The Pokemon Master's Journey: Kanto and Orange Islands Arc
by AshleyH30
Summary: At the age of nine Ash received a book from his father with a wealth of knowledge on the Pokemon World. Follow ash as he uses this knowledge, and experiences the Pokemon world for the first time. He'll learn about love, loss, victory, defeat, legendaries, aura, and much more. Rated T for Safety. This Story is a combination of things from the Anime and the Manga.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Note that this is my First fan fiction.**

** This Story Is a combination of the Anime and Manga.**

**The Rules this Fan Fiction will Follow:**

**Ash must catch all cannon Pokemon, and can catch any others.**  
**Ash is not super powerful, instead i have simply made him a little smarter and that he will still learn about the Pokemon and the world. **  
**His rash attitude and selflessness is still there, essentaully he is still Ash.**

**Character Ages:**

**Ash - 10**  
**Misty - 10 (Two Weeks Older)**  
**Brock - 15**  
**Gary - 10**  
**Delia - 29**  
**Professor Oak - 52**

**Other Character Ages will be Announced once they are introduced.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Journey Begins

What a year it had been for Ash Ketchum. Tomorrow he turned ten and could finally start his Pokémon journey. But it wasn't just the beginning of his journey that he was thinking of as he cleaned the remaining bits of paper off a desk at Professor Oak's lab. No, it was how he had come to this point. A year ago, if you had asked him which Pokémon type had the advantage over another, he would never have had a clue. But that all changed on the day of his ninth birthday.

* * *

One Year Ago

It was a typical morning in the small town of Pallet Town. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and through the small bedroom window, of the Ketchum residence, illuminating the single occupant, who was still fast asleep, that is until… "Ash! Dear! You have a package!" Delia, his mother, yelled from down stairs. As usual she was up bright and early, eager to make a delicious breakfast for her special little guy, after all it was his birthday. Ash slowly opened his eyes, and upon realising what day it was, lunged out of bed and rushed downstairs, clad only in his boxers and a green pyjama shirt.

The smell of pancakes and bacon and eggs could be smelled from the top of the stairs. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath through his nose, Ash forgot where he was going tripped and fell down the stairs. "Oh my! Ash are you alright?" Delia gasped at the sight of her son as he slowly rose to his feet. His black unruly hair cascading down his face.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ash answered as he brushed some of his hair away from his brown eyes. Upon dusting himself off, he noticed the package in his mother's arms. "Who is the package for?" he asked.

Shaking out of her shock, Delia answered. "Oh! It's for you," she stated, handing the package to her son. Taking a closer inspection of the box, Ash realised that is was not quite heavy, but what was ever inside resembled the size of one of Professor Oak's textbooks. Opening the box rather quickly, he pulled out a fairly sized book with a piece of paper taped to the cover, with his name on it. Removing the paper and turning it over, Ash began to read the message.

_Dear Ash Ketchum,_

_Happy Birthday, It's hard to believe that you are nine years old. But now is when the hard work begins, in just a year you will turn ten and finally be able to go on your very own Pokémon journey. The world of Pokémon can be a very dangerous place and this is why I have sent you this book. It will be your guide to help to achieve your dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. As of this day I would like you to read the book and prepare yourself for the amazing journey you are going to have. And know that no matter what happens I will always be proud of you._

_With Love, Your Father, Red Ketchum._

Ash's eyes widened as he read the final words of the message left by his father. Delia noticed the change in Ash's demeanour and became curious. "Who's the package from dear?" She asked.

Ash looked up from the note before answering. "It's from dad," he stated. For the second time that day Delia gasped. She rushed forward and took the note from Ash's hands and read it silently. As she read the message tears started to form in her eyes. It had been years since she had had any communication from her husband, and now here he was sending a present to Ash on his birthday. For the longest time she had thought that Red was dead, but here was proof that he might in fact be very much alive.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Delia turned back towards her son. "You should listen to him. Next year you will be going on your Pokémon journey," she said, hold back further tears. "And it's going to be tough. If your father has sent this to you, in order to help you prepare for your journey then you're going to start reading that book tomorrow. But for now, how about we celebrate your birthday and after breakfast we'll go to Professor Oak's lab," Delia said as she watched her son's face light up with a big smile.

* * *

So much had changed since that day. As his mother, and his father, had requested, he read the book he was given. Inside it had many descriptions on the different types of Pokémon, how to catch a Pokémon and train them, the various items that could strengthen a Pokémon, even the guide on how to become an Aura Guardian, and much more. Ash had taken all of this to heart and this had eventually led him to study at Professor Oak's lab, while helping the Professor with his daily work of caring for the Pokémon at the lab.

Ash slowly closed the book as he looked up from the desk and noticed that it was getting late. Collecting the papers strewn across the desk and packing his things, Ash sensed a presence behind him. Ash had been practicing aura for about six months now and in that time he had only learn't how to sense the aura around him, and recently, how to form empathy links.

Turning around, Ash found a very disheveled Professor Oak enter the room. The Professor was wearing his usual white lab coat over his red button up shirt and light brown khaki pants. To Ash it was clear that some of the Pokémon had recently caused some trouble. "Are some of the Pokémon causing trouble?" Ash asked as he finished packing.

Straightening up his lab coat, Professor Oak answered. "Yes. It was that dam Pikachu, he won't let anyone near him. It took me an hour just to get him back in his Poké ball," he stated as he lifted up the red and white ball with a yellow thunderbolt on it. "This is going to be the spare Pokémon for tomorrow's new trainers if there aren't enough starter Pokémon for them all," he continued.

After he finished packing, Ash threw his green backpack over his shoulder before heading for the door. "It's getting late Professor, so I'm going to head home a get ready for tomorrow, see ya," Ash said as he walked past the Professor.

"Oh, yes it probably is time you head home, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to be here by ten or you may miss out on one of the regular starters. Bye Ash," Professor Oak replied.

Ash woke the next day to the beautiful smell of the breakfast that his mother was obviously making. Sitting up, he turned towards his Poké ball alarm clock. It was eight thirty in the morning and he didn't need to be at the Professor's for another hour and a half, but he wanted to start his journey early. Ever since his ninth birthday he had begun to wake up early to try and get ahead in his studying.

Climbing out of bed, he grabbed his travel cloths; a black t-shirt, blue khaki pants and his blue, red and white jacket, and changed. He clipped on his Poké belt and placed his trusty Pokémon League hat on his head before leaving his room with his backpack.

Walking into the kitchen, Ash gasped at the site of the Delicious meal that his mother had made. "I just wanted to make you a special meal as today is not only the day that you turn ten, but also the day you start your Pokémon journey," Delia said upon noticing her son in the room, hold back a tear.

Ash quickly said. "Thank You," before diving into the breakfast in front of him. Although he was more mature, his apatite had never changed and he could eat so much that it seemed that he had a bottomless pit of a stomach. After quickly finishing his breakfast, Ash started to head for the door tell his mother that he was off to Professor Oak's lab and then a quick goodbye.

Less than ten minutes later Ash was at the door to the Professor's lab. Ringing the bell the Professor quickly answered the door. "Oh, Ash!" Professor Oak exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprize, I wasn't expecting you or any of the other trainers before ten."

"Well yes I know, but I want to start my journey early, if that's alright?" Ash asked.

"No, it's not a problem at all. I'll show you to the selection room where you can chose your starter," Professor Oak answered. Ash proceeded to follow the Professor through the lab. "Here we are Ash," Professor Oak said, leading him to a contraption in the middle of the room. It had a glass dome that slid away once Professor Oak pressed a button, revealing three Poké balls.

"Here we have the three starter Pokémon. First is Bulbasaur, the grass type," he pointed to the Poké ball with a leaf symbol on it. "Next is Charmander, the fire type," he pointed to the Poké ball with a flame symbol on it. "And finally, here is Squirtle, the water type," he pointed to a Poké ball with a teardrop symbol on it. "So, which one will it be?" Professor Oak asked.

Ash studied the three Poké balls for several seconds. He had studied the three Kanto starters for a while now and had been questioning whether to select one of them or not. Suddenly he remembered something that the Professor had said last night, before looking back up at the Professor.

"Last night you said that you had a Pikachu in case you didn't have enough starters, may I look at it?" he asked.

"Well yes, but if you remember, I said that he was very hard to control. I only caught him recently when I found him chewing on the electrical wires," Professor Oak answered.

"That doesn't matter to me. If I want to become a Pokémon Master than I'm going to need to learn how to control my Pokémon. Pikachu may be my chance to learn what it takes to become a Pokémon Master," Ash replied as he eyed the now visible Poké Ball.

"Hmm… That's very smart of you Ash, your show real maturity for a person of your age. I just wish Gary had the same mind as you," Professor Oak said, as he grabbed the Poké Ball with the lightning bolt on it.

Ash raised his head when Professor Oak mentioned the name of his grandson. Shortly after turning nine, he and Gary had become heated rivals, trying to beat the other at everything. And now that they would be going on there Pokémon Journey, Ash knew that rivalry would certainly increase.

Handing the Poké ball to Ash, Professor Oak watched as Ash opened the Poké ball. In a flash of light Pikachu appeared. "Pikachu?" the little rodent asked. Ash bent down and placed a hand on Pikachu's head.

Although he was fairly new at this, Ash tried forming an empathy link through his Aura with Pikachu. He poured all of his happiness, love and kindness into the link, trying to communicate to Pikachu that he was a friend.

Pikachu was not very trusting of Humans but he sensed goodness in Ash's heart. Deciding for now to trust Ash, Pikachu relaxed before letting out a 'cha' as Ash scratched behind his ears. "I'm going to be your trainer Pikachu," Ash said as he stood back up.

Professor Oak had left the room while Ash was bonding with Pikachu and had now returned. "Alright, here you are Ash," he said as he handed Ash a red device and five shrunken Poké balls. "This is your Pokédex," he pointed to the red device.  
Ash had a large smile on his face. "Thanks Professor," he said cheerfully.

"Ok, I hope you have fun on your journey Ash," Professor Oak said as he led Ash to the exit. As they arrived at the exit, Professor realized something. "Oh! Can you wait here a second Ash, I have something else for you," He said as he dashed back into the lab.

Ash didn't have long to think about what the Professor had forgot, as Professor Oak quickly rushed back holding and egg inside an incubator. Ash looked at the Professor before being handed the egg with a note. "It's from your father. It arrived here yesterday after you left," the Professor said simply. Ash placed the egg in his bag before reading the note.

_Dear Ash,_

_This is my gift to you at the start of your journey, may it bring you great success and companionship._

_With Love, Red Ketchum._

Ash looked up from the note. "Thank you Professor," he gratefully said before heading for the door.

"Oh, one more thing Ash, when you get your second gym badge could you call me?" Professor Oak said as he opened the door.

"Sure thing Professor!" Ash called out as he walked down the driveway.

As Ash walked down the driveway he noticed a small gathering at the bottom. As he got closer it was clear that Delia had organized a small sending off party for Ash of all of their friends from around town. Ash smiled at the sight and walked up to his mother and gave her a hug, "Goodbye mum," Ash said. "I'll call you once I reach Viridian City."

"Be good out there Ash," she said with tears forming in her eyes, "And don't forget to change your underwear." Ash blushed in embarrassment as a few members of the crowd snickered.

"Mum!" Ash called out in embarrassment before giving his mother one last hug before walking down the road towards route one.

* * *

**So i Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Chapter 2 will be up shortly as i plan to finish that tomorrow, but after that i will try to update regularly every 2 weeks.**

**As for the Pokemon egg, the reason i have not described it is because i have not decided what Pokemon it will be at the moment, so i would like people to message me with there ideas of what the Pokemon should be. **

**Please Review, Follow and Favorite! **

**Until Next Time, AshleyH30 Out.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meet Misty Waterflower

**Hi guys I'm back with another chapter. This was originally supposed to be just one chapter combined, but i wanted to upload yesterday so technically this is the rest of Chapter 1.**

** Anyway, the Character ages and Rules of the Fan Fiction are in Chapter 1. Without Further a dew, i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Meet Misty Waterflower and Team Rocket

The sun was beating down on Ash as he walked along the path of route one. It was one in the afternoon and Ash was slowly starting to understand what Professor Oak had meant when he said that Pikachu wouldn't listen. They had been walking for hours and had seen three different Pokémon, but every time Pikachu would refuse to battle. But Ash was determined, he had insisted on taking Pikachu and he wasn't going to give up. He just had to figure out how to gain the respect of his little electric Pokémon.

For Pikachu it was a different story, he was fully enjoying this trip so far. Every time they came into contact with a Pokémon he would completely deny battling for Ash. It wasn't that he didn't like battling, it was that he was testing Ash. He wanted to see if Ash would try and force him to battle, trying to figure out if this human had the kindness that he felt when they first met. Also the pleading look on Ash's face every time he begged Pikachu to battle was priceless.

Deciding to stop for lunch. Ash and Pikachu found a nice tree to sit under. While eating lunch Ash realised that he was yet to scan Pikachu. Pulling out his Pokédex he aimed it towards Pikachu.

**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings. This Pikachu is male and has the ability Static. He knows the moves Thunder Wave, Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, and Double Team. This Pikachu also possesses the egg move Volt Tackle but it has not been unlocked yet.**

"Hmm, that's an interesting set of moves Pikachu," Ash stated as he handed the small mouse Pokémon some Poké food.  
Accepting the food, Pikachu just shrugged his shoulders, mumbling. "Pika Pika."

Placing his Pokédex back, Ash pulled out some food his mother had made him. Just as he was about to eat he heard an ear pounding scream. Looking further down the path, Ash noticed a flock of Spearow had surrounded something. Pulling out his Pokédex again Ash scanned the Spearow in order to know what he was dealing with.

**Spearow the Bird Pokémon. Spearow is ****very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed.**

"Spearow, they're a normal and flying type. Pikachu, you will have great effectiveness against them," Ash said, looking down at his mouse Pokémon. As he said this Ash again heard a scream, but this time it was clearly weaker than the last. Realizing that the scream had come from whatever was surrounded by the flock of bird Pokémon, Ash dash forward and scared the small group of Pokémon away.

As the last remaining Spearow fled, Ash noticed a little Rattata laying on the ground badly injured. Bending down to pick up the little Pokémon, Ash pulled out a potion as he noticed all the scratches that the Rattata had suffered at the hands of the Spearow. "This is going to help you Rattata, it will make you feel better until we get you to a Pokémon Centre," he said as he sprayed the potion.

Rattata was too weak to object and accepted the spray. Instantly he felt better, although he still was badly injured, at least some of the pain was gone.

Pikachu watched the scene in awe, never had he witnessed any human help a wild Pokémon like Ash had. He slowly walked towards the pair when he noticed a very large flock of Spearow heading their way.

Ash suddenly heard Pikachu yell out his name. Turning towards the little electric Pokémon, Ash saw Pikachu pointing down the path. Turning in that direction, Ash went wide eyed. Realizing that he couldn't escape the incoming attack, Ash turned his body to try and protect the injured Rattata.

Peck after peck ravaged his body, but to Ash the most important thing was that Rattata was safe. Pulling out a Poké Ball, Ash tapped Rattata with it, and the injured mouse was instantly captured.

When Pikachu saw Ash sacrifice his own body for the injured Pokémon, Ash had instantly gained Pikachu's respect. Once Pikachu saw that Ash had captured the mouse Pokémon, he decided to unleash a powerful Thunder Shock, hitting all the Spearow and Ash. But luckily for Ash the rubber gloves he was wearing absorbed most of the attack.

Most of the Spearow crashed to the ground and fainted instantly, while those that had survived fled. Looking around Ash noticed what Pikachu had done and run up to the little mouse Pokémon. He picked Pikachu and hugged him tightly. Pikachu let out a little 'cha' in delight and scurried up to rest on Ash's shoulder.

"I think we should get going Pikachu. I wouldn't want to be around when they return," Ash said as he picked up his backpack and walked down the path. Pikachu nodded eagerly as Ash looked at the Poké Ball that contained Rattata. "You'll be ok until we reach the Pokémon Centre in Viridian City."

* * *

Ash and Pikachu had continued walking for hours and were now not far from Viridian City. As they stopped by a stream to quench their thirst, they suddenly saw a bright glow in the distance, the glow got bigger before disappearing completely.

Less than a few seconds later, Ash and Pikachu heard another scream, but this time it was clear to them that this was from a human. Rushing in the direction of the scream, Ash and Pikachu came across an open area next to a wide part of the creak, next to a waterfall.

Suddenly rain started pouring, drenching anything the water came into contact with. The storm looked ominous, but what worried the pair the most was the giant blue dragon type Pokémon that was attacking a girl with orange hair. Thinking quickly, Ash order Pikachu into the battle. "Pikachu use Quick Attack to get in close and try and climb on top of Gyarados's head and unleash your most powerful Thunder Shock," Ash said as he hurried to help the fallen girl.

Listening to his trainer, Pikachu sprinted off in the direction of Gyarados at blinding speeds. White streaks form around him as he approached the Atrocious Pokémon. Luckily for Pikachu, Gyarados was distracted by charging up a Dragon Rage attack aimed at the girl, and didn't notice the small mouse approach him or climb onto his back.

Pikachu had scampered up the Atrocious Pokémon's head just as he unleashed the charged up Dragon Rage.

Grabbing hold of the girl, Ash pushed himself and her out of the way of the attack, narrowly avoiding being hit.

By now Pikachu was on top of Gyarados's head. "Pika… CHUUU!" Pikachu screamed as he unleashed his most powerful Thunder Shock. Yellow streaks of lightning filled the darkened sky as Gyarados was hit with thousands of volts of electricity.

Pikachu jumped off of Gyarados's head as the Atrocious Pokémon wavered back and forth before finally crashing to the ground, right on top of a bike. Pikachu stood on the ground for a second feeling rather proud of what he had accomplished, before turning towards his trainer and running to him.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked the frightened girl. Picking themselves up, Ash took notice of the girl in front of him. She was young, about his age, and was wearing a yellow shirt that showed her midriff and short jean shorts with red suspenders and her hair up in a sideways ponytail.

"Yes, I think so," was all the girl could say as she looked at the fallen Gyarados.

"That's good. My names Ash, Ash Ketchum," Ash said extending his hand. The girl turned back towards Ash with a huge smile on her face.

"Misty, Misty Waterflower," Misty said before flinging her arms around the shocked trainer. "Thank you for saving me," she said before letting go.

"It was no problem," Ash said with a smile on his face as well. Suddenly they heard a noise from the fallen Atrocious Pokémon. Turning around they saw the Pokémon trying to get up, but ultimately it was failing. "Gyarados must have been affected by Pikachu's Static ability when he climbed on its back," Ash said as he walked towards the struggling Pokémon.

"What are you doing?" Mist yelled worriedly as Ash approached the Gyarados.

"It's paralysed, and badly hurt, I can't just leave it here," Ash called back. Pulling out a Poké Ball, Ash threw it at the Atrocious Pokémon. The Poké Ball hit the Pokémon before absorbing Gyarados. Again and again the Poké Ball wobbled as Gyarados tried to break free, but after several seconds that felt like minutes, the Poké Ball dinged, signifying the capture.

Picking up the Poké Ball, Ash turned around and got into his victory pose. "Alright, I caught a Gyarados!" He exclaimed. "Pi Pikachu," Pikachu exclaimed in delight.

After watching Ash do his victory pose, Misty turned her attention to her bike that was destroyed on the ground. "My… My Bike!" She yelled as she ran to it. It was bent in two and there were dints everywhere. "It was brand new! Ugh! That stupid Gyarados!" She yelled in anger.

Ash watched as Misty picked up her destroyed bike. He quickly offered to carry it, and she gladly accepted. As they started to walk, the rain ceased and the sun began to peak from behind the sky again.

Suddenly, a shrill yet beautiful shriek filled the air. "What was that?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," Misty answered. Pikachu started tapping Ash's head. Ash looked at Pikachu and noticed he was pointing at the sky. Ash and Misty turned their heads towards the sky and saw a huge phoenix like Pokémon, Flying over a rainbow, it was red and gold and as it flew, a second rainbow, trailing from its tail.

"What Pokémon is that?" Ash asked as he pulled out his Pokédex.

**There is no data available. There still are Pokémon yet to be identified.**

"Hmm… That's interesting," Ash mumbled as he put his Pokédex back.

"Perhaps one day we may find out," Misty stated. "But for now, how about we reach the Pokémon Centre in Viridian City?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah," was all he said as they began walking towards Viridian City.

* * *

Walking towards Viridian City, Ash and Misty had been talking for a while, but one thing had kept bugging Ash. "What happened back there? I mean before I arrived," Ash said as he lugged the bike over his shoulder, Pikachu on the other.

"Oh, well, I was fishing and I had caught a bite. I reeled my capture in and it was a Magikarp. Once it hit the ground, it evolved and was really pissed. I was caught off guard, and that was when you arrived," she replied. "You see I want to become the world's greatest Water Pokémon Master!" She exclaimed in excitement.

Ash had a smile on his face as he heard about her dream. "Yeah, my dream is to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master!" he yelled back with just as much excitement. As the conversation continued they both started laughing.

It was getting late when they arrived at the entrance to Viridian City. As they were about to enter they were cut off by an Officer Jenny. "Halt!" She demanded. "Who are you and where are you going with that Pokémon?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum, I'm a new trainer from Pallet Town," Ash said. "We were just on our way to the Pokémon Centre."

The officer turned to Misty, waiting for her name. The water trainer raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless said. "My name is Misty Waterflower, and I'm one of the Gym Leaders of Cerulean City." At this, Ash shot Misty a look of surprise.

"You're a Gym Leader!" Ash exclaimed.

"Do you kids have some ID to prove it?" the officer asked.

Ash took out his Pokédex and gave it to the officer while Misty took out a blue teardrop shaped badge. Jenny nodded after checking the Pokédex, "Ok, your all clear. Sorry about this, but there is a group of criminals called Team Rocket on the loose somewhere in this area and you looked suspicious with your Pokémon outside of its Poké Ball."

"That's alright, it's not a problem, I understand you are just doing your job," Ash said.

"Thank you for understanding. I would offer you a ride to the Pokémon Centre for your troubles, but I only have one seat," Officer Jenny said as she hopped on her motor bike and sped away.

Ash and Misty began walking towards the Pokémon Centre, with Ash having a smug look on his face, directed towards Misty.

Sensing that Ash was looking at her, she turned her head towards him as they continued walking. "What?" she asked slightly angrily.

"So… You're a Gym Leader?" Ash asked.

"Yes, ok. I left on a journey to become stronger and to get away from my three annoying sisters, they just piss me off so much," Misty said as she started to get angry.

Sensing that Misty didn't want to talk about the subject and fearing an angry Misty; he had already felt that when they were walking to Viridian City, he dropped the subject.

They quickly arrived at the Pokémon Centre and entered. Ash walked up to the counter. "Nurse Joy," he said. "Would you heal my Pokémon please?"

"Of course," Nurse Joy said with a smile and pressed a button on her desk. A moment later, a Chansey came out of the back room, pushing a cart with several indentations for Poké Balls and padded seat for small Pokémon to sit on. Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder onto the cart while Ash placed Rattata's and Gyarados's Poké Balls in the indentations.

Chansey wheeled the tray into the back room with Nurse Joy following close behind.

Ash told Misty that he would be back in a moment and headed for the video phones to call his mother. After a while Ash returned and found Misty sitting on one of the couches reading a magazine.

"So where are you heading now?" Misty asked as she lowered her magazine.

"Oh, I'm heading to Pewter City to challenge the Gym there," Ash replied. Misty nodded her head as the Pokémon Centre's speaker system turned on.

"Ash Ketchum please report to the front desk. Ash Ketchum," the speaker blared. Ash got up from his seat and walked to the front desk. There he found Nurse Joy holding the tray with Ash's Poké Balls and Pikachu standing on the desk.

"Your Pokémon are all fine, although I recommend that you don't use Rattata in a battle for a couple of days," Nurse Joy said as she handed Ash his Poké Balls, while Pikachu scampered up Ash's arm.

"Understood," Ash said as he turned back around and headed towards Misty. Suddenly there was a huge explosion and smoke filled the air. Coughing, Ash could barely see anything. "What's going on?" Ash asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly laughing could be heard from within the smoke, and just as quickly as the smoke appeared, it disappeared, revealing two people in the lobby, with a Meowth beside them. The man with purple hair was wearing a white jacket with a red R on it and white pants. The woman with dark pink hair had an outfit that was similar, but instead of pants she wore a short white skirt.

"Prepare for trouble," the pink haired woman said.

"And make it double," the purple haired man said.

"To protect the world from devastation," the pink haired woman continued.

"To unite all people within our nation," the purple haired continued

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,"

"Meowth that's right," The Meowth said.

"No way! That Meowth just talked," Ash exclaimed in shock as Misty walked up beside him with the same look of shock on her face.

"That's right, now give us all da rare and valuable Pokémon," Meowth said angrily.

"The only Pokémon here are sick and injured Pokémon," Nurse Joy said.

"There is sure to be a rare Pokémon amongst all the litter in this Pokémon Centre," James said.

"How about we start with that Pikachu," Jesse said, pointing at Ash.

"You can't have my Pokémon," Ash yelled angrily. "Pikachu get ready to battle," he continued, turning to the Pokémon on his shoulder. Pikachu jumped down to the ground and began releasing sparks.

"Ooh, I think the twerp wants to battle us," Jessie snickered.

"I think you're right," James said as he also snickered.

"He won't be alone! I won't let you take any of the Pokémon here," Misty said, a Poké Ball in her hand.

"Nurse Joy, go and make sure that all the Pokémon are safe while we deal with these three idiots," Ash said, pointing towards Jesse, James and Meowth.

"Right," Nurse Joy said. She turned and ran into the back.

"Hey I resent that," Jesse screeched furiously as James and herself released a Koffing and Ekans respectively.

At the same time Misty threw her Poké Ball. "Staryu I choose you," she yelled and the Pokémon appeared and exclaimed 'Hiya'.

"Do you want Ekans or Koffing?" Ash asked.

"I'll take Ekans," Misty responded as Ash nodded. "Staryu use Water Gun!" She exclaimed, pointing at the Poison Snake Pokémon.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Shock!" Ash yelled at the same time.

Both Pokémon responded instantly, Pikachu unleashed a burst of electricity at the Poison Gas Pokémon while Staryu launched a burst of water at the Poison Snake Pokémon.

"Ekans dodge and use Bite!" Jessie called.

"Koffing dodge that and use Poison Gas attack." James shouted.

Both poison types jumped out of the way and unleashed their own attacks. Ekans lunged foreword and latched onto Staryu while Koffing started spewing poisonous gas at Pikachu

"Staryu, use Rapid Spin to throw it off," Misty commanded.

"Pikachu, use quick attack to escape the gas," Ash said.

Staryu started spinning around, causing Ekans to go flying away and actually crash into Koffing. "Staryu Continue using rapid spin and blow that gas back," Misty yelled. Slowly the gas travelled back towards the Rocket Trio.

The Poison Gas attack engulfed Jessie and James and they started coughing. "Meowth do something!" Jessie demanded.

"What do you expect me to do?" Meowth demanded while also coughing.

"You're a Pokémon!" James said.

"Oh right," Meowth said stupidly. He then charged at Pikachu. "Alright you rodent, taste my Fury Swipes!"

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack," Ash said.

Pikachu launched forewords at blinding speeds and slammed into the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth went flying and crashed into the two poison types. The three Pokémon then went sliding across the floor and bowled into their owners, knocking them over.

"Now Pikachu, use Thunder Shock with all you've got!" Ash commanded.

"Pika!" Pikachu acknowledged and he sent at the strongest Thunder Shock he could at the Rockets. Electricity lit up the Pokémon Centre as the Thunder Shock headed towards the Team Rocket Trio.

The attack slammed into the people and Pokémon causing them to shriek in pain. Suddenly, Koffing started expelling poisonous gas, causing a violent reaction with the electric attack. There was a large explosion and Team Rocket were blasted out of the building. "Team Rocket's blasting off at the speed of light!" they screamed.

As the dust settled, it was clear that the Pokémon centre was safe. After a little clean up, Ash and Misty booked separate rooms. As Ash arrived at his door he stopped and looked at Misty. "You never told me what you were planning on heading," he said.

"Oh, I don't really know. My bike is destroyed and I may have to head home," Misty added the last part sadly.

Ash took a deep breath. "If you want you could come with me," he offered.

Shaking her head. "Oh, no, I shouldn't, I'll be a burden for you," Misty quickly denied.

"Nonsense, the way you battle back there was amazing, and besides its better to travel with someone then by yourself," Ash rebutted, placing a hand on Misty's shoulder.

Misty blushed at the compliment but quickly hid it. "Very well, I guess traveling with someone else will be fun," she said with a smile.

"That's great," Ash exclaimed. "I'll see ya in the morning then," he added as he opened the door to his room.

"Good night Ash," Misty said as she also entered her room.

Ash sat on his bed and opened his backpack. Pulling out the Pokémon egg, he examined it. "I wonder what you will be?" he pondered before placing the egg back in his backpack and going to bed.

* * *

**Now I Know what your thinking, Gyarados is such a cliche Pokemon to give Ash. But this Pokemon is not a power house, it only knows three moves and splash (Not Huperbeam). And can Ash control it, or will it be like Charizard, wait and find out.**

**Again I have not described the egg because i havn't decided which Pokemon it will be yet, although i have had some suggestions and are narrowing down the choices. Any more input would be nice.**

**Ash's Pokemon:**

**Pikachu**  
**Rattata (I know it's weak but i plan an interesting story with it)**  
**Gyarados**

**Next update will be in 2 weeks as i plan to try and make a buffer so i don't go extremely long periods of time without updating.**

**Let me know if there are any mistakes in the story.**

**Please Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**Until Next Time, AshleyH30 Out.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Aura Training

**Firstly i would like to thanks those that have Followed and Favorited this story, and especially those that have reviewed. I unfortunately cant reply to all of you so i have put this message up as thanks. And have released that Chapter a week early as a treat. There will be a chapter next week, but after that it will go back to the once every two weeks as i make a buffer in my chapters.**

**If i could please have more people review, every comment helps me improve this story.**

**Finally, i didn't mention this in Chapter One, but this is not entirely a rewrite Fan Fiction, somethings will be similar, ie how Ash catches his Pokemon, but this Chapter will clear that up.**

**I've made a change in this chapter, just updating a few things, but it doesn't change the overall story.**

** So here is Chapter 3, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Aura, Training and Showdown in Pewter City

Meditation. Oh how Ash loathed that word. But if he wanted to become an Aura Guardian, it was essential. Every morning since he had received the book from his father, he would be up as early as possible to meditate.

That's where we find Ash Ketchum now. He had gotten up at the crack of dawn and left the Viridian City Pokémon Centre and was now seated outside, underneath a nearby tree. The area around him was still silent, perfect for his concentration.

He was fairly new at using aura, only recently had he learnt to use his aura senses and was now trying to enhance it. As he meditated, he could sense all the living beings around him. People were beginning to wake up, preparing for the day ahead. Pokémon were beginning to stir in the trees, letting the world know that they were awake.

But Ash's concentration wasn't on any of them. No, he was focused on a little yellow mouse that was just waking up in his room. He sensed Pikachu panic, he guessed that the little mouse had thought he had left without him.

Taking deep breaths, Ash sensed Pikachu's aura becoming stronger as the little mouse searched for him. _The closer they are, the stronger I can feel them,_ Ash mused. He smirked as he sensed Pikachu leave the Pokémon Centre and head towards him.

"Pikachu pika pi, Pikapi?" Pikachu asked, pointing at the way Ash was sitting.

"Hmm…" Ash opened his eyes. "Pikapi, is that my name in your language?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded vigorously. "You want to know what I was doing." Pikachu nodded again.

"I was meditating," Ash continued. "You see, for Pokémon like yourself, using aura is natural, but for humans we must train ourselves. Meditation is a way of focusing on your aura and unlocking its abilities. I'm way off being able to form aura spheres and shields, but I'm currently able to use my aura sense, that was what I was focusing on while I was meditating."

"Pi pi kachu, pikachu chu Pikapi?" Pikachu asked, pointing at himself and back to Ash.

"I don't entirely understand what you're saying…" Ash paused. "Yet. But if you said what I think you said, then yes. When we first met I created an empathy link between us using my aura, in order to show you that I was trust worthy, but I can't create an aura bond at the moment, I'm still learning how to do that."

Suddenly Pikachu began to emit sparks from his cheeks. "Pikachu, pi pi ka!" he said angrily.

Sensing Pikachu's anger, Ash put his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok, I'll tell you where I go next time, I won't let you wake up and be worried about me again," Ash said as Pikachu stopped sparking. Suddenly Ash felt another presence inside the Pokémon Centre wake up. "I think we better get back inside before she thinks we left without her, I'm more worried about her being angry at me, then you."

Pikachu scampered up Ash's body and came to rest on his shoulder as they walked back to the Pokémon Centre.

Ash arrived at his room as Misty left hers. "Morning," Ash said.

"Good morning," Misty replied, closing the door. "Have you had breakfast?"

"No." Suddenly Ash's stomach growled. "I, ah… I guess I forgot," he said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Misty was slightly disgusted, but decided not to say anything about it. "Well then, why don't we?" she asked.

"Sure," Ash replied with a nod, before following her to the Pokémon Centre's cafeteria.

* * *

If Misty thought that Ash's stomach growling was disgusting then she didn't now. Shortly after arriving at the cafeteria and grabbing their breakfast, they sat down and began to eat. Misty ate slowly, she was starved, but was still able to control herself. But one look at Ash, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was stuffing his face and eating so quickly that half his meal was gone in mere seconds.

"Can you eat any faster?" Misty asked sarcastically.

"Is that a challenge?" Ash asked in a serious tone.

"No!" she yelled. "Ugh, could you eat with more manners?"

"It doesn't matter now, I'm done," he said, pointing to the now empty plate. "I'm going outside to train my Pokémon, when you're done you can join me outside if you want."

"Ok then, I will, at least I can eat with some manners," Misty angrily replied.

Walking out of the Pokémon Centre, Ash decided to ignore Misty's comment. As he left the Pokémon Centre he saw a small battlefield where people could train. Walking over there he pulled out his two Poké Balls and released his Pokémon.

In a flash of light, Gyarados and Rattata appeared before him. Pikachu scampered off of Ash and stood next to his fellow Pokémon. "Ok guys, our first Gym battle will be in Pewter City. That gym specialises in rock type Pokémon, so I will use Gyarados and Pikachu," Ash told his Pokémon. Rattata looked disheartened with the news and became upset. "Unfortunately Rattata you can't battle for a couple of days." Ash walked up to Rattata and patted the little purple Pokémon. "So you are going to be with me while Pikachu and Gyarados train."

"Now Pikachu, your electric attacks will have no effect against the Gym's Pokémon, so you are going to try and learn Iron Tail," Ash continued. "And I'll just see what moves Gyarados and Rattata know." Ash pulled out his Pokédex and activated its scan function.

**Rattata, the Mouse Pokémon. Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down. This Rattata is Female and has the ability Guts. She knows the moves Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy and Bite. This Pokémon also possesses the egg move Flame Wheel but it has not been unlocked yet.**

**Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon and the Evolved form of Magikarp. Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a ****rage****.** **This Gyarados is male and has the ability Intimidate. He knows the moves Thrash, Bite and Dragon Rage.**

"Ok, those are some interesting moves, unfortunately Gyarados, both you and Pikachu are weak to rock type attacks, but we are going to have to work with what we have for the time being," Ash said, placing his Pokédex back in his pocket. "So Gyarados, I want you to try and focus on your Bite attack and try and turn it into an Ice Fang attack."

Both Gyarados and Pikachu nodded before separating to focus on their training. Pikachu had found a rock and was repeatedly hitting it with his tail, while Gyarados was focusing on his Bite attack.

"Ok Rattata, I'm sorry you can't battle, but I can still help you train." Rattata brightened up after hearing that. "Why don't you run laps around the field using your Quick Attack and try to speed it up," Ash said as he watched the little purple mouse Pokémon sprint off in a flash of light.

Ash had been instructing his Pokémon for quite a while by the time Misty had left the Pokémon Centre. She watched as all three of Ash's Pokémon trained in different areas of the field. Ash was standing next to Gyarados, trying to instruct the Atrocious Pokémon, but it appeared to be going nowhere.

"How's training going?" Misty asked.

Ash sighed. "Not so well," he replied. "I'm trying to teach Gyarados Ice Fang, but we're having no luck."

"I could help, I've been training water type Pokémon for quite a while, although I won't be going near Gyarados as I instruct him," Misty said. She was willing to help, but she has had a fear of Gyarados' since a young age.

"That would be nice," Ash beamed. "What do you think Gyarados, Misty can help us." Gyarados looked at Misty for one second. He let out a small growl and glared at her before turning away and heading for the other end of the battlefield.

"What was that about?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not going anywhere near him," Misty replied, she had been frightened by the look Gyarados had given her. "I'll tell you what to do, it may help you teach Gyarados Ice Fang, and I'll train my Pokémon at the same time."

After a couple of hours training, Pikachu was starting to learn Iron Tale, he was struggling to keep the attack up long enough to hit the rock. Rattata was considerably faster with its Quick Attack. And Gyarados was slowly learning Ice Fang, but his training was hindered as he would sometimes ignore Ash's command and just glare at Misty.

* * *

It was late morning by the time Ash and Misty had left the Pokémon Centre and headed for the Viridian Forest. The sun was high in the sky and the bird Pokémon chirped happily, up in the trees. The forest was quite calm and peaceful, that was until… "AHH!" Misty screamed.

"What! What's wrong?" Ash panicked. He sensed nothing that had disturbed them, so he didn't know why she had screamed.

"B-bu-bu BUG!" Misty screamed, pointing at the little brown bug Pokémon that was crawling up her leg.

"Misty it's just a Weedle," Ash said, approaching Misty.

"I don't care, Get it away from me!" Misty screamed.

"Fine," Ash replied as he pulled the little bug Pokémon off Misty's leg. "I'm sorry little guy, I know you were just trying to say hello. Here you go," he said as he put the Weedle down on the ground. The little brown bug Pokémon had a large stinger on its head and a slightly smaller one on the end of its body. It slithered away quietly while Ash turned towards Misty.

"Are you afraid of a little tiny bug?" Ash asked teasingly.

Misty became embarrassed but quickly covered it with rage. "Yes, I HATE BUGS!" She yelled at him. "Everyone has something that they don't like, and I happen to not like Carrots, Peppers and especially BUGS!" She huffed.

"Well I like everything," Ash rebutted as he walked past her. "Now I wonder which Pokémon I should capture next." Ash pulled out an empty Poké Ball and looked at it. He was so focused on the Poké Ball that he didn't look where he was going and tripped on the root of a tree.

Falling over Ash dropped the Poké Ball and it flew away from him. "Are you alright?" Misty asked concerned, although there was a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ash replied. He stood up and straightened his cloths before looking at where the Poké Ball had fell.

Walking up to the Poké Ball, Ash noticed that it was no longer empty. "Huh? It must have hit a Pokémon and captured it," he said, reaching down for the Poké Ball. "I wonder what I caught. Pokémon, I Choose You!" Ash yelled as he released his newest capture.

In a bright flash of light, a little green bug Pokémon appeared. It had yellow ring-shaped markings down the sides of its body and large yellow eyes with black pupils and most significantly a bright red antenna on its head. "Caterpie?" It asked.

"Umm, ok, I guess I caught a Caterpie!" Ash said, only slightly enthusiastically. "Pikachu, Misty, come and say hi to my newest Pokémon."

Pikachu scampered off of Ash's shoulder and greeted the little bug Pokémon. Ash watched the interaction, he was happy that two of his Pokémon were getting along well.

After a small conversation between Pikachu and Caterpie, the bug Pokémon turned to Misty and slithered towards her. "Keep it away from me!" Misty yelled. Caterpie was slightly disheartened by her comment and slithered back to Ash.

"Misty, you hurt its feelings," Ash growled. "Now I'll take your anger at me, but this little Pokémon has done nothing to you."

Misty sighed. "Look I'm sorry, I've had a bad experience with bug Pokémon when I was younger," she said. "Just… Just don't let it come near me."

"Ok," Ash said, pulling out his Pokédex.

**Caterpie, the Bug Pokémon. Its feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees to forage. This Caterpie is male and has the ability Shield Dust. He knows the move String Shot.**

Ash put his Pokédex away before picking up Caterpie and Pikachu in a hug. "Welcome to the team Caterpie, you and the rest of my team are my family and we are going to have so much fun together," he said joyously.

Misty looked on in awe. "I've never met anyone like him, he truly does love Pokémon," she said as she watched Ash play with Caterpie and Pikachu.

After a little while Ash pulled out Caterpie's Poké Ball. "Return," he said. A beam of red light appeared and absorbed Caterpie. Ash turned to his other human companion. "Do you want to move on?" Misty nodded, she wished to be out of this forest as quick as possible.

By late afternoon Ash and Misty were becoming tired and they had found a small clearing that they could rest. As they walked through the clearing Ash saw a Bird Pokémon. "A Pidgeotto, I'm going to catch it."

"Pikachu and Gyarados are still tired from the training earlier," Ash thought aloud. "But you." He pulled out one of his Poké Balls. "I know you're not supposed to battle, but your Quick Attack might be fast enough to hit Pidgeotto."

"Rattata, I Choose You," Ash called, throwing Rattata's Poké Ball. In a flash of white light Rattata appeared.

"Rattata!" Rattata said exited to finally battle, that is, until he saw his opponent. After one look at the Bird Pokémon, Rattata turned and ran behind Ash. "Rat ata Rattata," the little purple mouse Pokémon said. She was frightened, the memory of what happened to her at the hands of the Spearow still haunted her.

"Huh, what's wrong Rattata?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Ash I think she is scared of Bird Pokémon," Misty said.

"Oh, you're still frightened after what happened to you, aren't you?" Ash asked. Rattata vigorously nodded. Ash held Rattata's Poké Ball. "Return."

Sighing, Ash turned towards the Pidgeotto. "I have to slow you down some way, and I guess I only have one," he said. "Caterpie, I Choose You."

Caterpie appeared before the bird Pokémon, while Misty was shocked. "Ash! What are you doing? Caterpie is a bug, Pidgeotto is a bird. Birds eat bugs!" She yelled.

"I know what I'm doing," Ash yelled back. "Caterpie use String Shot and slow that Pidgeotto down." Caterpie complied and fired a white stream of silk string that hit Pidgeotto before the bird Pokémon could fly away.

"Caterpie, Return," Ash called out. "Now Pikachu, I know you're tired but can you battle?" Pikachu nodded before jumping off of Ash and getting into a battle position, with sparks emitting from his cheeks.

"Now Pikachu use Thunder Wave to paralyse Pidgeotto and then finish it with a Thunder Shock!" Ash commanded. Pikachu responded by releasing a wave of electricity that the bird Pokémon could not escape because of the string that was around its body.

Pikachu then charged up and unleashed a full power Thunder Shock that caused the Pidgeotto to faint. Seeing that Pidgeotto was not moving, Ash pulled out an empty Poké Ball and threw it at the bird Pokémon.

Hitting Pidgeotto, the Poké Ball opened up and absorbed the fainted Pokémon. After rocking back and forth a few times, the Poké Ball finally dinged, signalling the capture.

Ash walked up and grabbed the Poké Ball. "Alright, I caught a Pidgeotto," Ash yelled in his famous victory pose. "Pi Pikachu," Pikachu yelled in agreement.

That night Pikachu was restless and wanted company. Pulling out Caterpie's Poké Ball, Pikachu released the bug Pokémon. "Cater cat Caterpie?" (What is it Pikachu?) Caterpie asked.

"Pika pikacha, pi pi kachu," (Oh nothing, I was just restless and wanted to talk,) Pikachu replied. "Pi chu pi pika chupi?" (So what is your dream?)

Caterpie turned from Pikachu and looked at the bright moon. "Cater cat cat pie cater Caterpie," (My dream is to one day evolve into a Butterfree and fly in the sky,) Caterpie replied with enthusiasm.

Pikachu and Caterpie talked to the early hours of the morning, exchanging their dreams and funny stories of the past.

* * *

That morning Ash was meditating underneath a tree when he was brought out of his concentration by a loud scream. Jumping up and rushing back to his campsite, Ash found Misty cowering in fear and an obviously upset Caterpie.

"Misty!" Ash said aggravated. "What happened?"

"Caterpie was next to me when I woke up?" Misty replied.

"Ugh, Misty, Caterpie is just trying to be friends with you, he's not going to hurt you. Now why don't you apologise to Caterpie, you've hurt his feelings," he said.

"No! I told you earlier to keep him away from me. I told you about my fear of bugs," Misty yelled.

"Fine! Come on Caterpie, Pikachu, we're leaving," Ash said as he gathered his things.

"Where are you going?" Misty asked.

"I'm leaving, if you can't say sorry to Caterpie, then there's no point in you accompanying us," Ash replied angrily. Misty watched as Ash disappeared into the forest.

Ash walked for as long as he could, before deciding to take a rest. He was really annoyed at Misty, how could she treat any Pokémon like that. Ash sighed, he knew it wasn't entirely Misty's fault, she had had a bad experience with bug Pokémon, when she was younger. If he had had the same experience, he might have been afraid like her.

Ash stood up and decided to train his Pokémon. He continued to teach Pikachu Iron Tail and Gyarados Ice Fang. By the end of the training, Pikachu had mastered Iron Tail and was working on the speed of his execution while Gyarados was still having trouble with Ice Fang.

Slowly Ash felt a presence move towards him. "I wondered when you would show up," he said, returning all his Pokémon.

"You were waiting for me?" Misty asked.

"I figured I was a bit harsh, and we are closer to Pewter than to Viridian, so I knew you wouldn't turn back," Ash replied.

"Look, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for how I acted," Misty said quietly, she never liked admitting defeat.

"And I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have gotten angry like that, it's, just that I have never met someone afraid of a curtain type of Pokémon." Their little reunion was cut short when an Ekans and Koffing appeared, with the Rocket Trio standing behind them.

"What are you doing here?!" Ash and Misty yelled in unison.

"Prepare for trouble," Jesse said.

"And make it double," James said.

"To protect the world from devastation," Jesse continued.

"To unite all people within our nation," James continued

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,"

"Meowth that's right," The Meowth said.

"We want your Pikachu," Jesse demanded. "Now hand him over."

"What would you want with my Pikachu?" Ash asked, infuriated at the thought of giving away any of his Pokémon.

"You see your Pikachu is more powerful than the average Pikachu, and that makes it rare," James answered.

"Well you can't have my Pikachu," Ash growled. "Rattata, Caterpie, I Choose You!" The two Pokémon appeared in a flash and stood ready for battle. "Caterpie use String Shot to slow them down, the Rattata use Quick Attack to knock their Pokémon back," Ash commanded.

Caterpie complied by firing a shot of string at Koffing and Ekans, which slowed them down, allowing Rattata to use two Quick Attack's in succession, which knocked the Pokémon back to the Rocket Trio.

"Now Pikachu use Thunder Shock," Ash commanded. Pikachu unleashed a powerful Thunder Shock that hit the Rocket Trio and their Pokémon, and sent them flying.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!" they yelled.

"Thanks Rattata, Return," Ash said. "Now Caterpie come here." Caterpie moved towards Ash, and he picked the little bug Pokémon up. "Now Misty, why don't you say thank you to Caterpie for helping."

Misty became extremely nervous as she moved her hand towards the bug Pokémon. But as she was about to touch Caterpie, the bug Pokémon fired a Sting Shot into the air. Instead of the attack hitting Misty, the string surrounded Caterpie as he started to evolve.

His body grew larger and he lost his antenna, while his body changed into a hardened shell. As the glow died down, Caterpie's new form was revealed. "Metapod," Metapod said.

"Congratulations in evolving, Metapod," Ash beamed, pulling out his Pokédex.

"Yeah," Misty agreed.

**Metapod, the Bug Pokémon and the Evolved form of Caterpie. A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution. Upon evolution Metapod learned the move Harden.**

"I should also scan Pidgeotto," Ash thought aloud.

**Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon and the Evolved form of Pidgy. Very protective of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder. This Pidgeotto is male and has the ability Keen Eye. He knows the moves Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind and Twister. ****This Pokémon also possesses the egg moves Air Slash and Brave Bird but have not been unlocked yet.**

* * *

What a week it had been for Ash, Misty and Pikachu as they entered Pewter City. The day after Team Rocket attacked, they ran into a sword wielding kid dressed in a samurai outfit. Ash, using his Aura Sense, narrowly dodged the initial swing of the kid's sword when they first encountered him. Afterwards the 'Samurai Kid' challenged Ash to a two verses two Pokémon battle. Ash first used Pidgeotto and easily won, and then used Gyarados to defeat the kid's Metapod, using Ice Fang. Shortly after the battle, Ash's Metapod evolved into a Butterfree.

Ash and Misty decided to head to the Pokémon Centre to heal their Pokémon and have some lunch before heading to the City's Gym.

After receiving his Pokémon from Nurse Joy, Ash and Misty made their way towards the Pewter Gym. "You know, you could always borrow my Pokémon," Misty stated.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I want to claim these badges fairly, and if I borrow your water Pokémon then I'm cheating," Ash replied.

"That's really honourable of you Ash, just remember that I will be cheering for you," Misty beamed.

"Thanks," Ash said with a huge smile on his face. Suddenly Ash stopped and pulled out his Pokédex.

"What is it Ash?" Misty asked.

"I forgot to scan Butterfree," Ash said as he scanned the Poké Ball.

**Butterfree, the Bug Pokémon and the Evolved form of Metapod. The wings are protected by rain-repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in rain. This Butterfree is male and has the ability Compound Eyes. Upon evolution Butterfree learnt the moves Confusion, Poison Powder, Stun Spore and Sleep Powder.**

Upon arrival at the Stone building, Ash confidently pushed the doors open and walked in.

The inside of the Gym was pitch black, so Ash used his Aura sense and sensed someone sitting on the other side of the room. This was confirmed when a voice rang out, "Who challenges me?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I challenge you to a battle!" Ash called back.

"Very well, I accept your challenge," the voice replied. Suddenly, the entire gym lit up and a Rocky battlefield started rolling onto the floor. On the other side of the field, a teenager was sitting cross-legged against the wall.

When the field was completely formed, a referee walked onto the field to announce the rules. "This will be a two-on-two Pokémon battle between the challenger Ash of Pallet Town, and the Pewter City Gym Leader Brock. Only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions."

"Good luck Ash," Misty said as she walked over to the sidelines.

Brock stood up, took his first Poké Ball, and threw it onto the field. "Geodude, I Choose You!" he called.

Ash took out his Pokédex and scanned Geodude.

**Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks.**

"In that case, Pikachu, I Choose You!" Ash said as the electric mouse ran onto the battlefield.

"A Pikachu huh? This will be over quickly," Brock arrogantly said.

The referee raised his flags, "The challenger has the first move. Ready, Begin!"

"Type advantage isn't everything. Now, Pikachu, use Quick Attack," Ash commanded.

"Wait Geodude, when Pikachu gets closer use Rock Throw!" Brock called. Geodude watched Pikachu as the Electric Pokémon appeared and disappeared in streams of white light. When Pikachu was close enough, Geodude shoved its hands into the ground and brought up several large rocks and started launching them at Pikachu.

"Dodge them, using your Quick Attack, Pikachu, and when you're close enough turn all your momentum into an Iron Tail," Ash yelled.

Pikachu dodged each stone as it approached him, and once he was next to Geodude, Pikachu did a front flip and smashed his enhanced Iron Tail into the Rock Pokémon's side. "Geo!" Geodude cried out in pain.

Pikachu, tiredly, ran back towards Ash as he awaited his next command. But before Ash could say anything Brock cut in. "Geodude, shake it off and finish it with Roll Out!" Geodude did as he was commanded and tucked its arms to its body and started rolling towards the tired Pikachu at high speed.

"Pikachu, I know you're tired but we can do this," Ash said.

"Yeah Pikachu I know you can do it," Misty called out from the sidelines.

Pikachu suddenly gained some strength due to the support he was receiving. He stood proud and ready as he awaited his masters command. "Now Pikachu, use Double Team," Ash yelled.

Pikachu went from one Pikachu to suddenly several standing around the attacking Geodude. "Hit each one until you hit the right one," Brock called out. Geodude proceeded to hit each Pikachu copy, but never the real one.

"Now jump onto the rolling Geodude, Pikachu," Ash commanded. Pikachu jumped onto Geodude and continued to run so he wouldn't fall off. "Now while you're running, charge up a Thunder Shock."

"Stop Geodude and hit Pikachu with a Rock Smash," Brock lazily commanded, thinking that the battle was already over. But instead he had played right into Ash's hand.

Just as Geodude stopped, Ash made his move. "Now, Pikachu, channel all that built up electricity into one last Iron Tail," Ash yelled. Pikachu jumped strait into the air using his momentum and focused all of his electricity into his Iron Tail and brought it down on Geodude.

Brock panicked realising that Geodude didn't have enough time to use his attack. "Dodge it," he called out. But it was too late as Geodude was too tired from the Rollout to move. Pikachu swung his Iron Tail strait into Geodude's head, creating a thick smog of dust. When the dust settled they saw Geodude lying on the ground unconscious and Pikachu barely standing.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Pikachu wins," the referee announced.

Brock's confident attitude quickly changed as he returned his Pokémon. "You've done well Ash, but you won't be able to beat my last Pokémon, Go Onix!" Brock threw his Poké Ball onto the field and unleashed his giant Rock Snake Pokémon.

Ash stared at the large Pokémon as he took out his Pokédex.

**Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move through the ground at fifty miles per hour.**

"Pikachu return," Ash called out as he put away his Pokédex. Pikachu ran over to Ash stood proud. While Ash pulled out a Poké Ball and threw it into the air. "Gyarados, I Choose You!"

Gyarados appeared in a flash and growled at his opponent, lowering Onix's attack. The referee raised his flags, "Onix verses Gyarados. Ready, Begin!"

"Gyarados, get in close and use Bite," Ash ordered. Gyarados made his way towards Onix.

"Don't let him Onix, use Tackle and knock that Gyarados over," Brock told his Pokémon. Before Gyarados could bite down on Onix, he was hit by Onix's Tackle attack and fell over. "Now, use Bind and finish this," Brock commanded.

Onix moved towards Gyarados and wrapped his body around the Atrocious Pokémon and began to squeeze. "Quick, use, Ice Fang," Ash yelled in panic. Gyarados complied by biting into Onix's rocky body with a full powered Ice Fang.

The Attack caused Onix to scream in pain and loosen his grip, allowing Gyarados to escape. "Onix, focus and use Rage," Brock ordered. Onix suddenly became extremely angry and charged towards Gyarados.

"Gyarados, use Dragon Rage, then try and dodge Onix's attack," Ash yelled. But what happened next stunned everyone in the room, including Ash and Misty. Gyarados opened his mouth and instead of firing a ball of energy, he let loose a powerful blast of water that hit Onix directly in the face.

"Gyarados learned Hydro Pump," Misty called out. Ash was too shocked to say anything and instead just nodded in agreement.

When the attack cleared, Onix was lying on the ground, fainted, with swirls in his eyes. The referee took one look at Onix and raised his green flag. "Onix is unable to battle, Gyarados wins and the match goes to Ash of Pallet Town!"

It took a few seconds for what just happened to click in Ash's head. "We… We won!" Ash cheered. Once Brock had returned his Onix, he walked over to Ash.

The Gym leader started digging through his pocket before pulling out a simple grey octagon and offering it to Ash, "In recognition of defeating me, I give you the Boulder Badge."

"Alright, I got the Boulder Badge" Ash said, taking the badge and striking his victory pose.

Misty arrived as Ash placed his newly acquired badge on the inside of his jacket. "Great job Ash, that was a really good battle," she congratulated.

"Thanks Misty," Ash replied, "Well, let's go to the Pokémon Centre, I need to heal Pikachu and Gyarados."

They bided farewell to Brock and made their way to the Pokémon Centre. "Nurse Joy, can you look at my Pokémon, they just battled at the Pewter Gym," Ash asked, handing Nurse Joy a tray of Poké Balls and Pikachu.

"Certainly," Nurse Joy replied cheerfully as she took the Pokémon.

Suddenly Ash heard a clicking noise and realised it was coming from his backpack. "The egg," Ash gasped, pulling the flashing egg from the incubator in his backpack.

Misty gasped. "We've been traveling together for a week and I didn't know you had a Pokémon egg," she said.

"I thought I had told you sorry," Ash replied as he watched the flashing stop and start to glow.

Misty took a step back, knowing the importance of a trainer being the first person a Pokémon sees. "I didn't mean it like that, I just surprised you had an egg," Misty calmly replied.

"Ok," Ash said as Misty and himself watched the egg change shape in his arms. The egg grew four short slender legs, a bushy tail, two pointed ears and a slim body with brown fur. When the light faded… Eevee looked up at Ash with its brown eyes and small black nose.

"Eevee," Eevee nuzzled into Ash's chest.

"Wow, I got an Eevee," Ash said. "Hey Nurse Joy," he called out to the Nurse who had paused to watch the evolution. "Can you check Eevee for me?"

"Definitely," Nurse Joy said as he took Eevee from Ash's arms and walked into the back room.

* * *

The next morning Ash and Misty woke up and prepared to head out. "Nurse Joy, are my Pokémon ready?" Ash asked.

"Yes," the Nurse replied as she headed out of the room and retried Ash's Pokémon. "All your Pokémon are in tip top shape, and your Eevee is perfectly healthy."

"That's good," Ash said as he clipped Poké Balls to his belt. Pikachu scampered up Ash's body and rested on his shoulder while Eevee rubbed against Ash's leg. "Oh, sorry Eevee, I've got to capture you."

Ash pulled out his last remaining empty Poké Ball and dropped it onto the awaiting Eevee. In less than a second Eevee had been captured. "Alright, I caught an Eevee," Ash said. Pulling out his Pokédex, Ash scanned the Poké Ball.

**Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. ****Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions. This Eevee is female and has the ability Adaptability. This Eevee knows the moves Helping Hand, Growl, Tackle and Tail Whip. ****This Pokémon also possesses the egg move Stored Power but it has not been unlocked yet.**

"That's a good move set," Ash said.

"Ash, we better get going," Misty said. Ash nodded and they both left the Pokémon Centre.

As they arrived at the city's limits, they heard someone call out from behind. "Hey Ash wait up!" the voice called.

Turning, Ash saw Brock running after them, a large backpack on his shoulders. When he caught up with them, he stopped for a moment to catch his breath, panting hard. After a minute, he said, "After our battle yesterday my father showed up and offered to take over the Gym as Gym Leader. I wish to become a Pokémon Breeder and I believe I can learn a lot if I travel with others and help their Pokémon." Brock paused. "So I was wondering if I could join you."

"That's great Brock," Ash said with enthusiasm, "We would love it if you joined, isn't that right misty." Misty nodded.

"You don't mind?" Brock asked.

"Not at all," Ash replied. "With you to help look after our Pokémon, they will become stronger, and they need to be stronger if I wish to become a Pokémon Master."

"That's great, so where are we heading?" Brock asked as they continued their trek.

"I don't know he won't tell me," Misty replied.

"We're heading to Cerulean City!" Ash enthusiastically yelled.

"Wait! WHAT!"

* * *

"Is that understood?" a distorted voice said through a television monitor.

"Yes, I'll get right on it," A man in a brown suit and short black hair replied.

"Good, we can't afford any more setbacks Giovanni," The voice on the monitor said, the person was completely shrouded in darkness and you couldn't see their face. "Now how far along is stage one?"

"Stage one is almost complete, the scientist tell me they almost a working prototype that we can clone more from," Giovanni replied.

"Excellent," The voice cackled. "As long as stage one is complete before the Pokémon League starts up, everything will go to plan." The voice paused. "After the Indigo League is over I will begin stage two, make sure that you are prepared to enact stage three."

"Yes sir," Giovanni said. He was extremely scared of this faceless person, although several years ago they saves Team Rocket from collapsing and all they asked for was what they needed to be done.

"Good," the voice said as the screen went to black. After the conversation was over the door opened and revealed a young teen with blonde hair.

"I've done as you ordered sir," she said.

"Good work Domino," Giovanni replied.

"May I ask why you asked me to send those three idiots out to watch the Ketchum kid?" Domino asked.

"Our associates in Hoenn recently had a setback caused by Red Ketchum, the man that almost brought down Team Rocket several years ago, and his son may lead us to him. Now, status report," Giovanni demanded.

Domino took a seat on the Chair next to the desk. "Jesse, James and Meowth reported that the… Ugh" Domino cleared her throat. "Twerp," she air quoted. "Has just received his first Gym Badge and is now moving on with the company of Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty Waterflower and Pewter City Gym Leader Brock Slate." She read from the paper that had the written report.

"Ok good, tell them to continue to follow Ash Ketchum," Giovanni said. "And after that I'm assigning you to lead stage three, I need you to head to Jhoto and set up that base at the supplied coordinates and await my command, is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Domino said as she stood up and left the room.

Giovanni lent back in his chair and thought of how he had come to where he is now.

* * *

**Who is this mysterious Figure and what are their plans and how will this affect Ash, Misty and Brock? Will Ash ever fix his problems with Gyarados and Misty, and Rattata's fear of Bird Pokemon? How will Misty react to the group heading to Cerulean City? Find out later in the story.**

**I just changed Eevee's egg move to Stored Power!**

**The last bit with Giovanni and the mystery person was going to happen in Chapter 5, but i put it here to show that it is not a rewrite and i have my own story planed that will develop over the Arcs.**

**So the egg was revealed to be an Eevee, i have an interesting story planned for it, and those who have read the manga would know that Red had an Espeon, as someone pointed out to me. That may also be a hint to where Eevee's story is going.**

**Now if you can't tell who said "Wait! WHAT!" then I'll be surprised.**

**Ash's Pokemon:**

**Pikachu**  
**Rattata**  
**Gyarados**  
**Butterfree**  
**Pidgeotto**  
**Eevee**

**Please** **Follow, Favorite and REVIEW!**

**Until Next Time, AshleyH30 Out!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Waterflower's History

**Hi Guys, here's the new Chapter.**

**Now when Ash catches a Pokemon and scans it with his Pokedex the move listed will be all the moves the Pokemon knows, as they don't forget moves in this story.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Waterflower's History, the Starter Trio and Vermilion City

It had been two days since Ash, Misty and Brock had left Pewter City. The past couple of days had been quite adventures for them. They had travelled through Mount Moon, stopped Team Rocket and saved the Clefairy's Moon Stone. Ash and Brick had also caught a Sandshrew and Zubat respectively, while they were there. But with all the wild Pokémon, getting lost, Ash and Misty fighting, and Brock wondering why he had joined them, they were now less than a day away from Cerulean City.

**Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon. Disliking water, it lives in deep burrows in arid areas. It can roll itself instantly into a ball. This Sandshrew in male and has the ability ****Sand Veil****. He knows the moves Scratch, Defence Curl, Sand Attack, Poison Sting, Rollout, Rapid Spin, Swift, Fury Cutter and Magnitude. This Pokémon also possesses the egg move Metal Claw but it has not been unlocked yet.**

"That's a lot of moves, Sandshrew, you must be quite a high level," Ash said. He had just finished his lunch and was now preparing some of his Pokémon for training. After catching Sandshrew, Ash had found a Pokémon Centre along the route and sent Rattata to Professor Oak, receiving Sandshrew in return.

"Hey Ash, is it alright if we stop here for the rest of the day? I have some things I need to do. With the increase in the number of Pokémon in our group, I need to make some more food from the berries around here. Cerulean can wait until tomorrow," Brock elaborated.

"That's a great idea Brock," Misty cut in. "In fact, why don't we skip Cerulean City all together. I'm sure the Gym at Vermilion will be a far better place to have your next Gym battle Ash."

Ash sighed. This conversation had been going since they left Pewter City, and it appeared Misty hadn't given up yet. _She's as stubborn as I am, _Ash thought. "That's not a bad idea Brock, it will give me time to train my Pokémon." He paused and looked at Misty. She was pleading, the pout she was putting on would put a dog's to shame, but Ash just couldn't pass on the opportunity. "My next Gym battle could be a tough one in… Ver- Cerulean City."

Misty's demeanour changed very quickly. Her facial expression went from sadness, then to happiness, and finally anger, as Ash spoke. "Fine, see if I care," she said and stormed off, into the nearby forest with her Poké Balls.

_Oh I know you care, Misty, _Ash internally laughed. "Come on out everyone," Ash called as he threw all his Poké Balls into the air. All of his Pokémon appeared in a line, in front of him. "Now, the next Gym specialises in water types, so I'm going to use Pikachu, Gyarados and Butterfree."

Butterfree squealed in excitement, Gyarados looked ready to kill, and Pikachu was happy. While Ash's other Pokémon dropped their heads. "Hey, Sandshrew, Eevee, and Pidgeotto, don't worry, you'll get to battle at some point, I promise," Ash told his Pokémon.

"Pikachu, I want you to try and increase the speed and strength of your Thunder Shock. Gyarados, let's see if you can learn Rage. And Butterfree, I want you to train with Pidgeotto and learn how to use Gust," Ash continued.

"Sandshrew, I want you to train for our Gym battle in Vermilion City. They use electric type Pokémon, and I want you to increase the power of all your ground type moves, especially Magnitude. If you could increase the chance of the attack being higher on the magnitude scale, that would be great," Ash said.

Ash watched as his Pokémon split into groups to train. Turning, he noticed that Eevee was standing next to him, waging his fluffy tail. "Unfortunately you're too young to train, Eevee, so you're going to stay with me while I meditate."

The rest of the day went by pretty quietly. Brock was making more Pokémon food, Ash was swapping between directing his Pokémon and meditating, and Misty was nowhere to be found, something that Ash had taken notice of quite easily.

The sun had just gone down by the time Misty had returned. She looked happy and was holding a Poké Ball in her hand. Ash, who had been worried, rushed over to Misty.

"What do you have there?" Ash asked, eyeing the Poké Ball.

"It's a Tentacool, I found him when I went fishing near here," Mist excitedly said, releasing her Pokémon. "Isn't he just the cutest Pokémon you've ever seen?!" Ash sweat dropped, here he was, looking at the jellyfish type Pokémon, one of the ugliest Pokémon in existence, and Misty had just called it cute.

"I, ahh… I guess you could call it that," Ash stuttered.

"Could you scan it for me? I want to know what moves he knows," Misty asked.

"Sure," Ash smiled as he pulled out his Pokédex.

**Tentacool, a Jellyfish Pokémon. Its body is virtually composed of water. It shoots strange beams from its crystal-like eyes. This Tentacool is male and has the ability Liquid Ooze. He knows the moves Poison Sting, Supersonic, Constrict and Acid. This Pokémon also possesses the egg move Confuse Ray but it has not been unlocked yet.**

"He must be very young," Misty assumed. "But that doesn't matter because you are going to be one of the strongest water types in the world, and help me to become a Water Pokémon Master!"

* * *

The night was very quiet, Ash, Misty and Brock had gone to sleep and it appeared that the rest of the forest was as well. All except for a single Charizard that hovered above the campsite, a lone man sitting atop the fire dragon.

"He's doing well, don't you think so Charizard?" The Charizard nodded in agreement. "He's certainly used my gifts effectively." The man wore a red sports jacket with blue jeans. On top his head he had a red cap with half a Poké Ball sewed on it in white thread.

Red watched the campsite as Charizard maintained his altitude. "I'm really happy he is traveling with people, especially the Waterflower girl…" Red paused, a single tear ran down his cheek. "I miss them you know, my old friends, they were what kept me going for so long. The reason I strived to do everything I did. Then they were murdered, a retaliation to the destruction of the original Team Rocket."

Red looked directly at Misty. "At least their children survived…" he paused again and closed his eyes. "I was stupid to ask them to help, but I had nowhere to turn, they were the only ones that I trusted, and they had a family. Hell, they were family to me."

"I shouldn't have asked, but it's too late now, what's done is done. I can only make sure that the world their children live in now, is a better one," Red wiped the tears off his face. "Head to the Indigo Plateau, Lance has news about one of Team Rocket's bases. It's time we find out what 'Stage One' is," he told Charizard.

Charizard sped off, the sound vibrating through the trees.

Ash had woken to a sudden gush of wind, accompanied by a whooshing sound. "What was that?" he asked a little too loud.

Misty rolled over in her sleeping bag. "I don't know, now go back to sleep."

"I guess it was nothing," Ash said as he closed his eyes again.

* * *

The next morning was quiet and peaceful. Ash woke at dawn and proceeded to meditate, he was almost finished in harnessing his aura sense and would soon move onto improving his aura sight. He was also starting to form an aura bond with Pikachu, something that himself and Pikachu were quite happy about.

After packing up their campsite, Ash, Misty and Brock proceeded down the path. It was quite a quiet walk until they ran into a fork in the road.

One sign pointed to Cerulean City, and the other to Vermilion City. "We should go to Vermilion City." Misty said, pointing to the sign. "There are so many things to do there, and some of them are so romantic." Misty went dreamy eyed and sighed.

"Misty for the last time, we're going to Cerulean City! I know you're a Gym Leader there and that you don't want to see your sisters, but I have to have a gym battle there anyway," Ash said, facing in the direction of Cerulean City.

"Fine then," Misty angrily said. "I'll meet you outside the city." She stomped her feet and walked off.

"So Brock, shall we start moving?" Ash asked. Brock nodded and they slowly walked down the path.

* * *

Once they had arrived at Cerulean City, Ash and Brock headed to the Pokémon Centre to have their Pokémon checked.

After a short wait, Nurse Joy returned their Pokémon, stating that they perfectly fine. "Are you ready to head to the Cerulean Gym?" Ash asked.

"Actually, I have some things I need to do, we're low on many different supplies and I must replenish them. So I'll be shopping for supplies instead of watching your battle," Brock answered.

Ash sighed in sadness. "Sure Brock, I'll meet you back here afterwards," he said as they left the Pokémon Centre and split up.

Ash continued to walk through Cerulean until he came across a large building with an image of a Dewgong on the front with the words 'Cerulean Gym'. Entering the building he found no one to be there.

Walking into the next room, Ash discovered a large swimming pool with platforms floating in it. Turning towards the stand that lined the near wall, Ash noticed three beautiful teenagers seated in the front row, chatting with one another.

"Are any of you this Gym's Gym Leader?" Ash asked, walking up to them.

"Like, yes we are," the girl with blonde hair and wearing a red swimsuit.

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town and I challenge you to a battle," Ash exclaimed.

"Hmm… No," Daisy simply stated.

"What?" Ash was slightly angry now. How could they deny a Gym battle? It was in the guidelines that they had to accept every challenge.

"We've had three other trainers from, like, Pallet Town challenge us today and, like, the Pokémon are tired," Lily, the girl with red hair, said.

"And I, like, broke a nail the last time I battled," Violet, the girl with blue hair, whined.

"Bu-bu-but you have to accept my challenge," Ash argued.

"But we're not, like, going to. But we can, like, give you the badge if you, like, want one," Daisy replied, holding the blue, tear drop shaped badge.

"Huh? Ahh…" Ash contemplated. Should he? He didn't know, but he knew he wanted, no, needed the badge to reach the Pokémon League. "Thanks, but I'd rather earn my badges."

"Take it, a badge is a badge," Daisy said. Ash reluctantly walked towards them and was about to grab the badge. "Well, like, there you g-"

"Hold It Right There!" Someone called out from the top of the seating area.

Looking up, Ash noticed who it was. "Misty?" he yelled in shock. Misty jumped from the seating and landed in front of them.

"Alright Daisy, if you don't want to battle him, than I will," Misty said.

"Are you sure Misty?" Ash asked.

"You're not just going to get the badge, you're going to have to earn it by battling me."

"So Misty, it's a surprise to see you back so soon," Daisy said.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't be back until you became a great Pokémon trainer?" Violet continued.

"I will become a great Pokémon trainer! And the only reason I'm here is because he wanted to come," Misty said, pointing at Ash.

"Well he's, totally, not someone I'd choose for a boyfriend, but you're no prize yourself," Daisy said as Ash fell over.

"MY BOYFRIEND!" Misty angrily yelled. "If I battle him in a Pokémon battle that will prove that I'm more talented then you are," she exclaimed.

Misty turned away from Daisy and stomped towards Ash. "Alright Ash, are you ready to battle?"

"Ssssure," Ash reluctantly answered. Splitting up, Ash and Misty walked to their end of the battlefield. "Is a three on three battle ok?"

"Yeah! Now, ladies first. Misty calls Goldeen," Misty yelled, releasing her little fish Pokémon.

"Ok Pikachu, I Choose You!" Ash exclaimed, pointing at the battlefield. But nothing happened. Turning, Ash noticed Pikachu's gloomy attitude. "What's wrong Pikachu? You don't want to battle Misty?" Pikachu shook his head.

"Pikachu, you're a Pikapal!" Misty called out.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu squealed in happiness.

"Traitor," Ash mumbled, grabbing a Poké Ball. "Ok then, I guess it's time for plan b. Gyarados, I Choose You!" Ash said throwing the Poké Ball into the air. In a flash of light the giant Atrocious Pokémon appeared.

"I'll go first," Misty said. "Goldeen, dive under water and then come up from beneath him and hit him with a horn attack."

"Don't let them, Gyarados," Ash said. "Dive into the water as well and use Bite." But Gyarados didn't do anything. He just stood still, in the water, staring angrily at Misty.

"Come on, Gyarados, attack!" But Gyarados just ignored Ash's command. Instead he leaned back and unleashed a powerful Hydro Pump directly at Misty.

Misty had no time to react and was hit squarely in the face by the full powered Hydro Pump. "Misty!" Ash yelled as he recalled Gyarados and rushed to the other side of the field.

"At least that may, like, help her with her hair," Lily whispered while Violet and Daisey nodded, as the tree sisters watched the scene unfold.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked as he extended his hand.

Grabbing his hand, Misty was helped up. "Yeah I think s-" she was stunned as Ash threw his arms around her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise that Gyarados still didn't like you," Ash said, still hugging her.

"Definitely her boyfriend," Daisy whispered to her sisters as they nodded in agreement.

Ash quickly pulled away after realising how long he had hugged her. "Umm… shall we continue our battle," he asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Misty couldn't respond, so she just nodded.

Turning back towards the trainer area, Ash wondered which Pokémon he should use next.

As Ash arrived back at his trainer's box, he pulled out another Poké Ball. "I forfeit Gyarados," Ash yelled. Misty nodded.

"And I forfeit Goldeen, she's not strong enough to battle, I shouldn't have really sent her out," Misty called out.

"Are you sure? You'll have an advantage if you use her."

"I'm sure, and it wouldn't be fair, so how about a two on two battle?"

"Sure. Butterfree, I Choose You!" Ash exclaimed as the butterfly Pokémon appeared.

"Free! Free!" Butterfree trilled as it flew above the pool.

"Misty calls Staryu!" Misty exclaimed as she threw her Poké Ball into the air. In a flash of light, Staryu appeared on one of the platforms.

"Hiya," Staryu signalled it was ready for battle.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the starfish Pokémon.

**Staryu, the Starfish Pokémon. ****It appears in large numbers by seashores. At night, its central core flashes with a red light.**

"I'll go first this time," Ash yelled. "Butterfree, use Stun Spore." Butterfree flew over Staryu, releasing a cloud of mist that paralysed the starfish Pokémon.

"Quick, get in the water!" Misty commanded. Staryu jumped into the water, and remained there for a few seconds, before reappearing back on the platform, perfectly fine.

"Damn water, I forgot they washed away paralysis, but you can't wash this away! Butterfree, Confusion!" Ash ordered. Butterfree fired off a Confusion attack.

"Jump back into the water!" Misty exclaimed as Staryu dodged the incoming Confusion by jumping in the water. "Now come out and use Rapid Spin, knock Butterfree into the water!" Suddenly Staryu appeared from the water spinning rapidly. The starfish Pokémon was moving so fast that Butterfree didn't have enough time to dodge.

"Butterfree, use Gust and blow Staryu away!" Ash yelled quickly. Butterfree started flapping its wings incredibly fast, causing a large gust wind to head in Staryu's direction. Unable to fight the ferocious wind, Staryu stopped spinning and was pushed back onto one of the platforms.

"Now, Butterfree, use-" Ash stopped as he watched a multi-coloured beam of energy form in Butterfree's tiny hands. Butterfree pushed his hands forward, firing the Psybeam attack at the defenceless water Pokémon.

"Staryu is unable to battle, Butterfree wins," Daisy said from the sidelines.

"If you think you can beat my next Pokémon, then you're dead wrong," Misty said, returning her fallen Pokémon.

"Butterfree, return," Ash said, also returning his Pokémon.

"Misty calls Starmie!" Misty yelled, releasing her evolved starfish Pokémon. Ash again pulled out his Pokédex.

**Starmie, the Starfish Pokémon and the evolved form of Staryu. Its central core glows with the seven colours of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem. **

"Go! Pidgeotto!" Ash yelled as the bird Pokémon appeared. "Let's finish this quick! Use Gust and blow it away!" Pidgeotto started flapping its wing in a similar fashion to Butterfree earlier.

"Oh no you don't! Starmie, jump into the water and come up using Rapid Spin!" Misty yelled. Starmie narrowly dodged the Gust attack, diving into the water, before rapidly spinning out of it.

This time the Rapid Spin overpowered the Gust attack and Starmie scored a direct hit on Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto began to plummet towards the water of the pool, before quickly levelling itself out just above the water.

"Again Starmie!" Misty ordered. Starmie didn't stop spinning and continued to heading towards Pidgeotto.

"Time to use what you learned, Pidgeotto," Ash said. "Use Wing Attack and send Starmie flying." Pidgeotto turned towards the rapidly spinning starfish Pokémon and stretched out its wing.

Both Pokémon collided in mid-air and were sent flying back. Pidgeotto managed to level himself out, but Starmie couldn't stop its movement and flew into the wall behind Misty. Its red gem flashing, signifying its defeat.

"Starmie is unable to battle, Pidgeotto wins. Misty is out of usable Pokémon, therefore Ash from Pallet Town wins!" Daisy said, pointing towards Ash.

Both Misty and Ash recalled their Pokémon and headed for the middle of the sidelines. "That was a great battle Ash," Misty said raising her hand.

"Yeah it was," Ash said shaking her hand.

Misty took the tear drop shaped badge from Daisy and handed it to Ash. "In recognition of beating the Cerulean Gym, I present you with the Cascade Badge," she said.

"Thanks," Ash said taking the badge. "Alright! I got the Cascade Badge!" Ash exclaimed in his victory pose.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said in excitement.

"Shall we head off, we need to go to the Pokémon Centre and heal our Pokémon," Ash said as he placed the badge on the inside of his vest, with the other. Misty nodded and they headed for the exit.

"Bye Lily, Bye Daisy, Bye Violet, I won't be back until I become a water Pokémon Master like our father was!" Misty yelled to her older sisters as herself and Ash waved to them.

"Alright!" Daisy yelled. "I know Mum and Dad would be proud!"

* * *

Ash and Misty arrived at the Pokémon Centre shortly after leaving the Gym. When they entered they were greeted with the sight of a love struck Brock and an obviously annoyed Nurse Joy.

"Umm, Brock?" Ash asked, slightly confused as to what had gotten into his friend.

"Oh Nurse Joy, your beauty outshines a thousand suns," Brock said, ignoring Ash's comment.

"I think we better remove him before Nurse Joy does," Misty said as they dragged their friend away.

After a few minutes Ash and Misty returned, with a frustrated Brock in toe. "Nurse Joy, could you heal my Pokémon?" Ash asked, holding the tray that contained his Pokémon.

"Certainly," Nurse Joy replied. She looked at Ash for a second before remembering something. "You're Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town right?" Ash nodded. "Did you just win you Gym battle?" Ash nodded again.

Nurse Joy quickly ducked under the desk before appearing again with a package. "I was told to give this to you when you got your second Gym Badge," she said. "Professor Oak would like you to call him before opening the package."

Ash took the package and headed for the video phones. Dialling the Professor's number, Ash surveyed the package. After a few seconds the Professor answered.

"Why, hello Ash," Professor Oak said happily. "I can see you got my package."

"I sure did Professor, what's in it?" Ash asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out," Professor Oak answered. Ash ripped open the package extremely quick. His eyes widened when he picked up the items in the box.

Ash eyed the red device. "That's an Intermediate, National Pokédex, Ash, it will allow you to register and identify Pokémon that are not just from the Kanto Region," Oak explained. "It also has a portable transportation function that allows you to transport Pokémon from where ever you are, to my lab."

Ash the picked up the other device. "That's a Pokénav, it has an inbuilt map with your location so you won't ever get lost, and will also allow you to call anyone that you have the number," Oak continued. "Whenever you want to transfer a Pokémon, you can just call me and I'll do it right away. Also, I've increased your limit of Pokémon to ten."

"Thanks Professor," Ash exclaimed. "But, why are you doing this?"

"You helped me around my lab for the last year and I fell that you've earned the right to have these perks," Oak answered, but suddenly his expression became very serious. "But know, that if you exploit these gifts, I will not hesitate to take them away. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Ash firmly replied.

"Good," Oak said as his usual smile returned to his face. "Now how about we test your new Pokédex's transportation function." Ash nodded. "I'll send you Rattata now," Oak said as he disappeared from the screen.

Ash opened his New Pokédex.

**I'm an Intermediate Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. My primary function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. My secondary function is to act as a portable Poké Ball transporter. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced.**

Suddenly Ash heard a beeping noise, followed by a buzzing noise, coming from his new Pokédex. In an instant, Rattata's Poké Ball appeared.

"Did it work?" Oak asked, appearing in front of the screen again.

"Yes it did," Ash answered, holding Rattata's Poké Ball up to the screen.

"Excellent, now remember, if you want to exchange Pokémon, and you're not at a Pokémon Centre, just call me using your Pokénav," Oak finished.

"And don't forget to call your mother every day," Delia cut in, pushing Professor Oak out of his chair.

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Sure, mum," Ash reluctantly, and nervously, said.

"Ok then, don't forget to change your 'you know what's', Delia smiled.

"MUM!" Ash called out in embarrassment. Unfortunately for Ash, his little exclamation attracted the attention of his friends.

"Ash, who are you talking to," Misty asked as herself and Brock approached.

Sighing, Ash turned around to address them. "I'm just talking to my mother," Ash answered.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us dear?" Delia asked.

"Yeah sure, Delia this Misty Waterflower and Brock Slate, they're traveling with me," Ash introduced. Delia's eyes widened when she heard Misty's name.

"Did you say, 'Misty Waterflower'?" She asked. She had known the Waterflower's, like her husband had, they used to be her friends too.

"Yes he did, it's nice to meet you…?" Misty stopped.

Delia shook her head. "Oh sorry, where are my manners, my names is Delia Ketchum," she replied. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I think I've hurt the Professor," she looked at the Professor lying on the ground, out of view. "So I think it's time to say goodbye, so I can help him."

"Goodbye," Ash, Misty and Brock said in unison as the screen faded to black.

"She's nice," Misty stated.

"Yeah," Ash said as he carried the empty package back to Nurse Joy. He placed his old Pokédex inside the box and then handed it to Nurse Joy. "Can you return it to the Professor?"

"Of cause," Nurse Joy said with her usual smile. She quickly left the desk and returned with their Pokémon. "Your Pokémon are perfectly healthy," she stated, handing them their Pokémon. Relinquishing the package, Ash turned to his friends.

"So do we have everything we need?" He asked.

"Yes, I got all the supplies we'll need. What about you?" Brock asked Misty and Ash.

"I have everything I need," Misty said.

"And I have plenty of Poké Balls, I bought some just before we left, so I'm all set," Ash said, putting his backpack over his shoulder. "So, shall we leave Cerulean?"

"Finally!" Misty exclaimed as they left the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

The next few days went by quickly for Ash, Misty and Brock. They first ran into a boy named AJ, and Ash battled him. Ash's Sandshrew was quite powerful, but AJ's, his Sandshrew's Rollout is what finished the match. The next day they arrived at Pokémon Tech and met some of the students there. And just yesterday, Ash, Misty and Brock had found a small village in the middle of nowhere, where sick Pokémon were being protected by a powerful Bulbasaur. After some Team Rocket intervention, Ash challenged Bulbasaur to a battle. He used Sandshrew and managed to defeat Bulbasaur with a powerful magnitude attack. Ash then proceeded to capture Bulbasaur.

And, so, Ash, Misty and Brock, are now on their way to the nearest Pokémon Centre when something red caught their eyes.

"Is that a Charmander?" Ash asked, rushing up to the little lizard Pokémon.

"It is," Brock said. "And it appears to be in bad shape."

"Look here," Misty pointed to the ground. "There's a broken Poké Ball, someone just dumped the poor Pokémon here in a storm!" Misty was fuming, how could someone do that to a Pokémon?

"We can't just leave it here," Ash said. "I'll catch it and we can take it to the nearby Pokémon Centre." Ash grabbed an empty Poké Ball and was about to capture Charmander, when the little Pokémon stopped him.

"I don't think it wants to come with us," Brock explained. "I thinks it's still loyal to its previous trainer."

Ash knew he had to do something quick, so he did the only thing he thought would work. He began to form an aura bond with Charmander. Ash had recently formed a full bond with Pikachu, and was now hoping that it would work with Charmander. A blue haze formed around Ash and Charmander as they bonded.

Ash and Charmander's memories and emotions intertwined as they bonded. Ash saw what Charmander's previous trainer had put him through, while Charmander saw the comparison between Ash and his former trainer.

As the blue haze disappeared, Charmander decided to become Ash's Pokémon and show his old trainer just how powerful he could become. Ash then proceeded to capture Charmander without any problems.

Misty and Brock watched on in shock as they saw the aura bond occur. "What was that?" Misty asked as they rushed towards the nearest Pokémon Centre.

"I'll tell you later," was all that Ash said.

As they arrived at the Pokémon Centre, Ash rushed Charmander to Nurse Joy, before sitting down on one of the lounges and sighing. Ash listened to the conversation going on close by and was shocked when he turned and saw Charmander's previous trainer.

"Wow, you have that many Pokémon, Damian," one of the boys exclaimed.

"Yes, I recently had a Charmander, but it was too weak, so I let him go," Damian answered.

Before anyone else could say anything Ash cut in. "How Dare You!" He yelled angrily. "That Charmander was left dying out there because of you! The meaning of being a trainer is to care for all your Pokémon, not just the strong ones. And I'll show you, I'll turn your Charmander into a POWERFUL Pokémon!"

Damian just snorted. "That Pokémon is worthless, you can't turn it into anything," he replied.

"Well I will, I only just caught him, in order to save him, and I'll turn him into the most powerful Pokémon you'll ever see," Ash said as he walked off, while Damian just laughed.

The next day, Charmander was given a clean bill of health and Ash, Misty and Brock left on their way to Vermillion City.

The next few days went by quickly. They had stopped at a small town that was being harassed by a group of Squirtle's known as the Squirtle Squad. Team Rocket had managed to trick the little turtle Pokémon into doing their work. After Ash, Misty and Brock stopped Team Rocket, and the Squirtle Squad prevented a large forest fire from spreading to the town. Ash, Misty and Brock left, but not before the leader of the Squirtle Squad joined Ash's team.

Now they were arriving at Vermillion City, where Ash would have his third Gym battle.

* * *

**Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. ****It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a ****plant**** or ****animal****. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the ****wild****. This Bulbasaur is male and has the ability Overgrow. He knows the moves Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder and Take Down.**

**Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. Charmander's health can be gauged by the fire on the tip of its tail, which burns intensely when it's in good health. This Charmander is male and has the ability Blaze. He knows the moves Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen and Dragon Rage. This Pokémon also possesses the egg moves Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush and Flare Blitz but they has not been unlocked yet.**

**Squirtle, the Turtle Pokémon. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible ****water****attacks**** with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful. This Squirtle is male and has the ability Torrent. He knows the moves Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Withdraw and Bubble. This Pokémon possesses the egg move Aqua Jet but it has not been unlocked yet.**

Ash scanned his new Pokémon as they entered the Vermillion City Pokémon Centre. Ash handed his Pokémon to Nurse Joy for a quick check up before to the Vermillion City Gym. As they left, they ran into a kid with a Rattata, it was clear that the little mouse Pokémon was badly hurt in a Pokémon battle.

Ash asked the kid what happened and he explained that Rattata's injuries had been caused during a Gym battle against the City's Gym Leader Lt. Surge.

Ash then left the Pokémon Centre with his Pokémon, ready to battle the Gym Leader. "So which Pokémon are you going to use Ash?" Misty asked.

"If it's a two on two I'll use Sandshrew and Pikachu," Ash stated as the Gym came into view. "That's the Gym," Ash stated. The trio were standing in front of a large building that had a Lightning Bolt symbol at the head.

They walked in to see several gym trainers milling around. All of them were wearing leather clothing.

Ash stepped forward and loudly declared, "I'm Ash from Pallet Town and I challenge Lt. Surge to a Gym battle!"

The gym fell silent as everybody looked at Ash.

"Is that so?" a booming voice said from the back of the gym. Out of the shadows stepped a large man with spiky yellow hair cut military style and dog tags hanging around his neck.

Lt. Surge gazed at Ash, trying to decide whether or not he would be much of a challenge. That's until he zeroed in on Pikachu. He laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, are you going you battle me with that puny little Pikachu?" he asked.

"I don't tell you what Pokémon you use, so let's get this battle started," Ash yelled back.

"Fine, the baby wants a Gym battle" Lt. Surge said as he moved towards the trainer's box on the battlefield. A referee appeared and stood next to the battlefield.

"This is a two on two Pokémon battle between Gym Leader Lt. Surge and Challenger Ash of Pallet Town. The battle will be over when one side's Pokémon are unable to battle. The challenger has the first move, Ready Begin!"

"Go Sandshrew," Ash exclaimed, throwing the Poké Ball high into the air. As the light faded, Sandshrew stood, ready for battle.

"Electabuzz, Time for battle," Surge said as the electric Pokémon appeared. Its body was covered in yellow fur with black stripes, with a large stripe on its chest shaped like a lightning bolt. Its long tail travelled behind it. Two sharp fangs protruding from its mouth and a pair of antennae with bulbous ends on its head. Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

**Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon and is the ****evolved**** form of ****Elekid****. With powerful electric currents running through its body, Electabuzz appears to glow.**

"Sandshrew versus Electabuzz, Battle begin."

"Electabuzz, use Low Kick," Surge called out.

"Dodge it using Rollout," Ash countered. Sandshrew curled up into a ball and rolled out of the way. "Now use Magnitude and finish this." Sandshrew stopped rolling and stomped his feet towards the ground.

"Stop him with Ice Punch!" Surge commanded. Sandshrew was too slow as the electric Pokémon rushed across the field and slammed his ice covered fist into the mouse Pokémon, causing a large amount of damage.

In one hit, Sandshrew was thrown across the field and came to rest in front of Ash. "Come on Sandshrew, get up," Ash encouraged. Suddenly Sandshrew started glowing. He grew taller and large spikes appeared on his back, while his claws grew significantly bigger and sharper.

"Sandslash!" Sandslash bellowed as the glow faded.

"Congratulations on evolving Sandslash!" Ash exclaimed as he pulled out his Pokédex.

**Sandslash, the Mouse Pokémon. When it runs at full speed, it sends up a ****thick cloud of sand**** in order to ****hide itself****. Upon evolution, Sandslash learned Crush Claw and Dig. He has also unlocked the egg move Metal Claw.**

Ash smirked when he heard the last bit. "Ok Sandslash, use dig." Sandslash complied and disappeared underneath the battle field.

"Keep your eye open Electabuzz, he could come up at any moment," Surge warned.

"Use Metal Claw," Ash ordered, sensing where his Pokémon was, using his aura sense. Electabuzz didn't have enough time to react as Sandslash rose from underneath him.

Electabuzz was thrown into the air and then hit by Sandslash's Metal Claw attack. When the dust settled, Electabuzz was still standing, but only barely, while Sandslash looked like he could go another round. "Finish this off with Magnitude!" Ash ordered.

It was all over the second Sandslash lifted up his foot. When he brought his foot down, the battlefield shook violently as a result to the magnitude ten quake. When the vibrations stopped, Electabuzz was on the ground unconscious.

"Electabuzz in unable to battle! Lt. Surge, please choose your final Pokémon," the referee said.

"It looks like you're going to battle my most powerful Pokémon," Lt. Surge exclaimed as he returned Electabuzz. "Go Raichu." Raichu leapt onto the battlefield.

"Raichu?" Ash asked, pulling out his Pokédex again.

**Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pikachu. It can loose 100,000-volt bursts of electricity, instantly downing foes several times its size.**

"Sandslash, return," Ash said, recalling his Pokémon. "Are you ready Pikachu?"

"Pika," Pikachu responded as he leapt onto the battlefield to face his opponent.

"Pikachu verses Raichu, let the battle begin!"

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt," Surge commanded. Raichu unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt at Pikachu.

"Dodge it using Agility," Ash said. Pikachu ran off a lightning speeds and avoided the electric attack. "Now use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. Pikachu's tail took on a metallic shine as he ran towards Raichu. He leapt into the air and performed a front flip, bringing his tail down on Raichu.

"Raichu, counter with Mega Punch!" Surge shouted. Raichu leapt towards Pikachu as his paw began glowing a bright metallic blue.

The two attacks met in mid-air, holding a stalemate. Eventually, the two competing energies reacted and exploded quite violently.

Both electric types shouted in pain as their attacks collided and they were thrown back towards their trainer's. They hit the ground hard, and started struggling to get back up.

Unfortunately for Pikachu, Raichu made it back up first. "Alright Raichu, use Mega Kick!" Raichu ran right up to the still struggling Pikachu and his foot began glowing a metallic light blue.

"Come on Pikachu, you can do it!" Misty cheered from the sidelines.

"Yeah, Pikachu!" Brock followed suit.

With all the encouragement, Pikachu slowly began to rise. "I know you can do it Pikachu, I believe in you!" Ash exclaimed. Ash transferred some of his aura through their aura bond to strengthen Pikachu's resolve. With the support, Pikachu began to rise quicker.

Pikachu just managed to get up before the attack arrived. "Quick use Agility!" Ash yelled. Pikachu barely managed to avoid the Mega Punch as he dodged the attack. "Hit him again with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu was too quick for Raichu, as he closed in on his evolved form and hit Raichu on the head with his Iron Tail. "Again!" Ash ordered. Pikachu followed his master's command, repeatedly hitting Raichu with an Iron Tail attack.

"Get out of there," Surge ordered. But it was too late, Pikachu had caused Raichu to go into a daze.

"Now finish it with your most Powerful Thunder Shock!" Ash called out. Pikachu charged up all the electricity it had and unleashed it on the defenceless Raichu.

Raichu was directly hit and when the dust cleared he was lying unconscious on the ground. "Raichu is unable to battle! Pikachu and Ash from Pallet Town are the winners," the referee announced.

Pikachu turned and ran to his trainer in excitement. "Yes you did Pikachu, I'm so proud of you," Ash said, picking up his starter.

Surge stared at Ash and Pikachu for a moment before shaking his head in wonder. He returned his defeated Raichu and walked up to Ash. "You did great kid. Here's proof of defeating the Vermillion City Gym," he held out a small badge shaped like a gold flower. "The Thunder Badge."

"Thank you, Lt Surge," Ash said as he took the Badge and went into his victory pose. "Alright, I won the Thunder Badge!"

Ash, Misty and Brock thensaid their goodbye's and left for the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

**What relation does Red have with Misty's Family? How will Stage One affect our Hero's? and what adventures will they have next? Find out next time!**

**To be honest this has been the hardest chapter to write so far and i apologize for skipping over Bulbasaur and Squirtle's capture. I hope you guys liked the little back story about Red, Delia and Misty's Parents, i have a plan for this as it will solely focus on Misty's character development. I first want to ask you guys a few questions. Firstly, do you want more, a lot more, Red parts, such as him on Charizard, i have one planned for the next chapter that is quite long. Also do you want more or less aura Ash? And which Pokemon would you like Ash, Misty or Brock to catch next?**

** I think i missed Krabby and will add him in the next chapter. I also will say that Charmander having 3 egg moves is over powerful, but i need him to know those attacks for the future so i gave them to him through egg moves.**

**Ash's Pokemon:**

**Pikachu  
Rattata  
Gyarados  
Butterfree  
Pidgeotto  
Eevee  
Sandslash  
Bulbasaur  
Charmander  
Squirtle  
Krabby  
**

**Please Follow, Favorite and Review!**

**Until Next Time, AshleyH30 Out!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Red and the Secret of Mewtwo

**Ok guys, I'm putting this chapter up one week early due to the fact that I have an assignment due Monday week for my Uni course, Electrical stuff, Ugh, it's the one thing I hate about Engineering is the electrical component.**

**Anyway, my mid-year exams, here in Australia, will occur shortly after that so after next week I may take a break to study.**

**In this story Red has a lot more Pokémon than he does in the Manga.**

**Sorry guys, im just changing a few discrepancies someone showed me, nothing has changed in the story so don't worry.**

**Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Normal" Speech  
"_Telepathically" Speech_

* * *

Chapter 5 – Red and the Secret of Mewtwo

The darkened corridor was still and quiet as Red covertly walked through the Team Rocket base. He was on an island in the middle of nowhere, just off the coast of Kanto. He had had a meeting with the G-Men, an organisation that he founded, and learned that whatever Team Rocket was doing, this base was essential to 'Stage One', whatever that was.

Suddenly a door, not far down, opened, the light illuminating the corridor. Red crept along the wall until he could hear the occupants inside. "I'm telling you, whatever the scientist are doing, it creeps me out. Have you seen that thing they have in the tank?" One grunt spoke.

"Yes, and don't worry, the scientists say everything is alright, besides, that thing is under heavy sedation. It has no chance of escaping and wreaking havoc on us," the other grunt replied.

Looking inside, Red noticed that there were only two grunts in the room. He backed away as one of the grunts turned around and headed for the door.

Red waited for the grunt to leave the room before grabbing him in a choke hold and dragging him away. After the first grunt fell unconscious, Red entered the room slowly. "Looks like the boss is on his way," the grunt said without turning around.

As Red approached the grunt that was sitting in a chair watching the monitors, the grunt slightly turned around, and was greeted with a square punch to the head that knocked him out instantly.

"I'm in," Red said, holding a small radio communicator in his hand.

"Good," Lance replied. "Now locate the central control room, there you should be able to plug in to device and we will gain access to all their files."

"I know what to do Lance, even though I haven't been around recently, doesn't mean I'm an idiot. Remember who recruited and trained you," Red searched a schematic of the facility. "I only disappeared to protect my family, and now I'm back because we have bigger problems than just genetic manipulation and theft of Pokémon."

"Sorry, Red," Lance replied. "I've been in charge for so long, that I forgot, it was you, Blue, Dan and myself that started the G-Men… So how's the search coming?"

"I've located their central control, but it appears that everyone is in the main chamber, where whatever 'Stage One' is, so I should have the Intel we need shortly," Red replied.

"Good, you need to hurry, Giovanni is reportedly on his way, you need to be out of there by then," Lance warned.

"Roger," Red said as he released Espeon. "We need to get to the control room as quick as possible, so if we run into any guards I want you to knock them out with Hypnosis," he told the psychic Pokémon.

Red rushed out of the room and down the corridor, with Espeon at his heals. He reached the end and turned left into another corridor. After a few more seconds the he turned the final corner and a door at the end of the corridor appeared, with the sign 'Control Room' written above it.

Approaching the door, Red surveyed his surroundings, he was completely alone, and there was no guard in sight, which Red found very weird. Perhaps they thought their secret base couldn't be found, or perhaps the facility was understaffed?

Red shook his head and focused on the door. It had a key lock, and he internally thanked himself for searching the security grunts before heading for the control room.

Swiping the card, the door unlocked, and Red slowly opened it to reveal one grunt overlooking all systems. He let Espeon in and watched as the Hypnosis attack took effect. The grunt slumped to the ground and was fast asleep.

Red approached the control panel and began entering commands. Suddenly an image of Mew appeared and next to it, an image of Mewtwo. "Mewtwo? Why would they be trying to create another one? Didn't they realise they couldn't control the one they created when I was ten," Red thought aloud.

"It took me and Charizard using that Mega Stone to capture him," he reminisced. But then something caught his eye. Opening up the next file he located the end result of 'Stage One'. "They aren't just creating one!" Red said in shock. "They're going to create a whole army of Mewtwos! Arceus is not going to like this."

Plugging in the small device he had, the files began to upload themselves to a G-Men location somewhere else in the world. "Transfer commencing," Red said, holding the communicator.

"Rodger," Lance replied.

As the device uploaded the files, Red continued to look through all the command controls and noticed a switch for the sedation machine of the new Mewtwo. Deciding he had to take action, Red cut off the sedative to Mewtwo's tank, awakening the Legendary Psychic Pokémon.

Through the microphone, Red heard the yells of the scientists to turn on the sedatives. Ignoring the command, Red left the device to upload the remaining files, deciding to flee the facility while he had a chance.

Running down the corridors, with Espeon in toe, Red almost made it to the exit before being cut off by a lone grunt. "Stop right there!" the grunt ordered.

Red ignored the order and charged at the grunt, sliding across the ground and knocking the grunt over by hitting him in the knees. Once the grunt was down, Red punched him once in the head to knock him out.

Getting up, Red recalled Espeon and rushed for the exit. It was still day outside and Red reached the edge of the cliff before stopping. Pulling out a Poké Ball, red released his Dragonite, and climbed onto the dragon Pokémon.

"We need to get out of here fast," he told his Pokémon. Dragonite took off at extreme speeds. Looking back, Red watched as the Facility suddenly exploded, a massive fireball consumed the secret base as it was destroyed.

But Red wasn't safe yet. As he faced forward, suddenly a helicopter came into view. Dragonite swerved out of the way of the helicopter as it raced towards them. Red followed the helicopter as it turned around and followed Red.

* * *

"That's Red! Shoot him out of the sky!" Giovanni ordered. The helicopters bays opened up and shot four missiles at Red and his Dragonite.

* * *

Red watched as the missiles were fired from the helicopter. He encouraged his Dragonite to fly faster, to which the Pokémon complied. But the speeds at which Dragonite was flying weren't fast enough as the missiles drew closer.

Realising he had to come up with a better plan, Red released his Charizard. Holding up his Mega Ring, Red activated the connection between the stones. Charizard was suddenly enveloped in a white glow as he began to change shape. His wings changed shape, as his whole body changed colour, the flame on his tail grew larger and turned blue.

As the glow died down, Charizard's dragon Mega Form appeared. "Charizard when I give Dragonite his next order, I want you to fire a Fire Blast at the missiles," Red said as he looked around. Noticing a cruise ship in the distance, he pointed to it. "And after that I want you to fly to that ship and wait for me."

Red waited until the missiles were close. "Now, Dragonite, Dive!" Red commanded as the dragon Pokémon barrelled towards the ocean below. Once Dragonite was out of the way, Charizard unleashed a burst of fire, in the shape of the Japanese symbol for fire, at the four incoming missiles.

The Fire Blast hit two of the missiles, but missed the other two as they followed Dragonite towards the ocean. Red watched the remaining missiles and waited until Dragonite was right near the surface to level out.

Both of the remaining missiles didn't have the manoeuvrability that Dragonite had and crashed straight into the water. "Yes," Red celebrated, but the celebration was a bit premature as the missiles reappeared from under the water's surface and continued to head towards them.

"These missiles are more persistent than a mother Ursaring protecting its baby Teddiursa!" Red exclaimed in frustration. Suddenly, he came up with one final idea. "Dragonite, start spinning," he ordered, tightening his grip around the dragon Pokémon.

Dragonite was first reluctant to follow his master's command, but eventually complied. As the missile drew closer they began to rotate like Dragonite was. Red watched the missiles get closer and closer to each other as they approached.

At the last second, before the missiles collided with each other, Red thrust his right hand into the air and created a blue sphere of energy in his hand. As the sphere grew larger it began to envelop Dragonite and himself.

The explosion from the two missiles collided with the aura shield. Red and Dragonite were protected from the explosion, although he was weakened by using a large amount of aura. "I must be careful, I don't have the power I used too, after I gave some of my aura to Ash when he was born," he thought aloud.

Looking around, Red noticed that the helicopter was nowhere in sight. "We must have travelled too far in too short a time frame for them to follow," he mused. He quickly found the cruise ship and flew towards it.

* * *

As Red approached the ship he noticed it was the St. Anne, one of the largest cruise ships around. He approached the main deck and saw his Charizard being attacked by what looked like the ships security.

Dragonite landed on the deck and Red got off his Pokémon. Returning Charizard and Dragonite, Red was met with a barrage of orders from the security to surrender. Placing his Poké Balls on the ground, Red removed his cap and revealed his identity.

"You're… You're the Pokémon Master," one of the guards said in awe. One by one the others guards slowly took a decent look at Red's face, realizing that he was indeed the Pokémon Master. Although they were still wary, the guards decided to escort Red to the cruise ship's captain.

* * *

Ash, Misty and Brock had arrived at the Vermillion City port a few days ago, and had received three tickets from a pair of strange girls. Although they thought they had gotten away with it, Ash saw through Team Rockets disguise and had prevented an attack they were planning on the ship. Yesterday they had arrived at a small resort town and spent the day relaxing. During their stay, Misty had found an injured Horsea and had nursed it back to health, before the little water Pokémon joined Misty's team.

Today they had decided to remain in their cabin for the day. And after they heard about the Charizard that was attacking the main deck, they felt that they had made the right decision.

Suddenly they heard a large swell of feet rushing by their door and decided to investigate. Opening the door and stepping outside, Brock stopped one of the rushing people. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear?" the young girl replied, a curious look on her face. "The Pokémon Master just arrived on the ship and is currently signing autographs and handing out tips on how to train Pokémon."

Ash, Misty and Brock watched as the girl disappeared into the sea of people, as they rushed by. Deciding that they couldn't pass up the opportunity to meet the Pokémon Master, Ash, Misty and Brock left their cabin and followed the crowd.

As they arrived on the main deck, they joined the large line that had already formed. "Do you know who the Pokémon Master is?" Ash asked Misty and Brock.

"No," Brock replied.

"All I know is his first name," Misty answered as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I can't wait to meet him, because if I want to become the Pokémon Master, I'm going to have to beat him," Ash said in excitement. The line began to shorten as people met the Pokémon Master and then disappeared.

They were at the front of the line when Ash saw the Pokémon Master bid goodbye to a young boy and turn towards them. Ash's demeanour went from excitement, to shock, and then finally anger. "I Hate YOU!" he screamed at his father and turned around, stomping his feet as he left.

* * *

Red felt a pang in his heart as he heard his son say the three words he never wanted to hear. When he first noticed his son, his heart started racing due to how nervous he was. He watched as Ash turned around and stomped away, people in the line giving him dirty looks as he passed, after all, to them Red was their idol.

Red watched as Misty took a quick confused glance at the Pokémon Master, before turning and following her friend. While Brock was too stunned to do anything.

Although Red felt sad, he knew he couldn't blame his son, he hadn't been there for most of Ash's life. Of cause he should have realised that Ash would resent him when they met. He should have known that their relationship would have to be rebuilt. But he hadn't expected to see his son so soon.

As Ash left, Red decided to scan his son using his aura sense. He could feel each and everyone's aura, but his son's stood out. It was so powerful, and yet untamed, the potential Ash had was far greater than any Red had when he was younger.

"I think it's time," Red said, pulling out one of his Poké Ball's. In a burst of light Dragonite appeared before his master. "I need you to go to Mt. Silver and pick up the bag there that has three packages in it," he told his Pokémon. He watched as his Pokémon took off and disappeared on the horizon, heading towards Jhoto.

* * *

Ash slammed the door behind him as he entered his cabin. He walked to his bed and sat down as tears began to roll down his face. It wasn't long before he heard the door slowly open. He tried to wipe away the tears before whoever was entering could see them.

As Misty approached the bed, Ash lowered his cap to hide his eyes. "Ash, what's wrong?" Misty asked, concerned. She never expected Ash to act the way he did when they met The Pokémon Master, whom she believed was his idol.

"You said you knew his name right?" Ash responded, stifling a sniff.

"Yes, his first name, his name is Red," was all Misty could say.

"But not his last name?" Ash asked.

"No," Misty shook her head.

"Remember when you asked me what I did with Charmander over a week ago?" Ash said. Misty nodded. "Well it's called an aura bond. You see, every living thing has aura flowing within them. I'm training to become an Aura Guardian; a person who can use their aura." Ash leaned over and opened his backpack.

While he pulled out a book, Misty sat down next to him on the bed. "I received this book from my father when I was nine, inside it are many different things that can help you in the world of Pokémon, but it also talks about the Aura Guardian's," Ash continued. He handed the book to Misty. "Open it, to the first page."

Misty slowly opened the book to the first page and gasped, on the first page was a written message.

_If you want to become a Pokémon Master, becoming an Aura Guardian is essential._

_Red Ketchum._

"So… so, that man we saw, The Pokémon Master, he's your father?" Misty asked.

Ash nodded and handed Misty a crumpled photo. "This is the only thing that I have that has him in it," Ash said. In the photo Ash, as a baby, was being held up by his smiling father with his mother standing next to them. Misty noted that the man in the photo looked exactly like the man they saw earlier.

"I have no memory of him, all I know is that he disappeared when I was four and never told my mother where he was going," Ash said as he started to cry again. Ash tried to shield his eyes but was stopped when Misty comforted him with a hug.

Ash looked at Misty and noticed that she was crying as well. "Why are you crying, Mist?" Ash asked, wiping away one of the tears from her cheek. He knew how much she tried to hide her feelings with a tough outer shell, so he was surprised to see that she wasn't trying to hide her tears, and why she was crying at all.

"Be-be-because I lost my fa-father when I was f-f-f-four as well," Misty said through a whimper. Ash strengthened their embrace and allowed Misty to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ash said as they both continued to cry.

* * *

When Red was done with all of the people that had lined up to meet him, Dragonite had returned with the bag he requested. Bidding goodbye to the final person, Red met up with the ship's captain and handed him the bag, telling him to give it to Ash, Misty and Brock.

By the time Red returned to his cabin, a room that the captain had given him for the services he was going to do in the next couple of days, it was already dark. Sitting on the couch, in his room, he pulled out his Master Ball and released its occupant.

"_Master,_" a bipedal shaped Pokémon, with feline like features and three nobs on the end of his hands and a tube coming from the back of his head to his back, bypassing his neck said. "_What is it you want from me?_" Mewtwo telepathically asked.

"I need you to send a message to Arceus," Red replied.

"_Very well, what is it you wish for him to know?_" Mewtwo asked.

"Tell him that our enemy intended to create an army of cloned Legendary Pokémon to use against us, but it was stopped," Red replied.

"_He will not like this news, Master, we were barely able to prevent our enemy from controlling Raquaza._"

"I know, just do it, please," Red asked, Mewtwo nodded and teleported away.

It was two hours later when Mewtwo finally reappeared. "_I have told him of the news, he was both happy and sad by it. The way he acted was not what I expected, he was happy that they were trying to clone a Legendary, it meant that they were becoming desperate, while he was also sad that they could so easily clone a Legendary,_" Mewtwo said.

"At least he knows now," Red replied, looking up from the desk.

"_Master, may I ask which Pokémon they were trying to clone?_"

Red sighed, he knew this was coming when he mentioned a Legendary being cloned. "They were trying to make another Mewtwo, like yourself," he reluctantly said.

"_What? Are they so stupid, they couldn't control me, and they think they can create an army, when they can't even control one,_" Mewtwo angrily telepathically said.

"Can you sense him," Red asked. Mewtwo closed his eyes and concentrated.

"_Yes, but it appears that he is in the hands of Geovanni,_" Mewtwo growled. "_It seems that they have found a way to control him, whatever device they are using is dampening his power._"

"How does he feel?" Red asked.

"_He felt like me when I was created, he questioned his existence and his purpose in life._"

"Very well," Red paused. He grabbed two pieces of paper and held them up. "I need you to teleport these notes to Misty and Ash's packages, could you do it?" Mewtwo nodded and with a flick of his hand the notes disappeared.

* * *

Later that night, Brock returned to the cabin to find both Ash and Misty asleep in each other's arms. One look at them and Brock noticed that they had cried themselves to sleep. Deciding to sleep as well, Brock made his way over to his bed and laid down.

The next morning, Brock was the first to wake up and saw that Ash and Misty were in the same positions they were last night. He got up and prepared a delicious breakfast for the sleeping kids.

As the smell of food travelled through the room, Misty was the first to wake up. She straight away noticed that she wasn't alone on the bed and was being hugged by someone. Due to all the crying, last night had become a foggy memory, the last thing she remembered was telling Ash about her father's death.

She tried to push away from the person next to her, but she wasn't strong enough. Looking at the person, Misty noticed it was Ash who was next to her. Feeling quite uncomfortable, she nudged him. "Ash, wake up," she whispered. No response

"Ash," she said a little louder, she was starting to get angry. Ash just mumbled in reply.

Finally at her boiling point, Misty punched Ash in the arm. "Ash! Get off me NOW!" she screamed in anger. Out of fear Ash jumped off the bed and fell onto the ground.

"Ouch," Ash said rubbing his arm as he stood up. "What was that for?"

"That was for sleeping in the same bed as me!" Misty yelled back.

"In case you didn't notice Misty, that is my bed," Ash pointed out. Misty looked around and noticed her bed on the other side of the cabin.

"It doesn't matter, what were you doing on the same bed as me?"

Both Ash and Misty started marching towards each other, screaming abuse. "Pika CHU!" Pikachu screamed as he unleashed a Thunder Shock and the arguing pair.

"If I may interject." Brock said, removing the ear plugs he had bought. "You both appeared to have cried yourselves to sleep. My guess would be that you were both upset about something and looked to the other for comfort."

"We ahh… We were talking about our fathers, I said how I never had a memory of him and met him today-" Ash was cut off.

"So that's why you yelled at the Pokémon Master, I thought he looked like you," Brock mused.

"Anyway," Ash said agitatedly because of being cut off. "As I was saying, I only saw my father for the first time since I was four, and then Misty started crying and told me about how her father died when she was four. That's the last thing I remember before waking up this morning."

"Yeah, that's what I remember as well," Misty agreed as there was a knock at the door.

Ash approached and opened the door to find one of the cruise's staff. "I have these to give to you, they're from the Pokémon Master," the person said, holding up the bag. "There is also a tournament today for Pokémon Trainer's if you would like to enter, the prise is a battle against The Pokémon Master."

Ash said thank you and took the bag from the man. He walked over to his bed and threw the bag on top, not even giving it a second glance. As the bag hit the bed, one of the boxes fell out and landed next to Misty.

Misty looked at the box and noticed that it was addressed to her. Picking it up, she opened it. "Ash they're not just for you, this one here has my name on it," she said. She pulled out a note that was on top of all the other things inside. She gasped at what it said.

"Ash, did your father know my father?" Misty asked, holding back tears.

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't know, he may have, why?" he replied. In response Misty handed Ash the note.

_Dear Misty Waterflower,_

_Words cannot describe how much your father would be proud of you, if he were here, he would be the one encouraging you to do what you want to do and become what you want to become. And I think trying to become a Water Pokémon Master, like he was, would have made him cry with joy._

_In this box are some items that helped him on his journey. Before he died, he asked me to hold onto something that he wanted to give to you when you turned ten. Now that you are ten, I am giving you what he wanted you to have._

_In the box is a Poké Ball, inside is one of your father's most loyal companions. May she bring you the same success she brought your father._

_The Pokémon Master, Red Ketchum._

Ash stared at the words while Misty pulled out the Poké Ball and released the Pokémon. In a flash of light, a four legged, blue coloured, Pokémon with a fin like tail appeared. "Va va Vaporeon!" Vaporeon squealed excitedly, rubbing up against Misty.

Misty gasped when she saw the Pokémon. She remembered Vaporeon from when she was a little girl, and always wondered what happened to her. She pattered the water type Pokémon as she pulled out the other items inside the box.

One was a Super Rod, some lure balls and a Pokédex. Pulling out the Pokédex, Misty opened it.

**I'm a Gym Leader Pokédex programmed by Red Ketchum for Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City. My primary function is to provide Misty with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. I also contain the saved data from my previous owner Dan Waterflower, including locations of rare Water Type Pokémon and how to raise them. With this Pokédex, Misty can enter several different Water type tournaments that occur around the world, that are only accessible by those who are considered the best Water Type Trainers. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced.**

Misty activated the scan function and scanned Vaporeon.

**Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The composition of its cells is similar to molecules of water, and as such, can melt in water. This Vaporeon is female and has the ability Water Absorb. She knows the moves Sand Attack, Water Gun, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Aurora Beam and Ice Beam, she also remembers the moves she had as an Eevee.**

Misty was ecstatic and hugged the bubble jet Pokémon. Ash watched the scene in happiness as he grabbed the two remaining boxes from the bag, handing one to Brock.

Inside Brock's, he found several items that would help him become a breeder, including a book on what types of food each individual Pokémon would eat and what effects it would have on them

Ash reluctantly opened his box, but once he saw what was inside, he was shocked. He also had a note, but underneath it was a Pokémon egg, but that wasn't what Ash was shocked by. Next to the blue egg with a large black zigzag shape, around the middle, was a group of six Poké Balls; five of them were Ultra Balls and one, one of them was a Master Ball.

Ash pulled out the Master Ball as he looked at the note.

_Dear Ash,_

_I know how upset you are with me, and I can't blame you. I wish I could take it all back and be in your life when you were growing up, but fate had a different path for me. I can't tell you why I left, yet. But I can tell you that I'm extremely proud of what you are trying to accomplish. My dream was for you to always beat me and become the next Pokémon Master._

_Today, the cruise is holding a Pokémon Battle Tournament, and I wish for you to enter. And please know, that no matter what happens I couldn't be prouder to have you as my son._

_With Sorrow, Red Ketchum._

Ash lowered the note and looked at the Master Ball. He didn't know what to do. On one hand he had a Pokémon tournament he could enter, and on the other he had the fact that if he won, he could verse his father, who he was still very upset with.

Deciding to enter the tournament, Ash rushed out of the cabin and onto the main deck, where he could sign up.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when the tournament began. There were only sixteen contestants, and the first two opponents Ash faced were easy. The third was pretty tricky.

"Bulbasaur, use vine whip and lift Paras into the air," Ash ordered. Bulbasaur extended its vines and wrapped them around the bug, grass, type. "Now finish it by smashing it into the ground."

Bulbasaur did as commanded and smashed Paras into the ground. When the dust cleared, Paras was unconscious. "Paras is unable to battle, Ash from Pallet Town wins!" The referee yelled. Red sat in his chair smiling at the enjoyment his son got from battling.

"The Final battle between, Ash from Pallet Town and Sophia from Lumiose City, will begin in fifteen minutes," the referee announced.

Ash walked to the trainer's rooms where he met up with Misty and Brock. "So, one more match and you can verse your father," Brock said.

"Yep, and I'm going to show him how angry I am with him," Ash answered.

"Which Pokémon are you going to use?" Misty asked.

"I think I'll use Krabby, I haven't used him yet and this will be a good chance," Ash replied. He swapped one of his Poké Balls for Krabby's using the transporter on his Pokédex and then scanned the crab Pokémon.

**Krabby, the River Crab Pokémon. Living on sandy beaches in burrows it digs, Krabby can grow back its pincers if they break off in battle. This Krabby is female and has the ability Shell Amour. She knows the moves Harden, Bubble Beam, Mud Shot, Metal Claw and Ice Beam.**

Ash thought about the upcoming battle right until he was told it was time. He walked out onto the battlefield as he noticed a large storm cloud forming outside. Ash walked to the centre of the field and shook Sophia's hand before returning to the trainer's box.

"This is the final battle between, Sophia of Lumiose City and Ash of Pallet Town, ready begin," the referee lifted his flags.

"Go Dragonair!" Sophia called as she released her dragon Pokémon. Dragonair had a long, blue, snake like body, with two bells on the end of its tail and one on its neck, and two, white, wing like ears.

"Krabby, I Choose You," Ash called as he released his water type Pokémon.

Both Pokémon stared each other down until Sophia made a command. "Let's end this quickly, use Dragon Rage!" Dragonair opened its mouth and the purple ball of energy formed in its mouth. The Dragonair fired the energy ball at the immoveable Krabby.

"Use Harden to protect yourself," Ash ordered. Just before the energy ball hit, Krabby's shell took on a metallic shine as she hardened her shell. Thanks to the Harden, the Dragon Rage attack did little damage.

This frustrated Sophia, as she had being having easy battle all day. "Get in close and use Dragon Tail!" she angrily commanded. Dragonair flew across the battle field and swung its blue glowing tail at Krabby.

"Counter with Metal Claw!" Ash yelled. Krabby's pincer took on a white shine as she swung it towards the incoming attack. Both attacks collided in a massive explosion, causing smoke to cover the battlefield.

Ash used his aura sense to see what was going on inside the smoke. Krabby looked tired but was still standing, while Dragonair was just floating above the ground in front of Krabby.

"Dragonair is right in front of you," Ash yelled into the smoke. "Use Metal Claw on the ground in front of you again!" Sophia looked confused at what Ash was saying.

"How can you know where the Pokémon are when they're covered in smo-" she was cut off by a scream of pain.

"Air!" Dragonair yelled after being hit by the Metal Claw. As the smoke dispersed, Krabby was shown to be standing in front of the dragon Pokémon. Dragonair was barely able to battle after suffering the last hit.

Red raised an eyebrow when he heard his son tell Krabby where Dragonair was in the smoke. But after he realised that Ash had used his aura sense, he smirked. _He's advancing faster than I expected, faster than Arceus expected, he truly is becoming what he was born to be_, he thought.

"Finish it Krabby, use Ice Beam," Ash ordered. Krabby extended on of his one of her pincers and opened it. Very quickly a white ball of energy formed inside the pincer before a beam of ice was fired out, point-blank range, at the weakened Dragonair.

"No! Dragonair!" Sophia yelled in panic. But it was too late, the attack hit Dragonair and knocked it out. When the Pokémon came into view, it had swirls in its eyes.

"Dragonair is unable to battle, Ash of Pallet Town Wins!" the referee signalled. The crowd jumped out of their seats in excitement. Ash walked to the centre of the field a shook Sophia's hand again.

"Congratulations on winning, good luck against the Pokémon Master," Sophia said as she turned around and walked to the trainer's room. Ash was about to follow her when he was stopped by someone holding a small trophy.

"Congratulations on winning the St. Anne Annual Pokémon Battle Tournament Ash," the announcer said handing Ash the trophy and a Poké Ball.

"Huh, why are you giving me a Poké Ball?" Ash asked.

"That's the prize for winning the tournament," the announcer replied.

"I thought the prize was a battle with the Pokémon Master."

"The first prize for winning the tournament is a new Pokémon, and for this month's tournament only, there was also a token prize of facing the Pokémon Master," the announcer explained. "Well, why don't you see what new Pokémon you have?"

"Pokémon, I Choose You," Ash threw the Poké Ball into the air and released its occupant. A four legged, grey skinned, white furred Pokémon appeared, with a sharp scythe like tail and a sickle-shaped horn on the side of its head and a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single blue-black oval.

"An Absol?" Ash said in awe as he pulled out his Pokédex.

**Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow. This Absol is male and has the ability Pressure. He knows the moves Perish Song, Me First, Razor Wind, Detect, Taunt, Scratch and Feint. This Pokémon also possesses the egg move Zen Headbut but it has not been unlocked yet.**

"He was recently given to us by a breeding company that sponsor some of our events, they told us that it only recently hatched from an egg, so I would not use it in a battle for a while," the announcer said.

Ash nodded and returned the disaster Pokémon. He placed the trophy next to his egg that was inside the incubator, in his bag. The announcer turned towards the crowd. "The battle between the Pokémon Master and the tournament champion will occur in ten minute, now let's have another round of applause for the tournament winner! Ash!" he said. The crowd roared in approval as Ash waved to them before heading for the trainer's room.

He looked out a window as he drew nearer to the door and realized that the storm was getting worse.

Ten minutes later Ash stood next to his father ready for battle. "Look, whatever happens, I'm going to really enjoy this battle," Red said, facing his son.

"I don't care, I'm only doing this to show you that I don't need you to become a good trainer," Ash said as he shook his father's hand.

"You used my gifts well," Red rebutted.

"Yes I used your gifts, but I was the one that sat up all night and day reading everything there was about Pokémon, I did that by myself, you weren't there to guide me, you weren't even there period," Ash stated as he closed his eyes in sadness.

Parting, Ash and Red separated and headed to their ends of field. The seats were packed in the on-board stadium. It appeared that more people had arrived to watch the Pokémon Master battle as there weren't that many seats packed during the tournament.

"The exhibition match between the Pokémon Master and the Tournament Champion is about to begin!" the announcer blared through the speakers. "On the red side we have the Pokémon Master, Red KETCHUM!" the crowd cheered. "And on the green side, we have the challenger, Ash KE… ASH KETCHUM!"

The crowd began to murmur when they heard Ash's last name. They didn't know that the challenger was the Pokémon Master's son, and some now thought it made sense as they looked from Ash to Red and back.

Ash had easily beaten his first two opponents and then narrowly defeating the third, and lastly beating a Dragonair with a Krabby. He had clearly been trained by his father when he was younger, oh how the crowd was dead wrong.

Both Ash and Red ignored the crowd and held out their chosen Pokémon. "This will be a three on three Pokémon battle. Ready, begin!" the referee declared.

"GO-" and that's when the tidal wave hit.

* * *

**What is Ash's destiny? What will happen to the Mewtwo in Giovanni's grasp? Will Ash ever forgive his father? Find out next time!**

**Oh a cliff-hanger! I'm sorry but it was the perfect place to end it.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it is solely designed to set up for the rest of the Arc and the overall story. If you look up the egg you'll know what it is, but I'm pretty sure you guys know.**

**I have a question, do you guys want Pokémon such as Bulbasaur and Squirtle to remain the way they are in the anime or do you want them to evolve, I will put a poll up shortly.**

**I gave Misty the items I did to set up her character development that will occur later. But I need help with Brock, I can't think of many things to do for his story, so if you guys can come up with some and send them to me that would be great!**

**This will be one of a few Ash-Red chapters that I have planned, but for now Red will go back into the background like last chapter.**

**Ash's Pokémon:**

**Pikachu  
Rattata  
Gyarados  
Butterfree  
Pidgeotto  
Eevee  
Sandslash  
Bulbasaur  
Charmander  
Squirtle  
Krabby  
Absol  
Egg**

**Misty's Pokémon:**

**Goldeen  
Staryu  
Starmie  
Horsea  
Vaporeon**

**Brock's Pokémon:**

**Geodude  
Onix  
Zubat**

**After this Arc is done I will be putting the Pokémon Ash has on my Profile Page and will only put Pokémon that Ash, Misty and Brock gain in each Arc in the story Arc.**

**Please Follow, Favourite and Review!**

**Until Next Time, AshleyH30 Out!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Water Symbol

**Ok guys, here is the next chapter. Now Brock will seem OOC as I have had to change his character a little bit when talking to girls, in order to write his Arc I have planned.**

**Now this chapter is solely a Misty Chapter so I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Water Symbol

The storm had been subtly building since the beginning of the tournament and was now in full swing. The ship rocked back and forth violently as the waves crashed in from all sides. Alarms were blaring and, despite the best efforts of the crew, the passengers were running around frantically.

"Please make your way to the life boats located on the main deck," the speaker blared as Ash, Misty and Brock followed the crowd out of the stadium. After the initial rogue wave hit, Misty and Brock rushed out of the stands, and scurried to their friend's side. By the time they arrived, Red had vanished, as if he wasn't even there. Ash was dumbfounded, he had no idea what was going on.

"Please remain calm, there are plenty of life boats for everyone," a crew member called out as he directed the traffic of passengers to different life boats. The ship was taking on water, and fast, there was too much for the automatic pumps to push out.

"Do you know where your father disappeared to?" Brock asked as they lined up for the nearest life boat.

"I have no idea," Ash replied in a callously. "As far as I'm concerned it doesn't matter." As Ash and Misty stood next to the railing, waiting to climb into the life boat, when suddenly a large wave hit the other side of the ship, knocking them overboard.

"Ash! Misty!" Brock screamed as he watched his friends fall over the railing. He lunged for his friends and managed to grab Ash's wrist before they disappeared. As Ash and Misty fell, Ash had managed to grab her hand, and they were now dangling from the side of the boat.

"Thanks Brocko," Ash said. Suddenly, the life boat they were going to board, broke off from the ship and fell to the ocean below, luckily with no one on board.

"We can't get all the life boats out," one of the crew said. "And we don't have enough room for all the passenger." As Ash over heard the conversation he came up with a plan.

"Misty, I need you to grab my legs so I can reach my Poké Balls," Ash said, trying desperately to reach his Poké Balls. Misty reluctantly followed his instructions and let go of his hand and clung onto his legs.

Grabbing one of his Poké Balls, Ash released his little seed Pokémon. "Bulbasaur!" the Pokémon called out as he materialised on the main deck.

"Bulbasaur, I need you to grab Misty and I with your vines," Ash ordered as he desperately clung to Brock's hand. Two vines appeared from Bulbasaur's body and wrapped around Ash's waist. "Good," Ash said, reaching for another Poké Ball. "Gyarados, we need your help!"

The massive atrocious Pokémon materialised, in a flash of light, floating on the rough ocean surface. "What are you doing?" Misty asked as she desperately tried to climb away from Gyarados.

"Now lower us!" Ash ordered, ignoring Misty's comment. Bulbasaur extended his vines slowly as Ash and Misty neared the back of the atrocious Pokémon.

"What!" Misty screamed as her feet touched Gyarados' rough skin. Once they were both on Gyarados, Ash turned to Misty to see if she was alright. Misty was staring at the atrocious Pokémon, she was scared, shaking, as Gyarados gave her an agitated look.

Sensing Gyarados' anger, Ash rushed in front of Misty and placed his hand on the atrocious Pokémon's head. He used all the aura he could to try and calm Gyarados down, but it appeared the Pokémon was as stubborn as his trainer.

Ash sighed, he knew he had no other choice but to bargain with the atrocious Pokémon. "Look, Gyarados, I know you don't like Misty, and I'm guessing it's because of what happened when she fished you out of that river, but if you could just allow her to be on your back for now, I'll let you hit me with a Hydro Pump when we reach shore, ok?"

Gyarados turned his head away from Ash and contemplated the deal. After a few seconds of thought, Gyarados turned his head back towards the two standing on his back and nodded.

Ash sighed in relief before turning back towards the slowly sinking ship. "Brock, are you alright?!" Ash called out.

"Yeah!" Brock answered from the railing. "How about you?!"

"Yeah we're good," Ash said, turning towards Misty, who informed him of her wellbeing with a nod. "I think you should join us Brock! I heard them say they didn't have enough life boats and I think it would be best if we all stay together!"

Brock couldn't argue with that and decided to them. Using Bulbasaur, Ash had the seed Pokémon lower Brock onto Gyarados before preparing to depart. "Return, Bulbasaur!" Ash said as he raised his Poké Ball. A red beam of light shot from the Poké Ball and hit Bulbasaur before absorbing him.

Ash looked around to see where the life boats were heading when he noticed that others had followed his example and had released Pokémon into the water. Several Blastoise, Lapras and Gyarados' were in the water, carrying their trainers and others.

Ash was about to order Gyarados to follow the other life boats when Brock noticed something on the ship. "Hey Ash, isn't that your father?" he said, pointing towards the main deck.

Ash looked back at the ship, and indeed his father was still there, he was the last remaining person on the ship, everyone else had been evacuated. "What is he doing? He could get himself killed!" Ash said in disbelief.

* * *

Red calmly walked along the main deck of the slowly sinking ship. He had disappeared to make sure that no one would be stuck on the ship as it sank. After using his aura sense to search the entire ship, he was pleased to discover no one was left in the lower decks.

Now standing at the bow of the ship, Red grabbed a necklace from his bag and placed it around his neck. At the end of the chain was a single Poké Ball; his Master Ball. Grabbing the Master Ball, Red released its occupant.

"_Master?_" Mewtwo questioned as he looked at the scene around him. "_What is it you need of me?_"

"This storm, it doesn't seem natural, could it be being caused by Kyogre?" Red asked with real concern. He was worried that one of the teams may have gained control of the legendary Pokémon.

Mewtwo's eyes began to glow blue as he scanned the ocean and skies. As he searched, he found another legendary he was not expecting and began communicating. "_No,_" he answered. "_I contacted Raquaza and he said that Kyogre was currently located near Hoenn._"

Red sighed. "Good," he said, his relief evident. "Then what's causing the storm?"

Mewtwo again searched the storm and discovered something interesting. "_There appears to be a lot of psychic energy driving the storm,_" he gasped.

"You're not suggesting wha-"

"_Yes I am Master!_" Mewtwo cut him off. "_I think they are testing the other Mewtwo's abilities. They are commanding him to create the storm, testing how strong he is._"

"I don't like this," Red muttered. "It appears that they may have made the new Mewtwo more powerful than you."

"_I know Master,_" Mewtwo telepathically answered. "_But I believe that if they have made this Mewtwo more powerful, than they won't be able to control him for long._" As Mewtwo finished, the storm began to die down, but the damaged had already been done. The ship was now half submerged in the water and it was fast approaching Red and Mewtwo.

"We better leave," Red said as he looked out in the direction of the life boats and Pokémon. He checked their aura's to make sure that they were safe. He smirked when he found the three that he was looking for.

"_Yes Master,_" Mewtwo answered. "_Where would you like to go?_"

"Take me to Mt. Silver, it's time we have another meeting, she needs to be apprised of the new information," Red answered.

Mewtwo's eyes widened when Red mentioned the meeting. "_Are you sure Master? The last time we met… Her… She almost used her sacred fire on you,_" Mewtwo questioned.

Red laughed. "Ha! I know… She doesn't hate me, I, just, sometimes annoy her. You know what she is like, she doesn't like being questioned by a human. Besides, she was the one that led me to the Green Orb," Red said, pulling out the emerald coloured orb. "And she will now tell us what to do with it."

"_Yes Master,_" Mewtwo said as he raised one of his three fingered hands.

"She always was Arceus' favourite," Red mused before they disappeared.

* * *

Ash, Misty and Brock watched as Red approached the bow of the ship. They were surprised when they suddenly saw a Pokémon with him. But this Pokémon looked different from any they had previously encountered, and due to the fact they were too far away, they couldn't get a clear look at the strange Pokémon.

They watched as the two conversed for a few minutes. During that time Ash tried to scan the new Pokémon using his aura sense, but he couldn't, there appeared to be a barrier of aura energy preventing him. After several seconds Ash realised that the barrier was being created by his father.

He was initially shocked to learn that his father was an Aura Guardian, but he quickly realised that he couldn't have begun his training unless his father was an Aura Guardian himself.

Shaking out of his thoughts, Ash returned his focus to the ship and noticed his father was now facing him. He watched for a few more seconds before noticing the storm was disappearing. Ash looked up at the night sky as the rain stopped.

But as he turned his gaze back towards the ship, his father was gone and the ship had almost sunk under the ocean.

* * *

The sun was just peeking over the horizon as Ash, Misty and Brock arrived on the beach of a nearby town. After the ship had sunk, the storm had calmed down and the waves ceased. All the life boats and people riding on Pokémon congregated together and took a roll call.

After a while it was determined that everyone had made it off, although some were worried that the Pokémon Master was not among them. But the captain assured those worried that the Pokémon Master was safe as he had informed the captain the he would leave once everyone was off.

After a while the captain announced that they would be waiting for a nearby ship to come and pick them up, but wouldn't arrive until later the next day.

Using his Pokénav, Ash discovered that they weren't far from a nearby town and discussed heading there with Misty and Brock. After a short conversation they agreed to head to the small town. They informed the captain, who argued against the move vehemently.

After several minutes of arguing, the captain realised that he wouldn't win and reluctantly agreed to let them go. He gave Ash his Pokénav's number and told him to call every quarter hour to inform them of their progress.

The majority of the trip was smooth, the sea was calm and no Pokémon attacked them.

As they disembarked Gyarados and stood on the sandy shore, they studied the town and saw that there was some big festival going on at the moment.

Suddenly they heard a growl and turned around to see Gyarados have a mischievous on his face. Ash slowly began to back away. "Now Gyarados, I know what I sa-" he was cut off as a full powered Hydro Pump smashed into his face.

Pikachu, who was on Ash's shoulder and had ran off when he saw what Gyarados was doing, was now on the ground rolling around laughing his head off. As Ash laid on the ground drenched, Brock tried to hold in a laugh, while Misty struggled to hide her smirk.

"Oow," Ash said as he slowly rose to his feet. "Now I know how you feel, Misty." Looking down at his first Pokémon, Ash watched the little mouse roll around. "Would you mind," he said to Gyarados, pointing at Pikachu.

Perhaps because he wanted to get back at Pikachu, or because he thought it would be funny, Gyarados aimed a point black range Hydro Pump at the little mouse Pokémon. "Pikachu!" Pikachu squealed in surprise.

"Thanks Gyarados," Ash said as he returned his atrocious Pokémon. "Serves you right," he said to an annoyed Pikachu. "Now come on, let's get to the Pokémon Centre and heal you up." Ash extended out his arm, which Pikachu angrily climbed up.

As they walked through the rushing crowed of people, Misty was in paradise. Whatever the event was, it was clearly about water type Pokémon. The festival had dozens of games all centred on water Pokémon.

Ash and Brock had to literally drag Misty away from the festival and towards the Pokémon Centre.

As they entered the Pokémon Centre, Misty had ceased her struggle and had resided to following Ash and Brock. Inside the Centre, there were very few people as it appeared they were all out at the festival.

"Welcome to the Sunnyshore Town Pokémon Centre," Nurse Joy said as she saw the approaching group. As they neared the main desk, Brock rushed forward and tried to swoon Nurse Joy. In a mad dash, Misty grabbed Brock by the ear and dragged him away.

"Umm…" Ash didn't know what to say after the event and shortly after they disappeared, Misty and Brock were standing next to Ash again. "Nurse Joy, would you mind checking our Pokémon," Ash asked as they all handed their trays that contained their Pokémon.

"Yes, I'll look after them," Nurse Joy said as she took the trays.

"Would you mind telling us what is going on outside?" Misty asked.

"Oh, that, it's just a festival before the 'Sunnyshore Town Water Tournament' tomorrow," Joy answered. "If you would like more information, head to the stadium just down the road and talk to the information guide there." She turned around and took the Pokémon to be checked.

Deciding that they had nothing better to do, and that they had each gotten some sleep on Gyarados, the left the Pokémon Centre and headed towards the stadium.

The stadium was quite large and looked like it could hold a few thousand people. It was a rectangular shape and appeared to be fairly new.

Ash, Misty and Brock entered the main entrance and headed for the main desk. "Excuse me, could you tell me what this tournament is about?" Misty asked.

"Certainly," the young woman at the desk politely answered. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties and had long brown hair that went halfway down her back and black eyes. Ash had to physically hold Brock back while she talked.

"This tournament is called the 'Sunnyshore Town Water Tournament', it's a tournament where only Pokémon with at least one of their types being water, are allowed to battle," the woman continued. "It's for trainers wishing to gain a Water Symbol and gain access to the Whirl Cup."

"Whirl Cup?" Misty asked.

"Oh my yes, you see, the Whirl Cup is Jhoto and Kanto's version of the Pokémon League, except it is completely water type orientated. If you win the Whirl Cup, you get to challenge the Kanto and Jhoto Water Pokémon Champion, and if you win you become the champion," the woman said.

"Just like the Pokémon League," Ash mused.

"Yes, in fact the Pokémon League runs the type championships every year," the woman answered.

"There are other type tournaments," Misty asked.

"Yes, in each region there is the standard Pokémon League and eighteen Type Pokémon Leagues," the woman answered. "After the Whirl Cup, the next Water Type Championship will be the Kyogre Cup in Hoenn."

"How do I gain access to these Water Type Championships?" Misty asked.

"It's quite simple, you need to win five Water Tournaments that take place in the Championships region and use the five Water Symbols you gain as proof," the woman answered. "This tournament is for the Sunnyshore Water Symbol."

"How many tournaments are there?"

"Each region has lots of tournaments."

"Can I enter this tournament?" Misty pleadingly asked.

"That depends," the woman answered. "You need to be a recognised trainer that only specialises in Water Pokémon with the Pokémon League before you can enter."

Misty pulled out her new Pokédex and handed it to the woman. "Could you scan my Pokédex and check if I'm eligible," she asked.

"Certainly," the woman cheerfully answered as she took the Pokédex. She placed it in the slot and Misty's information came up on screen. "Oh my," the woman gasped. She had not expected Misty to be eligible due to her age, but when she saw Misty's last name she realised why.

"You're the former Water Pokémon Master's daughter," the woman said in her shock. Misty reluctantly nodded, she didn't want to be known because of her father, similar to how Ash felt, but instead wanted to make a name for herself.

"Well it appears that everything is in order. The tournament starts at ten in the morning and there are a total of eight trainers that have entered. Be here before nine to find out who you will be versing first," the woman continued.

Just before the woman pulled out Misty's Pokédex from the slot, she decided to check who had authorised her entry. When she saw the name of the authoriser, she gasped and looked up at the young boy standing next to Misty and noticed the resemblance. "You're the Pokémon Master's son!"

Ash became a bit uneasy. He, like Misty, hated being known because of his parents. "Umm… Yeah," Ash nervously hesitated.

But before he could continue, Misty interrupted. "I'm sorry but we need to go," she said, sticking her hand out to receive her Pokédex.

"Oh, where are my manners," the woman said, grabbing the Pokédex. "Here you go."

"Thank you, miss," Misty said, grabbing her Pokédex.

"Miss Julia Wilson, I'm the host of this tournament and also the organiser," Julia smiled. Ash, Misty, and a reluctant Brock, bid Julia goodbye and let, heading in the direction of the Pokémon Centre.

"What should we do first," Ash asked, placing his hands behind his head casually, as they walked down the road.

"I want to train some of my Pokémon for tomorrow…" Misty paused. "Ash? Would you be willing to help me train, I need some other water type Pokémon to battle and you have some."

"Sure," Ash said with a smile. "I'm always willing to train." The enthusiasm was literally flowing from Ash as he accepted.

"Thanks Ash," Misty excitedly jumped. "We should head to the Pokémon Centre and pick up our Pokémon and train on the battlefield just outside the Centre. Come on!" She grabbed Ash's arm and ran towards the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

By the time Brock had managed to catch up to Ash and Misty, they were already on the battlefield, training. Brock initially sat down and watched the battling pair. Misty was using her Starmie, Vaporeon and Tentacool, while Ash was using Squirtle, Krabby and Pikachu because he couldn't use Gyarados.

"You know, we really need to resolve the problem between you and Gyarados," Ash said as they took a break.

"Yeah, I know, it's just, he won't listen to me and I don't know what to do," Misty answered.

"Perhaps he doesn't respect you Misty," Ash supposed. "We may have to find a way for him to respect you."

"Yeah that might be a good idea, but for now, how about we train," Misty said as she grabbed another Poké Ball.

"Are you sure? We've trained pretty hard today already," Ash asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Misty quickly answered.

Brock had grown tired of watching them battle and as he watched his friends walk to the opposite sides of the field, he decided to see the festival. "Umm, guys, I'm going to go and have a look at the festival ok."

"Sure Brock, have fun!" Both Ash and Misty yelled, not taking their eyes off their Pokémon.

Brock left the battling duo and made his way down the main road of Sunnyshore Town. Even in the late afternoon, the streets were still busy with people celebrating the Water Festival. As he wandered, he looked at all the little kiosks set up along the road.

After a short while of searching, Brock noticed a Pokémon that caught his interest. A Milotic was swimming gracefully in a tank full of water. The Milotic's serpentine body was long and thin, and its cream coloured skin glowed in the rays refracted in the water.

Its long red fins above its eyes looked very well looked after, and it was clear that this Milotic was in fact well trained and raised. "Beautiful, isn't she?" a young girl asked from behind Brock.

He jumped. Scared by the close proximity of the new individual. When he turned around he saw what he considered to be a beautiful young girl. She appeared to be no older than fifteen, she had long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Y-ye-yes," Brock stuttered. He could barely keep a straight face, and had to hold himself back from doing something stupid. "Do y-you know her?" Brock squeaked.

"Why yes, I raised this beautiful Milotic from when she was a newly hatched Feebas," the girl answered, completely oblivious to Brock's internal struggle.

"You raised her?"

"Yep!" the girl smirked. "My name is Zoey, I'm learning to become a Specialist Pokémon Breeder."

"Specialist Pokémon Breeder?" Brock was confused, he had never heard of such a thing.

"It means that I specialise in breeding certain types of Pokémon," Zoey elaborated. "I'm training to breed water, fire, grass, electric and rock type Pokémon."

"So, just the types, no specific egg groups?"

"No, every egg group that a Pokémon of the types I specialise in, so I breed most egg groups, but I raise only the types I mentioned," she answered.

"What type are you most experienced in?"

"Milotic was my first Pokémon, so I would say water types, although I need some help with raising rock types, I sometimes struggle with that type."

"Well today is your lucky day, I'm training to be a Pokémon Breeder and I have the most experience with rock types as they were my first Pokémon," Brock smiled.

"That's so cool," Zoey squealed. "Perhaps you could help me with rock types, and I could help you with water types."

"Sure," Brock answered.

"Ok follow me, we can trade tips in the kiosk."

"So are you at the festival by yourself, or with someone?" Brock asked as he followed Zoey.

"Oh, I'm here with my friend, Jack, he's battling tomorrow in the tournament. We travel together to all the tournaments, as he plans to enter the Whirl Cup," Zoey happily answered. Brock was slightly disheartened by her answer.

* * *

It was dusk when Ash and Misty began to finish their training. During that time, Tentacool had learned Toxic Spikes and Bubble Beam, and Starmie mastered Recover and learned Confuse Ray and Psychic. While Misty learned how to battle with Vaporeon.

While Ash's Pokémon had also learned new moves. Squirtle learned Bite and Krabby learned Stomp.

Ash had recalled all hit Pokémon and Misty was about to recall her last Pokémon, when a young teenage boy appeared. He had slightly long brown hair and black eyes. He was clearly taller than both Ash and Misty.

"You call that a water Pokémon!" the boy snorted, looking at Tentacool. "It doesn't even look worthy to be called a Pokémon."

"What did you say?!" Misty was furious, how dare this complete stranger criticise one of her Pokémon. "For your information, my Tentacool could whip any of your Pokémon, and that's what he is going to do tomorrow!"

"Don't tell me you're in the tournament and you're entering that!" the boy laughed. "Tomorrow's going to be easier than I thought."

"Who are you? And how dare you be mean to Misty and her Pokémon!" Ash confronted the boy, who was clearly older.

"My name is Jack, and I'm going to win tomorrow, and it appears it will be easy with her in the tournament," Jack said, pointing at Misty.

"You're on!" Misty challenged. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said, storming towards the Pokémon Centre, with Ash in toe.

* * *

It was late when Brock entered the Pokémon Centre, he had a goofy smile and had spent the entire afternoon exchanging tips with Zoey. Finally, when Zoey's friend had returned, she said farewell to Brock and left.

As he entered his shared room, he found Misty angrily pacing along the room and Ash lying lazily on his bed, obviously tired from trying the calm the girl down. "What happened?" Brock asked, and immediately after he did, he regretted it.

"What happened…? What Happened! I tell you what happened, a jerk came up to me after we had finished training and said my Pokémon were worthless!" Misty yelled.

Brock was shocked by the red headed girl's outburst. "Ok, calm down, can you tell me who this guy was?"

"His name was Jack, and he will be in tomorrow's tournament," Misty answered.

Brock gulped, he had just met the fifteen year old boy himself. "Don't worry Misty, you'll do fine tomorrow, I'm sure," he encouraged.

"You're right Brock, I shouldn't let some loser put me down, and I know what my Pokémon are capable of. He doesn't know what he's in for," Misty said.

The conversation quickly turned to lighter subjects, until Ash remembered something. "Hey Brock, why did you have a goofy smile when you entered the room?"

"Oh, I met a girl-"

"What did you do," Misty fiercely accused.

"Nothing, I swear!" Brock put his hands up in surrender. "She was a breeder and we just exchanged tips and stories all afternoon."

"You mean you controlled yourself," Misty couldn't believe it.

"Yes I did," Brock sternly replied. "Now how about we go to bed, we have a big tournament tomorrow." Ash and Misty nodded in agreement and laid down on their beds.

* * *

The stadium was completely packed. Every seat was taken for the day's tournament. All eight trainers stood slightly off to the side of the battlefield. Half the field was a normal Pokémon League field while in the centre there was large swimming pool that took up most of the middle of the field.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Julia's voice echoed through the speakers. "Welcome to the Sunnyshore Water Tournament!" The crowd leapt from their seats and cheered. "Today we will have two elimination rounds, and then the Tournament Championship Round," Julia continued. "We have eight talented trainers here today. Now the rules are simple; the first round will be a one on one, then the second a two on two, and finally, the final round will be a three on three Pokémon battle!"

"Now let's see who will be versing who," Julia's voice echoed. Suddenly the big screen turned on and revealed each trainers position. Misty sighed in relief, if she wanted to face Jack, she would face him in the final round. "Now let the Tournament Begin!"

The first round went smoothly for Misty. She used her Tentacool against her opponents Lombre, using her Pokémon's poison attacks to defeat her foe. After the battle Misty had surmised that her opposition thought that using a grass type would beat any water type, not expecting to come across any weakness.

* * *

"This will be a two on two battle between Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City against Rose Smith of Viridian City!" the referee announced. "Ready, begin!" he raised his flags.

Although the crowd had learned of Misty's identity during her first battle, they were still shocked to finally meet the former Water Pokémon Master's daughter.

"Misty calls Staryu!" she said, released her starfish Pokémon.

"Hiya!" Staryu appeared battle ready.

"Go Poliwag!" Rose yelled. The tadpole Pokémon appeared on the battlefield. Although Misty knew about Poliwag, she still pulled out her Pokédex.

**Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokémon. It has no arms, but its tail makes it a strong swimmer.**

"Interesting…" Misty muttered.

"Quickly, get in the water Poliwag!" Rose ordered. The tadpole Pokémon tried to run as quickly as possible to the poll of water in the centre of the field.

"Don't let it Staryu, use Rapid Spin and knock it back!" Staryu began to rapidly spin towards the defenceless Poliwag. Poliwag was about to jump into the water when Staryu smashed into it.

"No! Poliwag! Are you alright?" Rose asked. Poliwag answered by getting up, the little tadpole Pokémon looked like it hadn't sustained any damage.

"Huh?" Misty was shocked.

"Get in close and use Double Slap!" Rose ordered. Before Misty could order a counter, Poliwag raced across the field and slapped Staryu twice. "Now, use hypnosis and put Staryu to sleep!"

"Quick, dodge by jumping into the water!" Misty panicked. Staryu raced for the water and submerged himself in the pool, narrowly dodging the Hypnosis attack. "Now come out and use Tackle!"

Staryu flew out of the water and smashed into the surprised Poliwag, sending the Pokémon flying. "Poli!" it screamed in pain.

"Now finish it with Swift!" Misty ordered. Glowing stars began to form from Staryu and shot towards Poliwag.

"Counter with Bubble!" Rose ordered. Poliwag opened its mouth and fired a group of bubbles at the Swift attack. Both attacks met in the middle and after a small battle, an explosion occurred.

The blast radius encumbered both Pokémon. "Poli!" Rose's Pokémon screamed in pain. When the dust settled, both Pokémon were lying on the ground unconscious, with Staryu's gem flashing.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, this match is a draw! Trainers, select your final Pokémon!" the referee said, raising his flags.

"And both Pokémon go Dowwwn!" Julia's voice blared through the speaker system. "Let's see which Pokémon they will choose next!"

"Corsola, Go!" Rose yelled as her final Pokémon was released. In a flash of light, the small pink Pokémon, with branch-like growths on its back, appeared.

Surprised by the new Pokémon, Misty pulled out her Pokédex and scanned it.

**Corsola, the Coral Pokémon. A combination of both ****Water**** and ****Rock****types****. ****It sheds and regrows the horns on its head**** numerous times.**

"A Water and Rock type? That's strange," Misty mused, pulling out her final Pokémon. "Misty Calls Starmie!" The evolved form of Staryu appeared on the battle field.

"Starmie verses Corsola! Battle begin!" The referee raised both flags.

"Corsola, use Ancient Power!" Rose ordered. Suddenly, several rocks floated into the air, they were surrounded by a purple hue. The rocks surrounded Corsola before flying off in the direction of Starmie.

Misty waited patiently as the stack drew nearer to Starmie. "Starmie! Use Psychic and send the attack back!" Starmie's gem started to glow as the purple hue around the rocks turned blue.

The rocks stoped before barrelling straight back as Corsola. Surprised by the reversal of the attack, Rose was unable to tell her Pokémon to dodge, as all the rocks smashed into Corsola.

"Sola!" Corsola screamed out in pain.

* * *

"Misty's doing well," Ash said to Brock. They were sitting in the stands, watching the battle unfold.

"Yeah I agree," Brock said as he watched Corsola get hit by a Water Gun attack.

"Do you think she could win the tournament?"

"Maybe, if she has the right head, if she wins this match, she'll be versing Jack, so I hope she keeps her temper under control," Brock answered.

* * *

"Use Confuse Ray! Then finish it with multiple Rapid Spins!" Misty ordered. The second battle had been entirely one-sided. Rose had barely gotten in an attack and it was clear that Corsola was extremely weak.

This was most evident when Corsola couldn't move out of the way of the Confuse Ray attack and the following Rapid Spins. After one final Rapid Spin, Starmie came to a stop in front of its opponent.

Corsola laid unconscious on the ground with swirls in its eyes. "Corsola is unable to battle! Starmie wins! As Rose has no Pokémon remaining, Misty wins!" the referee announced, raising the green flag in Misty's direction.

"Annd there you have it folks! Misty will be moving onto the final round of the Sunnyshore Water Tournament! Can she beat the unstoppable Jack?!" Julia's voice echoed. "We'll take a fifteen minute break before the final battle!"

* * *

Misty walked onto her side of the battlefield, eager to beat Jack. "Here it is ladies and gentlemen! The final battle of the Sunnyshore Town Water Tournament!" Julia's voice echoed through the speakers as the crowd cheered.

"On the red side! We have, Jack of Slateport City!" The crowd cheered. "And on the green side! We have, Misty Waterflower of CERULUAN CITY!" The crowd jumped from their seats and cheered louder than ever before.

Both Misty and Jack turned from the crowd and faced each other as the referee took his position. "This will be a three on three Pokémon battle, no substitutions are allowed," the referee announced. "Choose your first Pokémon!"

"Go, Surskit!" Jack yelled as his water bug Pokémon appeared.

"Misty calls Tentacool!" Misty yelled as she released her jellyfish Pokémon.

"Really, you're using him," Jack laughed.

"He's stronger than your Pokémon and we're going to prove it!" Misty angrily rebutted.

"Ready! Begin!" the referee raised his flags.

"Surskit! Use Bubble Beam!" Jack ordered. Surskit opened its little mouth and fired a beam of bubbles at Tentacool.

"Dodge it! And then use Toxic Spikes followed by Acid" Misty ordered. Tentacool tried to move out of the way of the Bubble Beam, but was glanced in the side. As a result, Tentacool's Toxic Spikes attack missed.

"Ha, it can't do anything, you're a weak trainer!" Jack smugly yelled from across the battle field.

Tentacool became extremely angry because of Jack's comments. So angry that the little jellyfish Pokémon began to glow. He grew larger, more than two times his original size, and gained extra tentacles, he also grew two large red crystal spheres on his head. "Tentacruel!" the newly evolved Pokémon yelled as the glow faded.

Misty pulled out her Pokédex and scanned her newly evolved Pokémon.

**Tentacruel, the Jellyfish Pokémon and the evolved form of Tentacool. Tentacruel uses its tentacles to capture prey and holds it until weakened from poison. This Tentacruel has the ability Liquid Ooze. Upon evolution Tentacruel learned the moves Acid Spray, Barrier, Poison Jab and Water Pulse. This Pokémon has also unlocked the egg move Confuse Ray.**

"Quick Surskit! Use Bubble Beam again," Jack ordered. He hadn't given any one time to process the new Pokémon, the crowd included.

"Counter with Barrier!" Misty yelled. A blue wall appeared in front of Tentacruel as his eyes glowed. The Bubble Bean attack harmlessly bounced off the blue barrier and disappeared. "Use Acid Spray!"

Tentacruel opened his mouth and the poisonous spray was emitted. The attack covered the entire battlefield, preventing Surskit from dodging. "Now, use Poison Jab and finish this!"

Surskit had stopped moving due to the poisonous attack and had no idea the new attack was coming. "Surskit you have to move!" Jack desperately yelled. But it was too late, by the time the bug Pokémon had heard his masters order, Tentacruel was right in front of him and smashed his purple coloured tentacles into Surskit.

When Tentacruel pulled away, Surskit had fainted. "Surskit is unable to battle! Tentacruel wins! Jack please select your next Pokémon!" the referee yelled, raising his green flag.

"Go! Gyarados!" Jack yelled as the atrocious Pokémon appeared.

* * *

When Gyarados appeared, Ash stood up from his seat and headed for the exit. "Where are you going?" Brock asked.

"I'm going down to ground level," Ash answered before disappearing.

* * *

"And it looks like it may be a battle of the TITANS!" Julia yelled.

"Tentacruel verses Gyarados! Battle, begin!"

"Tentacruel use-"

"Dragon Rage, Quick!" Jack ordered first.

"Barrier!" Misty yelled in panic. The blue barrier formed in front of Tentacruel just before the purple ball of energy hit. Misty sighed in relief. "Use Poison Jab!"

Tentacruel began to move across the battle field as some of his tentacles took on the purple form. "Wait for him!" Jack ordered. Gyarados remained silent and still as Tentacruel drew near.

Jack let Tentacruel hit Gyarados with the Poison Jab attack before ordering his next attack. "Now! Use Ice Fang while he's close!" Gyarados' teeth took on a whitish blue shine as he bit down on the jellyfish Pokémon.

"No! Tentacruel!" Misty yelled. But it was too late. Tentacruel slowly backed away from Gyarados and returned to Misty's side of the field after taking the super effective attack.

"Finish it with Hyper Beam!" Jack ordered. A yellow ball of energy began to form inside Gyarados' mouth.

"Barrier!" Misty ordered, but Tentacruel was too weak, he didn't have the strength to create another barrier. Tentacruel was hit dead on by the Hyper Beam attack, and when the dust settled, he had fainted.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle! Gyarados wins! Misty please select your next Pokémon!" the referee said, raising his red flag.

"Tentacruel, return," Misty said as the red beam hit and swallowed the fallen jellyfish Pokémon. "Thanks, you deserve a long rest."

Misty placed her fingers over her two remaining Poké Balls before deciding which one to use. "Misty calls-" but before she could continue, Gyarados screamed in pain. The atrocious Pokémon had a purple hue on his face.

"Oh, my! It appears that Gyarados has been poisoned by Tentacruel's Poison Jab attack!" Julia said.

Misty placed the Poké Ball back and selected the other one. "I know your tired from you last battle, but Gyarados is poisoned, it may be all the help we need," she said to the Poké Ball. "Misty calls… Starmie!"

* * *

Brock was on the edge of his seat the whole time. He was so enticed in the battle he failed to notice when someone sat next to him. "Enjoying the battle?" Zoey asked.

Brock almost jumped out of his seat when he heard her speak. "You've got to stop doing that," Brock said, scared half to death.

"Sorry, I was look after Milotic and decided to come and watch the rest of the battle," Zoey apologised. "Misty's not a bad trainer, dot you think?"

"She certainly is," Brock answered. "She works hard every day to try and become the best trainer possible."

"Wait! You know her?" Zoey shockingly asked.

"Yeah," Brock pointed to Misty. "I travel with her and another Pokémon trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum."

"Ketchum! You mean Ash is related to the Pokémon Master?"

"Yes, although he doesn't like the notoriety, he wants to become his own name, he doesn't want to live in the shadow of his father," Brock answered.

"So, you're traveling with two children of Pokémon Master's?" Zoey asked. Brock nodded, focusing on the battle. "That's so cool!" she squeaked. "You have to tell me everything you know about their parents!"

"Umm… maybe later, ok?" Brock asked.

"Sure," Zoey smiled. "I'm sorry, I got so caught up in the fact that they're children of Pokémon Masters, which I forgot that it's up to them to tell me anything."

Brock noticed that she looked very upset with herself. "Hey, don't worry, I'm sure that they will happily tell you about their parents, it's what they're like," he comforted. "So, what's your relationship with Jack?" Brock asked, trying to change the subject.

"We're just friends," Zoey answered cheerfully. They continued to idly talk while watching the battle.

* * *

By the time Ash had arrived at the small tunnel that led to the battlefield, Starmie and Gyarados were already battling. Starmie was becoming weak quickly, the battle that the starfish Pokémon had fought earlier had really weakened it.

Although the poison was helping, it was a losing battle for Starmie. He repeatedly hit Gyarados with multiple Rapid Spins before coming to a stop in front of Misty.

Ash paused near the entrance, Pikachu on his shoulder. He was close enough to see the battle, but not enough to be seen. He grabbed one of his Poké Balls and released his own Gyarados. "Just watch the battle," Ash ordered as he pointed towards Misty.

Initially, Ash's Gyarados didn't want to have anything to do with Misty, but after watching her Starmie relentlessly smash into Jack's Gyarados, he became interested.

* * *

Starmie came to a stop in front of Misty, the starfish Pokémon was tired and couldn't battle for much longer, that's when Misty thought of something. "Starmie, Use recover!" she ordered.

"Oh no you don't, Gyarados use Hydro Pump!" Jack snarled, as the battle went on, the angrier he got. He had expected this match to be one sided, but it appeared to him that Misty knew what she was doing.

Before Starmie could recover, the starfish Pokémon was hit with a full powered Hydro Pump and rendered unconscious.

"Starmie is unable to battle! Gyarados wins! Misty, please select your final Pokémon," the referee raised his red flag.

"Thanks Starmie," Misty said as she returned her Pokémon. She grabbed her remaining Pokémon and looked at it. "I guess you're my last hope."

"You might as well give up now!" Jack snarled. "Your last Pokémon won't be able to beat my Pokémon."

"We'll see about that!" Misty angrily yelled back. "Misty calls Vaporeon!"

"Can it be?" Julia asked. "Could that be Dan Waterflower's legendary Vaporeon, it certainly looks like it! This match just got INTERSTING!"

"Vaporeon verses Gyarados! Battle begin!" the referee raised both his flags.

"Gyarados, let's finish this! Use-"

"Aurora Beam!" Misty ordered quickly. She knew that Gyarados couldn't survive another hit. Vaporeon fired the aurora coloured beam from her mouth, hitting Gyarados in the face and knocking the atrocious Pokémon out.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Vaporeon wins! Jack, please select your final Pokémon," The referee raised his green flag.

"You won't beat my last Pokémon," Jack yelled as he held his final Poké Ball. "Swampert! Go!" the Hoenn starter appeared in a flash of light.

Misty had never seen this Pokémon and pulled out her Pokédex.

**Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon and the evolved form of Marshtomp. It is able to easily drag large stone weighing over 1 ton. It is also able to see through cloudy waters and detect approaching storms with its fin.**

After watching Jack's Gyarados be defeated by Misty, Ash's Gyarados

"Vaporeon verses Swampert! The final battle of the Sunnyshore Water Tournament, BEGIN!" the referee raised his flags as the crowd cheered.

"Swampert, use Earthquake!" Jack ordered. He wanted this battle over a quickly as possible.

"Acid Amour!" Misty called in retaliation. Vaporeon ran for the water in the middle of the battle field, but couldn't make it in time as Swampert jumped into the air and smashed into the ground, creating an earthquake.

Although the attack wasn't super effective, Vaporeon still took a large amount of damage due to the Earthquake attack. The entire battlefield shook violently.

* * *

After watching Jack's Gyarados be defeated by Misty, Ash's Gyarados began to realise how strong Misty was as a trainer.

"Come on! You can do it, Misty!" Ash cheered, while Gyarados growled.

* * *

Misty heard Ash's encouragement from within the tunnel, but what surprised her the most was the loud growl she heard from what she believed to be Ash's Gyarados. _Is Ash's Gyarados cheering me on? _Misty thought.

"Hammer Arm!" Jack yelled as the earthquake stopped. Swampert ran across the battlefield with his arm glowing brightly.

"Quick, use Water Gun," Misty yelled. Vaporeon opened her mouth and fired a stream of water at the mud fish Pokémon. The attack initially slowed down Swampert and caused some damage. But it ultimately failed as Swampert swung its glowing arm into Vaporeon, knocking her back towards Misty.

"Now, finish it with Water Gun!" Jack ordered.

"No, Vaporeon!" Misty screamed, but she was smiling internally as the attack hit her Pokémon. "Use Aurora Beam!" Misty ordered as the Water Gun attack died down.

"Huh?" Jack was shocked, he didn't understand how Vaporeon was still standing, and then it hit him. "No! Not Water Absorb! Ugh… why didn't I see that?"

During his scolding, Jack failed to see the Aurora Bean shoot out from Vaporeon, until it was too late. "Pert!" Swampert yelled in pain.

"Now use Mud Shot! And follow up with a point black Ice Beam!" Misty ordered. Mud flew into Swampert's eyes, blinding him.

Jack tried to think of something, but by the time he had a plan, it was too late. Vaporeon was in Swampert's face and unleashed a point black Ice Beam that ended the battle.

"Swampert is unable to battle! Misty WINS!" the referee announced, holding up his green flag.

Jack returned his Pokémon and left.

* * *

"I think I better go and check on how Jack is doing," Zoey said. "There will be a Breeder's Convention on Caesar Street, shortly after the HopHopHop Town Water Tournament, in about a month, I hope to see you there. Bye!" Zoey said as she winked at him and skipped off.

"Sssure," was all Brock could say.

* * *

"Congratulations Misty!" Julia said, she was now on the battlefield holding a microphone. "In recognition of winning the Sunnyshore Town Water Tournament, I present you with the Sunnyshore Water Symbol!"

In Julia's hand she held a small badge that had a sandy beach with the sun rising on the horizon on it. The badge was circular and contained a blue boarder.

"Thanks!" Misty excitedly took the badge. "Alright, I Got the Sunnyshore Water Symbol!" she exclaimed, copying Ash's pose.

"Hey don't copy my pose!" Ash yelled. "Get your own," he continued, crossing his arms.

"Oh, shut up!" Misty joked. Ash sulked.

"So, where are we going now?" Brock asked, materialising out of nowhere.

"I think we should take the ferry to Maiden's Peak, after that we can walk to my next Gym Badge!" Ash said enthusiastically.

* * *

**Will Ash Finally get his Fourth Gym Badge? What will happen at Maiden's Peak? Is Gyarados finally accepting Misty? What is the Green Orb? Find out next time!**

**I seriously hope you guys like this chapter, I worked so hard to complete my Uni assignment so I could write this. And the battles were so hard, so I have a question, do you want longer battles or for the battles to stay around the length this chapter's battles were?**

**Now there is a Poll for Eevee's Evolution up on my Profile Page! I know I haven't focused on Eevee in the last two chapters, but that will change soon, so please vote! The poll will be up for one week, or when I write the chapter.**

**I hope you guys like the OC's I introduced. Essentially, Jack will be Misty's rival and Zoey will be a sort of mentor/friend/possible love interest for Brock.**

**If you guys want any OC's to appear please PM me their personality and look and I'll included them. But no over the top powers, I won't accept those, like being Psychic, except maybe for the Serena chapter. Also tell me the Pokémon they should have. But note that they may not appear for a while, but will be added throughout the Arcs.**

**Again, any Pokémon suggestions for Ash, Misty and Brock are welcome.**

**Ash's Pokémon:**

**Pikachu  
Rattata  
Gyarados  
Butterfree  
Pidgeotto  
Eevee  
Sandslash  
Bulbasaur  
Charmander  
Squirtle  
Krabby  
Absol  
Egg**

**Misty's Pokémon:**

**Goldeen  
Staryu  
Starmie  
Tentacruel  
Horsea  
Vaporeon**

**Brock's Pokémon:**

**Geodude  
Onix  
Zubat**

**After this Arc is done I will be putting the Pokémon Ash has on my Profile Page and will only put Pokémon that Ash, Misty and Brock gain in each Arc in the story Arc.**

**Please Follow, Favourite and Review!**

**Until Next Time, AshleyH30 Out!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Ghost of Lavender Town

**Ok, Guys, Here is the next Chapter. **

**Now a few things I would like to say before you read.**

**Firstly, I would like to thank all those that have Followed, Favourite or Reviewed. I would also like to thank those that have made suggestions to the story, they really help.**

**Secondly, thank you to ****SaiyaStyles**** for giving me the OC that will appear in this chapter and the next one, and to all those that have given me their OCs**

**Now, this chapter is shorter than usual, that is because it is part of a two part story that I felt was too long for one chapter and would take too long to write, so I divided it up into two. I plan to have part two up in a couple of days to make this story complete. **

**In the Anime, the ghost in the Maiden's Peak episode could talk, instead in this chapter I have explained this through some form of hypnosis, which is why he will say "Gastly, Gastly," later on as he is not using hypnosis than.**

**For you Pok****é****shipping fans, this chapter will have some hints, as I couldn't pass on the hints the Anime episode actually had, with some of my own thrown in. **

**Finally, this chapter is also short because I am sick and struggle to write for long periods of time when I'm constantly sneezing and coughing. Anyway, enjoy the next Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Team Rocket and the Ghost of Lavender Town (Part One)

Geovanni was mildly pleased. All the tests they had run on Mewtwo were showing astonishing results. They had not expected Mewtwo to be as powerful as he was, but there was one thing that concerned Geovanni; they were slowly losing control of psychic Pokémon.

That's what the latest report had foretold. He had gone over the report of Mewtwo's powers dozens of times, and every time he came to the same conclusion, as he sat at his desk in the Viridian City Gym.

When they tested Mewtwo's powers, by having him create the storm, they marvelled at its power. But what they didn't expect was for Mewtwo to suddenly stop. Team Rocket hadn't ordered him to stop, but rather to increase the ferocity of the storm. Instead Mewtwo lowered his hands and sat on the ground, stating that he was too weak to continue.

But Geovanni knew better, the tests had shown Mewtwo's powers were far greater than what he had used that day. The report had also shown Mewtwo's reluctance to sometimes follow commands.

That was the problem Geovanni was now facing. He had to find a way to maintain control of the psychic Pokémon, or at least a way to contain him. For Geovanni knew the consequences if he didn't succeed in following his mysterious Master's orders, and that was how he had come up with his current plan.

"Sir!" Geovanni's assistant's voice travelled through the phone on his desk.

"Yes?" Geovanni replied, pressing the intercom button.

"Those two agents you requested have arrived," the assistant answered.

"Thank you, Michelle, send them in," Geovanni said, placing the report on the desk.

"Yes, sir," Michelle replied. Shortly after the intercom ended, the doors to Geovanni's office opened. Slowly, two people walked in; one female with gold coloured hair, and one male with green hair, both wore the standard black Rocket uniform.

"Y-yo-you requested us, sir?" the male nervously stuttered.

"Yes, take a seat," Geovanni coldly, but firmly, said, gesturing to the seats on the other side of the desk. "I have an important mission for you two."

Although the male was nervous, his female companion practically pulsed confidence. "What is it you need us to do, sir?" the woman confidently asked.

"Straight to the point, Cassidy," Geovanni mused. "Very well, I need you and Butch to take a team and head to Lavender Town."

"What do you need us to do there?" Cassidy asked.

"I need you, and the team I'll be sending, to catch as many ghost type Pokémon you can find. We've known about the abundance of these Pokémon at Lavender Tower for some time," Geovanni elaborated.

"How many will you need?"

"As many as you can capture," Geovanni answered.

"Why do you need them?" Cassidy asked.

"That is not for you to know!" Geovanni growled. "Just do as you are ordered and you'll be rewarded with a promotion."

"Yes, sir!" Cassidy quickly responded.

"Good, your team is waiting for you outside, this will be your first mission as team leaders," Geovanni said. "Any information you need will be given to you when you meet your team," Geovanni said.

"We will need certain Pokémon to catch any ghost Pokémon, sir," Cassidy said.

"They are with your team. Now, Go!" Geovanni demanded.

Standing up, Butch and Cassidy quickly walked towards the doors. "Oh, Butch and Cassidy," they both paused. "Don't fail me, you won't like the consequences," Geovanni warned.

* * *

The trip on the ferry had been boring, for Ash, Misty and Brock. They had decided to stay at Sunnyshore Town for an extra day, and were now well on their way to Maiden's Peak. The only problem was that the ferry had no activities, and took eight hours to reach the ferry's destination.

They had gotten up early and bordered the first ferry of the day. That was at eight in the morning, it was now mid-day. "Hey Ash," Misty said, look out over the ocean. "I know what we could do to make the time go faster."

"Yeah?" Ash asked. He had been trying to make the trip go faster by meditating, but the continuous rocking of the boat had made it difficult.

"We could release some of our smaller Pokémon and play with them," Misty replied.

"That's not a bad idea Misty," Ash said, grabbing some of his Poké Balls. "Come on out guys!" he threw six of his Poké Balls into the air, releasing Rattata, Eevee, Absol, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, while Misty released; Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, and Vaporeon.

Brock released Zubat, and as a result, Ash also released Pidgeotto and Butterfree. Immediately, all the Pokémon began to split off into their own little groups. Rattata and Eevee remained by Ash's side.

Pikachu had hopped off of Ash's shoulder and Joined Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Although all the Pokémon had split off into groups, Absol had remained very still, he was scared of the other Pokémon, as he hadn't met them yet.

"Hey, Absol, come here," Ash calmly soothed, sensing Absol's nervousness of the other Pokémon. Absol timidly approached Ash, never taking his eyes of the other Pokémon. "They're not going to hurt you."

Ash knelt down slightly and began to pat the disaster Pokémon. "They're your friends," Ash comforted. "Hey, guys!" Ash called to all of his Pokémon. "Why don't you come over here and introduce yourselves to Absol."

All the Pokémon rushed over to Absol and individually greeted their newest friend. At first, Absol was reluctant, and shielded himself behind Ash. But after some careful coaxing by the Aura Guardian in training, the disaster Pokémon cautiously greeted his fellow Pokémon.

The introduction was going well, until Misty noticed Vaporeon acting strange. She was continually glancing at Eevee, and slowly making her way towards the evolution Pokémon. "Hey, Ash!" Misty interrupted Ash and his Pokémon. "Vaporeon is acting strange, and it looks like it's because of Eevee."

Ash looked up from his Pokémon and watched as Vaporeon slowly approached his unsuspecting Eevee. Ash could tell something was up, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Trying to connect the dots, Ash decided to scan the Pokémon's aura. What he found astonished him, it appeared that Vaporeon and Eevee's aura were similar and were intermingling.

That's when it hit Ash like a ton of bricks. "Vaporeon!" Ash pulled the bubble jet Pokémon from its concentration. "Do you believe that you know this Eevee?" Vaporeon nodded.

"How?!" Misty said in shock. "You got that Eevee as an egg, and I only got Vaporeon almost a week ago."

"You'll see in a second, Misty," Ash said. "Vaporeon, did Red have an evolved form of Eevee?" Vaporeon nodded again. Brock was starting to understand where Ash was going, while Misty didn't know what Red's Pokémon had to do with this.

"Were you in love with that Pokémon?" Brock cut in. Vaporeon turned towards Brock and nodded. "I see what you're thinking Ash."

"Now I see," Misty blurted out. "You're Eevee's mother, aren't you, Vaporeon?" Misty asked as she approached her Pokémon.

"Va!" Vaporeon answered with a nod. Eevee had been listening to the entire conversation from the point Misty mention the evolution Pokémon, and was shocked to learn Vaporeon was its mother.

"Vee?" Eevee suddenly appeared in front of Vaporeon. Vaporeon was surprised by Eevee's closeness, but nudged the evolution Pokémon as answer. "Eevee EE!" Eevee squealed in excitement.

"They look so cute together," Misty cooed as she watched the two interact. All the other Pokémon, whom had been conversing with their newest member, turned and watched as Eevee and Vaporeon met for the first time.

All the attention caused Vaporeon and Eevee to stop and look at the group of humans and Pokémon that surrounded them. "Hey, Ash, Misty, why don't we give those two some private time," Brock suggested.

"Not a bad idea, Brock," Ash agreed. "Hey!" Ash addressed his Pokémon. "Let's give them some private time to meet." Ash turned towards Vaporeon and Eevee, whom were very annoyed by all the attention.

"We'll go to the other side of the ship and give you two some time alone, how does that sound?" Vaporeon was delighted to have all the attention off of them and nodded at Ash's suggestion.

"Ok then, come on," Ash told his Pokémon. "How about we have some fun on the other side of the ship." All of Ash's Pokémon excitedly agreed and followed Ash, Misty and Brock.

A couple of hours past, everyone was tired, the day trip on the ferry had taken it out of them. "So, Ash," Misty said, leaning against the railing of the ship. "Which Pokémon are you going to use against Sabrina and her psychic Pokémon?"

"It depends on whether it's a two on two, or a three on three, but I'm definitely going to use Absol," Ash answered.

Misty looked confused when Ash said Absol. "But isn't Absol still young, that's what I thought I heard that announcer say," she asked.

"Yes, he is young, but he is also very powerful, I had a private training session with him yesterday during our day off," Ash answered.

"Do you know how old he is," Misty asked, pointing at the disaster Pokémon.

"The Pokédex said he was six months old, obviously the company that sponsored the St. Anne battle tournament must have taken care of him quite well," Ash mused.

"What do you mean by that?" Brock asked.

"When I trained with him yesterday, he revealed how strong he was, and he trained like he had been vigorously trained," Ash elaborated. "It seemed like he had the same amount of experience as any of my other Pokémon."

"What about the other Pokémon?" Misty asked. "It'll probably be a two on two Pokémon battle, so which Pokémon will you use?"

"I don't know," Ash admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I haven't really decided, it's kind of a hard choice."

"That's alright Ash," Brock reassured. "You have plenty of time to choose the other Pokémon."

"You're right Brock, I will," Ash said. "Hey! Look!" Ash exclaimed, pointing towards the horizon. "Land!"

Slowly, land started to peak on the horizon. They were heading in that direction, and were close to finally getting off the ferry.

"Maiden's Peak," Misty said. "You know they're holding a 'Summer's End' festival at the moment."

"End of summer, aww man!" Brock exclaimed, disheartened by the news. "I missed another summer season and won't be able to see any beautiful girls, on the beach, in bathing suits! I'll have to wait a whole year to meet a girl."

"Pervert," Misty angrily muttered, but only loud enough for Ash to hear, who nodded in agreement.

As the ship drew closer to the mainland, Ash, Misty and Brock, rounded up their Pokémon and returned them to their Poké Balls. "Aww," Misty cooed as she saw Vaporeon and Eevee.

Vaporeon was lying on the ground, with a sleeping Eevee snuggled against her body. "I'm sorry, Vaporeon," Ash reluctantly said, approaching the snuggling Pokémon. "But I have to return Eevee to his Poké Ball for transport."

Vaporeon nodded as Ash pulled out Eevee's Poké Ball and returned the evolution Pokémon. Misty quickly followed suit and recalled Vaporeon.

* * *

Ash, Misty and Brock, departed the ferry and watched as people flew by, eager to join in the town's festival. "Maiden's Peak welcomes the passengers arriving from Sunnyshore Town, We invite you all to attend our annual 'Summer's End' festival! Now in progress," the speakers on the dock blared.

"The festival looks great!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah! It looks like fun, let's check it out!" Misty agreed.

"I'll ride the Ferris wheel all alone," Brock miserably said, still upset about the end of summer. "Huh? Who's that?" Brock looked further down the dock and saw a young woman. She wore a white silk dress and had long light purple hair that was blown around by the wind.

"Wow, what a knockout!" Brock exclaimed, before being knocked over by a rush of people that left the ferry. As quickly as the woman was there, she disappeared. "Hey, she's gone." Brock crawled onto his knees and look back down the dock.

But Pikachu was the only one to see her disappear. "Pika, cha?" Pikachu questioned. As Brock crawled past Pikachu, the mouse Pokémon began to think about what the woman was. "Pika… Chu" Pikachu was worried.

"Cheer up Brock, we're at a festival!" Ash excitedly said, grabbing hold oh Brock's arm.

"Yeah!" Misty agreed, grabbing Brock's other arm. "Let's have some fun," she said as Ash and herself began to drag Brock away from the dock.

After Ash, Misty and Brock, disappeared, the Rocket Trio quickly, but silently, made their way off the ship and onto the dock. After a short talk about money, James looked further down the dock and saw the same woman that Brock saw.

After being pulled to his sensors by Jesse and Meowth, James took another look down the dock, but the woman had disappeared, again. The Rocket Trio then made their way towards the festival, hoping to find money.

* * *

Ash, Misty and Brock were enjoying the festival and the main parade, when they were stopped by a little old lady. The old lady warned Brock about the Maiden's curse. Misty mistook the beautify lady as herself and was insulted by the old lady.

After angrily dragging Ash and Brock away, Misty and her friends found themselves outside a shrine, with a large gathering. Team Rocket, whom had also been visited by the old lady, had also made their way to the shrine.

The man standing outside the shrine talked about the history of Maiden's Peak, and the story of the Maiden that waited for her soul mate to return from a war two thousand years ago, but no matter how long she waited, her true love never returned. Although, she continued to stand on the peak every day, and her body eventually became rock, like the ground underneath her.

Upon revealing the painting of the Maiden, Brock and James recognised the woman in the painting as the woman they saw on the dock. Asking questions about the peak, Brock and James were directed towards Maiden's Rock, the rocky cliff the town was named after.

Brock and James were so entrenched in their love for the Maiden that they couldn't take their eyes off on the rocky statue on the cliff. It was beginning to get late, when Ash and Misty decided it was time to leave.

"No matter how long you wait here, a rock is a rock, Brock," Ash said.

"Yeah, let's go back to the festival," Misty agreed. "This is boring." They had been standing at Maiden's Rock for most of the day.

"Why don't you two go back, I want to stay here a little bit longer," Brock said, entranced.

"You remember where we're staying tonight, right?" Ash asked.

"The Pokémon Centre near the port, I'll make it back before curfew," Brock said, not taking his eyes off of Maiden Rock. Ash reluctantly picked up his backpack and looked back at his friend. "Don't worry about me, I'll be ok," Brock reassured.

Ash and Misty then reluctantly left their friend at Maiden Rock and made their way towards the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

Ash and Misty had been patiently waiting for their friend to arrive at the Pokémon Centre. It was nearly eleven o'clock, and curfew was about to begin. Suddenly, the automatic doors of the Pokémon Centre opened.

Ash and Misty looked in the direction of the entrance, hoping their friend had arrived, but instead a fourteen year old boy, wearing a white t-shirt, a black jacket with hoodie on that had white striped cuffs and baggy, white skinny jeans. He also had a black bandanna around his mouth, a metal stud earring on his right ear, and a Dragonite fang around his neck, and a black backpack.

The boy, mysteriously walked in and quietly booked a room for the night, before disappearing into his room. Ash and Misty were so shocked by the boy, that they forgot the time. Suddenly, the clock rang out, signifying that it was eleven o'clock.

Ash tried to rush out of the Pokémon Centre to find his friend, before he was locked in, but was stopped by Nurse Joy, who told him to go to bed. Reluctantly, Ash and Misty left the lobby and headed for their room.

* * *

The next morning, Ash and Misty got up early to try and find their friend. Ash was so worried about Brock that he decided to skip his morning meditation and start the search early. After searching the town high, and low, Ash decided he had to use his aura sense to find his friend.

But to try and locate one person in a large town was massive challenge for Ash, he had to try and expand his aura sense to cover the whole town. He had never tried such a task on a large area, and the furthest he had ever been able to look, without hurting himself, was only a small distance.

Deciding he had no other choice, Ash closed his eyes and began to focus, when he reopened them, his irises had turned from brown to blue. He could see further than he had ever before, feel each person's aura with the city, it was quite an experience for Ash.

He tried to focus, he needed to find his friends aura. Luckily, he knew what Brock's aura looked like and could easily identify it out of the thousands that were around them.

Misty was shocked when she saw Ash's eyes change colour. Although she had learned about aura, after Ash had given her his book to read, at her own request, she was still surprised by what you could do with aura, she didn't entirely understand its power.

After searching through the thousands of people, Ash finally located Brock, but he wasn't alone. "I think I've found him," Ash said as his eyes returned to normal. "He appears to be inside the building at Maiden Rock."

"Alright, let's go, I'm getting worried," Misty anxiously said. She began to run in the direction of Maiden Rock.

"Yeah," Ash agreed. He began to follow Misty, but stopped and kneeled down in pain.

"Ash? Are you ok?" Misty worriedly asked. She had turned around after hearing Ash grunt, and found her friend bent over, in pain.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ash lied. He had used too much aura, he wasn't ready to use his abilities like that. "I… I think I used too much aura," Ash said, slowly standing up.

"Don't scare me like that again," Misty warned. Ash tried to walk forward but was finding it very difficult. "Here, let me help you," Misty raised Ash's arm around her neck and supported him.

"Thank, Misty," Ash beamed as they slowly walked towards Maiden Rock. "You're a really good friend."

When Ash and Misty arrived at Maiden Rock, they were surprised to find Jesse and Meowth searching for someone. "You're looking for someone too?" Ash asked.

"Yes, now shut up twerp and help us find him," Jesse angrily said, ignoring the condition Ash was in.

"It doesn't matter, they're in there," Ash said, pointing at the building right next to them. Ash was slowly gaining strength, but it was evident to himself that it would take a while to gain his full strength back.

As they opened the door, Brock and James fell through the entrance and landed on the ground. "Brock, what happened?" Ash asked. But brock didn't answer, both he and James were stuck in a love filled daze.

"Pull yourself together," Ash said, grabbing Brock by the shoulders and lifting his back off the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jesse exclaimed as James grabbed her leg. She leaned down and grabbed James by the shirt and began shacking him.

"So, everything turned out as I predicted," the old lady said, appearing out of nowhere. The group were shocked by the sudden appearance of the lady, and if Ash had been able to use his aura, he would have been able to tell that the old woman wasn't there a moment ago.

"Obviously, these two have both seen the ghost of the Maiden," the old lady continued, ignoring the groups surprised look.

"Ghost of the Maiden?" the group asked, except Brock and James who repeatedly said "I love her."

"They're possessed," Ash fearfully said. "Pikachu, Thunder Shock!" Ash ordered.

"Pika CHU!" Pikachu screamed as he unleashed a powerful Thunder Shock at Brock and James. The attack hit both of the love struck men and slightly knocked them out of their daze.

The old lady invited the group into the small cabin and told them the story of the Maiden's curse. She told them that every year they would find a man inside the cabin acting like zombies. She then preceded to tell them of the counter measures against the curse.

Ash, Misty, Jesse and Meowth bought the stickers and placed them around the cabin.

* * *

They waited throughout the night for the ghost to appear, Ash was starting to think it wouldn't show up, when suddenly the door to the cabin blew open and the ghost of the Maiden appeared at the entrance.

Before Ash, Misty, Jesse and Meowth could do anything, the Maiden lifted Brock and James into the air and flew them out of the cabin. Ash and Misty rushed to stop Brock from flying over the edge of Maiden's Peak.

They grabbed hold of Brock's legs and pulled him back. "Hey! Let go!" Brock exclaimed, annoyed at not being able to join the Maiden. Suddenly a rocket flew through the Maiden and she dropped Brock and James.

Looking back, Ash and Misty noticed that Jesse was the one whom had fired the rocket.

The Maiden, determined not to be stopped, unleashed a powerful gust of wind that drew the attention of ghosts in the forest.

"What is that?" Misty worriedly asked, standing behind Ash.

"Not any Pokémon I know," Ash answered. Ash pulled out his Pokédex because he still couldn't scan the ghosts with his aura.

**No Pokémon entry found.**

"There not Pokémon," Ash said, he was now afraid of the ghosts. The ghost skulls began to fly all around the group, encircling them, while the Maiden floated beside the cliff.

As Ash continued to try and scan the ghosts, Misty grabbed hold of Ash out of fear and wouldn't let go. Ash found it odd to have Misty so close to him, and didn't entirely understand the strange feeling he got in his stomach due to her closeness.

**Still Searching**

Ash continued to follow the ghosts until his Pokédex landed on the Maiden.

**Pokémon entry found. ****Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. Although it can sneak in anywhere with its gaseous body, it can also be blown away by wind.**

"Gastly, you're really a Pokémon!" Ash said.

"So, you finally figured it out," the Maiden said, before turning into the old lady and then finally into his true form. The skull ghosts disappeared and were replaced with a black, spherical sphere, surrounded by a purple haze.

"If you're a Pokémon, than I can battle you!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu! Thunder Shock!" But Gastly simply disappeared and dodged the attack. Before anyone could react, Gastly appeared in front of Pikachu and licked the electric mouse, paralysing him.

Jesse and James sent out their own Pokémon, but were easily defeated, while Meowth tried to attack the Ghost himself, ultimately failing.

"My turn, Absol, I Choose You!" Ash exclaimed as he threw Absol's Poké Ball into the air. In a flash of light, the dark type Pokémon appeared. "Use the move I taught you a couple of days ago, Bite!" Ash ordered.

Absol raced towards Gastly, and managed to bite down on the gas Pokémon, before he could get away. Gastly became angry at being hit by the attack and charged up a powerful Night Shade attack.

"Gastly! Stop!" the strange boy that Ash and Misty had seen yesterday ordered, appearing from behind the battle.

Gastly turned towards the newcomer and recognised the boy. The gas Pokémon immediately stopped his attack and raced towards his old friend. They both greeted before turning towards the group.

"I'm sorry for what Gastly has done, he usually doesn't travel this far away from Lavender Town," the boy said.

"Is Gastly your Pokémon?" Misty asked.

"No, but he is an old friend of mine, he can sometimes cause trouble for those around Lavender Town, and doesn't stay too far away from Lavender Tower. I saw him a couple of days ago leave and decided to follow him," the boy elaborated.

"Can he talk?" Brock asked, now out of his daze.

"No, he just uses a sort of hypnosis to convince his victims he can talk," The boy answered. "Come on, Gastly, let's go home."

The boy turned around and began to leave. "Wait!" Ash exclaimed. "What is your name?"

"Styles Kaizu," Styles answered before disappearing.

"Well, that was odd," Ash mumbled.

"Yeah," Misty agreed. "Hey, look, sunrise," Misty pointed towards the horizon.

* * *

Later that day, Ash and Misty were by the shore placing a boat in the ocean, with a candle on it. "At the end of every summer the visitors send out these tiny boats, each one with a candle to light the way for any wandering spirits that can't find their way back home," Officer Jenny explained to Brock.

Later that night, Ash was waiting by a small wooden fence at the celebration of the end of the festival, looking up the ghost Pokémon Gastly with his Pokédex. Ash was dressed in a traditional blue kimono.

Ash had regained his full strength after relaxing the entire day.

"Sorry I'm late," Misty said, walking up to Ash. When Ash looked up from his Pokédex, he couldn't help but stare. To him, Misty looked beautiful with her hair down, dress in a pink kimono.

"Come on Ash, let's dance," Misty excitedly exclaimed, not noticing Ash's stare.

"Ah, sure," Ash said as Misty grabbed his hand and led him to where the others were dancing. As they danced, Ash felt that strange feeling in his stomach again, but ignored it, deciding to just enjoy his dance with Misty.

Standing in the forest just outside the celebration, Styles stood, Gastly right beside him. He watched as Ash and Misty danced together. "Are you sure they can help us?" Styles asked the gas Pokémon.

"Gastly, gas," Gastly answered, nodding in confirmation.

"You know I don't trust many humans, but if what you tell me is correct, we may need their help I defeating Team Rocket," Styles continued. "I'll talk to them tomorrow, let them have their fun for now." Styles turned away from the celebration and headed towards the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

**What will happen in Lavender Town? Will Ash ever get his fourth Gym Badge? Which Pokémon will he use? How will Vaporeon and Eevee's relationship change? Find out next time!**

**I seriously didn't like this chapter, not because of its story, but how it felt when I wrote it, but I hope it turned out alright. Writing chapters based around episodes is really hard and can be annoying at times, but once I'm done, I feel really satisfied. **

**I hope you guys liked Vaporeon being Eevee's mother, when I realised that Red's Espeon was male, and Vaporeon was female, I couldn't pass on the opportunity to make them a kind of family.**

**The voting for Eevee's evolution has been going well, but i would like more people to vote. At the moment, two of the evolutions are tied for first, and if that doesn't change by the time i write the chapter where Eevee evolves, which is not far away, i will flip a coin to decide. I really do want you guys to help this story to evolve, so I'd love it if you guys had an input by voting. Votes like these will not be regular but will happen every so often.  
**

**If anyone doesn't understand something in this chapter please let me know and I'll explain it.**

**Just for the record, Ash won't realise he likes Misty until somewhere in the Johto arc, But Misty will realise during the second movie. So for now they will be friends, but hints like that will be thrown around every so often.**

**I've noticed a massive discrepancy in the number of Pokémon that each character has, which will change soon, as I give Misty, and especially Brock, more Pokémon.**

**Ash's Pokémon:**

**Pikachu  
Rattata  
Gyarados  
Butterfree  
Pidgeotto  
Eevee  
Sandslash  
Bulbasaur  
Charmander  
Squirtle  
Krabby  
Absol  
Egg**

**Misty's Pokémon:**

**Goldeen  
Staryu  
Starmie  
Tentacruel  
Horsea  
Vaporeon **

**Brock's Pokémon:**

**Geodude  
Onix  
Zubat **

**After this Arc is done I will be putting the Pokémon Ash has on my Profile Page and will only put Pokémon that Ash, Misty and Brock gain in each Arc in the story Arc.**

**Please Follow, Favourite and Review!**

**Until Next Time, AshleyH30 Out!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Lavender Town Showdown

**Ok guys here's the second part of my two part chapter.**

**I would first like to say thanks again to ****SaiyaStyles for his OC character that I now plan to have appear somewhat regularly, but don't worry to those that have submitted their OC they will all appear in due time.**

**Secondly, thanks to those that have Followed, Favourite or Reviewed, as I said before your contribution drives me to write this and come up with interesting stories.**

**Now I forgot to mention that some of this stories history is based on Pokémon Origins, mainly Red's past.**

**I've just updated a sew things, nothing has been changed in the story.**

**Just a warning that this chapter will be darker than others, but no Pokémon was injured in the writing of the Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Lavender Town Showdown (Part Two)

It was the morning after the festival, everyone was asleep, except for the aspiring Pokémon Master. Ash had woken up early, as was his daily ritual, and had found a nice quiet place to meditate. The aura and energy he had used in finding his friend Brock had returned. But his training was not what was on his mind, instead he was trying to figure out how he was going to deal with Sabrina and her psychic Pokémon.

"How's your meditation going?" Misty asked, startling the young trainer. Because he hadn't been focusing on his aura abilities, he had been blind to those around him.

"Alright," Ash answered, opening his eyes. "I wasn't really meditating, I was kind of in deep thought."

"About what?" Misty asked, intrigued. She took a seat next to him, on the ground, underneath the tree that Ash was under.

"A lot of things," Ash sighed. "But mainly on which Pokémon I'm going to use against Sabrina."

"You haven't decided?"

"Yes and no," Ash answered. Misty gave Ash a puzzled look. "I've decided to go with Absol, but I don't know about the other Pokémon," Ash elaborated.

"You still have time you know, I haven't decide which Pokémon I'll use at the HopHopHop Town Water Tournament, but I'm always thinking about it, and which Pokémon I choose can change in a heartbeat," Misty advised.

"I know, but it's not that, going up against Gastly got me thinking," Ash said. "I need another Pokémon that will have an advantage over psychic Pokémon."

"You don't have any that have an advantage other than Absol?" Misty asked.

"No, and that's the problem," Ash answered.

"Well, Brock's almost done cooking breakfast, so when you're done thinking it over, come and joins us, ok?" Misty stood up and walked away. "Oh, and I had fun last night, thanks," Misty turned around and smiled at her friend.

"I had fun too," Ash said, smiling back.

Misty walked back towards the Pokémon Centre and met up with brock. "So, how's he doing?" Brock asked, referring to their friend.

"Good," Misty replied, taking a seat at the table and grabbing her breakfast. "He's just thinking about which Pokémon he will use against Sabrina."

"That's not a bad idea," Brock mused. "Sabrina is a pretty tough Gym Leader, and Ash is going to need all the help he can get."

Brock was about to eat his own Breakfast when he noticed Ash enter the Pokémon Centre. "Good morning Ash," Brock smiled.

"Morning Brock," Ash mumbled in deep thought.

"So have you decided what you want to do?" Misty asked.

"Yes," Ash answered, breaking his thought and looking at his friends. "I know exactly what we will be doing."

"So are we heading to Saffron City?" Misty asked, she had already packed and had everything in her bag, sitting next to her.

"No," Ash answered, earning puzzled looks from both Misty and Brock. "We're heading to Lavender Town. If you remember what that strange boy… Styles, I think that was his name, said; he said that Gastly came from Lavender Town, and if I'm correct, there are probably more ghost type Pokémon there," Ash elaborated.

"Ok then, shall we head off?" Brock asked, packing up his cooking utensils.

"Right after I have some breakfast Brock!" Ash exclaimed, louder than he would have liked.

* * *

"Status Report!" Geovanni's voice barked through the radio on Cassidy's side.

"We've taken control of the town, boss," Cassidy responded, grabbing the radio. "We are currently rounding up all the ghost Pokémon in town."

"Excellent," Geovanni evilly laughed. "I trust the Pokémon I gave you have been effective?"

"Yes, sir, they have been extremely helpful," Cassidy answered.

"Good, you have two days, than I want another report…" There was a pause. "And if you haven't captured most of the ghost Pokémon by then, there will be consequences. Is that understood?!" Geovanni growled.

"Y-yes, sir," Cassidy uneasily replied.

"Get back to work!" Geovanni angrily commanded as the radio signal went dark.

* * *

"Gull!" The water type Pokémon screeched, high above the ground.

"Huh? What was that?" Misty asked, looking for the source of the sound. They had just entered the route that would take them to Lavender Town and weren't very far from the ocean. "Hey look! It's a Wingull," Misty said, pointing at the flying Pokémon.

"I'm going to catch it," Ash exclaimed, grabbing an empty Poké Ball.

"Oh no you don't!" Misty quickly exclaimed. "I saw it first, so I get to catch it."

"Fine," Ash grumbled, putting away his Poké Ball.

"Misty calls, Starmie," Misty said, unleashing her starter Pokémon.

In a flash, the starfish Pokémon appeared. "Hiya!" it exclaimed, battle ready.

"Starmie, use Psychic and bring Wingull to the ground!" Misty ordered. A blue aura of energy formed around the seagull Pokémon, startling it. Before Wingull could do anything, the Pokémon was smashed into the ground.

Wingull quickly flapped its wings and charged towards Starmie, its wings glowing white in a Wing Attack. "Dodge it, using Rapid Spin, and come around and hit it with a Swift Attack," Misty commanded.

Wingull was too slow and widely missed the rapidly spinning Starmie. Starmie immediately stopped spinning the second it was safe and fired multiple stars at the flying water type, hitting it.

"Gull!" Wingull cried in pain before fainting.

"Poké Ball, Go!" Misty yelled, throwing one of her empty Poké Balls. The Poké Ball hit the downed Wingull and swallowed the water type Pokémon in a flash. The Poké Ball rocked back and forth for a few seconds before dinging, signalling the successful capture.

"Alright!" Misty exclaimed, running up to the Poké Ball. "I caught a Wingull!" She immediately released her Pokémon and allowed brock to treat it, while she scanned it with her Pokédex.

**Wingull, the Seagull Pokémon. Wingull will fly through the sky as though surfing waves. It normally carries food and other valuable items, then hides them here and there. This Wingull is female and has the ability Keen Eye. She knows the moves Growl, Water Gun, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Mist and Water Pulse. ****This Pokémon also possesses the egg move Twister but it has not been unlocked yet. **

"Wingull has some interesting moves," Ash mused.

"Yeah," Misty agreed, returning her new Pokémon. "We should get going, if we want to make it to Lavender Town by tomorrow night, we have to hurry."

"Yeah, you're right!" Ash suddenly realised. "You ready to go Brock?"

"Yep," Brock answered, placing the medicine in his backpack and following his friends.

* * *

It was very dark by the time Ash, Misty and Brock had decided to stop for the night. They had covered a lot of ground during the day, and they would arrive in Lavender Town by midday tomorrow.

Ash and Misty were out in the forest gathering firewood, while Brock was setting up dinner. Ash was picking up another piece of firewood when he sensed a presence nearby.

"I know you're there, come out before you get hurt," Ash warningly said, grabbing one of his Poké Balls, while Pikachu jumped off his master and let out sparks from his cheeks.

"How did you know I was there?" the boy responded, lowering the bandana from his face, appearing from the shadows.

"That's none of your business, Styles," Ash cautiously answered. "Now what do you want." Misty had stopped what she was doing and was now standing behind Ash, slightly off to the side.

"I need your help," Styles answered, getting straight to the point. "My town is in trouble, and my friend here," Gastly appeared from behind a tree. "Says that you can help us."

"I… don't… know," Ash reluctantly said.

"You're going to have to help me if you want to get a ghost Pokémon in Lavender Town," Styles angrily growled, cutting Ash off.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"The town, my town," Styles sighed. "That is in trouble, _is _Lavender Town," Styles answered.

"I don't understand," Ash asked with a puzzled look.

"Of cause you wouldn't, I told you we can't trust other humans," Styles said to Gastly.

"Gastly!" Gastly said, shaking his head. The ghost type Pokémon floated towards Ash. He paused for a second before floating around the stunned Pokémon trainer, happily chanting id name.

"What happened?" Misty asked, backing away from the happy ghost type.

"The town was attacked by a group of men and woman in black uniforms," Styles answered. "I believe you have had some experience with them before."

"You mean Team Rocket?" Ash asked.

"Yes, but not those bumbling idiots that follow you around," Styles answered. "I'm talking about the _real_ Team Rocket, the ones that won't hesitate to kill you."

"You know, you're not a very good salesman," Ash joked. "But we'll help you, right?" Ash asked, turning his gaze towards Misty.

Misty thought over the issue for a few seconds before coming to a decision. "Right," she answered, while nodding her head.

"That's good," Styles said, smiling for the first time.

"Come with us back to camp for the night and we'll head to Lavender Town tomorrow," Ash offered.

"I don't know," Styles unsurely muttered, he hated being in crowds.

"Come on, it'll make it easier for us to leave as early as possible tomorrow," Ash argued.

"Fine," Styles sighed. Ash and Misty picked up all the wood they had gathered and headed back to camp, with Styles in toe.

* * *

The next morning was like any other morning for Ash, Misty and Brock, but their new companion, he hadn't been around people in a very long time, and was finding it hard to handle the change.

"So, Gastly, do you have a plan?" Styles asked his Pokémon friend. He didn't like talking to others and found it easier to talk to his Pokémon.

Gastly shook his head as he floated around. Sighing, Styles knew that he had to come up with a plan and knew that he needed his new 'friends' to help him come up with it. "Hey, Ash?" Styles called out.

Ash, whom had been meditating before the long journey, opened his eyes and smiled at their companion. "Yes?" Ash asked.

"What are you doing?" Styles asked.

"Oh this," Ash muttered. "I'm meditating, it's something I do every day."

"Why?"

"I'm training to become something called an Aura Guardian," Ash answered. Although he didn't want Styles to know, he knew that he would eventually have to tell him, especially if he used his abilities that night.

"Aura Guardian," Styles softly mumbled. "You mean a person who can control and use aura?"

"Yes," Ash answered.

"That's cool," Styles said callously. "I've only ever met one other Aura Guardian."

"Really?!" That peaked Ash's interest.

"Yes," Styles answered. "As far as I'm aware, there are a few Aura Guardians in the world, but not as many as there used to be."

"Interesting," Ash said, standing up. "Perhaps one day you could tell me about the Aura Guardian you met. But for now, we have to make a plan to save your town."

"We do have to go now, if we want to make it to the towns limits by sun down," Styles said, grabbing his things.

* * *

The sun had just disappeared by the time Ash, Misty, Brock and Styles arrived at the towns limits. They were hiding behind a large amount of shrubbery, overlooking the town. "So you're saying you left your Pokémon in your house?" Ash whispered.

"Yes," Styles answered.

"Why did you leave them there?" Misty asked.

"I was out in the forest when Team Rocket attacked," Styles said, earning incredulous stares from Ash and his friends. "I like to walk alone ok!" Styles exclaimed a little too loud. "Sometimes I like to travel to a cabin out in the woods that belonged to my father."

"Ok, ok, we get the point," Ash said, trying to calm their companion. "So we need to get to your house and get your Pokémon, so we can stop Team Rocket, right?"

"Yes that's the plan," Styles said. "But how are we going to do that," Styles said, watching a nearby patrol go past. "There're too many of them," Styles said, referring to the Rocket grunts.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Ash answered, closing his eyes. When they reopened, his eyes had gone from brown to blue.

"Ash?" Misty worriedly said. "The last time you did that, you almost severely hurt yourself."

"It's alright Misty, I'm not using as much aura as I did last time," Ash reassuringly answered. "I'm only looking at what is around us, not the entire town." Ash turned towards his first companion and put a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me."

Misty reluctantly smiled at her friend and nodded. "Styles, lead the way," Ash said, returning to his previous position.

"Very well, follow me," Styles said as he slowly crept out of their hiding position.

* * *

"So how did you know where Gastly went?" Misty whispered as they covertly moved between alleyways.

"I was returning from the cabin when I noticed something was odd," Styles answered. They came to the next corner and he looked around for any guards. "You know, your aura ability works like a charm, we haven't ran into anyone yet."

"Thanks, as far as I can tell, Team Rocket is nowhere in this part of the town, they all appear to be gathered around Lavender Tower," Ash thanked.

"I was afraid of that," Styles muttered.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Gastly said he left because he and other ghost type Pokémon had come under attack," Styles answered. "When I got close to town I watched Gastly float off as fast as he could down the route we just came from, that's how I knew something was wrong. So I entered the town to investigate and when I saw the first Rocket grunt, I backed away and followed Gastly to try and seek his help."

"So you believe they're here for ghost type Pokémon?" Brock asked.

"Precisely," Styles answered as he approached a door. "We're here." Styles grabbed the key from his belt and unlocked the door. Immediately after the door was opened, Styles was pounced on by an excited Glaceon.

"Hey, Mizore," Styles said, patting his starter Pokémon. "How have you and all the other Pokémon been?"

"Glaceon!" Glaceon happily exclaimed, nodding her head in the direction of Styles other Pokémon.

"That's good, now I'm going to need your help, can you gather the other Pokémon and then we're going to free this town from Team Rocket," Styles told his Pokémon. As all his Pokémon appeared, Styles returned his Pokémon and turned towards his companions.

"You live here?" Ash asked. The place looked like it had been abandoned, there were cobwebs and spider webs everywhere.

"No, I live in the cabin in the forest, but I leave my Pokémon here sometimes to have some time alone," Styles answered. He didn't like telling people about himself, but he had gone this far with Ash, Misty and Brock, so he decided he could trust them.

"Where are your parents?" Misty asked.

"Dead," Styles simply, but sternly, answered. Knowing that Styles wouldn't answer any more, Misty decided not to ask further.

"This was your parent's home," Ash mused, not noticing the uneasy look he was getting from Styles and the look from Misty that told him to stop talking.

"Are you ready?" Styles asked, trying to change the conversation, as Mizore jumped onto Styles shoulder for transport.

"Yes," Ash, Misty and Brock, answered in unison.

* * *

"How's the capturing going?" Cassidy asked one of the grunts.

"Good, mam," The grunt answered.

"Have the towns people caused any trouble?" Butch added.

"No, they have been rather quiet, I… No, sir," the grunt replied.

"Say what you were going to say," Cassidy told the grunt. "If you have something to say let us hear it."

"I thinks it's odd to have the town so quiet. Never in any of these types of raids, we have done before, has there been no resistance from the town. I believe something is up, and to add to that, the longer we stay here, the more likely the G-Men will show up," the grunt said.

"G-Men?" Both Cassidy and Butch asked. They had never heard of such an organisation.

"Oh, I forgot, this is your first raid," the grunt laughed. "The G-Men is an organisation that exists to try and stop criminal organisations like Team Rocket. In fact they were originally created for that sole purpose."

"Very well, keep us apprised of any new developments," Butch ordered. "Now, put extra patrols on the perimeter of Lavender Tower, if anyone tries to interfere with our goals, I want them stopped with as much force as possible."

"Yes, Sir!" The grunt said before turning around and walking down the steps. They were on the top floor of Lavender Tower and were overlooking the town.

* * *

"How much farther to Lavender Tower?" Ash asked. He was beginning to become tired from using his aura sense constantly.

"Not far," Styles answered. "See the large building in the distance," Styles pointed at a large pyramid shaped building with a glass dome on top. "That's Lavender Tower, we should arrive there in a few minutes."

"Stop," Ash whispered as they approached the final building before Lavender Tower. "A large amount of people just left the tower and are forming a perimeter."

"Damn, it looks like we're doing this the hard way," Styles muttered. "When I say, call out three of your best Pokémon, we're going to need them," Styles instructed.

"Ok," Ash, Misty and Brock said in unison. Styles turned away from them and walked down another path. Ash and his friends waited for what felt like ages, when suddenly they heard a command.

"Mizore, Ice Beam!" Styles ordered his Glaceon. "Hit him in the legs." A beam of freezing cold ice suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hit one of the grunts in the leg, preventing him from moving.

Before anyone could react, more grunts appeared, releasing their Pokémon. There was the common Raticate and Fearow, but some surprises amongst them; a couple of Honchkrow, a few Mightyena, a Sneasel and most surprising of all, a Zoroark.

"Pikachu! Charmander! Pidgeotto! I Choose You!" Ash exclaimed as he released his Pokémon, while Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder. At the same time, Misty released Starmie, Vaporeon and Tentacruel, while Brock released Onix, Zubat and Geodude.

"Pikachu, Let's show these Fearow what you can do! Thunder Shock!" Pikachu charged up the attack and unleashed a power shot of electricity that caused some of the Fearow to instantly faint.

As the battling continued, Ash, Misty and Brock all got separated.

* * *

"Onix, use Rock Tomb and trap those Raticate," Brock ordered, while his Zubat battled one of the Honchkrow. Suddenly four large slabs of rock rose from beneath the ground, trapping the helpless mouse Pokémon.

"No you don't!" One of the grunts snarled. "Raticate, use dig and get out of there."

"Earthquake!" Brock simply ordered. Onix raised his tail and slammed it into the ground. The earth beneath them shook violently as the Raticate fell into Brock's plan.

"No!" the grunt screamed as the mouse Pokémon were hit by the attack. But it was too late, all of the Raticate had been knocked out while trying to dig to freedom.

"Grr," another grunt growled. "You won't get away with that! Honchkrow, stop that Onix with Night Slash!" Honchkrow dove towards Onix with its wing glowing dark purple.

"Onix, counter with Rock Throw! Zubat finish Honchkrow off with a Wing Attack after it has been hit by Onix!" Brock ordered. Onix picked up one of the rocks that were used in the rock tomb and launched it at Honchkrow.

Honchkrow was so focused on charging up its attack, and not receiving a warning from its trainer, that it failed to see the incoming rock. The rock smashed into the stunned flying type Pokémon, but had no time to react as it was immediately hit by one of Zubat's wings.

Honchkrow screamed in pain before fainting and hitting the ground.

* * *

"Vaporeon, Water Gun!" Misty exclaimed. "Knock out that Fearow." Vaporeon had been battling a very persistent Fearow and was now winning. Vaporeon opened her mouth and unleashed a powerful jet of water that hit the Fearow, knocking it out completely.

"Good job, Vaporeon!" Misty exclaimed. "Now help Tentacruel out by countering that Ice Beam with your own!" Tentacruel was in a heated battle with Sneasel and was losing. Before Sneasel's Ice Beam could hit Tentacruel, Vaporeon countered with her own, causing a stalemate.

"Now Starmie! Come around and use Rapid Spin, knock Sneasel over so Vaporeon's Ice Bean can hit!" Misty ordered. Starmie, who had been battling some annoying Raticate, stopped its attack and began to rapidly spin towards the unsuspecting Sneasel.

"Sneasel watch out!" Sneasel's trainer warned, but it was too late. The Sneasel didn't know where the attack was coming from and had no way to dodge as Starmie smashed into the ice type from behind.

Unfortunately when Starmie knocked over Sneasel, it flew straight into the path of Vaporeon's Ice Beam. "Starmie!" Misty yelled in concern. Starmie stopped instantly and fainted.

"You did good, have a nice rest," Misty said to her Poké Ball after returning her Jellyfish Pokémon. The distraction gave time for Sneasel to get back to its feet.

"Sneasel, use Metal Claw!" the grunt barked. Sneasel charged towards Tentacruel, but before getting close, he changed his trajectory towards Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon, counter with Water Gun!" Misty ordered. Vaporeon opened her mouth, but instead of a stream of water, a powerful burst of water rushed forth and hit the charging Sneasel. "Great Hydro Pump! Vaporeon!"

"Finish it with Aurora Beam!" Misty ordered, pointing at the ice/dark type. Vaporeon opened her mouth again and a ball of energy formed. She unleashed her aurora coloured beam at Sneasel, knocking it out.

The grunts fighting Misty fled. Deciding to regroup, Misty headed in the direction she believed Ash was.

* * *

Charmander had been knocked out, Pikachu was struggling, and Pidgeotto was having a hard time fending off two Fearow and a Honchkrow. "Pikachu, help Pidgeotto out with a Thunder Shock!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu charged up his attack, but as he unleased it, it was clear it wasn't an ordinary Thunder Shock. "You learned Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed as he watched the electrical attack hit the two Fearow.

Pikachu's attack gave Pidgeotto time to fly away and regroup before returning and hitting the weakened Fearow with multiple Wing Attack's. Both Fearow couldn't fend off the attack and fainted.

"Pidgeotto Return, you did well and deserve a rest," Ash said, returning his flying type Pokémon. "Butterfree, I Choose You!" Ash grabbed another Poké Ball and released his bug type. Butterfree flew through the air, ready for battle.

"Butterfree, I want you to keep Honchkrow busy!" Ash exclaimed. "Use Sleep Powder and knock it out!" Ash watched as one of his first Pokémon followed his orders and flew towards Honchkrow.

* * *

"Godzilla, use Rock Slide and get rid of these annoying Raticate!" Styles ordered his Pupitar. He had slowly been making his way towards the entrance and was now only block off by a few annoyingly persistent Raticate and their trainers.

Before the Rocket grunts could do anything, a large amount of rocks hit their Pokémon, causing all of them to faint. "Excellent job, Godzilla!" Styles exclaimed. The grunts that faced him became nervous after losing their Pokémon and fled, leaving the entrance to Lavender Tower wide open.

"They're always easy," Styles muttered as he entered the tower, followed by Mizore and Godzilla; his Glaceon and Pupitar.

* * *

"Styles, where are you going?" Ash called out, noticing Styles enter the tower, as his Pokémon finished off Honchkrow. "We still have Pokémon to battle here!" But Ash's comments went unheeded as their newest companion disappeared into the tower.

Ash tried to follow him when he was stopped by a Pokémon that looked like a fox. It was bipedal, had gray-brown fur with crimson and black accents, with a pointed snout and ears with red insides. It's large, red, voluminous mane with black tips, which somewhat resembled a ponytail, flowed with the night's wind. Its thin upper arms spread out and grew bulkier towards its lower arms.

Its blue eyes stared back at Ash's blue ones. "Where do you think you're going?" a female grunt asked, walking up behind the fox Pokémon.

But Ash didn't answer, instead he continued to stare at the Pokémon. _This Pokémon is different, its aura, it feels weird, _Ash thought. _I have never felt a presence like it before, can it sense aura? Perhaps use it? _Ash pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the new Pokémon, he had to know what it was.

**Zoroark, the Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Zorua. Bonds between these Pokémon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents.**

"Interesting," Ash mused. He had forgotten about the ongoing battle and as a result, Butterfree had been knocked out. "Sorry Butterfree," Ash returned his fainted Pokémon.

"If you want to get in there," the female grunt snarled, pointing towards the entrance. "You're going to have to go through me and my Zoroark!"

"Fine, Pikachu, Use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered, pointing at the fox like Pokémon. Pikachu unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt that Zoroark simply stepped out of the way of. "What!" Ash exclaimed in shock. "Looks like we are going to have to use speed Pikachu!"

"Zoroark, use Night Slash!" the fox Pokémon's trainer ordered. Zoroark charged towards Pikachu, its claws glowing dark red.

"Dodge using agility!" Ash quickly said. "And come around with Iron Tail!" Pikachu disappeared in a flash, white streaks forming around him. He disappeared and reappeared several times before turning and heading towards Zoroark from behind, charging up his Iron Tail attack.

Pikachu did a front flip and brought his metallic tail down on Zoroark, but the fox Pokémon turned around and countered with its own Night Slash attack. As both attack collided, Zoroark raised his other claw and swung it down, hitting Pikachu, without receiving an order.

"Pika!" Pikachu screamed in pain, hoping to get a command from Ash. But Ash had no idea what to do, he had never faced a Pokémon as powerful as the one in front of him and couldn't come up with an idea that would work.

_Power didn't work, speed and accuracy didn't work, I don't know what to do, _Ash despairingly thought. "Pikachu come back here!" he ordered, he need the time to come up with a plan and didn't want Pikachu to be hurt even more beforehand.

As Pikachu slowly made his way back towards Ash, he didn't notice Zoroark charging up a Night Daze attack. The shock wave of purple dark energy exploded forth from Zoroark and hit Pikachu.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu screamed in terrible pain.

"Vaporeon, stop that attack with Water Pulse!" Misty ordered as she and Vaporeon appeared. Vaporeon shot a ball of water that formed into a powerful wave that knocked the Night Daze attack back. "Use, Ice Beam!" Misty watched as Ash rushed forward and picked up his fainted Pikachu.

Zoroark was too startled to move as the Ice Beam hit it and caused it a lot of damage. "Grr," the female grunt growled. "You haven't seen the last of me," she snarled as she returned her Zoroark and fled, knowing that she couldn't beat both of them.

"What now?" Brock asked as he appeared behind his friends. All the other grunts had been defeated, and there was no one outside.

"I guess we head inside," Ash answered as he cradled his injured Pokémon. Misty and Brock followed Ash as they slowly entered Lavender Tower. As they climbed each level, they found more and more Rocket grunts knocked unconscious.

"I guess Styles must have done this," Ash mused. As they neared the top floor, they heard the cry of a baby Pokémon. Deciding to investigate, Ash, Misty and Brock found a baby Cubone, but its colours were different.

Deciding they didn't have time to think it over, Brock walked up to the crying Pokémon and greeted it with some food. After some coaxing, the Pokémon agreed to join Brock's team and was captured.

As they arrived at the second highest floor, they noticed a strange machine. After investigating they found several ghost Pokémon trapped inside the machine. Coming up with an idea, Ash released Gyarados and ordered him to bite the machine, causing the psychic barrier that held the ghost types to be destroyed.

Several ghosts happily greeted Ash and his friends before floating away for safety, while two remained; a Haunter and a Gengar. "Haunter, haunt haunter," Haunter said as he licked Ash's face. Gastly, the one Ash and his friends knew, appeared and greeted his Pokémon friends. They all floated around, happily to be reunited, before Gastly left after talking to the other ghost Pokémon.

Haunter and Gengar turned towards Ash and Brock respectively and floated towards them.

"You want to come with me," Ash asked. Haunter nodded, he was extremely grateful for being freed and felt that Ash deserved to be his trainer. "Welcome to the team," Ash said as he raised an empty Poké Ball and caught the ghost type, while Brock caught Gengar.

"We need to keep going," Misty said. "We haven't ran into Styles and I'm starting to get worried," her face showed extreme concern.

"Right," Ash and Brock agreed as they began heading up the final stairs of the tower.

As they entered the top floor they found Styles unconscious on the ground. "Styles!" Ash yelled as he and his friends rushed to his side. In their haste to help their friend, they failed to see Butch and Cassidy, standing next to a Drowzee.

"Drowzee, Hypnosis!" Butch ordered. Ash and his friends turned around, but were too late as they were knocked out by the attack.

* * *

The sun shone upon Ash's face, causing him to wake up. He was bounded, with his friends. He searched the area with his aura and was relieved when he felt the presence of his Pokémon, but he also felt two unwanted people.

"Who are you?" Ash asked as he turned his head towards Butch and Cassidy.

"Prepare for trouble," Cassidy said.

"And make it double!" Butch added.

"Not another stupid motto," Ash groaned.

"To infect the world with devastation!" Cassidy continued, ignoring Ash's comment.

"To blight all people in every nation!" Butch said.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch, of course!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!" Cassidy finished.

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!" Butch finished.

"Your motto is better, I'll give you that," Ash mused. "But Biff over here could use some work."

"The name is Butch!" Butch snarled.

"Shut up!" Cassidy barked at her fellow Rocket. Suddenly the radio switched on and Geovanni's voice could be heard.

"Status Report!" Geovanni demanded.

"Shit!" Cassidy said, grabbing the radio. "Ahh… We've had a bit of a problem sir," she answered.

"What kind of problem?" Geovanni angrily asked, he didn't like failure.

"Some annoying kids showed up and freed the ghost Pokémon," Cassidy unsurely answered.

"Kids? KIDS!" Geovanni screamed into the radio. For several seconds there was a pause. "Wait, what do they look like?" He seethed.

"One of them has black hair, brown eyes and appears to be about ten years old," Cassidy answered.

"Wait, black hair? Is he wearing a blue vest jacket and a Pokémon League cap?" Geovanni cut in.

"Yes," Cassidy answered, not know how their boss knew what Ash looked like.

"And does he have a Pikachu?"

"Yes, we were just about to dispose of them," Cassidy answered.

"Don't!" Geovanni desperately ordered. "Pull out of there, the mission is a failure."

"But, sir!" Cassidy was shocked.

"No 'buts' Cassidy, now I'm ordering you to return to base, leave the kids, they will be dealt with later," Geovanni ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" Cassidy answered as the signal died. "Butch let's pack up and get out of here."

"Good, because I think I see a Dragonite in the distance," Butch said, pointing out the window.

"Let's go than," Cassidy ordered as they disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

"On behalf of the G-Men, I would like to thank you," Lance said as Ash and his friends left Lavender Tower. "What you have done could have certainly saved the town, and several ghost Pokémon."

"It was no problem," Ash brushed the praise off.

Brock looked around the grounds outside Lavender Tower, they looked completely different during the day. As he looked around, he noticed the Honchkrow that he had knocked out was still on the ground.

"What's going to happen to the Pokémon that were abandoned by Team Rocket?" Brock asked.

"We'll treat them and then find a nice home for them," Lance answered as he signed one of the forms an officer had given them.

"Would it be alright if I took one of them to raise, I believe I could really help it," Brock asked.

"Which one?" Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That one over there," Brock said, pointing at the Honchkrow. "I was the one that knocked it out and would like to help it get better."

"Very well, you may," Lance said. Brock rushed over and greeted the flying type and then proceeded to capture it. "I'll leave you to go to the Pokémon Centre," Lance continued once Brock had returned. "We have your statements so we don't need any more information."

"Thanks, I really need to get Pikachu checked out," Ash said as he patted his now conscious Pokémon. Although being awake, Pikachu was still badly injured and would require medical attention.

Lance turned around and began to head towards some officers. "This is the second time Team Rocket has attacked Lavender Town, and more specific, Lavender Tower, since I was born. Red will not be pleased," he said to himself.

Ash, Misty and Brock started to head off in the direction of the Pokémon Centre, but stopped when they noticed Styles wasn't following. "What's going on Styles?" Ash asked.

"I'm going to head to my cabin and gather my things and then head for Vermillion City," Styles answered. "I was relaxing for a day before heading there to challenge for the Thunder Badge."

"Oh, ok, I hope to see you at the Pokémon League then," Ash said, hiding his sadness in saying goodbye.

"Yep," Styles smiled before raising his bandanna over his mouth and walked away.

* * *

**How will Ash go in getting his Fourth Gym Badge? Who is the female with the Zoroark? And will we see Styles again? Find Out Next Time!**

**The last chapter didn't have many battles, and that was because I was holding them back for this chapter.**

**I hope you guys liked my link back to the original Lavender Tower story with Cubone. I gave Brock three Pokémon in this chapter because, up until thing point he only had three so I thought I should even the numbers out, but don't worry they won't get a large amount of Pokémon like they did in this chapter again, except for the Safari Zone!**

**I would like some help in coming up with a name and appearance for the female grunt with the Zoroark, I planned to take a character from the story I am actually writing for publishment, but decided not to, as I had done that with Jack and Zoey.**

**The vote for Eevee's evolution is going well, but if any of you have a favorite and would like to see it in the story, head to my profile and vote!**

**So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it took a lot of research on Pokémon and attacks to write it.**

**If you guys have any questions, please PM me or send your question in a review.**

**Ash's Pokémon:**

**Pikachu  
Rattata  
Gyarados  
Butterfree  
Pidgeotto  
Eevee  
Sandslash  
Bulbasaur  
Charmander  
Squirtle  
Krabby  
Absol  
Haunter  
Egg**

**Misty's Pokémon:**

**Goldeen  
Staryu  
Starmie  
Tentacruel  
Horsea  
Vaporeon  
Wingull**

**Brock's Pokémon:**

**Geodude  
Onix  
Zubat  
Cubone (Shiny)  
Gengar  
Honchkrow**

**After this Arc is done I will be putting the Pokémon Ash has on my Profile Page and will only put Pokémon that Ash, Misty and Brock gain in each Arc in the story Arc.**

**Please Follow, Favourite and Review!**

**Until Next Time, AshleyH30 Out!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Psychic Vs Aura Guardian

**Hey, guys, today the story hit 10000 views so I decided to celebrate by uploading this chapter a few days early. So thanks to all those that have continued to read this story, it really makes me happy.**

**Now just a warning, the beginning of this chapter is dark and sad, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Enjoy! **

* * *

"_Telepathy_"  
"**_Aura Communication_**"

* * *

Chapter 9 – Psychic Vs. Aura Guardian

Two days had passed since the events in Lavender Tower. Ash and his friends were still at the local Pokémon Centre. Pikachu had been severely injured by the Zoroark and required an extended stay for medical care.

Ash had used this time to strengthen his aura, but he couldn't get the image of the Pokémon that had caused great pain to Pikachu out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the fox Pokémon staring at him, and he re-lived that night every time he dreamt.

That was where Ash was now. He was fast asleep, rolling around in his bed in the Pokémon Centre. He had been having the same nightmare for the last few days. The Zoroark would fire its Night Daze attack, but instead of hitting Pikachu, the purple shockwave of pure dark energy would hit him.

He would scream in pain, but no one would come to help him. The female grunt would laugh, know that he was helpless. His face would contort in pain, then everything would go black.

"Ash! Ash, wake up!" Misty soothingly tried to wake her friend. She had awoken due to the screams Ash yelled in his sleep. When she got close, she could see the pain on his face and she was worried deeply.

This was the third time it had happened. She would wake in the middle of the night to his screams, and she couldn't understand why. Ash wouldn't tell her, but it was obvious to her that whatever had happened that night at Lavender Tower had done something to him.

"Ash, please wake up," she pleaded, shaking him slowly. She'd been trying to wake Ash for ten minutes now and it appeared nothing was working. Suddenly, Ash woke up, his eyes were shining blue, but they had the look of fear, not their usual excited happy look.

"Misty," Ash said, breathing heavily. His eyes returned to normal as he calmed down. "Thanks for waking me," he said with a fake smile.

"Ash," Misty said worriedly, taking a seat on the bed. "You need to tell me what happened. These nightmares will continue until you talk about it."

"How could you know that?" Ash question defensively.

"If I tell you, will you tell me what happened?" She solemnly responded.

"Yes," Ash reluctantly answered, slowly nodding his head.

"It all happened when I was four," Misty sighed, she hated telling this story. "The night my parents died."

* * *

Several years ago…

A young Misty Waterflower was playing with a toy Squirtle and a toy Totodile. She was four years old and was sitting in her room. Suddenly, she heard screaming coming from outside the house.

She got off of the bed and waddled towards the window. She wasn't quite tall enough to see out the window, but standing on the small chair allowed her to peep her eyes above the window sill.

It was raining, and she struggled to make out the figures standing around the house in the darkness. She had never seen them before, but she knew they didn't mean anything good.

The door to her room smashed open, frightening her. "Misty," her father Dan cried. "What are you doing over there, get away from the window."

Dan, with his fiery red hair, rushed over to his daughter and picked her up. He hurriedly ran out of the room, desperate to find his other daughters.

"Daddy, what's happening," Misty terrifyingly asked. She had no idea what was going on, and the suddenly desperate nature of her father scared her.

"It's alright sweetie," Dan soothed, stroking his daughters hair slowly. "We're just going to find your sisters and play a game of hide and seek, how does that sound?"

"O-ok," Misty sobbed. They continued to run down one of the hallways until they found Violet, Lily, and the oldest Daisy. The three girls followed their father as he led them to a back room of the house.

"Ok, girls, I don't want you coming out here for anything, is that understood?" Dan warned. The three girls nodded, while Misty didn't entirely understand what was going on. "Now, I will lock the door when I close it, and I don't want you to open it for anyone other than myself or your mother, understood?" The girls nodded again.

"Daddy," Misty cried as Dan closed the door.

"Don't worry sweetie, I won't be long," Dan calmed. "Daisy, look after your younger sisters for me, ok. I love you," he said with a tear in his eye as he closed the door and locked it.

"I love you too," Misty said as the door closed.

The four girls listened as they heard their father walk away. Not long after their father disappeared they heard the door being smashed in, followed by screaming and yelling. They could make out the yells of their mother and father, but the others, they were completely unknown to them.

Suddenly, they heard a shot, than another, than a few more, than silence, eerie, deadly, silence.

Misty's sisters had been murmuring during the whole situation, they clearly knew more than their youngest sibling, but Misty wasn't listening, her entire attention was on what was unfolding outside.

When they heard the first shot, her sisters gasped, clearly knowing what the sound meant. But Misty didn't, she was too young to know anything. As far as she was concerned, her father was playing a scary game with them, she didn't know any better.

They heard footsteps approach the door, this scared Misty's sisters and she wondered why they were acting the way they did. "Is anybody there?" a dark voice asked through the door. The door knob suddenly started to twist and turn as the man tried to enter.

Misty didn't know whether to respond, but the decision was made for her when Daisy pulled her close and covered her mouth. "Drop it," a female voice barked. "We've done what we were told to do, our orders were not to harm the kids, only the parents, and that's done." The woman laughed after she said the last bit, a sadistic laugh that sent shivers down Misty's spine.

Misty and her sisters listened as the footsteps disappeared down the hallway, than they were in silence, dead silence.

* * *

"We stayed there for two days, until our grandmother found us," Misty continued her story, tears streaming down her cheeks. The story was a real sensitive matter for Misty, and she hated talking about it, but she knew it would be the only way to help Ash with what he was going through right now.

"Our parents were dead, but they didn't tell me that, I was four years old. They told me they had gone away for a while," Misty said. "It wasn't until I was eight that I found out the truth. By then, we were living with our grandmother."

"But for years after that fateful night that took my parents, I had nightmares about those people in the dark. They scared me, and I wouldn't talk about it." She elaborated. "My grandmother finally decided to take me to a psychiatrist, when I was eight, and that's when I told them about my dreams."

"After a while the nightmares stopped, it really helped me recover." Misty had stopped talking. The retelling of her loss had taken a lot out of her, she had shed all of her tears she had.

"I'm really sorry about that Misty," Ash said, extremely saddened by her story. He sat up and moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"Thanks," Misty half smiled. "But I'm supposed to be helping you!" She exclaimed. "So, I held up my end of the bargain, now you tell me what happened."

"Fine," Ash sighed. "I guess it has to do with that Zoroark we battled a couple of days ago."

"You mean that fox like Pokémon?" Misty asked.

"Yes," Ash answered. "I was weak from using my aura throughout the entire town. But when I scanned that Pokémon, I felt kind of strange, like he was looking straight into my very soul as if he really wanted to hurt me. It felt strange and it scared me."

"Well, you know that Pokémon can't hurt you now," Misty reasoned.

"I guess you're right," Ash agreed. "I think this chat will really help me, thanks Misty."

"No problem, Ash," Misty smiled. As their conversation ended, the sun began to beam down on them from through the windows. "I know what we can do," Misty said, trying to lighten the mood, as she looked at the time on the alarm clock.

"What?" Ash asked.

"We can have some fun with our Pokémon," Misty answered. "It's seven in the morning, and we should get out there and enjoy a nice relaxing day."

"Yeah," Ash agreed, smiling at his friend. "And I can train Absol and Haunter for our battle against Sabrina. Pikachu will be free to leave tomorrow, so I think it would be a wonderful idea to play with our Pokémon."

* * *

"Ok, Absol, Haunter, Come on out!" Ash yelled as he threw the two Poké Balls into the air. In a flash Absol and Haunter appeared. "We're going to train for our upcoming battle with Sabrina and her psychic Pokémon."

Both Pokémon immediately jumped around, or float around in Haunter's case, in excitement. "Ok Haunter, just let me scan you so I know what moves you know," Ash said as he searched for his Pokédex.

"Huh?" Ash asked as he looked up and Haunter was gone. "Haunter!" Ash called out as he searched for his newest Pokémon.

"Ahh!" Ash heard Misty scream. He turned around extremely fast, fearing the worst, and saw Haunter laughing hysterically.

"Misty, what happened?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your Pokémon licked my face," Misty grumbled. Haunter continued to laugh as he moved closer to Misty. Misty turned away from Ash and back towards Haunter as the ghost Pokémon stuck out his pink tongue and licked her again.

"Ash! Control your Pokémon!" Misty exclaimed, disgusted by being licked again.

"Haunter," Ash sighed, he didn't want to get into an argument with misty, even though he found the whole situation funny. "Come over here, we need to train."

"Haunt," Haunter sulked, upset that he couldn't continue having fun, as he floated back towards Ash.

"It's ok Haunter, we can have some fun after training," Ash beamed, earning a smile from his ghost Pokémon. "Ok, so let's see what you know." Ash pointed his Pokédex at Haunter.

**Haunter, the Gas Pokémon and the evolved form of Gastly. After evolving from ****Gastly****, Haunter can learn the ****Dream Eater**** and Psychic attacks****. This Haunter is male and has the ability Levitate. He knows the moves Hypnosis, Lick, Spite, Mean Look, Curse, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Sucker Punch and Shadow Punch. This Pokémon also possesses the egg move Thunder Punch but it has not been unlocked yet.**

"We should see how powerful you Shadow Punch and Sucker Punch attacks are, then we'll focus on increasing the speed and strength of all of your attacks," Ash thought, coming up with a good training schedule.

Brock walked out of the Pokémon Centre as Ash released more of his Pokémon to help with the training. "Decided to train your Pokémon?" Brock asked. Ash had been doing nothing since the Lavender Tower incident, and Brock was pleased to know that Ash was finally doing something to get his mind off of the last few days.

"Yep, Misty and I were talking earlier and she thought it would be a good idea to train our Pokémon and then have some fun with them," Ash said, kneeling down and patting Eevee's head.

"That's not a bad idea," Brock said. He suddenly came up with an idea. "Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?" Ash responded.

"Would you mind scanning my three new Pokémon," Brock asked, grabbing his Poké Balls.

"Sure," Ash smiled as he watched Brock's newest Pokémon appear. He pulled out his Pokédex and proceeded to scan them.

**Cubone, the Dinosaur Pokémon. ****It always wears the skull of its dead mother, so no one has any idea what its hidden face looks like. This Cubone is female and has the ability Lightning Rod. She knows the moves Growl, Tail Whip and Bone Club. This Pokémon also possesses the egg move Ancient Power but it has not been unlocked yet. Note, the unusual colouration of this Pokémon suggests it is a shiny Pokémon.**

**Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon and the evolved form of Haunter. Gengar hides in the shadows. If a Gengar is nearby, it is said to feel ten degrees colder than normal. This Gengar is male and has the ability Levitate. ****He knows the moves Hypnosis, Lick, Spite, Mean Look, Curse, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Sucker Punch, Shadow Punch, Payback, Shadow Ball and Dream Eater.**

**Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokémon and the evolved form of ****Murkrow****. Honchkrow recruits many Murkrow to travel with it, and it spends much of its time at home preening its feathers. This Honchkrow is male and has the ability Insomnia. He knows the moves Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Astonish, Pursuit, Haze, Wing Attack and Swagger. This Pokémon also possesses the egg move Brave Bird but it has not been unlocked yet. **

"Thanks, Ash," Brock said as he looked at his Pokémon. "Cubone is just a baby, I think you'll watch while I strengthen the other Pokémon."

"Hey, Brock?" Ash asked.

"Yes, Ash."

"Could I borrow Honchkrow, I think he could help with Absol's training," Ash said.

"Sure, what do you need him to do?" Brock asked, approaching the younger trainer.

"I want to teach Absol, Pursuit, and watching how Honchkrow does it may help him," Ash answered. "If I allow Sabrina to just have her psychic Pokémon teleport all over the place, I'll never get a hit in."

"That's not a bad strategy, Ash, I think we can help," Brock smiled. "I'll have Honchkrow use Pursuit on my Gengar and Absol can watch what Honchkrow does."

"Sounds like a plan, Brocko," Ash smiled back.

"Ok, Gengar, I want you to move as fast as possible while Honchkrow uses Pursuit and pursuits you," Brock directed. Gengar began to float across the battlefield while Honchkrow flew through the air.

Suddenly, Honchkrow dove towards the fleeing Gengar and before the shadow Pokémon could do anything, he was hit by Honchkrow, who was shrouded in a dark purple aura.

"Well done, both of you," Brock congratulated. "Ok, now let's do it again, except when Honchkrow gets close, I want you, Gengar, to counter with a Sucker Punch."

Ash and Absol watched as Brock directed his Pokémon. While Eevee cuddled up to its trainer, they had created a great bond of friendship since he had hatched from an egg, while Rattata scurried away from Honchkrow and hid behind Ash's leg.

"You know, we're really going to have to fix your problem with Pokémon that are bird Pokémon," Ash said to his mouse Pokémon. "Next time I train, I'll focus on teaching you some moves that can defeat flying types."

"And you," Ash turned his head towards Eevee. "You're strong enough now to train, so after we have gotten the Marsh Badge, I'll start training you," he said, with a slightly overconfident attitude.

* * *

The two day trek from Lavender Town to Saffron City had been quick and quiet for Ash and his friends. During those two days Ash had taught Absol to use Pursuit and Haunter's attacks were now quite powerful and he could use them very quickly.

When they arrived in Saffron City it was late, and they had decided to get their room in the Pokémon Centre and relax after the amount of walking they had done.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Brock asked as he stirred the stew he was cooking.

"Yes," Ash happily sighed after breathing in the smell of the stew. He loved Brock's cooking, every meal they had tasted like they had ordered it from a five star restaurant, which was one of the reasons he was glad he allowed the Pokémon breeder to join them. The other being his help in raising their Pokémon.

"I know we're going to win easily," Ash continued.

"Don't get too cocky," Misty warned.

"Yeah," Brock agreed. "Sabrina is not your average Gym Leader, if Agatha was not in the Elite Four, than she could have easily slit into that slot."

"Come on, guys, have some faith in me," Ash whined. "I haven't lost yet, so what makes you think I'm going to lose now?"

"That exact point," Brock argued. "You haven't lost a Gym Battle yet, you've become complacent. You train your Pokémon for each upcoming battle, yes, but you seem to think that just doing that training will guarantee you the Badge."

"But isn't training what I need to do to win?" Ash credulously asked.

"Yes, and no," Brock answered. "Yes you need to train, but that's not all there is to preparing yourself for a Gym Battle. Do you know how Sabrina battles, do you know which Pokémon she uses?"

"That doesn't matter brock, I'll win tomorrow," Ash said, grabbing his bowl of stew and walking away.

"Yes, we'll find out tomorrow," Brock sighed, he knew Ash was in for a rude awakening the next day.

* * *

Ash had decided to spend the next morning doing some last minute training, leaving his to battle Sabrina in the late afternoon. "Here goes nothing," Ash muttered as he walked towards the gym.

It was shrouded in darkness, massive gargoyles hung from every ledge and stood on every edge of the building. At the centre was the entrance; giant wooden doors that looked to have been untouched for decades.

Walking silently towards the doors, Ash couldn't help but notice how the building blocked out the sun as you drew close.

Ash was surprised to find the door locked when he went to open in. Noticing a knocker in the centre of the door, Ash grabbed the thin, golden, metal bar, raised it and then brought it back to its resting place in a quick motion.

The noise from the knock reverberated throughout the entire structure, the sound bouncing off every wall, sending a shiver up our hero's spines.

"Ash, I don't think anyone is in," Misty worriedly said. She didn't want to enter the building at all, she had this strange feeling that something bad happened here in a past life.

"What are you, Chicken?" Ash teased, waiting for a response. He wouldn't admit it, but he was somewhat frightened himself.

"No!" Misty defiantly yelled back. Suddenly, the wooden doors slowly opened, creaking until they came to a stop, causing Misty to cower behind Ash in fear.

"Let's go," Ash said, walking into the passageway behind the doors. Misty and Brock reluctantly following close behind.

"Is anyone here?!" Brock asked his friend as they turned down another hallway.

"I don't know, let me scan this place with my aura," Ash answered, stopping and closing his eyes. When he reopened them, they had changed to their usual blue hue when he searched for auras around him.

When he had been learning to sense others aura's he had to meditate to get the right amount of concentration, which involved keeping his eyes closed and remaining very still. But now, ever since the fiasco at Maiden's Peak, Ash had been able to use his aura the way he was without meditating, although he would never use as much as he did in their search for Brock again.

"There are a lot of people here," Ash said, looking around the hallway. "They appear to be in different rooms working on advancing their psychic abilities."

"But where is the Gym Leader?" Brock asked, he was eager to meet Sabrina.

"At the end of this hallway, it appears the battlefield is straight through those doors," Ash answered, pointing at the doors that looked eerily similar to the doors at the entrance.

As they approached the doors, they suddenly burst open, allowing Ash and his friends to enter the room with the battlefield without a problem.

"Welcome," Sabrina's voice bellowed from across the room. She was shrouded in darkness and couldn't be seen. Suddenly, the lights in the room switched on, revealing a large battlefield and Sabrina sitting on the other side.

"To the Saffron City Gym," Sabrina continued. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt and white skinny jeans. She had her eyes closed, not even bothering to look at her opponent, while her black hair flowed as if being blown around by the wind.

"My name is A-"

"I know who you are," Sabrina cut in. "And I accept your challenge," she finally opened her blue eyes. She stood from her chair and walked over to her side of the battlefield as a door off to the side opened, revealing a referee.

"This is a two on two Pokémon battle between Gym Leader Sabrina and Challenger Ash from Pallet Town. The battle will be over when one side's Pokémon are unable to battle. Only the challenger is able to make substitutions. The challenger has the first move!" The referee laid out the rules of the match.

"Absol, I Choose You!" Ash exclaimed, releasing his first Pokémon.

"Sol!" Absol cried, ready for battle.

"An Absol," Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Interesting choice, but type advantage won't win here," she continued as two Poké Balls floated around her. "Mr. Mime!"

"Mime!" Mr. Mime exclaimed, happily extending out his arms, ready for battle. Ash pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the new Pokémon.

**Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon and the evolved form of Mime Jr. By rapidly moving its fingers, Mr. Mime can stop air molecules to create an invisible wall.**

"Absol verses Mr. Mime, Battle Begin!" the ref exclaimed, raising his flags.

"Let's do this Absol, get in close using Quick Attack and use Bite!" Ash ordered. Absol charged off at a blinding speed, determined to reach Mr. Mine, white streaks forming behind him.

Sabrina didn't do anything, she just stood there watching Absol charge across the battlefield. Once Absol was close enough, Mr. Mime simply raised its hands and disappeared, reappearing of the other side of the battlefield.

"Again!" Ash yelled, annoyed he didn't see the simple move coming. As Absol turned around and charged after Mr. Mime again, Sabrina began to smile.

Once Absol was close again, Mr. Mime teleported. "Pursuit!" Ash ordered, happy that his plan was working. A dark aura surrounded Absol as he followed the psychic type through the teleport.

"Sol!" Absol cried in pain, it was something Ash hadn't expected. When both Pokémon reappeared on the battle field, Mr. Mime looked no worse for ware, while Absol had clearly been injured.

"Again!" Sabrina said for the first time. Mr. Mime's right hand started to glow white as he brought it down on Absol.

"Sol!" Absol cried in pain again.

"Huh? You used Brick Break to counter Pursuit when they both teleported through the Teleport," Ash mused, he hadn't expected such a strategy, and he was impressed.

* * *

"I told Ash, Sabrina wasn't an ordinary Gym Leader," Brock whispered to Misty, while she nodded in agreement.

"Ash doesn't stand a chance," an older man said, appearing next to them. "Sabrina has trained herself and her Pokémon for any type of battle, especially ones against dark types."

"What do you mean?" Brock asked.

"Watch," the man answered, nudging his head in the direction of the battle.

* * *

"Ok Absol, try and get in close and use Bite!" Ash commanded, desperate to get the battle back on an even level. Absol began to charge towards the barrier Pokémon, whom remain stationary, waiting for its opponent to draw near. "The same move won't work that time," Ash told Sabrina, expecting Mr. Mime to teleport.

Immediately after Ash finished talking, Mr. Mime brought his hands together and began forming a large blue sphere of energy. "Huh?!" Ash was shocked again, he didn't expect a move like the one he was seeing.

Suddenly, as Absol drew near, Mr. Mime released his blue ball of energy and launched it at the charging disaster Pokémon. Having no time to move, Absol was critically hit by the super effective Focus Blast. When the dust settled, Absol was unconscious.

"Absol is unable to battle, Mr. Mime wins!" the ref exclaimed, raising his red flag. "Ash, please choose your final Pokémon."

"Return!" Ash called, raising his Poké Ball, having known the outcome before the dust settled, using his aura sight. "How?" Ash asked, grabbing his next Poké Ball.

"Type effectiveness is not everything," Sabrina elaborated. "Mr. Mime may be a psychic type, but he is also a fairy type, eliminating your dark type advantage."

"But how did Mr. Mime use fighting type moves?"

"Simple, I taught him them," Sabrina cryptically answered.

"Never mind," Ash muttered, holding up his next Poké Ball. "Haunter, I Choose You!" Ash released his remaining Pokémon. But Haunter didn't appear on the battlefield. Ash grew worried that his newest Pokémon had disappeared, at least until he turned around and the ghost type Pokémon licked his face.

"Thanks, Haunter," Ash sighed, while Haunter circled his trainer, laughing. "How about we get into the battle?" Although annoyed to not continue having fun, Haunter turned away from his trainer and entered the battlefield.

"Haunter verses Mr. Mime, Battle begin!" the ref raised both his flags.

"Haunter, disappear! And do what we trained!" Ash ordered. Before Mr. Mime and Sabrina could do anything, Haunter became invisible. Ash had followed Haunter's location using his aura and knew exactly where he was, but what he didn't know was that because he knew where Haunter was, so did Sabrina, because she had read his mind.

"Behind you!" Sabrina uncharacteristically called out. "Barrier!" Before Haunter could attack with his fully charged Shadow Punch attack, Mr. Mime turned around and created a clear barrier between the opposing Pokémon, protecting him from the attack.

"Grr," Ash was becoming frustrated, every plan he had come up with wasn't working, and he didn't know why.

"Disappear again!" Ash angrily barked. Ash decided to try something different for a change, he didn't watch Haunter with his aura after the gas Pokémon disappeared. "When you're ready, try again!"

Sabrina had no idea where the attack was coming from, she couldn't locate the gas Pokémon using her psychic powers, and she couldn't use Ash's mind to find the Pokémon either.

Suddenly, Haunter reappeared right next to the barrier Pokémon, and launched his purple sparking fist at Mr. Mime, sending a black fist with purple static electricity at the barrier Pokémon.

The attack collided with Mr. Mime, but Haunter didn't stop, he continued to launch Shadow Punch after Shadow Punch at his opponent until he was unconscious. "Mr. Mime is unable to battle, Haunter Wins!" the ref raised his green flag. "Sabrina, please choose your final Pokémon."

"You did well to defeat Mr. Mime, but let's see how you go against my best Pokémon," Sabrina exclaimed, returning her fainted barrier Pokémon. "Kadabra!"

In a flash a yellow humanoid Pokémon appeared, it held a spoon in one hand while the other remained raised in the air. It had a red star on its forehead and to yellow beards coming from either sides of its mouth. Curious, Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

**Kadabra, a Psychic Pokémon and the evolved form of ****Abra****. It employs powerful telekinetic attacks.**

"Haunter verses Kadabra! Battle Begin!"

Before Ash and Haunter could do anything, Kadabra disappeared without Sabrina giving a verbal command. The psychic Pokémon reappeared next to Haunter and unleashed a multi-coloured beam of energy point blank at the gas Pokémon.

Without having time to react, Haunter was hit by the Psybeam, causing great pain. Again, Kadabra disappeared, before reappearing above Haunter and launching another Psybeam. This repeated for a few more times before the gas Pokémon was knocked out.

"Haunter is unable to battle, Kadabra Wins! Ash has no available Pokémon, Sabrina Wins!" the ref exclaimed, raising his red flag.

* * *

"Don't say it, Brock," Ash warned, sitting on the lounge in the lobby of the Pokémon Centre. They had just arrived at the Centre after Ash's humiliating defeat at the hands of Sabrina.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Brock feigned innocence, while having a look that said 'I told you so'.

"I know what you were going to say, it's written on your face," Ash argued.

"Well, I told you so," Brock quickly said.

"I told you not to say it!" Ash yelled, a little louder than he would have liked.

"Excuse me," the man that had been at the Gym interrupted Ash and Brock's little argument. "If you want to beat Sabrina, I can help you." He was wearing a dark yellowish hat, a green jacket and grey pants.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I can help you, I know a way that can give you an advantage over Sabrina," the man elaborated.

"Hey!" Misty exclaimed. "You're the man that was at the Gym, watching the battle, who are you?"

"I'm Sabrina's father," the man answered. The three young trainers were shocked to learn the man was in fact Sabrina's father.

"Why would you help me if you're her father?" Ash skeptically asked.

"Because I believe you deserve help," the man answered. "You look like a decent trainer, and I like to help those that are worthy of following their dream."

"But why?" Ash asked.

"I used to run the Gym, you see Sabrina inherited her psychic abilities from me and has used them to become the toughest Gym Leader in all of Kanto," The man sighed. "When I was Gym Leader I did the same, but I would still guide and help those I believed could go far, Sabrina doesn't do that, she only cares about winning, and her reputation. So I watch the battles and choose to help those I think that deserve it."

"How can you help me?" Ash asked.

"First of all by giving you these," the man said. He reached into his jacket and pulled out three disks. "These are TM's, or Technical Machines, they can teach any Pokémon a move that they might not learn otherwise."

"Really, I've only vaguely heard of them," Ash said, grabbing the three disks. "They're really expensive to buy."

"Yes, well, sometimes Gym Leader's will hand them out along with the badge Trainers have won, and sometimes they're handed out as prizes in tournaments and contests," the man explained.

"Which moves are these ones?" Ash asked.

"They're the moves Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, and X-Scissor," the man answered.

"How many times can I use TM's?" Ash asked.

"Technically, an infinite amount of times, but after each use, the TM's must recharge and that can take a long time," the man explained. "So with these three TM's you must decide which Pokémon gets the move, as it will be a while until you can use it again."

"One other thing, Aura Guardian," Ash froze. "Sabrina can read your mind, kind of like how I know you're an Aura Guardian, and as a user of aura you can protect yourself from psychic intrusion."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"As an Aura Guardian, you can create a mental barrier with your aura, this will prevent Sabrina from knowing what move you're going to make next," Sabrina's father elaborated. "Didn't you wonder how she knew where Haunter was when he went invisible? That was because you knew where he was, using your aura, allowing her to know your Pokémon's location."

"Ok, can you help me create this mental barrier?" Ash asked.

"Perhaps," the man answered.

* * *

Ash had spent a week trying to create a mental barrier with his aura. He would be up early in the morning and meditate all day, leaving a small amount of time at the end of the day for training his Pokémon.

Misty had joined in as well, she was intrigued by Ash's meditation and found it as a way to relieve stress. So every day, Ash and Misty would sit next to each other, quietly meditating.

Ash had decided to give Absol the moves Shadow Claw and X-Scissor, and give Haunter the move Shadow Ball. Knowing he would need all the help he could get, Ash had bonded with Absol, allowing him to communicate through their aura.

* * *

"Are you ready to cheer me on, Pikachu?" Ash asked his starter Pokémon that was resting on his shoulder.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu answered, creating a peace sign with his right paw, as they entered the Gym. Ash had successfully created a mental barrier with his aura, Sabrina's father had arrived early that morning and couldn't read Ash's mind.

"Come back for more?" Sabrina asked as the lights lit up the battlefield. She was finding it incredible difficult to read the mind of the young trainer, and this frustrated her.

"Yes," Ash answered, pulling out a Poké Ball.

"Very well, I accept your challenge." The door on the side of the battlefield opened to reveal the same referee.

"This is a two on two Pokémon battle between Gym Leader Sabrina and Challenger Ash from Pallet Town. The battle will be over when one side's Pokémon are unable to battle. Only the challenger is able to make substitutions. The challenger has the first move!"

"Absol, I Choose You!" Ash yelled, throwing the Poké Ball into the air. In a flash, Absol appeared ready for battle.

"Mr. Mime!" Sabrina called out as she released her first Pokémon.

Both Pokémon stared each other down, ready for the match to begin. "Absol verses Mr. Mime, Battle Begin!" the ref exclaimed, raising his flags.

"Absol, use Quick Attack to get in close and use Bite!" Ash ordered. Absol began to charge towards Mr. Mime, reminiscent of their previous battle. As white streaks formed around Absol, Mr. Mime did nothing, he simply stood there waiting for the attack.

"**_When Mr. Mime uses Teleport to escape, I want you to use Pursuit and then hit him with Shadow Claw_**," Ash said through his aura. Absol received the message and continued to run towards the motionless Mr. Mime.

As Absol drew near, Mr. Mime disappeared, but this time Absol followed him, unleashing a full powered Shadow Claw on the unsuspecting barrier Pokémon.

"Mime!" Mr. Mime yelled in pain as Absol's dark purple glowing claw came into contact with the barrier Pokémon's face, causing a large amount of damage.

"What?!" Sabrina incredulously exclaimed. "How? I didn't know you were going to do that."

But before she could order a command, Absol brought down its other claw, hitting the weaken barrier Pokémon with another Shadow Claw attack. Sabrina telepathically ordered her Pokémon to teleport, but following Ash's order, Absol followed the barrier Pokémon using Pursuit, ultimately biting down on Mr. Mime with a Bite attack.

The battle was a battle of complete silence. Sabrina was ordering her Pokémon commands telepathically, while thinking that Absol was fighting on its own. But that was farther from the truth, in fact, Absol was following every command Ash's was ordering through his aura, and it was working perfectly.

In one final attack, Absol pursued Mr. Mime through its teleport and hit him with one final Shadow Claw, knocking out the barrier Pokémon.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle, Absol Wins!" the ref said, surprised by what he was witnessing, raising his green flag. "Sabrina, please choose your final Pokémon."

"I don't know how you did it, but you somehow defeated Mr. Mime without ordering a command," Sabrina said. "Never mind." Sabrina shook her head. "Kadabra!" Sabrina released her final Pokémon.

"Absol verses Kadabra! Battle Begin!"

"Absol, use Bite!" Ash ordered. Absol ran across the battlefield.

Knowing her strategy of waiting and teleporting wouldn't work, Sabrina told her psychic Pokémon to create a barrier telepathically.

As Absol drew near, a blue sphere of energy formed around the psychic Pokémon, blocking the Bite attack. "**_Keep using Bite until the barrier collapses and then use X-Scissor_**," Ash ordered.

Absol continued to hit the barrier, causing Sabrina to become impatient. "_Collapse the Barrier and counter with Dazzling Gleam!_" Sabrina ordered in a last ditch attempt to fight back.

Once the barrier was down, Kadabra couldn't do anything. Absol's scythe immediately began to glow white as he swung it towards the psychic Pokémon, hitting him twice in the form of an x.

"Bra!" Kadabra screamed in pain.

During the battle, Ash began to sense a strong concentration of aura build within Kadabra, and what happened next shocked him. Kadabra started to glow, he grew taller and his beards longer and wider. He gained another spoon in his other hand.

Once the glow dissipated Alakazam appeared. "Alakazam!" the psi Pokémon yelled in defiance. Ash pulled out his Pokédex to scan the new Pokémon.

**Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon and the evolved form of ****Kadabra****. With the brain like a super computer, it possesses many different supernatural powers.**

"Just my luck," Ash muttered to himself. "Absol, return," Ash pulled out the disaster Pokémon's Poké Ball and returned him. "You did well, and deserve a rest. Alakazam looks tired and I think Haunter should finish him off."

"Haunter, I Choose You!" Ash exclaimed, releasing his gas Pokémon. This time Haunter appeared on the battlefield, ready for battle.

"Umm, Haunter verses Alakazam, Battle Begin!" the ref raised both flags.

Immediately, Alakazam teleported, but Ash and Haunter were ready for this. The second the battle began, Haunter formed a purple sphere of energy in her hand, waiting to use it.

In a flash, Alakazam appeared above Haunter. "Above you!" Ash warned. Haunter immediately fired his Shadow Ball at Alakazam, countering the psi Pokémon's Psybeam. As both attacks collided, Haunter disappeared. "Now! Sucker Punch!" Ash ordered.

Alakazam was too weak to immediately teleport away when Haunter appeared in front of him. Haunter launched his fist into the gut of Alakazam, causing super effective damage. But Haunter wasn't done, he wanted revenge for is humiliating defeat and quickly launched a Shadow Punch for good measure.

After being hit by the ghost type attack, Alakazam teleported away to the centre of the battlefield and stood there as Haunter floated down in front of him

For several seconds both Pokémon stared each other down, until Alakazam keeled over in pain and the fainted.

"Alakazam in unable to battle, Haunter Wins! Sabrina has no remaining Pokémon, Ash from Pallet Town Wins!" the ref yelled, raising his green flag.

"I… I won? I won!" Ash yelled while Haunter floated around happily chanting its name.

"Congratulations Ash," Sabrina said, walking up to the Pokémon trainer. "As recognition of beating me, I give you this Marsh Badge." She handed Ash a badge that consisted of two golden circles.

"Alright! I got the Marsh Badge!" Ash exclaimed in his victory pose.

"Congrats Ash!" Misty exclaimed, while Brock patted him on the back. "That was an awesome battle!"

"Thanks, Misty," Ash smiled. Haunter appeared and licked Ash's face in celebration. Ash groaned while his companions laughed. "Ha, ha, very funny," he complained.

* * *

The lonely Team Rocket grunt walked down the secluded hallway. She had just been chewed out, with the rest of her team, for failing to catch any Ghost Pokémon. She entered a secluded communications room and turned on one of the video monitors.

As she waited for the call to connect, she removed her cap and allowed her long silver hair to flow past her shoulders. Grabbing one of her Poké Balls, she released her starter Pokémon, Zoroark.

"We're about to talk to our Master," the twelve year old girl told the fox Pokémon, who nodded.

"Greetings, Grace," the voice said. It was the same person Giovanni had been in contact with, and they were still shrouded in darkness, their voice distorted.

"Greetings, Master," Grace replied as she and he Pokémon bowed their heads.

"Do you have any new?" her master asked.

"Yes," Grace answered. "Giovanni is becoming more desperate. Just over a week ago he ordered a team to attack Lavender Town and catch some Ghost type Pokémon."

"Interesting," her master said.

"After Red destroyed the facility where they created Mewtwo, they have slowly been losing control of the Legendary Pokémon," Grace continued.

"Doesn't surprise me."

"There's something else you need to know," Grace urgently said.

"Yes?"

"Ash was in Lavender Town," there was a pause.

"Go on," her master encouraged.

"I versed him, he is stronger than you predicted, and he appears to be accelerating in his powers at an extraordinary rate. I scanned his aura when I first saw him, he isn't extremely powerful, but it won't be long until he can bond with… them," Grace elaborated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Grace answered.

"Excellent, everything is going according to plan. Well, everything except Giovanni's roll."

"I don't understand why you chose me to infiltrate Team Rocket, wouldn't my abilities be useful elsewhere?" Grace asked.

"Grace, you are a wonderful infiltrator, and yes, you are a far stronger aura user, but I need the best for your mission. You have already ran into Ash once, and you will again soon, don't worry, you will be out of Team Rocket after Stage Three is complete."

"Yes, Master," Grace bowed her head again.

"Your family is very proud of you, what you have done, none of your family has sacrificed so much, and you know that right?" her master asked.

"Yes, tell them I'll be doing everything I can to further the cause," Grace replied.

"Good, I'll let them know very soon," the conversation was about to end when Grace's mater stopped her. "Oh, and Grace."

"Yes, Master?" Grace replied.

"I am one…" Her master paused.

"But we are many," Grace continued, holding he right arm across her chest, while Zoroark got on one knee and bowed his head.

The next phrase they said simultaneously. "We are Legion."

* * *

**What is Legion? What are their Goals? Who is 'them'? Find Out Next Time!**

**So Ash had been slowly growing cocky with his constant winning, i thought i should change that.**

**Writing a battle with very little talking made it kind of hard to remember what was happening when I wrote the battle. I hope you guys enjoyed Ash's communication through his aura as that will be happening wore often now as he has bonded with Pikachu, Charmander and Absol.**

**So Misty has grown an interest in meditation, I wonder where that will lead? ;) **

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I worked really hard to have it done today so I could upload it, and I will not be uploading during this weekend, instead the next chapter will be a week and a half away on the weekend after this one.**

**The voting for Eevee is now closed, I would like to thank all those that have voted, you won't find out which one won until the chapter where Eevee evolves!**

**Any questions just PM me or send it in through a Review.**

**Ash's Pokémon:**

**Pikachu  
Rattata  
Gyarados  
Butterfree  
Pidgeotto  
Eevee  
Sandslash  
Bulbasaur  
Charmander  
Squirtle  
Krabby  
Absol  
Haunter  
Egg**

**Misty's Pokémon:**

**Goldeen  
Staryu  
Starmie  
Tentacruel  
Horsea  
Vaporeon  
Wingull **

**Brock's Pokémon:**

**Geodude  
Onix  
Zubat  
Cubone (Shiny)  
Gengar  
Honchkrow **

**After this Arc is done I will be putting the Pokémon Ash has on my Profile Page and will only put Pokémon that Ash, Misty and Brock gain in each Arc in the story Arc.**

**Please Follow, Favourite and Review!**

**Until Next Time, AshleyH30 Out!**


	10. Chapter 10 - A Per-Fuming Situation

**Ok, guys, I know I said this chapter wouldn't be up until next week, but I managed to finish it early, so I decided to upload it today as this is my normal upload time and wanted to have a schedule that allowed me to update at this time. So the last chapter was a celebration chapter and this one is a normal scheduled time chapter.**

**The time frame for each arc will go as followed:**

**Kanto and Orange Islands – 1 Year  
Johto – 1 Year  
Hoenn and The Battle Frontier – 1.5 Years  
Sinnoh – 1.5 Years  
Unova – 1 Year  
Kalos – 1 Year**

**Now I've changed the ages of some of the characters so that I can write the story I have planned and have placed them here:**

**Ash – 10  
Misty – 10 (Two Weeks Older)  
Brock – 15  
Delia – 29  
Red – 32  
Gary – 10  
Professor Oak – 52  
Zoey – 15  
Jack - 16  
Styles – 14  
Grace – 12 (Now her age has changed because when I wrote the last chapter I didn't entirely have her story planned out and now have an idea of what I want to do, but for it to happen she had to go from 16 to 12, I know its young but let's say that Team Rocket gets recruits from when they are very young.)  
**

* * *

"_**Aura Communication**_"

* * *

Chapter 10 – A Per-Fuming Situation

Professor Oak happily sat in his office, drinking tea, when suddenly the phone rang.

"Oh, thanks Krabby," Professor Oak said as Ash's crab Pokémon brought him the video phone. "Hello?" The video part of the phone hadn't switched on when he answered, and he had no idea who it was.

"Hi, Professor!" The caller exclaimed. "It's Ash."

"Why, Hello Ash," Oak replied. "How is your day going?"

"Great!" Ash was extremely happy. "I've got four Badges!"

"Only four?" Oak questioned.

"Yes," Ash uneasily answered, he was uncomfortable with the Professor's tone.

"All the other trainers that left Pallet Town have already got five Badges," Oak said.

"Five already?" Ash exclaimed, shocked.

"Why, yes, Gary has already left Celadon City with his fifth Badge," Oak answered. "And Gary has already caught over thirty Pokémon, while I've only gotten a couple from you."

"Thirty Pokémon?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yes, the more Pokémon you have, the stronger a trainer you can become. I might suggest you send some more Pokémon to me so you have room to catch more and they won't disappear immediately," Oak suggested.

"Sure," Ash said, thinking over the Pokémon he had with him. "Which Pokémon are already there?"

"You sent Krabby over after originally swapping her with Sandslash, and you sent Gyarados before you left Lavender Town. So I think I have Krabby, Sandslash and Gyarados," Oak answered.

"Ok then," Ash thought about which Pokémon to send over.

"Might I ask you to send over Butterfree, Absol and Haunter, I would love to have a look at them," Oak said.

"Sure," Ash answered. "I'll send them right away." Ash pulled out the three Poké Balls in question and one by one placed them on his Pokédex's in built transporter.

"Ok, I've got them Ash, thanks," Professor Oak smiled, although Ash couldn't see it. "Where are you calling from, by the way?"

"I'm calling from the route between Saffron City and Celadon City," Ash answered.

"Oh, so you're calling from your Pokénav," Oak mused.

"Yes," Ash answered.

"Well, I don't want to waste anymore of your time, if you want to catch up to the others, bye," Professor Oak said, ending the call.

"Bye," Ash said as he ended the call with his Pokénav.

* * *

"Jesse, why aren't we trying to capture any of the twerps Pokémon," James whined. They were hiding in a tree watching the route that Ash, Misty and Brock were on.

"Because the boss said so," Jesse angrily replied as she watched Ash put his Pokénav away. "After our failure on the St. Anne, we have been told to not try and steal any of the twerps Pokémon."

"But-"

"No, 'buts' James," she said, angrily kicking him in the side. "I don't want to be worse off in the boss's eyes."

"But, if we catch deir Pokémon, we'll be rewarded," Meowth argued.

"No, Meowth," Jesse grabbed Meowth and picked him up.

"Hey! Let me GO!" Meowth yelled, loud enough for Ash to hear, as he struggled to get free.

"Shut up, Meowth," Jesse fumed. "We have our orders, and if we failed in capturing their Pokémon, then we would be kicked out of Team Rocket or worse," she warned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Meowth stopped struggling. "But it's just so boring."

Suddenly the Pokénav they carried started ringing. "Yes?" Jesse answered.

"Jesse," Giovanni said. "I have a mission for you three idiots."

"What is it sir?" Jesse answered, ignoring Giovanni's remark and covering James' mouth with her hand.

"I need you to…"

* * *

Ash sighed. He had been walking back to camp where his friends were when he heard Team Rocket. He was surprised that they hadn't tried to catch Pikachu in quite a while. But his mind wasn't on that, it was on what Professor Oak had said.

"What do you think Pikachu? Am I really that bad of a trainer that I'm so far behind Gary and the others?" Ash asked as he absentmindedly scratched his starter Pokémon behind the ear.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said shaking his head. Pikachu jumped off his trainer's shoulders and stood in front of him. "Pi Pika, Pikapi, Pikachu," Pikachu continued, pointing at Ash's heart and then at himself.

"You're say that I love all my Pokémon, and that is what it takes to be a strong trainer, have love and belief in my Pokémon?" Ash asked, confused by what Pikachu was saying. Although, through his bond, he was slowly starting to understand Pikachu's tongue, he sometimes didn't entirely get what his starter Pokémon was saying.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu answered nodding his head in agreement. "Pika pi pi kachu, Pika pi Pikachu ka."

"Because if I love my Pokémon, they'll love me back and want to fight their hardest for me," Ash said, while Pikachu nodded. "Thanks Pikachu," Ash smiled, kneeling down and scratching the mouse Pokémon behind the ears, earning a happy "Cha" from his starter Pokémon.

"Come on, Pikachu, let's get back to the others," Ash extended out his arm and Pikachu eagerly climbed up it. Ash still wasn't entirely happy and was still gloomy, he only hid it from Pikachu.

"Pikapi pika Chu Pikachupi," Pikachu said. (You also love Misty.)

"What was that Pikachu?" Ash asked as they walked down the route. "Of cause I love Misty, she's my best friend!"

Pikachu face palmed and shook his head, Ash could be so dense.

* * *

"Hey guys," Ash gloomily said as he arrived back at camp. The camp had been packed up and Brock was cooking some donuts as a snack while they walked.

"You look kind of down, Ash," Misty said, eating one of Brock's donuts. "Have a donut; that always cheers me up."

"I just heard Gary has five Badges," Ash sulked as he walked up to the donuts Brock was holding.

"I get it, he's upset because he's falling behind," Misty mused.

"How far are we from Celadon City, I really want to get my next Gym Badge?" Ash asked.

"Celadon City is only a day's walk from here," Brock answered, pointing further down the road. "Even less if we keep up a fast pace."

"Hmm," Ash thought, turning his hat around. "There's no way I'm going to let those guys win."

"Just remember Ash, unlike all the other wannabe Pokémon trainers out there, you've got to make it to the Pokémon League your own way," Misty advised.

"Right, remember, its quality over quantity, especially is you've got lots of different Pokémon," Brock added.

"Yeah, catch more Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed.

"He'll never learn," Misty sighed.

"I didn't asked you," Ash was very annoyed by Misty's comment.

Suddenly they heard noises coming from a nearby bush. "Mankey," Mankey happily said as he raised his head out of the bush.

"It's a Pokémon," Ash said, grabbing his Pokédex.

**Mankey, a Pig Monkey Pokémon of the ****Fighting-type****. Known for its superior footwork, it packs a powerful punch.**

Mankey jumped out of the bush and happily pranced towards Brock, before jumping around the surprised Breeder. "I think it wants a donut," Brock said, holding out a donut to the pig monkey Pokémon.

Mankey began to sniff the donut before happily accepting the treat and hopping away to a nearby rock to eat it on. "A fighting type could really help, I think I'm going to catch it," Ash said, grabbing one of his Poké Balls.

"Charmander, I Choose You!" Ash exclaimed, releasing his fire type. "Use Ember on that Pokémon," he continued, pointing at the still eating Mankey.

"Ash, I would-" Misty was cut off as the Ember attack hit Mankey, and subsequently, its donut. With its treat now in ruins, Mankey angrily jumped off the rock and began to thrash around on the road.

"Looks to me like you got it pretty angry," Misty mused, standing next to Ash and Brock.

Ash decided to find out what was going on by pulling out his Pokédex and scan the now angry Pokémon.

**Although Mankey is usually calm, it does have a bad temper. Once Mankey begins to ****thrash****, stopping it is impossible.**

"Kind of like Misty," Ash thought aloud.

"Hey!" Misty angrily yelled, threatening to pull out her mallet.

"Charmander, quick, use Ember," Ash commanded, pointing at Mankey. But before Charmander could fire the attack, Mankey rushed forward and smashed the fire type Pokémon.

"Charmander, Return," Ash said, returning his lizard Pokémon.

"I think we should run," Brock suggested as Mankey started to charge at the group of trainers.

"Yeah," Ash and Misty urgently agreed as they turned and began to run the other way.

"You should have let it finish that donut Ash, didn't your mother ever teach you manners?!" Misty yelled while still running.

They continued to run, but the pig monkey Pokémon continued to gain on them. "Perhaps try and give it another donut, Brock," Ash proposed, see no end to the chase.

"Yeah, not a bad idea," Brock said, grabbing a donut. "Poké Ball!" Ash and Misty fell over. "Oh, sorry, Donut Go!" Brock yelled, realising his mistake.

Mankey continued to charge towards Ash and his friends, and simply punched the incoming donut, destroying it.

Ash and Misty quickly got up off the ground and continued to run as the relentless Pokémon chased after them.

Misty suddenly tripped over as Mankey closed in. "Misty!" Ash worriedly yelled.

"Ahh!" Misty screamed, covering her face with her hands, as the pig monkey Pokémon charged. Mankey jumped over Misty and pushed its feet into the back of her head, forcefully smashing her face into the ground.

Using Misty's head as a spring board, Mankey soared through the air. "Mankey!" the Pokémon yelled before landing on Ash's head and beating the crap out of him.

"Ash are you ok?" Brock asked, watching the fight.

"Of cause I'm not ok!" Ash yelled as he continuously was bashed. "I surrender," Ash painfully said as the dust disappeared.

Mankey, happy with its accomplishment, ran up a nearby tree with Ash's hat.

"That Mankey sure beat you up big time," Brock said, helping his friend.

"Are you ok?" Misty asked as she knelt down next to her friend. He was badly bruised, and some blood was coming out of the scratches on his arm.

Ash didn't respond, he instead raised his hand to his head and noticed something was missing. "Where'd my hat go?" he worriedly asked. Misty responded by pointing at the tree nearby.

Ash looked at the tree and the pain he had instantly disappeared from thought as he got up and rushed towards the happily jumping Mankey. "You little thief, give me back my hat!" Ash yelled, shaking his hands threateningly.

Mankey responded by happily jumping around, before imitating Ash and pulling the hat backwards and throwing an imaginary Poké Ball.

Ash was now seething with Rage at the fact that Mankey had taken his hat. "You can get another hat, Ash," Misty advised.

"It's not the hat, it's the principle," Ash responded, slowly beginning to walk towards the tree.

"Hold it, you're just going to get beat up again," Misty warned.

"You're right," Ash agreed, grabbing one of his Poké Balls. "But, its mine."

"What's so great about that hat?" Misty asked.

"I can't replace that hat," Ash answered, looking back at his friends. "I won it at the official Pokémon League Expo. Don't you know how tough it is to get one of those hats?"

"An official Expo Hat?" Brock considered.

"Oh!" Both Misty and Brock said at the same time. There were only one hundred ever handed out.

"I didn't know that was an official Pokémon League hat," Misty said. "I entered the same contest too."

"I had to send in a lot of post cards to win that hat!" Ash yelled.

"No wonder I didn't win, I only sent in one," Misty sheepishly said, grabbing the side of her head.

"Poor Ash," Brock dejectedly said. "Losing an official hat, is like losing a best friend."

"Anyway," Ash angrily cut in, annoyed by the disruption of getting his hat back. "I'm getting back that hat! Rattata! I Choose You!" Ash threw the Poké Ball, releasing the mouse Pokémon.

"Rattata, use Quick Attack and climb up that tree and knock Mankey off!" Ash ordered. Rattata raced off towards the tree with streams of white coming from around her. She quickly climbed the tree at a blinding speed and hit the unsuspecting pig monkey Pokémon.

Mankey fell faced first onto the ground below as Rattata reappeared next to Ash, happy with her accomplishment. Standing up, Mankey's rage was evident as he turned around and glared at the aspiring Pokémon trainer.

Unexpectedly, the pig monkey Pokémon started to glow. It grew bigger, it arms longer, and its three fingered paws changed into glove like hands. It had whitish, shaggy fur and metal shackles on its wrists and ankles.

"It evolved into Primeape," Ash shouted, surprised by the sudden evolution. "Rattata, return, you're not strong enough to beat it." He placed Rattata's Poké Ball on his belt and grabbed another one. "Bulbasaur, I Choose You!"

"Bulbasaur!" the seed Pokémon yelled, ready for battle.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip and lift Primeape into the air," Ash ordered. Bulbasaur extended his vines towards the evolved Pokémon, but Primeape continually countered the vines by hitting them away.

"Grr," Ash was getting frustrated, he really wanted his hat back. "Come on Bulbasaur, you can do it!" Bulbasaur stopped his attack and retracted his vines. "Huh?" Ash was shocked as razor sharp leaves suddenly shot out of Bulbasaur's bulb.

The leaves shot towards Primeape. The evolved form of Mankey was shocked by the attack, allowing several leaves to hit it, before using its gloved hands to block the remaining, incoming, leaves.

"Great work, Bulbasaur!" Ash congratulated. "But how about you let Charmander do the rest." Ash returned his seed Pokémon and released his lizard Pokémon. Ash knew that Bulbasaur's attacks would continuously be deflected and decided on another approach.

"Charmander, use Em-" Reminiscent of the previous battle, Primeape charged towards Charmander and began to thrash, causing the lizard Pokémon great pain.

Ash immediately started to second guess his idea, but suddenly Charmander's tail flame began to grow bigger. "Huh?" he questioned as he pulled out his Pokédex.

**Charmander's special attack, ****Rage****. It gains more power the more it is attacked. It will continue to fight until its opponent falls.**

Primeape continued to bash Charmander while the lizards Pokémon's tail flame grew larger. After several more hits, Charmander unleashed a full powered Flamethrower attack, surprising not only Primeape, but Ash, Misty and Brock as well.

"Congratulations on learning Flamethrower, Charmander!" Ash complemented. "Use it again!" he ordered, taking full advantage of the current circumstances.

Noticing what was going to happen, Pikachu raced across the battlefield, using Quick Attack to speed himself up and jumped for Ash's hat that was still on Primeape's head.

Charmander opened his mouth again and launched an extremely hot torrent of fire, hitting the stunned Primeape and causing it to faint.

"Poké Ball, Go!" Ash yelled, throwing one of his empty Poké Balls. The Poké Ball collided with the fainted Primeape, absorbing it before landing on the ground. It rocked back and forth several times before dinging, relieving Ash. But suddenly, the Poké Ball began rocking again, before dinging one final time, signalling the successful capture.

"Alright, Primeape is mine!" Ash shouted, picking up the Poké Ball. "Thanks, Charmander," Ash congratulated, returning the lizard Pokémon. Ash was over the moon because of capturing Primeape and couldn't wait to battle for his next Gym Badge.

_I don't need to worry about how long it takes me to get to the Pokémon League_, Ash thought. _As long as I have my friends and my Pokémon, there's nothing I can't accomplish. _Ash pulled out his Pokédex and scanned his new Pokémon.

**Primeape, the Pig Monkey Pokémon and the evolved form of Mankey. ****It stops being angry only when nobody else is around. To view this moment is very difficult.**** This Primeape is female and has the ability Anger Point. She knows the moves Fling, Scratch, Low Kick, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Swipes, Karate Chop, Seismic Toss, Screech, and Assurance.**

* * *

Ash happily sighed as he sat down on one of the lounges in the Celadon City Pokémon Centre. He had just handed his Pokémon over to nurse Joy and was now going to enjoy the rest of the day, before training his Pokémon for the upcoming Gym Battle.

"Why are you so happy, Ash?" Misty asked as she sat down next to her friend. She was intrigued by Ash's sudden change in demeanour since yesterday.

"I was thinking about my journey so far," Ash answered, closing his eyes and smiling. "Did you know that it has almost been three months since I started my journey?"

"No, I didn't" Misty said. "Although, I did only start my journey a couple of weeks before you, so I should probably have realised that." Misty felt really silly not remembering how long it had been since she started her journey herself.

"Yeah, the good news is that I have five months until the Pokémon League begins in the Indigo Plateau, meaning I have plenty of time to get my remaining Gym Badges," Ash said. "So who cares how long it takes me, as long as I get to the League, I won't be behind the others."

"You're right about that, some trainers take years to get all their Gym Badges for one League, while others do it much quicker, it all depends on how strong you want your Pokémon to be," Misty agreed.

"So, Ash," Brock said, appearing with a red ear from Misty after their latest run in with Nurse Joy. "Have you decided which Pokémon you're going to use against Erika?"

"Not entirely," Ash answered. "I've decided to use Bulbasaur and Charmander, but as for the third one, I haven't decided."

"What about Pidgeotto?" Misty suggested.

"I don't think so," Ash responded. "I know he'd have a type advantage, but after what Sabrina said to me, I remembered what I told myself before my journey."

"What was that?" she asked.

"That type advantage wasn't everything, that I could beat any Pokémon with any type," Ash answered. "So I'm thinking of using one of my other Pokémon."

"So, I guess you would use Primeape then," Brock thought.

"No, I haven't trained with her yet, so I won't use her, and I'm saving Squirtle to battle Blaine later on, so he's out of the question," Ash answered.

"I guess then you'll have to decide between Rattata, Eevee and Pikachu," Brock identified Ash's remaining Pokémon.

* * *

"Ok, Bulbasaur, Charmander, come on out!" It was the next day and Ash was about to train his Pokémon, but he still hadn't decided on the third. "Ok, so I've chosen you two to battle in our next Gym Battle," he told his Pokémon. Charmander and Bulbasaur became extremely excited at the prospect of battling in their first Gym Battle.

"And I guess I'll use Pi-" Ash was cut off as one of his Poké Balls exploded, releasing Rattata, his mouse Pokémon. "I guess you want to battle as well, huh?" Ash leant down and patted Rattata on the head, earning an affirmed nod from the mouse Pokémon.

"Ok, then you three will be the Pokémon I'll use in our Gym Battle against Erika tomorrow," Ash said, formulating a plan.

* * *

"That smells so nice," Misty happily sighed, enjoying the smell of perfume that was in the air of Celadon City's Gym.

"Ugh," Ash disagreed, covering his mouth and face as they entered. He hated perfume and always found it disgusting because of how it made some men act. "Let's get this over with."

They continued to walk down the corridor until they entered a large garden area that also acted as the Gym's battlefield. "I challenge you to a Gym Battle," Ash interrupted the small seminar that was taking place.

"Ash, have some manners," Misty belittled her friend. She was embarrassed to be seen in the same light as Ash, who now had all the eyes of the woman and Erika on him.

"It's quite alright," Erika interrupted their argument. "As Gym Leader I am obligated, I accept you challenge."

* * *

"This is a three on three Pokémon battle between Gym Leader Erika and Challenger Ash from Pallet Town. The battle will be over when one side's Pokémon are unable to battle. Only the challenger is able to make substitutions," the ref laid out the rules as Erika and Ash stood either side of the grass battlefield.

Erika had changed her cloths from the ones she wore during the seminar. She was now in a lushes yellow kimono dress with brown leaves littered across it and she wore a red bandana in her teal hair.

"The challenger has the first move," the referee finished.

"Charmander, I Choose You!" Ash pulled his hat backwards and released his lizard Pokémon.

"Interesting choice," Erika muttered. "This should be easy, Weepinbell Go!" A yellow bell type Pokémon with two leaves sticking out its sides appeared.

**Weepinbell, the Bell Pokémon and the evolved form of Bellsprout. ****It spits out Poison Powder to immobilize the enemy and then finishes it with a spray of acid.**

"Charmander verses Weepinbell, Battle Begin!"

"Charmander, Use Dragon Rage!" Charmander opened his mouth and a purple sphere of energy formed in it. The sphere slowly got larger until Charmander released it, launching it at the bell Pokémon.

"Weepinbell, dodge it by spinning out of the way and the use Razor Leaf!" Weepinbell followed Erika's commands and spun away from the incoming purple ball of energy. But Weepinbell didn't stop spinning, he continued to spin as he unleashed dozens of razor sharp leaves directed towards Charmander.

"Counter using a full powered Flamethrower!" Ash yelled, determined to maintain control of the battle. Charmander opened his mouth again and aimed a gush of flames towards the incoming leaves, causing them to burn up and rain down on the unsuspecting Weepinbell, causing great damage.

"Now let's finish this, Charmander, get in close and use scratch!" Charmander raced across the grass battlefield and slashed at the weakened grass type Pokémon. "Now! Close range Flamethrower!" Charmander fired a point blank Flamethrower at the bell Pokémon, causing him to faint.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle! Charmander wins!"

"Weepinbell return," Erika raised her Poké Ball. "You did well and deserve a rest." She looked across the battlefield towards her opponent. "Your Charmander is strong but he won't beat this one, Tangela Go!" When the Pokémon appeared, Ash was surprised to see what it looked like. It had vines sticking out everywhere, wrapping themselves around its body, shrouding its form in mystery.

**Tangela, a Vine Pokémon. Its body is wrapped in vines. The rest of its form is hidden beneath these vines.**

"That doesn't tell me much," Ash said, annoyed. "Charmander, return." Charmander disappeared in a beam of light. "We'll attack from a distance, Bulbasaur Go!"

"Bulbasaur," the seed Pokémon exclaimed as he emerged from the Poké Ball.

"Bulbasaur verses Tangela, Battle Begin!"

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur extended out its vines and grabbed the vine Pokémon.

"Tangela, Constrict, resist it from pulling you in!" As Bulbasaur's vines grabbed hold of Tangela, the vine Pokémon began to rapidly spin, pulling Bulbasaur closer to the grass type Pokémon. Bulbasaur struggled to prevent Tangela from drawing him in. "Tangela, Now's the time to hit it with your Stun Spore!"

Tangela stopped spinning and released a fine yellow powder from its body, paralysing the seed Pokémon. "Bulbasaur, return!"

"Oh poor little guy, I'll give you some paralyse heal after the battle," Erika sympathised.

"Rattata, I Choose You!" Ash yelled as the mouse Pokémon appeared.

"Interesting choice," Erika was shocked by which Pokémon she was battling next.

"Umm, Rattata verses Tangela, Battle Begin!" the ref yelled, also surprised by Ash's choice.

"Ok, Rattata, don't let it grab you with its vines," Ash warned. "Use Quick Attack!" Rattata raced off with white streaks flowing behind her. Rattata ran around her opponent waiting for the right time to strike.

"Don't let it hit you!" Erika cautioned. "Try and slow it down with your vines!" Tangela extended two of its vines to try and hit the mouse Pokémon. But Rattata was moving too quickly and would dodge each incoming attack by moving to the side.

Suddenly, Rattata turned towards Tangela and smashed into the seed Pokémon before racing to a safe distance and running in its holding pattern again. "Come on, Tangela!" Erika was annoyed that they hadn't stopped the mouse Pokémon. "Use Ancient Power and send it in every direction!"

Dozens of purple glowing rocks flew out of the ground as Tangela used its Ancient Power attack. The vine Pokémon launched the rocks in every direction, hoping to hit the extremely fast Rattata.

Rattata jumped and weaved her way past the first few rocks, but she was moving too fast for her own good as she lost sight of one of the rocks and was hit by it head on. "Rattata," she yelled in pain as she stopped to regroup.

But that was all Tangela needed as the vine Pokémon extended two of its vines and grabbed the tired normal type Pokémon. "Rattata!" Ash yelled in concern as he watched his Pokémon being dragged towards Tangela.

As Rattata was pulled closer, Tangela was prepared to do exactly what it had done to Bulbasaur. But, surprisingly, Rattata was determined to win the battle that she started to glow.

She grew larger and more rounded, standing on her two back legs. Her fur changed colour from purple to tawny with cream coloured fur on her underbelly. Her teeth grew larger and she had a menacing look.

**Raticate, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Rattata. It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls. This Raticate has the ability Guts. Upon evolution she learned the moves Pursuit, Hyper Fang and Sucker Punch. She**** has also unlocked the egg move Flame Wheel.**

"That's great Raticate!" Ash shouted, happy that his Pokémon had evolved. "Now, let's turn the tide! Use Flame Wheel!" A flame began to form around the newly evolved Pokémon, causing Tangela to let go with her vines, as she began to roll towards the vine Pokémon.

"No!" Erika worriedly yelled as she watched her vine Pokémon be hit by the powerful Flame Wheel attack. But Tangela wouldn't go down that easily. Roots shot out of Tangela's body and dug into the ground, giving it some health back.

As Raticate charged towards Tangela, planning to end the battle with one final hit, Erika came up with a plan. "Tangela, Poison Powder!" Tangela released a purple coloured powder that poisoned the charging mouse Pokémon, stopping her in her tracks.

But Erika's plan ultimately backfired as Raticate's Guts ability kicked in. She charged up her Flame Wheel attack and rolled at an incredible speed towards the surprised Tangela and its trainer. As the Flame Wheel hit, it did extra damage because Raticate's Guts ability increased her attack by fifty percent, causing Tangela to faint.

"Tangela is unable to battle, Raticate Wins!" the ref raised his green flag. "Erika has one Pokémon remaining."

"Raticate, return! You did well and deserve a long break. I'm really proud of you," Ash said, returning his poisoned mouse Pokémon. "I forfeit Raticate, she can't continue battling."

"Very well," The ref said. "Please choose your next Pokémon."

"Charmander, Go!"

"Charman," Charmander yelled, ready for battle.

* * *

"Ash is doing well," Brock said, sitting amongst a group of girls, watching the battle.

"He might actually win," one of the girls agreed.

"Yeah, he's a lot more impressive then he looks," another greed. Misty just smiled as she heard the compliments, she suddenly had this strange feeling in her stomach as she continued to watch the battle.

* * *

"Your battle skills are impressive Ash, but there's one thing you don't have; Empathy with your Pokémon," Erika said.

_Is she serious_, Ash angrily thought as his aura flared up.

"Char," Charmander agreed with Ash's statement, having heard it from their aura bond.

"Without it you'll never become a great Pokémon trainer like me," Erika continued. "Now I'm going to give you a lesson in empathy. Gloom, Go!"

"_**Ok, it's time we teach her a lesson, you ready Charmander?**_" Ash asked. Charmander nodded. They watched as a plant like Pokémon appeared.

**Gloom, the Weed Pokémon. Gloom gives off a very unpleasant smell. While strong against ****Water**** Pokémon, Gloom is weak against ****Fire**** and ****Flying**** types.**

"Charmander verses Gloom, Battle Begin!"

"Gloom, use Poison Powder!" Gloom leaned its head forward and released a foul smelling stench that spewed across the battlefield.

"_**Counter with Flamethrower!**_" Charmander opened his mouth for what seemed like the thousandth time a spewed extremely hot fire, countering the Poison Powder attack.

As both attacks battled for supremacy, Ash came up with a plan. "_**Keep using Flamethrower and move closer to Gloom. Once you're close enough, use Scratch while you charge up a Dragon Rage attack! I promise you can rest afterwards, I'll let Bulbasaur handle the rest.**_"

Charmander slowly started to walk across the battlefield, holding back the Poison Powder with his Flamethrower, stunning Erika. Once the Lizard Pokémon was within striking distance, he brought his claws down on the weed Pokémon, causing it to stop its attack.

After Charmander hit Gloom with a Scratch attack, he charged up a purple ball of energy in his mouth, no longer needing to use Flamethrower because the Poison Powder attack had stopped.

He fired the Dragon Rage attack directly at Gloom, causing it damage, before returning to Ash's side of the field. "Well done Charmander," Ash congratulated, returning the lizard Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur, I know you're paralysed, but I know you can do it!" Ash exclaimed, releasing his seed Pokémon.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur yelled, determined to prove his trainer right.

"Bulbasaur verses Gloom, Battle Begin!"

"Gloom, Giga Drain!" Gloom's flower head started to glow as it fired a green beam at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur! Move out of the way!" Bulbasaur began to move away from the incoming Giga Drain but was hampered by his paralysis and was hit by the corner of the attack.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur yelled as his power was drained.

"Come on Bulbasaur, I believe in you!" Ash encouraged, knowing his seed Pokémon was weak. Suddenly, Bulbasaur began to glow, he grew larger and the bulb on his back opened up to reveal a beautiful flower.

* * *

"Wow, two evolutions in the one battle!" Brock was shocked.

"Yeah," Misty agreed while the girls nodded.

* * *

**Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon and the evolved form of ****Bulbasaur****. The bulb on its back absorbs nourishment and blooms into a large flower. This Ivysaur has the ability Overgrow. Upon evolution he learned the moves Sweet Scent, Growth and Solar Beam.**

"Ok, Ivysaur," the name sounded unfamiliar on Ash's tongue. "This is our last chance, use Solar Beam!" Ivysaur's flower began absorbing light from the greenhouse's heat lights

"Quick, stop it with-" Erika tried to call out a command. But it was too late, the lights in the greenhouse had sped up the time it took for the Solar Beam to charge. Ivysaur jumped into the air and leaned his flower towards Gloom, firing off the green coloured beam that hit Gloom, causing it to faint.

"Gloom is unable to battle, Ivysaur wins! Erika has no remaining Pokémon, Ash from Pallet Town Wins!" the referee raised his green flag.

"Well done Bulba- I mean Ivysaur!" Ash congratulated as he ran up to his evolved Pokémon and hugged him.

"Congratulations Ash," Erika said, holding out the Rainbow Badge. "It was a great battle, and I was starting to get overconfident, so I thank you. And in recognition of beating me, I present to you the Rainbow Badge!"

Ash accepted the Rainbow Badge, which looked like a flower with all the colours of the rainbow. "Alright, I got the Rainbow Badge!"

"One more thing, I give you this," Erika said, holding a TM. "This TM contains the move Giga Drain, I give it to all those that beat me."

"Thanks," Ash said, accepting the TM.

"So, where to now Ash?" Brock asked.

"First we go to the Pokémon Centre to heal my Pokémon, then-"

"Then we head to HopHopHop Town for the HopHopHop Town Water Tournament!" Misty exclaimed, cutting Ash off. Although Ash was going to say the tournament anyway.

* * *

**How will Misty go during the HopHopHop Town Water Tournament? What does Giovanni have Jesse, James and Meowth doing? Find Out Next Time!**

**I hope this chapter came out alright. I really didn't feel that the Primeape part was done well, so if it was bad I apologize. But I believe that the Celadon City part was much better!**

**So, Bulbasaur and Rattata evolved, a lot of people wanted the starters to evolve so I decided to go with it. **

**As stated before, the next chapter will be up next week, but the week after will be determined on how long it takes me to finish the next chapter, as of Monday its all exam study for the next two weeks! After that I have three weeks off to write a buffer.**

**Now, I realise that the chapters range from 5000 to 7000 words as an average so hopefully that is how long most will be from now on.**

**The next chapter will be a Misty chapter, followed by the first Brock chapter, then not long after Eevee's evolution chapter! That's right it's only a few chapters away! I have an interesting story planned for that one! It'll probably a two parter like the lavender town one.**

**Any questions, Pokémon suggestions, ideas for the story, or OC's you have that you would like to see in the story, just PM me or send it in a review! All are welcome!**

**Ash's Pokémon:**

**Pikachu (Male)  
Raticate (Female)  
Gyarados (Male)  
Butterfree (Male)  
Pidgeotto (Male)  
Eevee (Male)  
Sandslash (Male)  
Ivysaur (Male)  
Charmander (Male)  
Squirtle (Male)  
Krabby (Female)  
Absol (Male)  
Haunter (Male)  
Primeape (Female)  
Egg**

**Misty's Pokémon:**

**Goldeen (Female)  
Staryu  
Starmie  
Tentacruel (Male)  
Horsea (Female)  
Vaporeon (Female)  
Wingull (Female)**

**Brock's Pokémon:**

**Geodude (Female)  
Onix (Male)  
Zubat (Female)  
Cubone (Shiny) (Female)  
Gengar (Male)  
Honchkrow (Male)**

**After this Arc is done I will be putting the Pokémon Ash has on my Profile Page and will only put Pokémon that Ash, Misty and Brock gain in each Arc in the story Arc.**

**Please Follow, Favourite and Review!**

**Until Next Time, AshleyH30 Out!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Tournament Preparation

**Ok, guys, this chapter is up a day early as I want to have the entire weekend so I can prepare for my Exams that start next week. So, due to my heavy revision load I have had very little time to write, so this chapter is training and stuff, kind of like a filler chapter, but it is important for the next chapter!**

**Anyway, I Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Water Tournament Preparation

The last couple of days had been quite interesting for Misty. They had arrived in HopHopHop Town early, leaving Misty plenty of time to train. But that didn't happen. When they had arrived, Ash was ransacked by a woman believing he was her missing son. Obviously he wasn't, but that had led them to discover that several children were missing.

After some investigation work with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, they manage to find the cause of what was happening. Inside a mansion on top of a skyscraper, the occupants Drowzee had recently evolved into a Hypno.

Misty accidently fell victim to Hypno's Hypnosis and believed she was a Seel and ran away. She ultimately led Ash and the others to the kid's location, and after some clever thinking, they used Drowzee's sleep attacks on all the affected children, returning them to normal.

Once they had arrived back at the HopHopHop Town Pokémon Centre, they had discovered that a wild Psyduck seemed to be still suffering from the effects of Hypno's Hypnosis. Felling sad, and wanting to help it, Brock had offered to take the wild Psyduck. But fate would hold that Misty ended up with the dopey duck Pokémon.

As she was about to leave to train for the upcoming Water Tournament, she fell over, and one of her empty Poké Balls rolled out of her bag and Psyduck touched it, capturing the duck Pokémon.

"Ash, please take him off my hands, you said you like challenges," Misty pleaded. She had yet to attempt to train her newest Pokémon, and she could tell by one look that it would be impossible to train the dopey duck Pokémon.

"No," Ash simple stated. "I already have three water types, I don't need any more at the moment." They were about to start training for the Water Tournament.

"Come on Ash, I'll make it worth your while, I'll just give him to you, no trade required," Misty bribed.

"No, Misty," Ash sighed. "Trust me on this, if you want to become a great water trainer, or even the Water Pokémon Master, you're going to have to learn to deal with Pokémon like this," he pointed at the duck that was holding his head with a blank stare on his face. "I guarantee that I will eventually catch a Pokémon like that."

"Fine," Misty groaned, she really did hate having Psyduck. But she didn't hate Psyduck, in fact they were the pre-evolution to one of her favourite Pokémon, equal with Tentacruel.

"You know I'm willing to help, right? I'll help you train Psyduck, and perhaps together we may be able to get through to him, so what do you say?" Ash smiled, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Misty half smiled back.

"So, how about we scan him first, see what moves he knows," Ash suggested.

"I guess so," Misty mumbled, pulling out her Pokédex.

**Psyduck, the Duck Pokémon. When a Psyduck's headache gets severe, it starts to exhibit odd powers. This Psyduck is male and has the ability Cloud Nine. **

"I wish I was on Cloud Nine," Misty sighed.

**He knows the moves Water Sport, Scratch, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Disable and Confusion. ****This Pokémon also possesses the egg move Secret Power but it has not been unlocked yet.**

"I think I've got an idea, how about I call out Eevee and test Psyduck's Water Gun, see how accurate he is," Ash planned.

"Not a bad idea, yeah, sure, let's do it," Misty decided.

"Ok then, Eevee! Come on out!" Ash threw the Poké Ball into the air and the evolution Pokémon appeared in a flash of light. Eevee's brown fur coat nearly glowed in the sunlight due to Brock's recent grooming for the Breeder's Convention.

"Eevee looks great Ash," Misty complimented.

"Thanks," Ash smiled. "But all of it goes to Brock, he has really been doing well with some of my Pokémon."

"I know what you mean, Brock's new Pokémon food have really helped with some of our Pokémon's strength," Misty said.

"Ok, how about we start," Ash suggested.

"Yep, I'm ready," Misty answered. Ash and Misty separated to opposite sides of the field.

"Alright, Eevee, use Quick Attack and run around Psyduck, just not too fast," Ash ordered. In response, Eevee took off, white streaks forming around and behind him. He raced around Psyduck, slower than usual to help the duck Pokémon.

"Ok," Misty breathed. "Psyduck, try and hit Eevee with a Water Gun!" Misty called. But nothing happened. Psyduck just stood there watching the fast evolution Pokémon run around him.

"Psyduck! Water Gun!" Misty was becoming agitated, she didn't expect this.

"Psy?" Psyduck stopped following Eevee and turned towards his trainer, tilting his head in confusion.

"Uhh," Misty sighed. Ash was watching the whole situation and was worried at what he was seeing, clearly this Psyduck was a bigger problem then he first seemed.

Turning his head back towards the running Eevee, Psyduck put his right stubby arm out and scratched Eevee on the face as he ran by. "Eevee!" Eevee called out in surprise, he wasn't expecting any attack but Water Gun and was now mad.

He stopped and eyed the dumb duck Pokémon. Eevee suddenly charged, using his Quick Attack to speed himself up, he was extremely angry. As he got close to Psyduck he jumped into the air and bit down on Psyduck's head.

"Psy yi yi yi," Psyduck yelled as he ran around the field in pain, holding his injured head.

"Eevee," Ash sighed, the situation was going from bad to worse. Eevee watched on, with a smug look on his face, as the duck Pokémon continued to run around the field with Misty chasing after him, trying to stop the water type.

"Return," Misty finally gave up and pulled out Psyduck's Poké Ball.

"Sorry about that," Ash apologised. "I guess Eevee can get angry sometimes."

"It's alright Ash," Misty reassured. "Psyduck had it coming, he shouldn't have used Scratch on Eevee, especially when he was running so fast, this was only a training exercise, not a full battle."

"You know it's not your fault right?" Ash asked. "I think it's going to take some time, but perhaps eventually we will get through to Psyduck."

"Yeah, he's going to be a handful, but now that I think about it, if I give him away, what sort of trainer am I?" Misty asked herself. "But anyway, have you chosen which Pokémon you want Eevee to evolve into?"

"I don't really know, why?" Ash responded, he didn't know why Misty was bringing it up now.

"Well, Eevee just used Bite," Misty explained. "You have been training him for the last couple of weeks and he has become quite powerful, an example of that would be the attack he just learned. If you're not careful he may evolve into one of the natural evolutions; Espeon, Umbreon or Sylveon, you are both very close."

"I don't entirely understand what you are getting at?" Ash was confused, he hadn't really thought about all of Eevee's evolutions.

"What I'm saying; is that if you wish Eevee to evolve into Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Glaceon, or Leafeon, you're going to have to decide soon, they require a stone or object to evolve, while the other three can happen during the day or night. If Eevee was at the right level he could evolve into Espeon or Sylveon now, depending on your relationship with him, or tonight he could evolve into Umbreon," Misty elaborated.

"I'll think about it soon, right now I would like to focus on your training," Ash said, returning Eevee to his Poké Ball. "Which Pokémon would you like to train next?"

"Well we've had a look at the battlefield, inside the stadium, when we arrived so I could sign in," Misty mused. "And the battlefield is mostly a pool, compared to Sunnyshore Town, so I would love to train Horsea. We haven't really trained much, but if we can find a place to train her it would be great! She and Goldeen would be perfect for the tournament."

"Not a bad idea, but where are we going to be able to train?" Ash thought. "There aren't any battlefields with a pool in the city, other than the stadium obviously."

"That's it!" Misty exclaimed, excited by her idea.

"What?" Ash asked, confused by Misty's outburst.

"We passed a lake just outside the city, we can head there and spend the day, have a picnic and train," Misty answered.

"That's not a bad idea, Brock has already made us lunch, we can grab it and have a day out, all three of us," Ash agreed.

* * *

"Have you seen him?" Misty asked.

"No," Ash responded. They had been searching the Pokémon Centre for half an hour and still couldn't find Brock. "I found our lunch in our room, but he was gone, and Pikachu can't pick up his scent."

"Yeah, he wasn't anywhere near Nurse Joy, and no other women appear annoyed, so I have no idea," Misty added.

"He could be out buying supplies, but why wouldn't he have told us if he was?" Ash questioned.

"I don't know," Misty answered, it was strange to not know where their older companion was. He always made sure that everyone knew where everyone was, that was his way; he was the older brother that had to protect his younger siblings.

"Well how about we head to the lake ourselves," Ash suggested. "Just the two of us, have a great lunch, some fun, and train our Pokémon. I mean it's only early autumn and its pretty hot out today, we could go swimming."

"I love swimming!" Misty blurted out in excitement. "Sure, it sounds like fun!"

"Ok, cool, I'll go and get some cloths for swimming and then I'll transfer over all of my water type Pokémon so we can train later on."

"Yeah, I'll go and get some stuff myself and I'll get the food Brock left for us. I'll meet you back here in ten?"

"Sounds like a plan," Ash replied as they split to get ready.

* * *

Brock watched as the aspiring Pokémon Master and his annoyed red haired friend left the Pokémon Centre to train. He had told them that he would meet them out there shortly and that he was just finishing off the lunch they had planned to eat for the day.

As he made his way back towards their shared room in the Pokémon Centre, he was suddenly grabbed by a mysterious hand from behind another hallway adjacent to the one he was in. He yelped in surprise as he was pulled aside.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Brock!" the mysterious person blurted out. "I didn't mean to scare you, I was just trying to say hi."

"That's alright," Brock reassured as he turned around. "I'm sure you are being tot-" He stopped when he saw who it was. Her elegant blond hair flowed down past he shoulders. "H-hi Zoey," he stuttered. He hadn't seen the fellow breeder since the last water tournament.

"When did you arrive?" He continued, remembering her companion was probably entering the town's water tournament.

"Oh, Jack and I arrived last night," Zoey answered. "I saw you and your friends when we entered, but you left before I could say hello."

"I'm sorry about that," Brock apologised.

"There was no need to," Zoey smiled. "You look like you had your hands pretty full, Misty look quite angry at something," She added, concern appearing in her voice and face.

"He, ha, don't worry about that," Brock laughed. "She's just angry because the new Pokémon she recently got was kind of dumb."

"Ok, so nothing serious then?" Zoey said, trying to calm herself down, she did really care about everyone, whether she knew them or not.

"Nope, not at all," Brock said. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been good," she replied. "Milotic is doing great, and the Pokémon I've chosen for the Breeder's Convention is looking really great, he's such a lively Pokémon."

"Who are you going to enter?"

"I'm not telling you that," she answered with a sly grin on her face. "I don't reveal my hand to the opposition, no matter how fun they are to hang around!"

"Wh-wha What!" Brock was shocked by her compliment, he had never been complimented by a girl before and it felt strange to him.

"Come on, I've got something I want to show you!" She grabbed Brock's arm and led him out of the Pokémon Centre and into the large city.

* * *

Brock was now worried, he hadn't told Ash or Misty that he was leaving for the day. Zoey had pulled him away so fast that he barely registered that they had left the Pokémon Centre by the time the building was out of sight.

"Umm, where are we going?" Brock asked as he walked alongside his friend. "I'm really worried about my friends, I didn't let them know I was leaving."

"They're fine, trust me," Zoey simply stated as they turned down another street.

"How do you know?" Brock said in a disbelieving tone.

"I saw them as we left, they were having an Eevee battle a Psyduck, it appeared to not be going well, and besides, they're old enough to go on their own journey, they don't need you looking out for them twenty-four seven. So just have fun today, you don't see me with my companion do you?"

"About that, where is Jack?" Brock asked.

"He's training," she simply stated. "He didn't want me interfering with his preparation, so here I am, it gets kind of lonely when you're out by yourself, so I decided to bring you along."

"Against my will," Brock mumbled.

"Oh please, if you didn't want to come you would still be at the Pokémon Centre!" Zoey argued. "And you certainly wouldn't be walking beside me right now."

"Fine, so maybe I want get out and see the town, happy?"

"Very," Zoey smiled.

* * *

"Here we are," Zoey sighed. They were standing outside a fairly large building that had lots of people around it. The walls were laced with images of different legendary Pokémon and several regulars from different regions.

"Huh? This isn't Caesar Street?" Brock was confused, he was expecting to go to the most well-known street for Breeder's in all of Kanto.

"Of course not," Zoey snorted in disbelief. "Caesar Street is closed for the preparations for the convention next week. This here," She pointed to the building. "Is HopHopHop Town's Pokémon Art Gallery."

"A Pokémon Art Gallery?" Brock skeptically questioned. "What's so special about it?" He continued to follow his fellow Pokémon Breeder as they approached the entrance.

"You'll see once we enter!" Zoey replied, lining up in the large line at the entrance.

* * *

"Cannon Ball!" Ash yelled as he jumped into the lake on the hot autumn day. The splash he created washed over the grassy surface that lined the lake, nearly soaking Misty, who was yet to change.

"Ash!" Misty yelled, removing her cloths to reveal her usual red bikini underneath. "I don't want my daily cloths being wet!"

"Well hurry up! The water feels awesome!" Ash continued to swim along the calm lake, enjoying the time as much as possible as he knew it would be quite some time before they would be able to do this again. They were the only one's there and had the whole lake to enjoy to themselves.

"Coming," Misty said before elegantly diving into the water, a stark contrast compared to the way Ash entered a moment earlier.

"Ash?" Misty worriedly said when she came up for air. Her friend was nowhere in sight, and she was worried about where he was. "Ahh!" She squealed as she felt her foot get dragged under the water.

"Ha ha ha" Ash hysterically laughed at his own joke as he came up for air. He watched as Misty rose from underneath the water, very displeased.

"I'm going to get you Ketchum!" Misty angrily warned, but her mouth was twitching, struggling to hide her smile. Ash immediately responded by splashing her in the face. "Come here!"

"Ha, you'll have to catch me!" Ash yelled as he made it to shallower water and proceeded to run.

"Oh, I will," Misty happily laughed as she chased after him.

* * *

"You really like Pokémon Art, don't you?" Brock asked as he followed Zoey around the gallery.

"Yep," Zoey answered.

"Why? What's so special about?"

"Are you kidding?!" Zoey gasped. "It's all about the way these artists make the Pokémon shine, it's kind of like what we do, except it's in an image." The continued to walk until Zoey stopped at a particular painting.

"Take this one for example," Zoey pointed at a painting of a Kangaskhan protecting its babies from an angry Tauros. "Look at the way the painter has demonstrated the sheer power of the Kangaskhan and the Tauros, they really draw you too them. And look at the baby Kangaskhan that hide behind their mother, you can almost feel the fear that's depicted in the image."

Brock was starting to understand what Zoey meant by the way the painting lured your attention towards the Pokémon themselves and not the situation in the back ground.

"Or look at this one," Zoey continued, pointing at an image of a group of Oddish that were watching their home, their forest, burn down. "The way the sadness in the Pokémon's eyes draws your attention away from the fire blazing in the back ground. Their sadness is depicted so well that you can't take your eyes off them, and when you do, you really feel as if your there, standing with them, watching the place burn."

"I see now, it's more about the Pokémon then what is actually happening, and that's why you like it, the images make you feel as if your there, they show the true beauty of the Pokémon, not just the scenario," Brock said.

"That's exactly why," Zoey smiled as they continued to walk around the gallery.

* * *

"Oof," Ash groaned as he was tackled into the lake.

"Ha, I got you," Misty devilishly smiled.

"Ok, Misty you got, you've gotten even," Ash put his hands up in defeat.

"Oh, no, I'm just getting started," Misty said as she slowly approached the aspiring Pokémon Master and Aura Guardian. The water went up to about their waist and was easy to stand in.

Ash's demeanour quickly changed as he proceeded to get up and splash Misty again before running in the opposite direction. "I won't fall for that again Ketchum!" Misty smiled as she chased after Ash again.

"Pathetic," A male voice said, watching the two Pokémon trainers have fun. Ash and Misty heard the outburst and stopped, turning towards the newcomer.

"Jack!" Misty angrily yelled, she was really enjoying the time she was spending with Ash, and he had to come and ruin it. "What do you want!?" She said crossing her arms over her chest, weary of the way she was dressed in front of her rival.

"I came here to train!" Jack simply stated. "Something you should be doing, not spending your time wasting it with this," he pointed at the situation.

"I'll have you know that we do intend to train," Ash argued, standing up for his friend.

"Really?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Misty angrily retorted. "And I don't need to train to defeat you, if I remember you lost to me the last time we faced each other."

"Beginner's luck," Jack said before turning around and leaving.

"Why that annoying as-" Misty stopped when Ash came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go, Misty," Ash calmingly said. "We had fun, that's all that matters, and he is gone now, there's no point in remaining angry. How about we stop and eat, it's getting a bit late and I'm getting hungry," Ash's stomach growled in response. "And after that we can train."

"Sure," Misty smiled. "Sorry about ruining our day of fun."

"There is no need to apologise, it was all Jack's fault," Ash reassured as they moved towards their picnic to have lunch.

"Yeah, you're right," Misty smiled. "And I have had fun, there's no point in feeling down, thanks," she continued, taking hold of Ash's hand with her own.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Ash asked. They hadn't changed out of their swimming cloths and were now standing on a small group of rocks in the lake, preparing to train.

"Yep," Misty said as she grabbed one of her Poké Balls. "Misty calls Horsea!" The little dragon Pokémon appeared in a flash of light, happily saying its own name and swimming around. She had a single dorsal fin and a tightly curled tail. Her red eyes looked around at the environment while her cream-coloured ridged belly and dorsal fin were half submerged in the water. Her long, tubular mouth and three spike-like projections on either side of her head bobbed up and down as she swam.

"Squirtle! I Choose You!" Ash yelled as the turtle Pokémon appeared.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle yelled, ready for battle.

"You can have the first move Misty," Ash said.

"Why thank you," Misty smiled. _Such a gentlemen_, she thought. "Horsea! Bubble Beam!" The dragon Pokémon stopped happily swimming around, before looking at her opponent with an intense gaze, and then pulled her head back and unleashed a powerful beam of bubbles at the turtle Pokémon.

"Dive into the water to dodge," Ash ordered. Squirtle dove into the water as the bubbles flew past him. "Great, now come up and use Skull Bash!" Squirtle ducked his head in as he rocketed towards the dragon Pokémon, a silver aura surrounding him.

"Sea!" Horsea yelled as she flew out of the water.

* * *

"Today has been great," Brock smiled as he and Zoey left the HopHopHop Town Pokémon Art Gallery. "Let's do something like that again!" He began to walk towards the Pokémon Centre before Zoey grabbed his arm.

"Oh, no, our day isn't over, I still have one more thing to show you," she said, leading him in the opposite direction to the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

"Horsea, Return," Misty said, holding the dragon Pokémon's Poké Ball. "Thanks, Ash, that was a great battle."

"Yeah," Ash smiled, returning Squirtle. "You nearly had us there, Horsea's Agility had it dodging most of the attacks Squirtle sent out."

"I think we only have time for one more battle," Misty said, looking at the sky. "It's getting kind of late."

"Yeah, one more sounds fine," Ash agreed.

"You go first," Misty suggested.

"Ok then, Kra-" One of Ash's Poké Balls burst open, cutting him off, and revealing the atrocious Pokémon in all his glory. "You want to battle?" Ash asked. Gyarados stopped glaring at Misty for a second before turning towards Ash and nodding his head.

"Oh, no," Misty disagreed. "I'm not having the same thing happen to me like the last time we battled."

"Trust me Misty," Ash reassured. "I guarantee that Gyarados won't do that again, right Gyarados?" Gyarados turned his head towards Misty and nodded, showing that he really did want to battle.

"Alright, I might as well use one of my more powerful Pokémon then, Misty Calls Tentacruel!" Misty threw her Poké Ball into the air and the large Jellyfish Pokémon appeared in a flash.

"Ok, I'll go first this time," Ash said. "Gyarados, Dragon Rage!" But Gyarados didn't listen, he instead dived into the water and swam towards the jellyfish Pokémon. "Gyarados! Listen to me!" Ash groaned.

Misty watched Gyarados closely as the battle continued. She would occasionally order a dodge or a Poison Jab attack and Tentacruel would follow Misty's orders unconditionally. But, Gyarados, he didn't do anything Ash told him to do, and it was frustrating the black haired Pokémon trainer.

After a while, Misty finally realised what was happening. "Ash!" she called out, stopping his continuous yelling at his atrocious Pokémon. "I know why Gyarados isn't listening to you," Ash looked at her strange. "He wants to battle me on his own, he testing me, I couldn't handle him when he evolved and you stepped in and helped me. Now he wants to see if I'm strong enough to gain his respect."

Ash stopped and thought about what Misty said and finally agreed with her statement. "Yeah, ok, well good luck. I'll let Gyarados handle everything from here, not like I've helped anyway," Ash sat down on the rock and watched the battle.

Gyarados continued to swim throughout the lake, waiting for another opportunity to strike. "Tentacruel! Use Acid Spray on the water and poison Gyarados!" Misty ordered, tired of this game of Meowth and Pikachu.

Tentacruel opened his mouth and released a green slug like acid into the water. Gyarados didn't notice the poison and swam right into the tainted water, severely poisoning him. Gyarados rose from underneath the water in pain, giving Misty her chance.

"Tentacruel, while he's distracted, use Poison Jab!" Tentacruel swam towards the atrocious Pokémon extremely quickly, surprising not only Gyarados, but Misty as well. Tentacruel brought several of his purplish glowing tentacles into the air and repeatedly smashed them into the poisoned Pokémon.

"Dos!" Gyarados screamed in pain before diving back underwater for safety. Tentacruel followed the atrocious Pokémon, as per Misty's request. Before long, both Pokémon rose from beneath the surface, tired of their little chase.

Gyarados began to charge at the jellyfish Pokémon, determined to end the battle. "Tentacruel! Use Wrap!" But everything didn't go according to plan for Gyarados as Tentacruel stopped the atrocious Pokémon's charge with his tentacles and wrapped them around Gyarados, causing him a lot of pain.

Misty's next move shocked Ash. "Finish it with Hex!" she ordered. Tentacruel's eyes began to glow purple and a purple aura surrounded the atrocious Pokémon. Gyarados screeched in pain as the attack caused double the damage due to his poison status.

Tentacruel let go of Gyarados once he had finished the attack and swam back towards Misty. She watched as the atrocious Pokémon stopped yelling in pain and glared at her, before stopping, nodding in respect and fell over, fainted with swirls in his eyes.

"Gyarados, Return!" A beam of light shot out of the Poké Ball Ash was holding, absorbing the atrocious Pokémon.

"Congratulations, Tentacruel!" Misty yelled before returning her jellyfish Pokémon.

"That was great Misty," Ash said as he approached her. "When did you teach Tentacruel Hex?"

"He learned it about a week ago," Misty answered as she jumped off the rock and walked back to their picnic site. "I think it's time to go," she continued, looking at the darkening sky.

"Yeah," Ash agreed, before they got changed and left, while Pikachu slept on the blanket they had bought.

* * *

"So what are you showing me now?" Brock asked as they rode the elevator of the tallest building in HopHopHop Town.

"You'll see," Zoey winked. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to the top floor of the building. "Now, close your eyes."

"Ok," Brock said, following her instructions. She guided him to a small bench in the room and sat him down.

"No, peaking," Zoey said as she sat down next to him. "Ok, you can open them."

"Whoa," Brock gasped as he saw the sight in front of him. They were sitting on a bench, near the window, look out over the city. But that wasn't what Brock watched in awe, no, it was the beautiful sunset that loomed on the horizon just past the buildings. All the beautiful shades of orange contrasted greatly with the silhouette of the tall buildings of the town.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Zoey sighed as they watched some bird Pokémon fly by in the distance.

"Yeah," Brock agreed, with a smile on his face.

* * *

It was dark by the time Brock and Zoey had arrived back at the Pokémon Centre. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the tournament," Zoey said before splitting off and sitting on one of the lounges in the lobby.

"Yeah, bye," Brock said before heading for his shared room with Ash and Misty, hoping to see how they're going. As he entered the room he was surprised to see that they weren't there.

Rushing out, Brock frantically searched the Pokémon Centre for his friends. "Ash! Misty! Pikachu!" Brock yelled when he returned to the lobby.

"What's wrong Brock?" Zoey asked, looking at her friend.

"I can't find Ash or Misty!" Brock urgently explained. "I shouldn't have left them, Arceus knows where they could be now, they could be hurt, or worse!" He was internally scolding himself for being so stupid. He was their guardian, and he had no idea where they were.

"Relax, Brock," Ash said as he and Misty entered the Pokémon Centre, Pikachu on his shoulder and carrying the stuff from the picnic.

"Relax!" Brock angrily blurted out. "Where have you been?! You should've let someone know where you were going!"

"We just went to the lake we passed on our way into town," Ash rebutted. "We decided to have a picnic with the lunch you had made us and went swimming as well!"

"You went swimming?" Brock raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Leave them be, Brock," Zoey cut in. "They were just having fun, they don't need to be babied."

"I guess you're right," Brock sighed.

"Wait, Brock talked to a girl, and didn't go all lovey-dovey," Misty said in shock. "Wow," she looked at Zoey. "I don't know what it is about you but Brock has never acted this way around girls, was it you do, I don't need to grab his ear."

"Huh?" Zoey asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Brock blurted out, hurriedly grabbing Ash and Misty and dragging them away from his breeder friend.

"You're going to tell us about this," Misty said, crossing her arms and staring at the breeder, as they entered their room.

"Fine," Brock sighed, he didn't know where to start.

* * *

**How will Misty go in the Water Tournament? What will she do about Psyduck? Find Out Next Time!**

**I apologise for cutting this one short, I just don't have the time to write due to my exams. I promise to have a chapter up next week, and it will be both the tournament and the breeder's convention in one chapter. I can't guarantee that the chapter will be there though, and if it's not I will work my but off to have it done on Wednesday in a week and a half and upload another chapter on the Saturday afterwards as I have three weeks off!**

**So Gyarados has finally found respect for Misty, but don't worry, their story together is just beginning!**

**I hope you enjoyed the Pokeshipping moments, and Zoey and Brock, they are the reason I cut this chapter short! I originally planned for them to be short, but as I wrote them they got longer and longer!**

**The following section is a reply to a guest Review**

**Review Replies:**

**Nick:**

**Q1. ****HOW DID YOU COME UP WITH THE IDEA FOR THE FANFIC?**

**I have read many rewrite stories and found common themes that annoyed me; Ash too strong, Ash caught every Pokémon, None of the other characters had any development, Story not complete, Shippings were always AshxOC, AshxNon Main Character, Story going too slow, Just a copy of the Anime, and wanted to change some things up with my own ideas.**

I also was planning to write a trilogy of Pokémon stories, around Ash, called; Power of the Unknown, The Legendary Rebellion, and Aura's Dark Secret, and chose to write this instead, taking from all three plots and putting it into this story. I may still write Power of the Unknown after I've done these FanFic's as I have taken far less from that then the others.

**Q2. BESIDES THE MAIN CHARACTERS, WHO ELSE IS IN THE FANFIC? **

**Lots of Characters from the Anime will show up, it just depends on what episodes I choose to rewrite!**

**Q3. HOW DID ASH BECOME AN AURA GUARDIAN?**

**I think I said earlier in the story that the book Ash has from Red discussed the Aura Guardians and how to become one. He is not an Aura Guardian yet! He is still training!**

**Q4. WHO WERE RED'S FRIENDS?**

**Can't answer that question directly, but I said that Red was friends with Dan Waterflower, Blue Oak, and Lance, there are others but I can't reveal them yet!**

**Q5. HOW DID THE KETCHUMS KNOW THE WATERFLOWERS?**

**Again can't entirely answer that, it will ruin the story! But I can say that Red met Dan after he became the champion of Kanto and that they travelled together in their goal to become Master's, everything else, I can't say!**

**Q6. WILL ANYONE FROM TEAM ROCKET CATCH ANY POKEMON IN THE FANFIC? IF SO WHICH ONES?**

**Depends on who you're asking about. If you're talking about Jesse, James and Meowth, then yes, they will catch all the Pokémon they get in the Anime and maybe some others. But, if you're talking about Giovanni and his side of Team Rocket, then I can't say, it'll ruin the story for everyone!**

I could maybe answer these questions if I could PM you but because I have to do it this way, most of your questions require me to give detail of the plot and I won't do that here! Thanks for the Support and Questions Though!

**Ash's Pokémon:**

**Pikachu (Male)  
Raticate (Female)  
Gyarados (Male)  
Butterfree (Male)  
Pidgeotto (Male)  
Eevee (Male)  
Sandslash (Male)  
Ivysaur (Male)  
Charmander (Male)  
Squirtle (Male)  
Krabby (Female)  
Absol (Male)  
Haunter (Male)  
Primeape (Female)  
Egg**

**Misty's Pokémon:**

**Goldeen (Female)  
Staryu  
Starmie  
Tentacruel (Male)  
Horsea (Female)  
Vaporeon (Female)  
Wingull (Female)  
Psyduck (Male)**

**Brock's Pokémon:**

**Geodude (Female)  
Onix (Male)  
Zubat (Female)  
Cubone (Shiny) (Female)  
Gengar (Male)  
Honchkrow (Male)**

**After this Arc is done I will be putting the Pokémon Ash has on my Profile Page and will only put Pokémon that Ash, Misty and Brock gain in each Arc in the story Arc.**

**Please Follow, Favourite and Review!**

**Until Next Time, AshleyH30 Out!**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Water Tournament

**Again, a day early, and again, short, but I don't have enough time to write the chapter this week as I have been swamped with work and study for my exams, and luckily enough my final one will be on Monday and then I'll have plenty of time to write this story! **

**So, because this one has been cut short, it is only the Water Tournament, and the breeder's convention chapter will be next week. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12 – The HopHopHop Town Water Tournament

It was the day of the Water Tournament and Misty was getting pretty anxious. She hadn't expected the tournament to be televised, the Sunnyshore Town one wasn't. And what made it worse was that this tournament was far bigger than the previous one. The crowd was triple the size, but that wasn't the issue. It was the fact that if she was going to win she had to defeat five trainers instead of three, and some of them looked pretty tough, and some were expected to place highly in the Whirl Cup, or so the reporters said.

That was another thing that had made Misty anxious, and really annoyed. The second Ash and his friends had entered the stadium they were swamped. The reporters wouldn't stop asking her, and Ash, questions. Questions about their lives, questions about their Pokémon, anything really, they were the children of current and former Pokémon Masters after all.

It had taken security and a couple of Officer Jenny's to quell the crowd of reporters and let Ash and his friends through. They were currently in the trainer's room, Ash and Brock saying their goodbyes and good lucks before separating.

"Are you sure I can do it?" Misty worriedly asked as Ash and Brock turned to leave.

"I'm sure you can," Ash answered, turning around to face his best friend. "Look," Ash sighed when he saw the worry in Misty's face. "It doesn't matter how you go in the tournament, it's how much fun you have."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, wishing she had a small Pokémon to hug at that moment, staring at the floor. "If I don't do well, then those reporters will be over me like a pack of vultures."

"Don't think about them, don't think about the competition, just remember what you told me," Misty gave Ash a questioning look. "You have to get to the Whirl Cup your own way, and besides, even if you lose you're still young and learning what it takes to be a strong Pokémon trainer. There are plenty of Water Tournaments you can enter to gain access to the Whirl Cup."

"How many Water Tournaments are there between now and the Whirl Cup Brock?" Misty asked, watching the breeder read the tournament guides.

"According to this," Brock answered, pointing at the guide book. "There are a total of three Water Tournaments held every week all around Kanto and Johto."

"Really?" Misty perked up at this.

"Yep," Brock answered. "We just have to be in a town that's holding a Water Tournament and you can enter."

"See, there's nothing you need to worry about," Ash encouraged. "If you lose here there is always next time."

"Yeah, I guess so," Misty half smiled.

"So, do you know which Pokémon you're going to use?" Brock asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yep," Misty happily smiled. Ash and Brock couldn't help but notice the change in their friend's demeanour. "In the first round I'll use Horsea. Then in the second I'll use Goldeen and Staryu, and after that I'll use my more powerful Pokémon depending on whom I'm versing and how strong their Pokémon are."

"That's the spirit!" Ash excitedly exclaimed. Misty giggled at her friend's antics. "Brock and I will go now, good luck," Ash continued as he and Brock turned and left.

* * *

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the HopHopHop Town Water Tournament!" the announcer's voice boomed through the speakers of the stadium that held thousands of spectators. "Before you we have thirty two Pokémon trainers all hoping to win today's Water Symbol and get one step closer to the Whirl Cup!" The crowd cheered as the trainers entered the stadium.

Some were new, like Misty, while others were considered veterans and were not only expected to finish well, if not win, the Water Tournament, but to also place highly in the Whirl Cup itself. Clearly Misty was going to have her hands full if she was to win today.

But the conversation with Ash and Brock had really helped her confidence, and she really believed she could do well in the competition. "Let round one begin!" the announcer finished.

* * *

"This will be a one on one Pokémon battle between Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City and Hannah from Pastoria City," the referee raised his flags. "Misty has the first move," the ref continued after the randomiser chose who would have the first choice. Please choose your Pokémon!"

"Misty calls Horsea!" Misty yelled, releasing the dragon Pokémon into the massive pool that covered most of the battlefield.

"Interesting choice!" Hannah called out from the other side of the battlefield. "Shellos! Time to battle!" Hannah threw her Poké Ball into the air and the slug like Pokémon, with a red back appeared.

"Huh?" Misty muttered, pulling out her Pokédex.

**Shellos, the Sea Slug Pokémon. Shellos's shape and colour varies depending on where it lives. Two different ****varieties**** have been confirmed in the ****Sinnoh region****.**

"Horsea verses Shellos, Battle Begin!" Everyone in the audience, and lots more sitting in front of a television were intrigued by this battle. It was the first time that they would get to see Dan Waterflower's daughter in action, they had only heard about her victory in Sunnyshore Town thanks to reports and had never seen her battle.

"Horsea, come up out of the water and use Bubble Beam!" Misty ordered. Horsea raised its head out of the water and shot a beam of bubbles at the sea slug Pokémon.

Hannah remained calm and didn't order Shellos to do anything, not even dodge, extremely confusing Misty. The attack hit dead on, but it did nothing to the stationary Pokémon. In fact Shellos looked to be getting stronger as it was continuously hit by the Bubble Beam attack.

"What!" Misty exclaimed in disbelief as Shellos appeared unharmed by the attack. In her shock she pulled out her Pokédex again and scanned the slug like Pokémon, trying to determine what had just happened.

**Shellos' special ability, Storm Drain. This ability allows the Pokémon to absorb all water type attacks without taking damage.**

"Great," Misty groaned. _How am I going to win this battle now, Horsea doesn't know any moves that aren't water type_, she thought.

**Additionally, each water type attack that the Pokémon with this ability absorbs, its Special Attack increases.**

"That's right!" Hannah yelled from across the battlefield. "Thanks for increasing my Pokémon's attack," she calmly smiled at her opponent. "Shellos, now, Hidden Power!" Shellos followed its trainer's command by jumping into the air.

As the slug Pokémon jumped into the air, light blue circles surrounded its body. The circles eventually formed a light blue ball of energy in front of Shellos before the sea slug Pokémon launched several smaller balls of energy at the dragon Pokémon.

Horsea was surprised as she tried to dodge the balls of energy, ultimately failing as a couple hit her directly, causing her to dive into the water for safety.

"Has Misty Waterflower ceremoniously washed out of the HopHopHop Town Water Tournament!?" the announcer exclaimed as they all waited for Horsea to reappear.

"Come on, Horsea! You can do it!" Misty encouraged through gritted teeth as she waited to see if her dragon Pokémon was still conscious.

The crowd was starting to become restless as seconds turned to minutes, waiting for the dragon Pokémon to reappear. The referee was starting to feel the same way as he was about to announce Hannah the winner.

Suddenly, a very angry Horsea appeared from beneath the water. But that wasn't what surprised everyone, including Misty, it was the turquoise ball of energy that had formed in front of the dragon Pokémon's mouth.

Horsea fired the turquoise ball of energy at Shellos. Hannah was so surprised by the attack that she didn't have time to tell her Pokémon to counter or dodge as the turquoise ball of energy began to change shape into the form of a dragon.

The attack was quite weak, considering that Horsea was still a young Pokémon, and didn't manage to fully take the dragon shape as it smashed into Shellos. The attack caused extra damage due to the critical hit and Horsea's special ability.

* * *

"Huh? Horsea used Dragon Pulse, but how?" Ash asked as he and Brock watched the attack change shape.

"Perhaps Horsea had Dragon Pulse as an egg move and we didn't know about it. Misty never scanned Horsea right?" Brock mused, cupping his hand with his chin. They were sitting next to Zoey, watching the tournament unfold.

"But how is that possible, I thought Pokémon couldn't unlock their egg moves until they evolved?" Ash asked.

"Not all Pokémon need to evolve to unlock their egg moves, Ash," Brock answered. "Some can unlock it using training, while others can use it once they hatch from an egg, it all depends on the Pokémon."

"But how? That doesn't make sense," Ash argued.

"Yes it does Ash," Zoey answered this time. "Each individual Pokémon is different, it's all based on their genes. Some will have the egg move immediately, while others will take time to unlock it."

"But, if that's true, does it mean that the Pokémon that can't use the egg move straight away are weaker than those that can?" Ash asked.

"No!" Zoey gasped. "What it means is that the Pokémon is just taking longer to learn how to access it. There is evidence that suggests that Pokémon that unlock their egg move through evolution or training result in having their egg move at full strength when they unlock it, while those that can use their egg move after immediately hatching require a long time to get the attack up to full strength."

"Anyway, let's watch the rest of the battle," Brock interrupted, pointing at the battlefield.

* * *

"Shell!" Shellos cried in pain as the attack struck. But the slug Pokémon didn't have time to react as Horsea formed another ball of energy in front of her mouth. She again launched the Dragon Pulse at her opponent, this one taking full form of a dragon and clearly looking far stronger than the previous attack.

Again Shellos was struck by the attack, and this time fainted. "Shellos is unable to battle, Horsea Wins!" the ref raised his flag that represented Misty's side. "Misty moves onto the second round!"

"Amazing!" the announcer exclaimed. "Just when we thought that Misty was out of the tournament, her Pokémon appears out of nowhere and unleashes an attack no one saw coming!"

* * *

"Well done Misty," Brock congratulated as he and Ash entered the trainer's room.

"Thanks, Brock," Misty smiled. "I can't believe that Horsea knew that attack all along, I guess I should scan her, right?"

"Yes," Ash answered. "I honestly believe that you should scan all the Pokémon that you haven't yet, so you know what moves they know."

"I already know what Goldeen, Staryu and Starmie know, so I'll just scan Horsea for now," Misty answered, pulling out her Pokédex and aiming it at the Poké Ball in her hand.

**Horsea, a Dragon Pokémon. In this unique Pokémon species, thousands of ****Eggs**** hatch every spring, and then the male raises them himself. This Horsea is female and has the ability Sniper. She knows the moves Water Gun, Smokescreen, Leer, Bubble, Focus Energy, Bubble Beam and Agility. This Pokémon also possesses the egg move Dragon Pulse that it knows from the moment it hatched.**

"If I had known that, the entire battle may have gone more smoothly," Misty groaned.

"Hey, don't feel bad, you still won right?" Ash encouraged, smiling at his best friend.

"Yeah, I know, it's just, I barely one the first battle, how can I win the rest?" Misty asked.

"Well for starters, your using Pokémon you know about," Brock answered. "You had barely battled with Horsea before, the only time was when you trained with Ash a couple of days ago, and all of your other Pokémon are determined to win for you, so I think you'll be alright."

"Thanks Brock," Misty smiled. "Well I guess there is nothing more to do then to wait for the next battle."

* * *

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" the ref exclaimed. "Please choose your final Pokémon!" Misty had been battling another trainer from Sinnoh, and this battle wasn't going any better than the previous one.

Misty had called out her Staryu, while her opponent, a guy called Robert that came from Snowpoint City, had called out a Prinplup. The battle had been long, but eventually both Pokémon fainted at the same time, resulting the current stalemate.

"Finneon, Go!" Robert yelled as the fish like Pokémon, with the top half of its body black and the bottom half light blue, appeared, swimming happily in the pool of water.

**Finneon, the Wingfish Pokémon. Because of its twin-tail fins that flutter like wings when ****swimming****, Finneon has been called the '****Beautifly**** of the Sea'.**

"Misty calls Goldeen!" Misty shouted as her fish like Pokémon appeared in the water as well.

"It looks like a battle of fish!" the announcer exclaimed. "Let's see how this turns out!"

"Goldeen verses Finneon, Battle Begin!"

"Finneon, don't let them get the first hit in, use Pound!" Robert ordered. Finneon took off extremely fast, racing towards Goldeen.

"Counter with Horn Attack!" Misty ordered. Goldeen raced off towards the charging Finneon. Both Pokémon continued to charge at one another until they both hit, causing a stalemate.

"Again!" Robert ordered.

"Fury Attack!" Misty countered. Both Pokémon continued to charge at one another, trying to find an opening for their attack. As each time failed, they would turn around and try again. Eventually Finneon gained the upper hand and hit Goldeen several times with its Pound attack.

Suddenly Goldeen began to glow. She grew larger, and her horn grew longer, and when the glow disappeared Goldeen was replaced with Seaking. "Seaking!" Seaking yelled defiantly.

"Wow! Goldeen evolved into Seaking! Misty certainly has luck on her side today!" the announcer blared through the speakers.

**Seaking, the Goldfish Pokémon. Seaking is the evolved form of ****Goldeen****. Its ****sharp, drill-like horn**** is capable of crushing even stone. This Seaking is female and has the ability Swift Swim. Upon evolution she learned the moves Waterfall, Horn Drill and Agility.**

"Seaking, use Agility to speed yourself up and the use Horn Drill!" Misty ordered. Seaking raced through the water, disappearing and reappearing every so often.

"You have to move Finneon, it's the only way you will have a chance to didge the attack!" But by the time Finneon started to move, Seaking had appeared right beside the wingfish Pokémon, her horn spinning rapidly.

Seaking smashed her spinning horn into Finneon and the sped away, before reappearing on the other side and hit the wingfish Pokémon again. This continued until Finneon was extremely tired, and Misty knew it was time to end it.

"Seaking!" Misty called out, cutting off her Pokémon's attack. "Use Waterfall and rise into the air, then come down on Finneon with Drill Peck!" Suddenly, Seeking's eyes started to glow blue, causing a column of water to rise out of the pool, which Seaking swam up.

Once the goldfish Pokémon made it to the top of the column of water, she jumped out of it and fell straight down towards the weakened wingfish Pokémon.

"You've got to move!" Robert worriedly yelled. But it was too late, the repeated attacks the Finneon had been hit by had caused severe damage and it struggled to move. Seaking flew towards the wingfish Pokémon and smashed into it as fast as she could, pushing both Pokémon deep into the pool.

Moments later Seaking reappeared, tired, but could easily continue to battle, while the unconscious form of Finneon slowly rose to the water's surface.

"Finneon is unable to battle, Seaking Wins!" the ref exclaimed. "Misty moves onto the third round!"

"Congratulations Seaking," Misty happily said as she returned her goldfish Pokémon and left the battlefield after shaking hands with Robert.

* * *

"This will be a three on three Pokémon battle between Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City and Rachel from Olivine City!" the referee raised his flags. "Rachel has the first move," the ref continued after the randomiser chose who would have the first choice. Please choose your Pokémon!"

"Gyarados, Battle Stance!" Rachel yelled, throwing her Poké Ball into the air and releasing the atrocious Pokémon.

Misty was glad she had battled Ash's Gyarados a couple of days ago, it would come in handy now. "Misty calls Vaporeon!"

"And Dan's famous Vaporeon finally makes her appearance! Let's see what happens as these two titans BATTLE!" the announcer yelled.

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam," Rachel ordered, knowing Vaporeon's special ability; Water Absorb.

"Quick, dodge it by jumping into the pool!" Misty worriedly ordered. Vaporeon followed Misty orders and jumped into the pool of water, dissolving herself so she couldn't be hit by Gyarados' attack.

But that attack didn't come, instead Gyarados stopped the attack as Rachel had ordered it to. "Now, Gyarados! Thunder!"

"What!" Misty yelled in shock as she watched as the massive electric attack formed around the atrocious Pokémon shot out towards the water. "Vaporeon!" Misty worriedly screamed as the attack hit the water, causing the electricity to spread out across the entire pool.

Several seconds after the attack stopped, Vaporeon slowly crawled its way back onto the solid surface of the battlefield before fainting.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle! Misty please select your next Pokémon!" the ref exclaimed.

* * *

"Poor Vaporeon," Ash sadly said as they watched Misty return her bubble jet Pokémon to her Poké Ball.

"I know," Brock agreed. "We can only hope that the rest of the battle goes better."

* * *

_I guess I'm going to have to use speed against this Pokémon, I have to find a way to dodge the attack_, Misty thought as she searched through her Poké Balls. After a few seconds of thinking, she finally came to a decision. "Misty calls Wingull!" Misty yelled as she threw the Poké Ball into the air.

"Wingull verses Gyarados, Battle Begin!"

"You really think that keeping you Pokémon away from my Pokémon's attacks will help you!" Rachel calmly said from across the battlefield. "I admire your strategy under pressure, but it won't do anything here! Gyarados! Blizzard!"

"What!" Misty yelled in shock again as Gyarados opened its mouth and fired small snowballs from it. The Blizzard attack raced towards the flying Wingull, who tried to dodge all the snowballs, but failed as clumps of snow and ice began to form around her wings, causing her to crash into the ground below.

"Dragon Rage!" Rachel calmly said, knowing that the attack would end the battle. Gyarados again opened its mouth, but this time a ball of energy formed. The atrocious Pokémon launched the attack at the defenceless Wingull, who couldn't move due to the ice still on her wings.

"Gull!" Wingull screeched in pain as the attack hit, causing the seagull Pokémon to faint.

"Wingull is unable to battle! Gyarados Wins!"

"Wow! Look at the Pokémon's power, can anything beat Rachel's Gyarados?" the announcer said as Misty returned her Pokémon.

* * *

"This is not looking good," Brock worriedly said. "Both Vaporeon and Wingull look very hurt, we will need to take them straight to the Pokémon Centre after the battle is over."

"I agree," Ash said. "Unfortunately I believe the battle will be over very soon, I don't have anything that could beat that Gyarados, and I don't think Misty does either."

* * *

Misty had chosen her final Pokémon and was about to throw its Poké Ball. "Misty calls-" Misty was cut off as one of her Poké Balls burst open. "Psy- Psyduck!" Misty angrily yelled as the Pokémon appeared.

"Psy?" Psyduck tilted his head in confusion at his trainer's anger.

"Psyduck verses Gyarados! Battle Begin!"

* * *

"Psyduck," Ash face palmed as the dopey duck Pokémon appeared. "This battle is already over," he sighed.

"How could you know that?" Brock asked, disappointed in his friends lack of enthusiasm.

"Have you seen Psyduck battle?" Ash incredulously asked.

"No," Brock answered, shaking his head.

"Well your about to see what I mean."

* * *

"Finish this!" Rachel yelled. "Use Hydro Pump!" Gyarados opened its mouth and fired a powerful stream of water at the duck Pokémon.

"Psyduck! You have to move!" Misty pleaded, but her Pokémon didn't do anything. Instead he just stood there and watched as the attack smashed into him.

"PSY!" Psyduck yelled before fainting.

"Psyduck is unable to battle! Gyarados Wins! Rachel moves onto the fourth round!" the ref raised his red flag, signalling Rachel's win.

"And it's all over folks!" the announcer exclaimed. "Misty has unceremoniously washed out of the tournament! While Rachel has solidified her chances of winning the TOURNAMENT!"

Misty returned her fainted duck Pokémon before heading to the side of the battle field to shake hands with her opponent. "Congratulations," Misty sadly praised as she shook Rachel's hand.

"Hey," Rachel said, grabbing Misty's attention. "Don't feel down, I was like you when I was your age. You can't let a defeat like that control your decisions in the future, your Pokémon love you and with time they will become quite powerful, I promise."

"Thanks," Misty sadly smiled at the woman that appeared to be in her early twenties. "But I need to get my Pokémon to the Pokémon Centre, they need desperate medical attention, they're pretty hurt."

Misty turned and left the battlefield before she started crying, a defeat like that was horrible, and she blamed herself. The tears started to flow freely as she ran towards the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

**What will Misty do? How will her Pokémon be? What will happen at the Breeders Convention? Find Out Next Time!**

**I hope the battles came out alright, with my rushing to get this done, in the small amount of time I've allowed myself, I didn't have too much time to recheck the battles. **

**Egg moves have been changed slightly as someone discussed it with me and I decided to go fifty-fifty with what they said it should be like and what I said it should be like. So from now on some Pokémon will be able to use their egg move straight away, while others will have to 'unlock' it.**

**Now I promise to make the next chapter extra-long because of how short this one is, I just don't have the time at the moment.**

**Ok, I have a few questions for you:**

**Firstly, If Ash and/or Misty were to get Legendary Pokémon, if any, which ones would you like them to get. It can be any except; Mewtwo, Geovanni's or otherwise, I have a plan for this Pokémon that extends across the arcs, away from Ash, Main Lugia, Main Ho-oh, Raquaza, Groudon, Kyogre, The Lake Guardians, Creation Trio, Arceus, Forces of Nature, Tao Trio, Mortality Duo and Zygarde. So any others are acceptable, and the more I get for a certain one the more likely I will do it. I won't be putting up a poll it will take too long to put every Legendary Pokémon.**

**Secondly, I need a couple of OC's, first one is a Team Rocket scientist that is a master in genetics and the second is a G-men Officer/Pokémon Ranger! And I will need them soon! I haven't really been able to think about the characters at the moment so I need help!**

**Any questions, Pokémon suggestions, ideas for the story, or OC's you have that you would like to see in the story, just PM me or send it in a review! All are welcome!**

**Ash's Pokémon:**

**Pikachu (Male)  
Raticate (Female)  
Gyarados (Male)  
Butterfree (Male)  
Pidgeotto (Male)  
Eevee (Male)  
Sandslash (Male)  
Ivysaur (Male)  
Charmander (Male)  
Squirtle (Male)  
Krabby (Female)  
Absol (Male)  
Haunter (Male)  
Primeape (Female)  
Egg**

**Misty's Pokémon:**

**Seaking (Female)  
Staryu  
Starmie  
Tentacruel (Male)  
Horsea (Female)  
Vaporeon (Female)  
Wingull (Female)  
Psyduck (Male)**

**Brock's Pokémon:**

**Geodude (Female)  
Onix (Male)  
Zubat (Female)  
Cubone (Shiny) (Female)  
Gengar (Male)  
Honchkrow (Male)**

**After this Arc is done I will be putting the Pokémon Ash has on my Profile Page and will only put Pokémon that Ash, Misty and Brock gain in each Arc in the story Arc.**

**Please Follow, Favourite and Review!**

**Until Next Time, AshleyH30 Out!**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Breeder's Convention

**The new chapter is here, and it is longer than usual to make up for the last couple of chapters being short! This is also a day early as I won't be able to update in the next couple of days. Extremely busy with friends!**

**Shout out to Amber0522 who's OC will make a small appearance in this chapter leading up to something soon!**

**Finally we have arrived at the first ever Brock chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13 – The Breeder's Convention

Misty rushed into her room in the Pokémon Centre, slamming the door shut behind her. She let the tears flow freely once she had closed the door. She leaned against the wall and fell to the ground as she thought about what had just happened. When she had taken her Pokémon to Nurse Joy, she was told that her Pokémon were worse off than expected. Not only were her Pokémon extremely tired, some of them would need intensive care for the next few days.

Vaporeon still had electricity in her body, causing her to be in continues pain. While Wingull's wings were still frozen and would take a long time to defrost and recover. Although he took a powerful hit, Psyduck appeared to be ok. But it was clear that it would be a few days until her Pokémon would be fully healed, and even more until she could train them again.

But did she want to train them? Did she have the right to? Did they want her to train them? Was she worthy of being a trainer? Their trainer? After all, she was the one that had caused them to be in the state they are now? All this and more was flooding through Misty's mind as she pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them tightly.

Misty didn't know how long she sat there crying, it felt like hours to her, but the sudden knock at the door broke her out of her trance. "Misty," she heard Ash's worried voice travel through the door. "Can Brock and I come in? We, umm… we want to talk to you."

Misty didn't understand why Ash and Brock hadn't just opened the door. It wasn't like this was her own room, they were sharing it. They didn't have enough money to buy separate rooms and had to pull together to buy this three bedroom one as it was. She first thought that they may have being polite to her, but when she looked up at the door she understood why they couldn't enter; it was locked, and she had the only key.

"Please Misty," she heard again. "We're really worried about you, Nurse Joy told us about the condition of your Pokémon." She remained silent and motionless, continually staring at the door knob. She didn't know whether she wanted to let them in or not, at least not for now.

"Misty," came Brock's voice. "We know you're upset, and that you want to be alone, but you can't bottle yourself up like this, it will only make the pain feel worse." This cut Misty out of her trance again.

Deciding to let them in, Misty shakily got to her feet and unlocked to the door. She didn't even listen to them enter as she walked towards her bed and sat down, trying to prevent more tears.

The moment Ash and Brock saw Misty's expression they knew this would be an uphill battle to try and comfort their friend. She didn't pay any attention to them, and instead stared dejectedly at the end of her bed.

Ash sat on his bed, trying to think of something to say that would cheer up his best friend. While Brock leaned against the wall near the door, surveying the whole situation.

"It was not your fault," Ash soothingly said after several minutes of silence.

"Not my… Not my FAULT!" Misty angrily screamed. Ash knew that her anger was not directed at himself, but instead herself, so he sat silent as she continued to yell. "Of course it was my fault! I was the one that decided to continue the battle after Vaporeon was severely injured! I could have called off the battle, forfeited, but I didn't, and another Pokémon was hurt because of it!" she laid back on her bed. "Not my fault," she incredulously whispered, closing her eyes.

Ash took a worried glance at Brock after Misty had finished her outburst. They knew Misty would blame herself for her Pokémon's wellbeing. To her she was their mother, and mothers protect their children, not hurt them. But what Ash knew, and Misty failed to see, was that in Pokémon battles there are always risks. He realised this after what happened to Pikachu in Lavender Town. Pokémon don't battle because they are told to. They battle because they want to become strong. They battle because they want to form a close bond with their trainer. And above all else, they battle because they want to make themselves proud, to make their trainer proud. And as Pikachu had once told him; they know the risks every time they go in to battle, and they are willing to take it.

But Ash didn't know how to put it into words, he didn't know how to explain to Misty that her Pokémon battled because they cared. But perhaps he didn't have to? Perhaps he had someone that could speak for him? That was when he turned his head to look at his right shoulder, Pikachu sitting on top of it, sadly staring at his friend. "Pikachu," Ash whispered, hoping to keep his voice low enough so that Misty couldn't hear. "Could you talk to Misty, I think you and her Pokémon will have a better chance at comforting her."

Pikachu nodded and jumped off his master's shoulder. "I think it will have to wait," Brock said as he watched Pikachu jump onto the bed. "She's asleep. I guess the stress of the day must have taken it out of her."

"Yeah, I guess so," Ash agreed.

"How about we leave Pikachu here with her and go and check on the Pokémon?" Brock suggested.

"Ok, yeah, that's not a bad idea," Ash said, walking towards the door. "Stay here Pikachu, and when she begins to stir, talk to her. Help her." Pikachu nodded, sitting down next to Misty.

* * *

Pikachu sat there for hours, never taking his eye off Misty, calmly waiting for her to wake up. Ash had entered once to place a couple of Misty Poké Balls in her bag, and left shortly after when he realised that Misty was still asleep.

Suddenly, Misty began to stir. Pikachu quietly approached his master's best friend and licked her cheek, hoping to wake her up quickly.

"Huh?" Misty drowsily whispered. "Pikachu?" her eyes fluttered open. "Why are you here?"

"Pi kachu pika, Pikachupi," Pikachu said, licking her cheek again.

"Why should you be concerned about me? I'm a terrible trainer, you should be looking after Ash, not me," she rebutted, still not wanting to talk.

"Chu," Pikachu disagreed, shaking his head to emphasise what he thought. "Pika pikachu cha pi, Pikachupi."

"Well they should. I don't deserve to be their trainer if I let them get hurt the way I did."

"Chu," Pikachu sighed, he wasn't getting through to the red headed Pokémon trainer. That's when he thought of an idea; if he couldn't, perhaps Misty's Pokémon could. He jumped off the bed and grabbed Misty's bag.

"Pikachu, what are you doing?" Misty asked as she watched Pikachu search through her bag. She suddenly realised what Pikachu was doing when he pulled out three of her Poké Balls. Pikachu jumped back onto the bed and released her Pokémon.

As the flash of light disappeared, Seaking, Horsea and Starmie were left on the bed. Pikachu quickly told his fellow Pokémon what was going on, before returning to Misty's side. "Chu, chu Pikachu, Pikachupi," Pikachu said, pointing at her Pokémon.

"Do you… Do you guys hate me because of the condition I let Vaporeon and Wingull end up in?" Misty asked. Her Pokémon shook their heads. "But… But why?"

"Sea, sea Horsea," Horsea argued as she moved closer to her trainer.

"Are you trying to tell me that you battle because you care about me?" her Pokémon nodded. "But I'm your trainer and I didn't care about you, otherwise Vaporeon and Wingull wouldn't be in the condition they are now."

"Seaking, sea king sea, king sea, Seaking," Seaking disagreed as the other Pokémon nodded in agreement with Seaking.

"You're saying that the way I'm acting now suggests that I really do care about you guys?" The Pokémon nodded. "Thanks," Misty said, pulling her Pokémon into a hug. Pikachu watched on, knowing that Misty still wasn't completely convinced, but at least it was a start.

* * *

"I'm here with the winner of the Vermillion City Thunder Tournament; Ruby Tallons," the reporter on the television said. Ash and Brock had sat down in the lobby of the Pokémon Centre and were trying to pass the time.

They noticed that the TV was not being used and decided to watch something. Flipping through the channels, they stopped when they saw a Pokémon tournament, deciding to watch it.

The tournament turned out to be one of the televised Pokémon Type Tournaments, the electric type in this case. They watched the final battle as a young girl faced off against someone that appeared to be a seasoned veteran, and won. Now they were watching the winner talk after her victory.

Standing next to the reporter was the young girl that appeared to be no older then fourteen. Her brown hair blew in the wind as people gathered around the winner. "So tell us Ruby, what are you going to do now that you have collected your fifth Electric Symbol?"

"Uhh…" Ruby reluctantly said. "I guess I'll train my Pokémon."

"Yes, well, I don't think you'll need much training if you battled like that during the championships. What have you got that made your Pokémon go that extra mile to win?" the reporter shoved the microphone in Ruby's face.

"I, uh, I have a really strong bond with my Pokémon." Ruby shrugged, not wanting to say much. "I care for them, and they care for me, that's all that's required to become a strong trainer."

"Thanks for your time, Ruby," the reporter said. "So there you have it, Ruby Tallons everyone." The crowd around began to cheer and applaud loudly. "Back to you guys in the studio." The screen quickly changed to the studio where a couple of hosts began to analyse the battle.

"The battle wasn't bad," Brock said as he turned off the television.

"No it certainly wasn't," Ash agreed. "Her Plusle and Minun were strong, but her Jolteon was tremendous."

"What're you guys talking about?" Misty asked as she approached them, Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Oh!" Brock jumped in surprise. "We just watched the end of the Vermillion City Thunder Tournament and were discussing the battle."

"So how are you feeling?" Ash reluctantly asked as she sat down next to him.

"A bit better. Thanks," Misty half smiled.

"For what?" Ash asked.

"For helping me, I know you asked Pikachu to talk to me," Misty answered.

"Oh, you're welcome," Ash smiled. "Your Pokémon are better."

"I know," Misty said. "I talked to Nurse Joy before coming here, she told me that they are better than first thought, so that's at least good news."

"What do you two want to do?" Brock asked.

"Well, it's getting late, and I haven't eaten anything, so I suggest we have dinner," Ash suggested, his stomach growled in agreement, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"Oh, Ash," Misty jokingly sighed. "Always thinking with your stomach, never your head."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

"Wow!" Brock gasped as they entered Caesar Street. It was the day of the convention and the street was packed with thousands of people, all desperately rushing about.

"Yeah," Ash worriedly sighed, holding the egg Red had given him.

"What's wrong Ash?" Brock asked, taking his eyes off the festivities.

"I guess I'm just worried," Ash answered, holding the egg closer to his chest. "I got this egg over two months ago and it is yet to hatch."

"Do you have any idea why?" Misty asked.

"No, and that is why I'm worried," Ash explained. "When Eevee hatched I had only had the egg for a week and a bit, this one doesn't seem like it's going to hatch anytime soon."

"You know, I believe I read somewhere that there is a Pokémon Egg specialist here, you can go and ask him if you want, he may know what's wrong with your egg," Brock mused.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea Brock," Ash thanked. "I'll go and find him."

"I'll head off to the competition and set up," Brock said. "Thanks for letting me borrow Eevee." Brock held up Eevee's Poké Ball.

"Sure, I'll see you when the competition starts," Ash turned and headed off in another direction.

"Go with him Misty," Brock advised. "You won't want to be with me when I'm setting up, it'll be really boring."

"Ok then, if you say so," Misty shrugged, she really didn't know what she wanted to do. "Hey Ash! Wait Up!" Misty rushed down the street, hurriedly trying to catch up with her friend.

* * *

Brock continued to walk down the street, heading for the massive hall where the competition would take place. There were a total of three rounds. The first was about Pokémon food, Brock knew he had that covered. Then there was the status round where they had to make a remedy for the Pokémon status that they got, Brock was hoping he would get Poison. Although, he was pretty good with Paralysis thanks to Pikachu. The third one was where Eevee came in, it was the round where they showed off one of the Pokémon they were looking after.

Walking along, he suddenly stopped when he noticed the store a few meters further down. Nervousness crept into Brock as he approached the entrance. The store was owned by no other then Brock's idol; the famous Pokémon Breeder and Beautician, Suzy.

He was surprised to find that no one was around. Considering how famous the store was, he thought that it would be the most packed place on the entire street. But he guessed that there must be a lot more going on in the festival to have taken the attention away from the beautiful store.

He nervously entered, silently wishing that there were others there so he wouldn't make a fool of himself. He knew he may not be able to control himself if he met his idol on his own. Hell, he could barely keep a straight face when he was alone with Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny.

As he entered the store he noticed that it was empty, save for a sleeping Vulpix that was happily resting on a chair on the other side of the room. Delving further into the room, he studied all the products and magazines that lined the tables.

"May I help you?" Brock heard a feminine voice polity ask from behind him. Brock slowly turned around, as if being caught by the authorities for doing something wrong. As he turned around he got his first look at his long time idol.

She was only a few years older than himself, eighteen to be precise, but the accomplishments she had achieved in that time always amazed him. She was considered one of the best breeders, and at her age that said something.

"Ye-yes," Brock squeaked, trying with all his might note to try and woo her. But it was like being pulled towards a black hole; it was inevitably going to happen. And one look at her long teal coloured hair drove him over the edge.

"My name is Brock, nice to meet you Suzy. I, uh, I wanna breed like you. I-I-I mean I want to be a breeder like you," he hurriedly stuttered, losing all composure.

"It's very nice to meet you Brock," Suzy happily said. "I'm flattered you want to make me your model-"

"Yes I want to model you, I mean I'm flattered that you're flattered. I mean your Vulpix is nice," Brock spluttered, hoping he may have saved himself.

"Yes, well, thank you Brock," Suzy said, bewildered by what was going on in front of her. "She's just resting at the moment, but she will be ready for the competition."

"You're entering?!" Brock was shocked, it was a small competition, and he didn't expect one of the most famous Pokémon Breeders to enter.

"Oh, no," Suzy politely answered. "Vulpix will be judging the first round, she and a couple of other Pokémon will be eating the food that the competitors make."

"Oh, that's good then," Brock sighed, happy that he wasn't going up against his idol. "I'm wondering why no one is in the store today?" Brock asked, slowly moving his head around to emphasise what he was asking.

"The store is closed for the afternoon," Suzy simply answered. "Because I will be one of the judges I can't have the store running at the same time."

"But why is the door unlocked then?"

"In case any aspiring breeders like yourself." Brock blushed. "Decided to come and ask me some questions, I always love helping those that are just starting out. I wasn't much different a short time ago you know," Suzy finished.

"Oh, well it was very nice to meet you Suzy," Brock hurriedly moved towards the exit. "I'll see you at the competition, I have to go and set up."

"It was very nice to meet you to Brock," Zoey politely smiled. "I guess I'll see you at the competition as well. Good luck." Zoey waved as Brock disappeared out the door. "That was strange," she muttered. "Wasn't it Vulpix?"

"Vul, Vulpix," Vulpix agreed, not even bothering to open hers. She yawned before going back to sleep.

"I guess we'll see how good he is during the competition. He was a very nice person."

* * *

Ash and Misty couldn't believe how long the line was to see the Pokémon Egg specialist when they arrived. There were at least a hundred people lined up to talk to the man. He was obviously a very well-known professional and everyone wanted to ask him questions.

But what annoyed them the most was that the line didn't appear to be moving. They'd been standing there for what felt like hours and they were only now entering the store. Brock's breeder competition would start soon, and if they wanted to make it they wouldn't be able to ask the man many questions.

"Welcome," the supervisor said as they approached the front of the line. "I presume you are here to see the Egg Guru, am I correct?" The supervisor eyed the egg in Ash's hands

"What? There were other things that this line was for?" Misty annoyingly responded.

"Why, yes," the supervisor answered, ignoring Misty's tone.

"Never mind," Ash cut in. "Yes, we are here to see the Egg Guru."

"Excellent, Please follow me," the supervisor said, pulling them out of the line and leading them towards the back of the store.

"Great, so we lined up in that line for nothing," Misty groaned.

"No," the supervisor said. "Most of the people in the line are here to see the Egg Guru, but the people in front of you are lined up to buy something from the store."

"Oh," Misty muttered.

"Here we are," the supervisor stopped and pointed behind the curtain. "He's just in there, you can ask any question you like." The supervisor turned around and headed back towards the front of the store. "Just leave out the front when you're done!"

"Ash, doesn't any of this seem strange to you?" Misty worriedly asked after the supervisor left.

"Not really. I mean it is odd, but I can only sense one presence in the room that we need to enter. Perhaps they like to keep quiet," Ash shrugged. When they were being led to the back of the store he had activated his aura sense to see if there was anything suspicious going on, but had found none. He approached the curtain and began to pull it aside and enter the small room.

"Welcome," they heard a deep male voice politely greet them. As they entered they found nothing strange about the place. It was rather an empty room, and the single occupant was dressed in plain clothes. He wore simple blue jeans and a grey shirt that covered slightly large gut.

He was seated in front of a small table that had two seats opposite it.

"Hello, Egg Guru," Ash greeted.

"Please don't call me that," the Egg Guru sighed and waved a dismissive hand. "Call me Richard, it's my real name. A lot of fans call me the Egg Guru, but I don't think you're a fan."

"Uh, no I'm not," Ash reluctantly answered. "My name is Ash and this is my friend Misty." Ash pointed at the red headed girl that was standing next to him.

"Nice to meet you," Misty greeted as they sat down in the chairs.

"The pleasure is all mine," Richard smiled. "Now, what is it you would like to ask?"

"Firstly, why the secrecy? I mean, why are you in a back room like this?" Ash asked.

"That is actually because of some of the questions some people have about Pokémon eggs," Richard answered. "You see someone may have rare eggs and if some people find out about it, they may try to steal it. So by having the conversations behind closed doors I can make sure that whatever we discus is completely private."

"Oh, I see," Ash placed his egg on the table. "My problem is that I have had this egg for almost three months and it doesn't look like hatching anytime soon."

"Hmm," Richard studied the egg. "I believe I know what the problem is."

"Really?" Ash worriedly asked. He hoped that there was nothing wrong with the egg.

"You said you got this egg about three months ago right?" Ash nodded. "Then there is nothing wrong at all." Ash was confused by this. The way Richard had been talking, it sounded like there was something seriously wrong.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"An egg can take between four to six months to hatch," Richard answered. "And this egg looks to be about three months old. So I guess you got this egg shortly after it was created by its mother."

"So will it hatch soon?" Ash excitedly asked, relieved that there was nothing wrong.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I recon it will hatch in about two to three months," Richard answered.

"How can you tell?" Ash asked.

"I have been around Pokémon Eggs all my life, and I have had much experience with this type of egg," Richard answered. "Would you like to know which Pokémon it is?"

"No thanks," Ash grabbed the egg. "I want it to be a surprise. I could easily look up the style of the egg, but I will just wait."

"Very well," Richard stood up as Ash and Misty stood up to leave. "I hope you enjoy the rest of the convention."

"Thank you for everything," Ash happily thanked. "I was really worried that there was something wrong, but you have laid that to rest."

"My pleasure. It is truly a healthy egg," Richard said. "Good bye."

"Bye," Ash and Misty said in unison as the left.

* * *

"Hey, Brock!" Zoey greeted as she walked up to his table. "So I see you have chosen an Eevee as your entry, and shell I say the little Pokémon certainly looks perfect."

"Thank you, Zoey," Brock greeted. "So which Pokémon are you going to enter?"

"Come with me, I'll show you." Zoey led Brock to her table. As they approached Brock noticed a Pokémon with a tan body and four small dark brown paws. Several green spouts grew over its body, with the largest one on top of its head, right next to its leaf like ears and its leaf like tail.

"Oh, wow." Brock marvelled at the Pokémon. "You have a Leafeon? And it looks to be in top shape. I might have to carful if I don't want to lose against this beautiful Pokémon."

"Oh stop it," Zoey giggled and jokingly punched him in the arm. "Leafeon is the second Pokémon I ever got, and I use him a lot for these type of things."

"Well it may be hard, but I believe that Eevee will be able to win the competition," Brock commented.

"Maybe," Zoey teased.

* * *

As Brock and Zoey left Brock's table they failed to see a woman with golden hair in two ponytails walk up to the table that held all the ingredients for the Pokémon Food Round and squeeze a small amount of liquid all over it.

* * *

"Welcome to the Caesar Street Breeder Competition!" The announcer said through his microphone. "Today's competition will consist of three rounds. The first one will be the Pokémon Food Round. Then the Pokémon Status Round. And finally the Pokémon Inspection Round!"

Ash and Misty had only just made it to the competition and were seated in the middle section of the stands. "So how do you think Brock is going to go?" Ash asked.

"Well I know he has the Pokémon Food Round licked," Misty answered. "It's the second round that worries me. We always buy our status medicines, but Brock has been teaching himself to make an Antidote or a Paralyse Heal, so we'll see how that goes. And the final round will all depend on how Eevee looks, but I can say that he did look nice the last time I saw him."

"Well I hope he does well," Ash commented.

"Same here," Misty agreed.

"The first round is about to get underway!" The announcer said. "You will have thirty minutes to make some food for the three Pokémon our three human judges have chosen! Ready, Begin!"

* * *

Brock was quite nervous, he had just finished making the Pokémon food and now the three Pokémon that would judge were going from one table to the next. If they didn't eat the food you didn't get a point, the more they ate the more points you got. In any given round each breeder could only get three points.

In the first round it was quite simple; one for eating it, one liking it, and one for all the other Pokémon eating it after the main three had gone through each table. Brock watched as the three Pokémon smelled the Pokémon food on the table next to his. There was Suzy's Vulpix, a Shinx and a Mudkip.

They obviously didn't like the smell of the food, as they raised their noses into the air and moved on. Although Vulpix hadn't eaten any of the competitors food since the round of testing had begun.

They had finally arrived at Brock's table, and he could have sworn he was sweating bullets because of how nervous he was. But his nerves were laid to rest when all three Pokémon, including Vulpix, much to the surprise of Suzy, began to dive into his food after smelling it for a second.

The judges almost had to pull their Pokémon away from Brock's food as they continued to eat. But the three Pokémon stopped and continued on to the next table.

After the three Pokémon had gone to each table, a group of supervisors took the food from each table and placed it randomly on the ground. Then each Pokémon was allowed to approach the food and eat the one's they liked.

Immediately each one rushed for Brock's and took a bite. While some Pokémon slowly travelled between each plate, eating the food that they thought smelled nice.

After a short time everyone turned their heads towards the big screen to see who was in the lead on points. "Well it looks like new comer Brock Slate is in the lead on three points, closely followed by Zoey Weightfield," the announcer said.

The leader board indeed showed Brock at the top on three points, Zoey close behind on two, and several people on ones and zeroes.

* * *

Brock happily sighed as he pulled out Poison as his statues from the hat that held a piece of paper with each status written on it. He had silently hoped for Poison or Paralysis as he knew how to make the Pokémon medicine for those status.

"You have now been given your chosen status," the announcer said. "You will have thirty minutes to make the Pokémon medicine. Ready, Begin!"

Brock quickly rushed off to the table that held the berries that could be used in the medicine. He studied all the different coloured berries, ranging from reds to yellows and much more, until he saw the ones he was looking for.

He quickly picked up several pink heart shaped berries with leaves on them, and a couple of green coloured berries as well. "Pecha Berry and Lum Berry, perfect," Brock mused. He quickly grabbed some other ingredients and ran back to his table.

As he placed all of his ingredients on the table he looked up and noticed that Zoey was carrying similar berries to the ones he was carrying. "Got Poison too?" Brock asked as she walked by.

"Mhm," was all Zoey said in her concentration as she disappeared to her table. Brock didn't know why she could so openly talk to the girl, considering how he acted around all other beautiful women. Perhaps it was because they had something in common? But he had that with Suzy and he could barely control himself then.

_Maybe because I see her as my idol_, Brock mused as he mashed up the berries. He decided to let it go for the moment and continue with the task at hand.

* * *

Ash was growing increasingly worried as he watched the second round. He noticed that something was off and used his aura sense to get a better understanding of the situation. That was when he had noticed it; every single Pokémon's aura was clearly fluctuating, something was obviously wrong.

That's when they heard it. It was a scream coming from one of the young female breeder's. "Help me! My poor Charmander has been poisoned!" the girl shrieked. A few people rushed forward to check the little Charmander, but the purple hue on its nose told them straight away that it had definitely been poisoned.

But it wasn't over then, several other Pokémon began to fall over, each with the same purple hue on their nose. That's when Ash noticed why all of their auras were fluctuating; they had been poisoned.

Extremely worried, Ash rushed forward and picked up his Eevee to check it, and as he had expected, he was poisoned as well.

"They've all been poisoned," a supervisor anxiously said. "There are some Pokémon Medics just outside, they can rush them to the Pokémon Centre."

Two people, a man and a woman, rushed in in plain white clothing. They began to grab the Pokémon and place them on the stretcher they wheeled in with them. "I'll take that Eevee, don't worry he'll be safe," the woman with gold hair reassured Ash as she took the evolution Pokémon.

Even with the mask on Ash could have sworn he had heard her voice before, but he couldn't quite place it. The mask prevented Ash from getting a look at her face, but he didn't need that, he could look at their auras and tell who they were.

The second he scanned their aura, his eyes narrowed. He slowly started to walk towards them as they left the building with all the Pokémon.

* * *

"That worked better than expected," the male said, pushing the stretcher into the van they had. As the stretcher went into place a cage lowered onto the Pokémon.

"Yes, well it worked because it was my plan," the women arrogantly said as she closed one of the rear doors.

"Stop right there," Ash angrily seethed as he approached the van.

"I'm sorry kid, but we must get these poor Pokémon to the Pokémon Centre," the female innocently said.

"You're not going anywhere, Team Rocket!" Ash yelled as the two froze.

"Ash they're not Team Rocket, they're Pokémon Medics," Misty argued as she stood behind him. "We've never ran into these two before."

"Yes we have," Ash angrily said. "They were the two that knocked us out when we went up Lavender Tower, you just don't remember because you were asleep when they left, Bitch and Cassidy!"

"The name is-" the man was cut off as the women put her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" the women seethed. "Well I guess the gig is up!" Both took a stance as they began to talk.

"Oh no. Not again," Ash groaned before the motto was even started.

"Prepare for trouble," Cassidy said.

"And make it double!" Butch added.

"To infect the world with devastation!" Cassidy continued, ignoring Ash's comment.

"To blight all people in every nation!" Butch said.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!" She removed the white clothing to reveal her usual attire underneath

"And Butch, of course!" He removed his white clothing.

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!" Cassidy finished.

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!" Butch finished.

"Seriously," Misty deadpanned. "I thought only Jesse, James and Meowth did that! I guess Team Rocket is stupider then I thought."

"Don't get me started on that women and those two bumbling idiots! Raticate, Go!" Cassidy yelled.

"Go Drowzee!" Butch yelled.

"Absol, I Choose You!"

"Misty Calls Starmie!" She still didn't want to use Vaporeon. The bubble jet Pokémon had just gotten out of the Pokémon Centre and Misty couldn't use her for a few days, whether she wanted to ever again.

The four Pokémon stared each other down, waiting for an order from their trainer. Pikachu stood on Ash's shoulder, slowly charging up is electric sacks, waiting for the order to hit Team Rocket with a Thunderbolt, something he and Ash had been practising for when they ran into Team Rocket.

"Raticate! Tackle!" Cassidy ordered, growing impatient.

"Drowzee! Hypnosis on Absol!" Butch followed suit.

"Starmie, stop Raticate with Psychic!" Starmie immediately started to glow blue as it activated the attack. Before Raticate could press further it was stopped in its tracks as the same blue hue surrounded it.

"Absol run straight through the attack and hit Drowzee with an X-Scissor!" Absol followed Ash's command and charged towards Drowzee as the hypnosis attack headed towards him.

"Ha ha ha," Butch laughed as he thought he had Absol gone. But Absol just ran straight through the attack as if it wasn't even there. "What!" Butch gasped in disbelief as Absol slashed his glowing scythe into Drowzee in an x formation.

"Now, Starmie, throw Raticate into Drowzee!" Misty ordered. Suddenly Raticate was thrown straight into the hypnotic Pokémon, causing both of them to fly back into their trainers.

"Pikachu, would you do the honours?" Ash asked, noticing the devious smile on his little electric Pokémon.

"Pika… CHU!" Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt, causing a small explosion and for Team Rocket to be sent flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

But the electric attack didn't stop with Team Rocket. Excess electricity had expelled itself onto the parked van with all the Pokémon still inside. Smoke quickly rose from the engine and everyone knew that it would soon explode once the electricity hit the fuel.

Brock rushed forward and opened the van's rear doors as Ash and Misty returned their Pokémon. Grabbing hold of the cage the Pokémon were trapped in, Brock quickly tried to pull it upwards. But after a few attempts he finally raised the cage and allowed the Pokémon to escape.

The Pokémon ran for their trainer's as the van started to smoke more. Brock finally let go of the cage after the last Pokémon he could see had escaped. He rushed back towards the building, hoping to avoid the explosion. But he was stopped when a panicked Suzy approached him.

"Have- Have you seen Vulpix?" she worriedly asked.

"No," Brock answered. That was when he heard it, a small whine coming from the van, Vulpix was still trapped inside. He quickly turned and rushed back towards the van.

"Brock! Are you insane?!" Ash and Misty worriedly yelled in unison when they saw their friend.

"No!" Brock replied, opening the cage and looking inside. In the far back corner Vulpix's tails was trapped between two railings. He climbed deeper into the cage and patted the scared Vulpix, trying to calm her down.

"This will only hurt a bit," Brock whispered as he grabbed the top railing so he could lift it up.

"Vul," Vulpix whined, very frightened.

Brock raised the railing and grabbed Vulpix with his free hand. He quickly made his way back towards the rear of the van. As he raised the cage so he could exit he noticed that the smoke was increasing, the van was about to explode.

He quickly scooted through the exit and began to run towards the building. But he didn't make it as the van exploded behind him. The resultant shockwave threw him through the entrance to the building where everyone else was watching on.

"You idiot!" Misty angrily said as she rushed to his side.

"Yeah Brock," Ash agreed with just as much anger. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Brock knew that their anger only meant that they cared about him. But he did think that what Ash said was a bit hypocritical as he would have done it himself if he had found out about Vulpix first. Ash was always the hero, but for once Brock was happy to be it instead.

"You ok Vulpix?" Brock asked as he looked at the little Pokémon in his arms.

"Vul!" Vulpix happily chanted before licking Brock in the face.

"I guess that's a yes then," Brock smiled.

"But what about all the Pokémon?" Suzy asked. "They are still poisoned and we don't have any way to get them to the Pokémon Centre."

"That's alright," Zoey said, carrying two bowls. "Brock and I had just finished making our antidotes for the competition when the whole thing started." She placed the bowls on the ground. "All they need to do is drink from one of these and they will be as good as new."

"Thank you," Suzy sighed in relief.

* * *

The third round had just finished and all the Pokémon were good as new after drinking from one of the bowls Zoey and Brock had made. Shortly after, all the Pokémon were inspected by the judges and the final scores were about to be announced.

"It appears we have a tie for first place!" the announcer said. "Coming in first with a total of eight points, Brock Slate and Zoey Weightfield!" Both breeders stepped forward and greeted the crowd.

"Luckily we have two trophies for the winners and the prizes will be divided up evenly with each getting the combined first and second place prize pool!" the announcer continued. "Can we get a round of applause for both breeders!" The audience cheered extremely loudly. Louder then Brock and Zoey had expected. But they guessed it must have been because they had saved their Pokémon.

"I guess I only got two points in the final round while you got three," Brock whispered as he waved to the crowd. They had both received three points in the second round and had left Zoey one point behind going into the last round.

"I guess so," Zoey agreed as they accepted their trophy and prizes.

* * *

"Hello Suzy," Brock smiled as he and his friends left the building where the competition was being held.

"Hey," Suzy greeted. "Brock I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Brock encouraged.

"I'm wondering if you would like to take Vulpix. She doesn't really eat any of the food I give her, and she has become really fond of you," Suzy explained.

"Uh…" Brock contemplated it. "I suppose so, only if you both agree to it."

"We have, and I think that Vulpix can go further with you then with me." Suzy placed Vulpix in Brocks arms and then handed him her Poké Ball. "And congratulations on winning the competition."

"Thanks," Brock smiled as they split up.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Meowth wined as the Rocket Trio entered the small warehouse.

"We're here to collect the stockpile of explosives Giovanni had left for us," Jesse answered, using her torch to search the large darkened building.

"But why?" James asked, weary of causing anything that could get him into trouble with the boss.

"Because we have to help a small team of grunts capture some Pokémon," Jesse answered. "Eureka!" she yelled once she laid eyes on the wooden crate they had to pick up.

"Where are we going to use it?" Meowth asked, looking at the crate.

"A few places," Jesse answered, opening the crate and inspecting the explosives. "But first…" she paused for dramatic effect with James and Meowth.

"Come on, tell us already will ya," Meowth impatiently said.

"We're disrupting the Safari Zone."

* * *

**What is Team Rocket up to? What will happen at the Safari Zone? Will Misty ever forgive herself? Find Out Next Time!**

**Ok so there has been an overwhelming response as to whether Ash and/or Misty should get Legendary Pokémon, so I have decided to go ahead and give them one. I know which one they will receive first and it won't be in this Arc sadly, but it will be in the next one!**

**I still need help with the Team Rocket Scientist and the G-men Officer but I am starting to look up information and if I don't get any suggestions soon I will just go ahead with what I'm currently building in my head. So if you would like to have some involvement in a couple of chapters that will link to the first movie in a big way, Legendaries are involved, hint hint ;) then please message me!**

**Any questions, Pokémon suggestions, ideas for the story, or OC's you have that you would like to see in the story, just PM me or send it in a review! All are welcome!**

**Ash's Pokémon:**

**Pikachu (Male)  
Raticate (Female)  
Gyarados (Male)  
Butterfree (Male)  
Pidgeotto (Male)  
Eevee (Male)  
Sandslash (Male)  
Ivysaur (Male)  
Charmander (Male)  
Squirtle (Male)  
Krabby (Female)  
Absol (Male)  
Haunter (Male)  
Primeape (Female)  
Egg**

**Misty's Pokémon:**

**Seaking (Female)  
Staryu  
Starmie  
Tentacruel (Male)  
Horsea (Female)  
Vaporeon (Female)  
Wingull (Female)  
Psyduck (Male)**

**Brock's Pokémon:**

**Geodude (Female)  
Onix (Male)  
Zubat (Female)  
Cubone (Shiny) (Female)  
Gengar (Male)  
Honchkrow (Male)  
Vulpix (Female)**

**After this Arc is done I will be putting the Pokémon Ash has on my Profile Page and will only put Pokémon that Ash, Misty and Brock gain in each Arc in the story Arc.**

**Please Follow, Favourite and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14 - The P1 Pokemon Grand Prix

**The new chapter is here, and it is shorter than usual as I haven't had the time to really write! I thought I would have more time but I don't! I do have something to talk to you about at the bottom, so please read it after you have finished this chapter. This is also a day early as I won't be able to update in the next couple of days again! Extremely busy with work and stuff!**

* * *

Chapter 14 – The P1 Pokémon Gran Prix

It was a fine afternoon when Ash, Misty and Brock decided to stop and have lunch. They were currently walking along the route that would lead them to Fuchsia City, and subsequently the Fuchsia City Gym.

They were all in high spirits after leaving HopHopHop Town. Misty was starting to get over her doubts about being a trainer after convincingly beating Team Rocket. While Brock was over the moon after winning the Breeder Competition. And Ash, well what else could be said about Ash other than the fact that he was excited to finally be back on the road heading to the next Gym.

"So Ash, do you know which type of Pokémon the Fuchsia City Gym uses?" Misty asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Well, no," Ash embarrassedly grabbed the back of his head. "I haven't actually thought about that. All I've thought about is getting there."

"According to this guidebook; Fuchsia City Gym specialises in Poison types," Brock answered, studying the Kanto Region Guidebook.

"Poison types," Ash muttered, in deep thought of which Pokémon to use.

"You don't need to worry this moment Ash," Misty said, realising that she had caused her best friend to become worried. "It'll be a while before we reach the Gym. We still need to get through those mountains." Misty pointed at the mountain range further down the route.

"Really?" Ash groaned, now it seemed like it would take them forever to reach the Gym.

"Don't worry Ash," Brock reassured. "There is a route carved through the mountains that will get us there quickly."

"Really," Ash sighed. It looked like it would be a couple of days walk just to reach the base of the mountains.

Indeed it had seemed like a long trip so far. They left HopHopHop Town a few days ago and since then they haven't ran into any form of civilisation, not even a Pokémon Centre. Luckily for them, Brock's prizes had so far come in handy.

The extra Pokémon food had helped, but it was all the status medicines and potions that had really saved them. Because of the amount of time between towns and Pokémon Centres, when it came to training their Pokémon they had to be extra careful. But injuries would always arise from Pokémon training no matter how safe you were.

As Ash, Misty and Brock were discussing what they were going to do for the rest of the day, they failed to realise that Vulpix was slowly making her way towards Pikachu's Pokémon food.

"Pikachu," Pikachu gave off a warning Thunder Shock as Vulpix began to eat his lunch.

"Vulpix," Brock sighed. "That is not your food," he scolded, picking up the little fire type. "If you wanted some more just come and ask me. Never take any food that isn't yours."

"Vulpix seems to have been treated like a princess when she was with Suzy, doesn't she?" Ash asked, watching his very annoyed Pikachu take a bite of his food while keeping a watchful eye Vulpix.

"Yeah, it appears that she hasn't really had to share with any other Pokémon before," Brock answered, placing a new bowl of Pokémon food on the ground.

"Have you decided what you want to do for the rest of the day Ash?" Misty asked, changing the subject.

"I guess I could train some of my Pokémon," Ash answered, counting all the Poké Balls he had on him. "But I don't know which ones I should train."

"How about Primeape?" Brock suggested. "You haven't really trained her yet. It may be a good opportunity."

"That's not a bad idea," Ash smiled, holding the pig monkey's Poké Ball. "I may need her very soon, so I think now would be a perfect time to train her."

Misty and Brock watched as Ash called out his newest Pokémon. Ash hadn't released the fighting type to eat with the other Pokémon out of fear of what could happen. And he was right in his initial assumption as Primeape charged at the unsuspecting Charmander, hitting him with a Low Kick.

Charmander, whom had happily been eating his lunch moments earlier, retaliated by unleashing a powerful Flamethrower at the pig monkey Pokémon. The flames caused Primeape to stumble backwards, stepping on one of Vulpix's tails, whom had not taken any notice of the small battle going on beside her as she ate.

Frightened by the sudden pain in one of her tails, Vulpix frantically released her own Flamethrower in any direction, successfully torching Brock. "Oww," he groaned as he fell to the ground, covered in ash.

"I'm so sorry Brock." Ash rushed over to help his friend. He was so concerned about Brock that he forgot what had caused the incident in the first place. Primeape jumped out of the way of another Flamethrower and charged at Charmander, her fist glowing white.

Charmander wasn't fast enough to move out of the way of the attack as Primeape smashed her glowing fist into him. But it wasn't over then as Primeape brought her other fist up, also glowing, and punched Charmander with another Brick Break.

"Ash, did Primeape know Brick Break when you caught her?" Misty asked as she and Ash helped Brock up.

"I don't think so, why?" Ash sighed when he saw the battle continuing.

"Because she just used it against Charmander, twice," Misty said. They watched as Charmander opened his mouth, his eyes glowing white and his tail flame growing in size, and a fiery orange sphere of energy formed. He waited until Primeape was close again and unleashed the ball of energy a close range, knocking over the pig monkey Pokémon.

"Primeape!" Primeape defiantly yelled as she got to her feet.

"Primeape! Stop!" Ash sternly yelled, but he got no response. Instead Primeape charged at Charmander again, who was ready to attack when Primeape got close. "Primeape, Return!" Ash said as the Poké Ball in his hand shot out a red beam of light and swallowed the pig monkey Pokémon. "You too Charmander."

"At least you know that Primeape has learned a new move," Misty said, trying to look at the positives of the recent fiasco.

"Yeah, but what's the point of Primeape learning a new move if I can't even control her," Ash argued.

"At least I'm trying to look at the positives of what just happened," Misty mildly angrily argued, placing her hands on her hips. "You should always look for the positives in everyth-"

"Excuse me?" A teenage girl interrupted. She appeared to be no older then Brock and had long dark red hair. "I couldn't help but notice the small battle that just happened. Is that Primeape yours?"

"Yes?" Ash quizzically answered, wondering why a total stranger would ask about his Pokémon. As he waited for her reply he internally scolded himself for not sensing her presence earlier. He'd forgotten about keeping his aura sense up when he was distracted by Charmander and Primeape, something he now realised might become a problem.

He didn't know where anyone was when his Pokémon began to fight. For all he knew, Team Rocket could have just sneaked up to them when he was distracted. He now realised that the next phase of his training would be learning how to keep his aura sense up at all times, especially when he wasn't focusing on it.

"I need your help. My father, he's a fighting type Pokémon trainer and he is training his Hitmonchan for the Pokémon P1 Grand Prix."

"The 'what' now?" Ash asked.

"The Pokémon P1 Grand Prix is a Pokémon tournament only for Fighting types. It's different from the ordinary Fighting type Pokémon tournaments where the Pokémon can only use Fighting type moves," the girl answered.

"Ok… Why do you need our help?" Ash asked.

"My name is Rebecca and as I said before my father was entering the tournament. He hasn't been home in weeks. He's so concerned about winning the tournament that he hasn't visited my mother and I at all," Rebecca answered, nearly pleading. "If my father was to lose he would return home. So please can you help me by entering your Primeape."

"Of course we would be willing to help such a beautiful young lady like yourself," Brock answered before Ash could, kneeling down and grabbing Rebecca's hand. "I'm sure I can find a way."

"Umm… Brock, you don't have any Fighting type Pokémon," Ash sweat dropped, while Brock fell over.

"Is he ok?" Rebecca asked, pointing at Brock, who was still on the ground.

"He will be," Misty answered, grabbing Brock by the ear and lifting him to his feet. "Come on, we need to talk." Brock followed Misty, being pulled by the ear was a very persuasive instrument.

"I think we can help," Ash answered. "My issue is that Primeape won't listen to me, but I'll still give it a try."

* * *

"What did you and Brock talk about?" Ash asked as he opened his eyes after his late afternoon meditation. They had earlier arrived in the town where P1 Grand Prix would take place. The tournament wasn't until tomorrow, which left Ash, Misty and Brock to spend the rest of the day relaxing.

Brock decided to spend his time looking after the Pokémon. Rebecca left to look for her father, while Ash and Misty decided to meditate. Ash was using the meditation to hone in on his focus, while Misty, after Saffron City, found meditation as a way to release stress, especially after the HopHopHop Town Water Tournament.

"Oh." Misty opened her eyes. "I just told him that if he ever really wants a girlfriend he will have to stop acting the way he does around women when he sees them," she answered, turning her head to face Ash.

"But don't you tell him that all the time?" Ash stood up and brushed himself off. He extended his hand to help Misty up.

"Yes," Misty sighed, accepting Ash's hand. Ash pulled her up too fast, causing her to stumble forward, into him. Ash managed to catch her, but didn't move after that.

"So-sorry," Misty hurriedly stammered, backing away. A blush appeared on her face after realising how close they were.

"No-no-no, it was my fault. I pulled you up too quickly," Ash reassured, trying to hide his growing blush as well.

"Hey guys, I-" Brock stopped when he noticed the awkward silence that was clearly evident between the two in front of him. Ash was staring at the sky. While Misty, shuffling her feet, looked at them as if they were the most interesting things on the planet. "What happened here?"

"Nothing!" Ash and Misty hurriedly blurted out.

"Ooookayyy." Brock racked his brain, trying to remember why he came to talk to them. "Umm, Ash, I think you should talk to Primeape," he suggested. "You don't want to go out there tomorrow and look like a fool when she doesn't do what you say."

"I know," Ash said. "I was thinking about doing that but got caught up in something…" Ash paused as he finished the sentence, trying to prevent the obvious embarrassment he had just had, while Misty glared at him for talking about what had just happened.

"What?" Brock asked, bewildered.

"Primeape! I Choose You!" Ash yelled, ignoring Brock's question. In a flash of light, the pig monkey Pokémon appeared in front of the three trainers.

"Primeape?" the Pokémon questioned, looking at the people in front of him.

"Tomorrow you and I are going to be entering a Fighting type Pokémon tournament called; The P1 Pokémon Grand Prix," Ash explained. "We're going to have to work togeth-" Ash stopped as Primeape ran forward a grabbed Ash's hat before running to the nearby tree, ignoring everything Ash was saying.

"Prime!" Primeape cheered as she held up Ash's hat.

"Tomorrow's going to be an embarrassment," Ash groaned as he walked towards the happy pig monkey Pokémon.

* * *

"Welcome, everyone, to the P1 Pokémon Grand Prix!" the announcer said, holding the microphone in the middle of the ring. The entire battlefield was designed exactly like a boxing ring, with red railings representing the boundaries. "We have several Fighting type Pokémon and their trainers here today, all vying for the chance to be named the P1 Pokémon Grand Prix CHAMPION!"

Ash watched as the massive crowd cheered loudly after the announcer finished. He never realised how big this tournament was, and that caused him to feel more uneasy about his first battle, if you could even call it that, given Primeape.

"For the right corner, we have Giant! And his non-stop kicking machine HITMONLEE!" the announcer yelled. "And facing them, they have come here all the way from the Sinnoh region! Richard and his majestic LUCARIO!"

Ash watched on as battle after battle happened. His and Primeape's battle wasn't until one of the later matches. Although, this did give him the opportunity to survey his opponents. He watched as Hitmonlee easily dispatched Lucario, While Anthony and his Hitmonchan made it through the first round after facing a powerful looking Machamp. Ash himself would be facing a Machop in the first round.

* * *

"Welcome to the second last match of the first round!" the announcer said. "In the right corner we have Ash and his Primeape! And in the left corner we have Simon and his Machop!" Both Pokémon stood either side of the boxing ring, staring the other down. Ash eyed his opponent's Pokémon, studying its features to try and find a weak point.

Even though this Machop was smaller than its evolved forms, it looked to be very powerful, possibly even stronger then the Machamp he saw earlier. Its bipedal form with grey skin made it look weak, given its ribs were showing. But its brown ridges and big red eyes that stared at the enraging Primeape showed that it was a force to be reckoned with.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex, trying to find any information that could give him the upper hand.

**Machop, the Superpower Pokémon. Machop have muscles that never tire no matter how much they exercise. Machop have enough strength to throw 100 average sized adults.**

"Great, so attrition won't work," Ash mumbled. "Primeape! We're going to have to use speed and power to win this. You won't be able to outlast it, and you won't beat it with pure strength. Just follow my commands and we will be fine!"

"Ready! Begin!"

"Primeape…" Ash stopped as he watched his Pokémon rush across the boxing ring and try to hit Machop with repeated Karate Chops. However, each swing was stopped by the superpower Pokémon.

Ash watched on, knowing that this battle wasn't going to end well. Primeape appeared to be slowing her attacks, but Machop looked like it had barely even broken a sweat. "Dynamic Punch!" Machop's trainer ordered.

Machop's right fist began to glow light blue as he blocked one final Karate Chop. It brought its fist down on the angry pig monkey Pokémon, causing her to stumble backwards. "Now! Low Sweep! Then finish it with Seismic Toss!" Simon commanded.

Machop lunged forward and swung its leg below Primeape legs, tripping her over. Taking the opportunity, Machop grabbed Primeape by the leg and jumped into the air. As it reached it maximum height, Machop threw the pig monkey Pokémon out of the ring.

"Primeape! No!" Ash yelled as he lunged forward to save Primeape. He managed to land on the floor where his Pokémon would hit the ground. As a result, Primeape landed safely on her trainers back.

"You ok Primeape?" Ash asked as he dusted himself off. He stood up to see his Pokémon staring wide eyed at his trainer. She had a twinkle in her eye as she looked at Ash, no human had ever sacrificed themselves for her before, not even her previous trainer. Ash didn't realise it, but he had instantly gained Primeape's respect, the sole reason she hadn't listened to him earlier.

"Primeape has ten seconds to re-enter the ring or she will be disqualified," the announcer warned.

"How about we win this thing?" Ash said. He was suddenly shocked when Primeape nodded her head and walked towards the edge of the boxing ring. "Was it something I said?" Ash mumbled as he watched Primeape climb into the ring.

"Battle! Resume!"

"Let's finish this quick Machop! Dynamic Punch again!" Simon ordered. Machop charged towards the other end of the ring, its fist glowing light blue.

"Wait for it!" Ash said, and was surprised when his Pokémon remained still. Machop continued to run across the ring, confusing many of the spectators as to why Ash hadn't ordered his Pokémon to move.

Ash waited to the last second to give his order. "Now, lunge to the side and use Low Kick!" Primeape did as ordered and jumped to the side, dodging Machop's glowing fist. But she wasn't done then as she kicked her leg out, causing the running Machop to trip to the ground.

"Karate Chop!" Ash yelled. Primeape ran forward as Machop struggled to get off the ground, stunned by the sudden move of its opponent. Primeape brought her straitened hand down on the unsuspecting superpower Pokémon.

"Ma!" Machop yelled as it was repeatedly hit with Primeape's hands. Simon couldn't do anything as his Pokémon was repeatedly hit, preventing it from standing up.

"Now! Seismic Toss!" Ash ordered, reminiscent of Simon's order earlier. Primeape followed up with one last Karate Chop to the head before grabbing Machop's leg and jumping into the air.

Primeape almost did a front flip as she threw Machop to the ground. Machop landed on the floor of the ring with a loud thud, but appeared to be ok as it tried to stand up. But that attempt was short lived as Primeape brought her glowing fist down on the struggling superpower Pokémon.

The Brick Break attack was enhanced by the fall that Primeape endured before landing the final blow. As the dust settled from the super powerful attack it was clear that the match was over. "Machop is unable to battle! Primeape Wins!"

"Congratulations Primeape!" Ash said as his Pokémon jumped up and down, happy to have one.

* * *

Ash happily sighed after leaving the side of the boxing ring after winning his last match. He and Primeape had just won the semi-final round, which meant that they would both be going onto the final round. All that stood between them and victory was whoever would win the next match out of Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan in the last semi-final round.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the second and final match of the semi- final round!" the announcer yelled through his microphone. "In the left corner we have Anthony and his lightning fast fighter HITMONCHAN! And in the right corner we have Giant and his non-stop kicking machine HITMONLEE!" The crowd cheered loudly as they waited to see the match that they thought would identify the winner of the whole competition.

Both Pokémon stood apart, in their separate corners, sizing up their opponent. Hitmonlee's cream coloured segmented legs stood apart as it waited for the match to begin. Its black ringed eyes never leaving its opponent. While Hitmonchan hit its red coloured gloved fists together in preparation.

"Ready! Begin!"

Both Pokémon ran towards each other. Albeit, Hitmonchan wasn't running as fast as it waited for the right time to strike. Suddenly, Hitmonlee jumped into the air without any command, clearly these two Pokémon had been well trained.

Hitmonlee's knee started to glow as it brought in down on Hitmonchan. But Hitmonchan was too quick as it lunged out of the way, causing Hitmonlee to hit the ground and hurt itself. Although weakened by pain, Hitmonlee appeared to be uninjured as it turned around and barraged Hitmonchan with kicks.

But the Close Combat attack never laid a hit on Hitmonchan as it weaved in and out of each attack. Any kick Hitmonchan couldn't dodge, it deflected with one of its glove. "That's right, keep your guard up!" Anthony commented as the battle wore on.

Anthony was waiting for the right moment to give his Pokémon an order that would turn the match in his favour. He watched Hitmonchan dodge kick after kick waiting for an opening. And he finally saw it. "Hitmonchan! Focus Punch Now!" he ordered.

Hitmonchan's right glove glowed white as it deflected one last kick with its left. It quickly shoved its right glowing fist forward, hitting the mouthless Hitmonlee between its black ringed eyes. Hitmonlee flew backwards and landed on the ground in a thud.

"Finish it with Mach Punch!" Anthony ordered. Hitmonchan rushed forward, its fist glowing light blue as it focused more energy into it. As Anthony's Pokémon reached Hitmonlee, its glowing fist was so bright that it blinded the area.

No one saw it as Hitmonchan brought its brightly glowing fist down on the weakened Pokémon. But it was clear that the match was over as the light from Hitmonchan's glove disappeared, revealing that Hitmonlee had fainted.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle! Hitmonchan Wins!" the announcer said.

* * *

"This is the final match of the P1 Pokémon Grand Prix!" the announcer said as the crowd cheered and applauded. "The winner of this match will be named the P1 CHAMPION! In the right corner, we have new comer Ash and his Primeape! And in the left corner we have tournament regular Anthony and his unstoppable HITMONCHAN!"

Ash felt silently annoyed as the crowd cheered louder for Anthony, it was even clear to him that the announcer wanted Anthony to win. Ash took the opportunity to scan his opponent as he waited for the match to begin.

**Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokémon and the evolved form of Tyrogue. Hitmonchan specializes in punch attacks. Its moves are faster than the eye.**

"Ok Primeape, speed is not going to work for us," Ash commented, looking up the stats of Hitmonchan. "But Hitmonchan's defence is stronger than its attack, so we are going to have to use power if we want to win this."

* * *

"Am I a bad person for hoping that my own father loses?" Rebecca question, sitting next to Brock and Misty.

"It all depends on the situation," Brock answered. "What will happen if your father wins? Wouldn't he come home afterwards anyway as he no longer needs to train as much?"

"No," Rebecca answered. "If he wins he won't stop. He'll travel to the next tournament and we might never see him again. I know it's not his fault, but he is too obsessed, he can't stop really. He doesn't see what it's doing to the people around him."

"Let's hope Ash wins then," Misty commented.

"Yeah," Rebecca sighed.

* * *

"Ready! BEGIN!" the announcer said as the final match got underway. Both Pokémon advanced towards their opponent as ordered by their trainers. But Hitmonchan was moving faster than Primeape, catching the pig monkey Pokémon off guard.

"Close Combat!" Anthony ordered as Hitmonchan drew close enough to Primeape. Primeape was startled by the quick attack, unable to deflect or dodge any of Hitmonchan's punches. Punch after punch came in quick succession, causing the pig monkey Pokémon to gradually weaken.

"A trainer knows when to throw in the towel, kid," Anthony suggested, watching the one-sided battle ensue. But Ash wasn't listening. In his desperation he had activated his aura sense. But this time it was different. Not only was he able to see the battle clearer, but it appeared to him as if time had slowed down. He had gained more focus thanks to his training.

As Ash watched each punch hit Primeape, slower then normal, he couldn't help but notice that the punching Pokémon left his shoulder open after each attack. "Primeape! Brick Break the right shoulder…" he paused. "Now!" he said as Hitmonchan left its right shoulder open after punching Primeape with it.

Anthony was stunned as Primeape's glowing fist collected Hitmonchan's Right shoulder, causing the punching Pokémon to stumble backwards. "You've got to keep your guard up!" he yelled as his Pokémon stumbled, but it was too late.

"Low Kick Now!" Ash ordered, taking the opportunity. Primeape moved forward and kicked Hitmonchan's legs, causing it to fall backwards and land flat on his back. "Karate Chop!"

Anthony tried to encourage his Pokémon to get up before Primeape struck. But Hitmonchan was stunned by the previous attacks, preventing it from moving as Primeape repeatedly hit the punching Pokémon with its flat palmed hands.

This went on for several seconds until Ash decided to end the battle. "Seismic Toss!" Primeape grabbed Hitmonchan and jumped into the air. She waited until she was at her highest point before throwing the punching Pokémon down to the ground.

Hitmonchan landed with a loud thud as Primeape landed on the ground next to it, ready to hit the punching Pokémon with another Brick Break if it decided to stand again. "Come on Hitmonlee!" Anthony encouraged. But it was clear to Ash that the battle was already over and that if it was to continue, Hitmonlee would be severely injured.

"You said to me that a trainer knows when to throw in the towel!" Ash yelled across the ring.

"Quiet kid, I know what I'm doing!" Anthony replied.

"You're seriously that obsessed with winning this tournament that you will do anything?" Ash yelled. "You'll let your Pokémon be severely injured and you'll abandon your family, all for the sake of winning!"

The last comment stung Anthony. Had he seriously been so obsessed with winning that he couldn't see that he was hurting the ones he loved? He then realised how injured his Pokémon was. _The kid is right_, Anthony thought as he grabbed the towel next to him and threw it into the ring.

"Wow! Anthony has thrown in the towel and forfeited the match!" the announcer said, shocked by the outcome. "That means that Ash and Primeape are the winners!" The crowd jumped from their seats and cheered loudly, albeit shocked by the outcome.

"Congratulations Primeape!" Ash said as he climbed into the ring and hugged his Pokémon as Anthony returned his.

"Congratulations!" The announcer said, appearing next to Ash and his Pokémon. "As the winners of the P1 Pokémon Grand Prix I pronounce you as the champion Primeape!" The announcer placed a golden belt on Primeape, who jumped around with excitement.

"And here are your prizes," the announcer continued, holding up four TM's. "These are the TM's Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch and Focus Blast."

"Thanks," Ash said as he accepted the prizes. He watched as Primeape pulled off his title belt and held it above her head, jumping around excitedly. But what happened next surprised the Pokémon trainer as Primeape placed the belt around his shoulders and continued to celebrate. "Thanks Primeape!"

* * *

"So we're continuing onto the Gym?" Misty asked as Ash, Brock and herself walked down the route that led to the mountains.

"Yep," Ash smiled, looking at the disks that held four moves that may come in handy, while Primeape happily walked beside them.

"Hey, Kid!" Anthony yelled from behind. Ash and his friend turned around to find Anthony and Rebecca behind them. "I would like to thank you for opening my eyes during the match," he thanked.

"And I would like to thank you for reuniting my family," Rebecca added.

"No problem," Ash replied, happy to have helped a family in need.

"It was my pleasure." Brock got on one knee in front of Rebecca. "And would you kindly take the pleasure of being my wi-" Brock stopped as Misty grabbed him by the ear.

"Come on lover boy, we have a Gym to reach," Misty said, dragging the helpless breeder away.

"I was wondering if you would mind if I looked after your Primeape? I could really help her became a real champion" Anthony quickly asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Ash replied. "I still have a lot of training to do with Primeape, I don't want her to become just a champion. I want her to become as strong as she can be."

"Ok," Anthony smiled.

"Bye!" Ash yelled as he chased after his friends.

"Bye!" both Anthony and Rebecca yelled back.

* * *

Grace was unfazed as she walked into Geovanni's office. Most grunts would have been scared out of their life if they were called to meet the boss. But Grace had had a lot of training with Legion, and she feared her master more than the wannabe crime boss of Team Rocket, that's how she saw him at least.

"Please take a seat," Giovanni said, hiding his face in darkness.

_I guess you're hoping that this set up will intimidate me? _Grace mused as she took her seat.

"Do you know why you're here?" Giovanni asked.

"N-no," Grace replied, pretending that she feared for her life.

"You're here because you are one of our brightest recruits we've had in a long time," Geovanni said. Grace sighed, pretending to be relieved. "There has been no one as good as you since Domino arrived, and because of that I will be sending you to our genetics lab north of the Safari Zone. There you will learn under Doctor Zastrow as you learn what it takes to be an agent like Domino."

"Thank you," Grace thanked, pretending to be happy.

"A transport will take you there next week," Giovanni said. "Until then you are dismissed." Grace stood up and saluted Giovanni before leaving the room. Grace rushed through the corridors, desperately searching for a phone she could use. All she knew was that she needed to contact her master and reprise them of the situation. _How am I going to follow through with my orders now? _She internally groaned.

* * *

**What is Legion doing? How will this affect our heroes? Will Ash, Misty and Brock ever make it over the mountains? Find Out Next Time!**

**Ok, so I hope this chapter was ok. I originally wanted to get it done a few days ago so I could make a few buffer chapters over my holiday period but I got caught up in work and some other things. **

**I still need help with the G-Men Officer but I have created the Team Rocket Scientist!**

**Now I've got something to say, and I would like to hear your responses. Now I don't mind most Pokémon Shippings, in fact some of my stories that I've favourited are other Ash shippings. But I do have a problem with one, and that is Amourshipping. Now before you say anything, hear me out. Like many, when I first saw the back story between Ash and Serena I thought it was cute, but that is all I thought about it. I feel as if the entire relationship is being forced onto the viewers. What I mean by that is that Serena started out with a crush on Ash, instead of letting it develop over time. In Misty, May, and Dawn's cases they didn't start out immediately crushing on Ash. Their supposed feelings developed over the course of their arcs, especially Misty's as she and Ash didn't really like each other in the beginning. The reason I'm saying this is because if Serena is still crushing on Ash at the end of XY she won't have had any character development for the entire generation. And if they end up together, which I highly doubt because I still believe that this isn't Ash's final generation, their relationship will feel bland to me because it will be severely forced because of Serena's crush. I mean, Serena only joined Ash's group because she has a crush on him. Whereas the others had a reason, like become a water trainer, a coordinator, or a dragon trainer. But for Serena, no, it's all because of a crush. And finally, does Serena have a goal, a reason to be on a journey? That has really bugged me since she was introduced. So I would love to hear your responses to that, and don't hate or troll, I just want to find out what your opinions are of the relationship, I have just told you mine.**

**Any questions, Pokémon suggestions, ideas for the story, or OC's you have that you would like to see in the story, just PM me or send it in a review! All are welcome!**

**Ash's Pokémon:**

**Pikachu (Male)  
Raticate (Female)  
Gyarados (Male)  
Butterfree (Male)  
Pidgeotto (Male)  
Eevee (Male)  
Sandslash (Male)  
Ivysaur (Male)  
Charmander (Male)  
Squirtle (Male)  
Krabby (Female)  
Absol (Male)  
Haunter (Male)  
Primeape (Female)  
Egg**

**Misty's Pokémon:**

**Seaking (Female)  
Staryu  
Starmie  
Tentacruel (Male)  
Horsea (Female)  
Vaporeon (Female)  
Wingull (Female)  
Psyduck (Male)**

**Brock's Pokémon:**

**Geodude (Female)  
Onix (Male)  
Zubat (Female)  
Cubone (Shiny) (Female)  
Gengar (Male)  
Honchkrow (Male)  
Vulpix (Female)**

**After this Arc is done I will be putting the Pokémon Ash has on my Profile Page and will only put Pokémon that Ash, Misty and Brock gain in each Arc in the story Arc.**

**Please Follow, Favourite and Review!**

**Until Next Time, AshleyH30 Out!**


End file.
